


everglow

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: fantasy au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 54,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Changbin is ice, cold and harsh. Felix is fire, burning everything that he touches. When they meet, they are everglow. [written in Bahasa Indonesia]
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: fantasy au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542226
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. fire and ice

**Author's Note:**

> this superpower!au changlix is based on Felix's recent outfit in Miroh performance (yeah, the ones with that red and black gloves). This idea has been bugging my mind recently but it kinda short so I hope you like this ❤ But this fic turns out to be longer than I ever imagine lol ok thanks for reading yay! (Crossposted on wattpad)

Saat usia Changbin masih amat belia, ia pernah mendengar sebuah cerita dari neneknya. Bahwa ia terlahir ke dunia dengan membawa keistimewaan. Neneknya adalah seorang cenayang; beliau sudah meramalkan bahwa cucu lelaki pertamanya akan berbeda dengan kebanyakan bayi manusia lain. Sekujur tubuhnya dingin tetapi ia tidak menggigil. Ada uap mengepul dari mulutnya setiap kali Changbin bayi menangis. Bahkan keistimewaan Changbin tak dapat dijelaskan oleh dunia medis sehingga membuat para ahli menyerah menerka makhluk apakah dia.

Neneknya saat itu terlihat seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Namun setelah Changbin berusia lima tahun, neneknya sering bermimpi tentang Changbin di usia yang lebih dewasa. Kata neneknya, ia akan bertemu seorang lelaki istimewa lainnya di usia 20 tahun. Seseorang yang merupakan Kutub Utara bagi Kutub Selatan-nya. Seseorang yang bertolak belakang dengan Changbin hingga membuat neneknya khawatir akan keselamatan cucunya itu.

Changbin yang saat itu berusia lima tahun hanya tertawa takjub sebelum memeluk neneknya, merasa senang bahwa akhirnya ia punya _teman senasib._

Ia tidak tahu bahwa takdir menggariskan jalan lain untuk Changbin dan si anak berkekuatan misterius itu. Mereka tidak pernah bisa berteman. _Selamanya._

***

Neneknya sudah lama meninggal ketika ia bertemu dengan Lee Felix. Tampan, pintar, dan sangat pandai bergaul. Bertolak belakang dengan Changbin yang bahkan untuk menyapa seseorang di lorong kampus saja tidak bisa. Changbin selalu dijauhi karena ia terlalu _dingin_. Tidak ada yang mau mendekat padanya, apalagi berbincang santai membahas cuaca.

Itulah yang membuat Changbin kebingungan saat Felix tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sampingnya, di salah satu sudut taman universitas yang rindang.

"Seo Changbin, kan? Aku Lee Felix. Kita sekelas di kelas Ekonomi Mikro."

Changbin mengerutkan alis melihat tangan Felix yang terbungkus sarung tangan terulur padanya. Sejak awal Changbin memang merasa aneh dengan selera berpakaian Felix. Maksudnya, Felix tidak pernah terlihat jelek dalam berpakaian. Gaya berpakaiannya bahkan lebih baik dari Changbin yang senang memakai warna gelap dan monoton. Namun tangannya selalu ditutupi oleh sarung tangan hingga siku. Jika ia mengenakan baju lengan panjang, Changbin menyadari sarung tangannya akan tetap sepanjang itu.

Maka ia pun tergelitik untuk menanyakan perihal itu.

Hanya saja, kalimat yang tercetus dari bibirnya selalu berujung tidak menyenangkan. Dingin, kejam, seperti anggapan orang lain terhadap dirinya.

"Untuk apa bersalaman kalau nggak mau menyentuh orang?" Changbin mendelik pada sarung tangan Felix. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya menatap Changbin dengan mata membulat, sedikit terhenyak dengan pertanyaannya yang ofensif. Lantas Felix melemparkan senyum bersalah sebelum menarik kembali tangannya yang terulur.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku nggak...bukan itu maksudnya...aduh...maaf," Felix menunduk, "aku cuma nggak mau menyakiti orang."

"Huh?"

Felix tidak menjawab tanya Changbin. Ia terus diam hingga memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sisi Changbin sambil membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Changbin," pamitnya.

Terkejut, pemuda Seo refleks menyambar tangan Felix yang hendak berbalik. Menahan pergerakan sang pemuda yang sedih karena ditolak kehadirannya oleh Changbin. Mulanya tidak ada apapun sampai sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Tangan Changbin membekukan sarung tangan merah Felix sehingga membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Eh?" Mata Felix kembali membulat komikal, kali ini diikuti oleh sorot takjub. Berbeda dengan Changbin yang justru mengalihkan pandangan, telinganya memerah. Rasa malu dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Harusnya ia berpikir dua kali sebelum menyentuh tangan berlapis sarung tangan tersebut. Benda mati itu akan membeku di tangannya, terutama saat emosinya bergejolak seperti ini.

"Kok bisa?" Felix bertanya, nada bicaranya masih terdengar takjub. "Kamu...pemilik kekuatan es?"

Mengerjap, kini giliran Changbin yang menatap Felix tidak percaya. Nada bicaranya, tatapannya yang sama sekali tidak berubah saat mengarah pada Changbin, semua membuat pemuda itu tertegun. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan penuh pengertian itu. Pun dengan senyum yang perlahan terukir di wajah Felix membuat dadanya terasa menghangat.

"Kalau begitu," Felix mengangguk sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari sarung tangan merah itu, "kita sama."

Changbin semakin bingung mendengar penuturan Felix. Namun alih-alih menjelaskan, Felix justru menyentuh tangan Changbin yang melengket dengan sarung tangan itu.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi sehingga membuat Changbin nyaris tidak mempercayai matanya. Sarung tangan itu akhirnya terlepas dari tangan Changbin begitu saja saat Felix menyentuhnya. Namun yang lebih membingungkan, Changbin tidak tahu darimana asal sensasi hangat yang melingkupi jemarinya.

Semua manusia yang tak sengaja disentuhnya selalu terasa dingin. Namun kenapa Felix berbeda?

Harusnya Changbin sudah menduga jawabannya.

"Aku pemilik kekuatan api yang ditakdirkan bertemu denganmu, Changbin."

Neneknya benar. Pemuda spesial yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengannya di usia 20 tahun adalah Felix. Kutub Utara bagi Kutub Selatan-nya. Changbin teringat akan ekspresi khawatir neneknya kala itu. Pun ia teringat dengan perasaan bahagianya saat mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang berbagi nasib yang sama. Namun entah bagaimana yang Changbin rasakan kali ini berbeda. Ada perasaan lain yang lebih dari bahagia, perasaan yang membuat jantungnya terasa seperti hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya.

Changbin seolah menemukan kepingan puzzle yang hilang dalam dirinya.

Selama 20 tahun kehidupannya, baru kali ini Changbin merasakan hatinya menghangat. Seluruh inderanya terbuka bagaikan sinar matahari menyusup dari jendela yang terbuka, mengakhiri dunia gelap yang ia tinggali. Changbin menatap Felix tanpa berkedip, takjub. Dan itu membuat pemuda di depannya melambaikan tangan bingung ke arah Changbin.

"Changbin? Hei, ada apa? Kenapa melamun?" Nada Felix terdengar khawatir. Tangan pemuda itu yang tidak bersarung tangan meremas pundaknya, membuat Changbin terkesiap.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya terbata. Ia masih sulit merangkai kata lantaran terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak dulu.

"Seorang peramal pernah memberitahuku tentang pertemuan kita. Usia 20 tahun, aku akan bertemu dengan pemilik kekuatan es yang kebal dengan keanehan dalam diriku. Seseorang yang akan melengkapiku. Membuatku menjadi diri sendiri tanpa adanya rasa takut untuk melukai. Karena kau meredam api-ku. Dan aku menghangatkan duniamu," Felix bicara panjang lebar, menatap Changbin dengan sorot penuh takjub, "apa aku benar?"

Changbin masih terdiam meskipun tatapannya tak pernah beranjak dari mata Felix yang sewarna amber. Hangat.

"Apa benar kau akan melengkapiku? Apa kau merasakan bahwa aku akan melengkapimu juga?" kali ini nada bicara Felix terdengar penuh harap. Changbin menelan saliva sebelum mengangguk, melepaskan sarung tangan Felix yang tersisa sebelum menggenggam tangannya yang hangat.

"Ya," uap putih lolos dari bibir Changbin, pertanda bahwa suhu tubuhnya turun drastis karena perubahan emosi yang begitu cepat. "Aku...takdirmu, Lee Felix."

Dan ketika Felix menariknya dalam pelukan, untuk pertama kalinya Changbin bisa merasakan musim dingin dalam dirinya perlahan berakhir, berganti dengan musim semi yang hangat dan penuh bunga.

Felix-lah musim seminya.

***


	2. the revelation

Menemukan Seo Changbin bagi Felix bagaikan menemukan oasis di tengah padang pasir. Hatinya teramat lega. Mungkin lebih daripada yang sudah-sudah, ketika ia ditemukan oleh Christopher. Ketika Felix mengetahui bahwa ada tujuh pemuda lain yang memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing seperti dirinya.

Mereka _berbeda._ Dan Chris sengaja mengumpulkan mereka agak tidak ada yang merasa terasingkan di dunia yang kejam ini.

Maka itulah yang akan Felix lakukan sekarang, membawa Changbin pada Christopher agar ia bisa melindungi pemuda itu.

Sepulangnya dari kampus, Felix menawarkan Changbin untuk ikut bersamanya. Pemuda itu awalnya terlihat ragu, mengingat ia baru mengenali Felix hari ini (berbeda dengan Felix yang sudah memperhatikan Changbin sejak awal masuk kuliah). Felix tersenyum sebelum mencoba menjelaskan pada Changbin tentang rencana yang sudah tersusun dalam benaknya.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku. Chris bilang sebaiknya memang begitu, karena orang-orang seperti kita harus saling mengenal satu sama lain," ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar, "supaya bisa saling melindungi."

Changbin mungkin pernah mendengar tentang penculikan orang-orang berkekuatan khusus seperti mereka. Mereka dibawa oleh komplotan khusus, dicuci otaknya, lalu dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan kejahatan. Felix pernah menemukan yang seperti itu saat ia masih tinggal di Sydney. Alasan itulah yang membuat orangtuanya mengirim Felix ke kampung halaman keluarganya, jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang jahat yang ingin memanfaatkannya.

Changbin menggaruk tengkuk sebelum mengangguk, "Aku tahu. Tapi...aku tidak yakin mereka akan menyukaiku."

Felix mengerjap, menatap Changbin dengan sepasang matanya yang membulat. "Kenapa mereka tidak suka denganmu? Kau kan tidak jahat, Changbin-ah."

"Ya, memang. Tapi aku...tidak biasa...punya teman."

Mendengar penuturan Changbin, Felix tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Changbin. Kebiasaan yang ia dapat setelah bertemu dengan Jeongin yang menggemaskan, meskipun pemuda itu kadang emosional. Felix beruntung anak lelaki itu tidak sampai merenggangkan tanah untuk menguburnya hidup-hidup karena sudah seenaknya mencubit pipi.

Berbeda dengan Jeongin, Changbin sepertinya tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan semacam itu hingga ia pun refleks merapat pada sandaran bus. Wajah Changbin memucat, sementara udara bersuhu dingin berebutan keluar dari paru-parunya. Felix mengerjap kaget saat salah seorang penumpang di depan mereka mulai bergemeletuk karena kedinginan hingga Felix harus melepas sarung tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari Changbin.

"Changbin, tenanglah," diusapnya punggung tangan Changbin lembut hingga napas pemuda itu mulai teratur. "Maaf. Tadi aku kelewatan, ya?"

Bibir Felix mencebik. Changbin mengerjapkan mata sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandang ke balik kaca jendela mobil yang berembun. "Aku cuma kaget."

"Maaf, ya," Felix masih merasa bersalah. Matanya gelisah melirik penumpang lain, memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Kalau ada yang sampai kepanasan, mungkin Felix terpaksa mengajak Changbin untuk turun di halte berikut dan berjalan kaki menuju markas.

"Nggak apa-apa. Lain kali tolong beritahu dulu kalau ingin menyentuhku. Aku tidak terbiasa, Felix," Changbin mengingatkan. Jantung Felix terasa mencelos, tetapi ia berhasil menutupi perasannya dengan senyum kecil.

"Oke."

Mungkin Felix memang tidak boleh terburu-buru mendekati Changbin. Namun jika perkataan peramal itu benar tentang waktu yang tersisa sebelum api_nya_ benar-benar padam, maka Felix tidak ingin menunggu lama.

***

"Teman-teman, kenalkan ini Seo Changbin."

Felix tersenyum lebar, kontras dengan Changbin yang menunjukkan wajah datar di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tidak berani menatap teman-teman Felix yang sepertinya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan saksama. Apalagi saat lelaki berambut pirang berantakan di sudut ruangan sepertinya serius memperhatikan jemari Felix yang tidak ditutupi apapun masih menggenggam erat tangan Changbin.

Felix merasakan sentakan kecil hingga membuatnya refleks melepaskan genggaman. Ia menyunggingkan senyum minta maaf pada Changbin sebelum kembali menatap teman-temannya yang masih terdiam.

"Dia juga punya kekuatan seperti kita...kekuatan es."

Ucapan Felix agaknya mengejutkan hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan. Hanya si pemuda rambut pirang berantakan yang terlihat santai, menatap bergantian antara wajah sumringah Felix dan ekspresi Changbin yang mengerut bingung.

Felix perlahan mendekat untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Changbin.

"Yang pirang itu namanya Christopher. Dia yang menemukan kami semua sebelum aku menemukanmu."

Changbin terlihat kaku selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali rileks. Felix menaikkan alis ke arah Chris, yang saat itu masih belum mengalihkan tatapan dari Changbin.

"Ah," Felix akhirnya paham hal yang sedang dilakukan Chris. Tatapan itu dimaksudkan untuk memberi ketenangan pada Changbin, untuk membuat pemuda itu merasa lebih rileks. Persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Felix dulu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Halo, Seo Changbin. Selamat datang di markas Stray Kids," ucap Chris sembari melambaikan tangan dengan santai. Felix memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Changbin saat pemuda itu menyebutkan kata 'Stray Kids', seolah pemuda itu semakin kebingungan.

"Stray Kids?" Changbin membeo, bingung, "apa ini semacam organisasi pemberontakan?"

"Bukan," Chris tergelak, diikuti oleh Felix dan seorang pemuda lain yang mirip tupai. Changbin melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada Felix, yang segera dimengerti pemuda itu dalam tempo singkat.

"Namanya Han Jisung," Felix kembali berbisik di telinga Changbin. Lantas Felix mengedarkan pandang ke arah teman-teman lain yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi penuh makna. Ia memutar bola mata sebelum melanjutkan, "terus ada Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho hyung. Di dekat Chris hyung ada Goo Myungsoo hyung. Dan yang terakhir, yang baru saja datang ini namanya Yang Jeongin.

Jeonginㅡyang baru saja muncul dari dapurㅡmenatap Felix dan Changbin bergantian sambil mengulum lolipop. Lantas pemuda itu mengambil tempat di pangkuan Hyunjin yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. Felix kembali melihat wajah terkejut Changbin yang belum terbiasa melihat afeksi berlimpah yang sering berlangsung di rumah itu.

Tangannya mendarat di pundak Changbin, lembut.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu duduk dulu, Changbin-ah?" tawar Felix, mempersilakan Changbin mengambil tempat di sofa yang kosong. "Chris barangkali mau membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Makasih, Felix," untuk pertama kalinya Christopher bersuara, nada bicaranya terdengar ramah seperti biasa. Felix tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. "Bisa tolong ambilkan minum buat Changbin? Sepertinya dia kehausan sampai nggak bisa bicara."

"A-aku tidakㅡ," Changbin berusaha membantah, tetapi suaranya yang serak mengkhianati. Felix bisa mendengar Jisung tertawa lagi, kali ini diikuti Hyunjin. Beruntung ada Seungmin yang langsung menjitak keduanya agar diam. Felix melemparkan senyum berterima kasih pada temannya itu.

"Nggak apa-apa, Changbin. Chris hyung cuma mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang situasi di sekitar kita," Felix meyakinkan Changbin, tangannya perlahan meremas pundak sang pemuda, "percaya padaku, ya?"

Diam-diam Felix menarik napas lega ketika Changbin merespons dengan anggukan.

"_Please don't freak out, okay_?"

Sayup-sayup Felix bisa mendengar suara Chris yang memperingatkan Changbin agar bersikap kooperatif mendengarkan setiap ujarannya. Karena setelah ini, apapun yang didengar Changbin akan terasa tidak nyata sehingga mungkin sulit bagi pemuda itu untuk mempercayainya.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Felix bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika pertama kali ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya memang ditakdirkan untuk terlahir berbeda.

***


	3. contra-complementary

Seo Changbin hampir merutuk dalam kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Lee Felix akan membawanya ke tempat seramai ini. Jika saja tangannya tidak sedang dalam genggaman Felix, Changbin tidak akan ragu untuk kabur detik ini juga. Namun ia masih bertahan, terutama setelah pemuda bernama Chris itu menatapnya tepat di mata. Degup jantungnya memelan. Suhu tubuhnya juga sudah kembali ke batas normal (untuk seorang Seo Changbin).

Tiba-tiba kembali terngiang perkataan sang nenek dalam kepalanya tentang mimpi yang pernah beliau ceritakan pada Changbin. Raut wajah cemas yang terekam dalam benak saat wanita tua itu menatap cucu lelaki satu-satunya membuat perut Changbin bergolak. Neneknya tidak mungkin salah. Namun siapalah Changbin yang bisa menolak suratan takdir?

Lagipula, ia serius saat memikirkan bahwa Felix adalah musim seminya.

Mata Changbin mengikuti pergerakan Felix yang beranjak ke dapur, sementara ia dibiarkan duduk bersama Christopher yang _katanya_ menyelamatkan Felix. Bukan hanya Christopher yang ada di situ, tetapi juga enam pemuda lain yang Changbin tak lagi ingat nama-namanya. Seo muda kembali resah.

"Myungsoo," Christopher memanggil pemuda di belakangnyaㅡGoo Myungsoo kalau tidak salahㅡdengan nada tenang. Hanya saja sepertinya Myungsoo bisa tahu apa yang belum diucapkan Chris sehingga ia pun mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Oke. Aku akan membawa mereka semua keluar dari sini, Chan."

Ketika Myungsoo berdiri dari kursinya, barulah Changbin menyadari bahwa beberapa dari teman-teman Felix mengernyit. Tubuh mereka terangkat begitu saja dari lantai, seperti terikat oleh tali tak kasat mata yang dipegang oleh tangan Myungsoo. Kelopak mata Changbin melebar.

"Hyung~ kenapa harus pakai kekuatanmu begini, sih? Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" seseorang menyuarakan protes, si wajah tupai Han Jisung. Lalu salah satu dari dua pemuda yang paling tinggi di antara mereka ikut menggerutu.

"Kami bukan domba yang bisa diseret-seret, hyung!" protes si jangkung.

Sementara seseorang yang anehnya Changbin ingat namanyaㅡLee Minhoㅡjustru melayang di udara sambil menutup mata. Santai.

"Lebih enak seperti ini dong, Hyunjin. Kita nggak perlu capek-capek jalan."

"Berisik, Minho hyung!" balas si jangkung yang ternyata bernama Hyunjin. Changbin hanya menatap bingung pada gerombolan domba (manusia) melayang yang akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan. Lantas ia menatap Chris yang masih mengarahkan pandangan pada pintu yang tertutup. Tatapan lembut yang sama sekali tidak Changbin pahami.

"Nah, sampai di mana kita tadi?" tanya Chris (atau Chan, seperti yang dipanggil Myungsoo tadi) padanya. Changbin diam-diam meneguk saliva.

"'_Please don't freak out_'?" ulangnya. Christopher menjentikkan jari pertanda setuju.

"Oke. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal..."

Christopher bercerita bagaikan seorang pendongeng ulung di telinga Changbin. Mengingatkan pemuda itu akan mendiang neneknya, tetapi cerita yang disampaikan terdengar lebih nyata. Sangat nyata malah.

Christopher bilang keluarga dari pihak ayahnya merupakan pelindung dari para 'pemilik kekuatan'ㅡbegitulah julukan yang diberikan untuk orang-orang berkekuatan khususㅡdan Chris kebetulan terlahir dengan kekuatan yang dapat tersembunyi dengan baik. Di usianya yang ke-17, ia bertemu dengan Myungsoo yang saat itu sedang mengamuk. Pemuda itu terpojok, diserang oleh segerombolan penjahat. Lantas Christopher membantunya dan mengirim para bedebah itu ke kantor polisi sebelum mengobati Myungsoo di rumahnya. Sejak saat itu, Chris dan Myungsoo bertekad untuk mengumpulkan para pemilik kekuatan yang mereka temukan dan memberikan tempat perlindungan bagi mereka.

"Di antara mereka yang kutemukan, tidak ada satupun kekuatan yang sama. Namun ada kekuatan yang menjadi komplemen satu sama lain, ada kekuatan yang saling menghancurkan satu sama lain, dan ada kekuatan yang berdiri sendiri."

Changbin masih mendengarkan penjelasan Christopher tanpa bertanya. Namun melihat kerutan di kening Changbin yang semakin bertambah, pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan, Changbin?"

Ragu-ragu pemuda itu mencoba bertanya pada Christopher, "Kekuatan yang menjadi komplemen itu yang seperti apa?"

Melihat kurva Chris melengkung membuat Changbin menyadari keberadaan lesung pipi tunggal di sudut bibir kanan pemuda itu. "Oh, contohnya sudah terjadi padamu, kok."

"Maksudmu?" Changbin menatap Chris, semakin tidak mengerti.

"Contohnya kau dan Felix. Kekuatan es milikmu adalah komplemen bagi kekuatan api Felix," Chris menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Dengan kata lain, kalian saling melengkapi."

Changbin terhenyak, tidak dapat berkata-kata mendengar ucapan Chris. Benaknya berusaha memikirkan korelasi antara perkataan Chris dengan mimpi mendiang neneknya. Pun dengan ucapan peramal yang bertemu dengan Felix. Takdir memang sudah menggariskan keduanya untuk saling menemukan.

Masalahnya adalah, Changbin masih tidak mengerti dengan kecemasan sang nenek kala itu. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin bingung Changbin dibuatnya. Namun ia hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Chris, yang bisa dikatakan terdengar berharap mendapat yang lebih daripada sekedar anggukan dari Seo Changbin.

Senyum di wajah pemuda pirang itu memudar.

"Tunggu. Kamu nggak...kaget?" Chris menatapnya bingung. Changbin mengedikkan bahu singkat.

"Nenekku pernah bilang aku akan bertemu Felix dulu dan beliau cemas. Aku masih tidak paham kenapa," aku Changbin.

Chris pun terlihat ikut memikirkan perkataan Changbin.

Selagi keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer di sekitar mereka, Felix datang dengan dua cangkir teh hangat. Diletakkannya kedua cangkir itu di depan Chris dan Changbin, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinga si pemuda pirang. Changbin memperhatikan gestur Felix terlihat sangat akrab dengan Chan, membuat suhu tubuhnya kembali menurun perlahan. Perasaannya aneh ketika melihat Felix sedekat itu dengan Chris. Padahal Changbin bukan siapa-siapa bagi Felix selain seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Nanti saja, Lix. Sekarang biar aku jelaskan semuanya pada Changbin dulu," ucap Chris sambil menepuk lutut Felix. Yang lebih muda mengangguk, diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Changbin. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu.

"Oke," Felix kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah melempar senyum ke arah Changbin, ia berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu seperti yang lain. Changbin jadi dua kali lebih gugup sekarang tanpa adanya siapa-siapa di dekatnya dan Chris.

"Minumlah. Kau terlihat syok," Chris terkekeh. Changbin hanya mengangguk sebelum meraih cangkir tehnya. Aroma mint yang segar dalam tehnya membuat Changbin merasa lebih baik.

"Tolong jelaskan lagi padaku tentang kekuatan-kekuatan lain, Chris. Selain kekuatan komplementer," pinta Changbin.

Chris menyunggingkan senyum dari balik cangkir mendengar antusiasme Changbin.

"Ah, benar. Selain kekuatan komplementer, ada juga kekuatan yang saling kontras satu sama lain. Di sini hal itu terjadi pada kekuatan Felix yang kontras dengan kekuatan air pada Hyunjin."

"Sebentar," Changbin memotong perkataan Chris, "bagaimana bisa kekuatan air menjadi kekuatan yang kontra-api sementara kekuatan es tidak?"

Christopher menepuk keningnya sendiri, seolah tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, itu. Aku lupa mengatakan padamu bahwa ada kekuatan yang bertolak belakang tetapi komplementer dan ada yang bertolak belakang tetapi menghancurkan. Maksudku...kau dan Felix adalah tipe pertama sementara Felix dan Hyunjin adalah tipe kedua. Maaf, aku lupa mengatakannya."

"Aku masih belum mengerti."

"Sebentar, aku cari bukunya dan kau bisa baca sendiri tentang penjelasan kekuatan di sana," Chris mulai menggaruk rambut, terlihat frustrasi karena hampir berbuat kesalahan, "aku kadang payah dalam menjelaskan. Mungkin karena ruangannya tiba-tiba terasa dingin."

Changbin menundukkan wajah, merasa bersalah.

"Maaf."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman bicara dengan orang asing. Kata Felix kau selalu sendirian," Chris pada akhirnya mendapatkan buku yang ia cari dan menyodorkannya ke tangan Changbin, "baca halaman 589 dan kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa letakkan lagi di lemari. Aku keluar dulu."

Changbin ingin bertanya tentang maksud ucapan Chris tentang Felix tadi, tetapi pemuda itu sudah keburu menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Changbin untuk membaca buku tua yang sudah bau apak itu.

Halamannya dibalik perlahan hingga ia menemukan angka 589 di sudut bawah kertas. Jemarinya menyusuri setiap baris kalimat berbahasa asing sampai menemukan penjelasan tentang jenis kekuatan. _Opposite complementary elements_, lalu _opposite destructive elements_. Changbin mengangguk paham membaca kalimat yang tertulis karena persis seperti yang diucapkan Chris.

Ketika ia melanjutkan bacaannya, ia menemukan jenis interaksi kekuatan lainnya. _Common complementary elements _dengan contoh kekuatan air dan es, serta kekuatan api dan angin. _Single elements _yaitu kekuatan tanah, _mind-reading_ dan telekinetik, listrik dan petir, _healing_, teleportasi, serta banyak kekuatan lain. Changbin hanya memperhatikan jenis-jenis kekuatan yang digaris-bawahi merah. Jumlahnya delapan dan itu tidak termasuk kekuatan es. Changbin menerka maksud dari hal tersebut.

Ketika Changbin selesai membaca, Chris kembali masuk bersama dengan Goo Myungsoo. Changbin menerka pemuda itulah pemilik kekuatan telekinetik yang digarisbawahi tadi. Namun melihat kata _mind-reading _berada dalam kalimat yang sama dengan kata telekinesis membuat Changbin mengerutkan kening.

Apakah Goo Myungsoo...punya dua kekuatan?

Seolah mendengar namanya dipanggil, Myungsoo menatap Changbin tepat di mata. Ia terkejut hingga nyaris membuat suhu ruangan turun drastis sehingga Myungsoo harus menenangkannya sebelum ia membeku.

"Maaf, Changbin. Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" Myungsoo terlihat canggung, seolah tertangkap basah saat berbuat lancang.

Changbin tidak yakin harus menjawab apa sehingga ia memilih untuk diam.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku punya dua kekuatan. Tapi keduanya memang sejalan kok karena sama-sama mengandalkan kekuatan pikiran," Myungsoo menjelaskan pertanyaan tak terucap dari Changbin. Pemuda itu tertegun, tidak menyangka bahwa Myungsoo benar-benar membaca pikirannya.

"Oke," gumam Changbin, berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun lagi agar Myungsoo tidak melihat ke dalam pikirannya.

Percaya tidak percaya, ia tanpa sadar memikirkan keberadaan Felix untuk membuat dirinya lebih nyaman. Changbin hanya tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitarnya saat emosinya masih bergolak.

***


	4. foreknowledge

"Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, Changbin?"

Kehadiran Felix yang begitu tiba-tiba agaknya mengagetkan Changbin yang sedang larut dalam lamunan. Sorot mata yang semula tajam menatap satu titik imajiner di lantai ruang tengah markas sontak berubah gugup. Felix tidak bisa menahan kekehan kecil yang tercetus dari bibirnya. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa hari lalu, Felix selalu merasa terhibur setiap kali berada di dekat Changbin. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Padahal Changbin sama sekali berbuat apa-apa.

Mungkin Felix terlampau senang karena ia ditakdirkan bertemu dengan seseorang yang _mengagumkan_ seperti Changbin. Ia tidak bercanda, pun ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud sarkas.

Awalnya Seo Changbin tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia menunggu Felix duduk di sampingnya sebelum membuka suara. "Tidak ada."

Jawaban itu refleks membuat bola mata Felix berputar jengah.

"Apa maksudnya 'tidak ada'? Kamu jelas-jelas sedang berpikir."

Tangan Felix terulur begitu saja untuk mengusap kerut samar di antara sepasang alis Changbin. Suhu udara di sekitarnya berubah sejuk, nyaris dingin. Namun Felix tersenyum ke arah Changbin.

"Masih belum terbiasa kusentuh, ya? Suhunya jadi dingin."

Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara seseorang yang bersin berkali-kali. Han Jisung yang malang, pikir Felix.

Felix masih memperhatikan perubahan dalam raut wajah Changbin. Pemuda itu jelas punya kontrol yang baik terhadap ekspresinya. Namun sepintar apapun Changbin bersembunyi, Felix selalu bisa merasakannya. Siapapun yang memiliki kekuatan istimewa dapat merasakan perubahan hati pemilik kekuatan lain yang ada di dekatnya. Anggaplah hal itu terjadi karena insting mereka pun ikut menajam.

"Sudah kubilang," Changbin berucap pelan hingga Felix harus sedikit mencondongkan tubuh agar bisa mendengar perkataan sang pemuda, "beritahu dulu kalau mau menyentuhku."

Felix mendecakkan lidah, "Nggak seru kalau begitu. Nanti kalau kau nggak mau disentuh aku kan sedih."

Kelopak mata Changbin mengerjap kaget. Sejenak pemuda itu terlihat seolah memikirkan perkataan Felix sebelum mengangguk, pertanda mengerti. Felix terkikik. Dibalik sikapnya yang dingin dan misterius, ternyata Changbin cukup manis dan penurut.

Tunggu. Kenapa Felix berpikir seperti itu? Ah, sekarang giliran wajah pemuda Lee yang sedikit merona.

"Lain kali...akan kucoba membiasakan diri dengan kejutanmu," gumam Changbin. Senyum Felix diam-diam semakin lebar.

"Oke," pemuda itu mengangguk, puas dengan ucapan Changbin. "Nah, sekarang beritahu aku apa yang ada di pikiranmu tadi."

Changbin menghela napas pelan, terdengar agak pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga sepertinya sulit untuk kabur dari pertanyaan Felix. Lagipula, ia mulai merasa khawatir melihat betapa pasifnya Changbin setelah perkenalannya tempo hari dengan teman-teman Felix. Pemuda itu hanya takut Changbin memutuskan untuk kabur sebelum keduanya menjalani takdir yang telah digariskan untuk mereka.

Jika sebelumnya Changbin terdiam lama, kali ini pemuda itu berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Felix tanpa memberi jeda cukup lama.

"Memikirkan takdir kita."

Kepala Felix ditelengkan, sorot matanya berubah penasaran mendengar ucapan Changbin. Jantungnya berdebar penuh antisipasi saat memikirkan informasi semacam apa yang diketahui Changbin tentang takdir mereka. Bisa jadi sama, tetapi bisa juga berbeda. Felix tidak ingin mengambil risiko untuk memberitahu Changbin tentang takdir versi peramal yang memberitahunya kala itu. Namun ia ingin tahu takdir semacam apa yang diketahui Changbin tentang mereka.

Maka dengan hati-hati Felix bertanya, "Apa aku boleh tahu...takdir yang kau dengar waktu itu?"

Jika Changbin merasakan ruangan di sekitar mereka berubah menghangat dibanding sebelumnya, pemuda itu barangkali tidak mencurigainya.

"Mendiang nenekku bilang kalau aku akan bertemu kau di usia 20 tahun. Tapi nenekku tidak terlihat senang," Felix memperhatikan bibir Changbin yang sedikit mencebik. Dalam diam ia berusaha menahan keinginan untuk bertanya lebih jauh mengenai alasan sang nenek merasa tidak senang. Pemuda itu meremas tangannya sendiri, pertanda ia tidak begitu suka dengan fakta yang baru diketahuinya ini.

"Saat itu aku berpikir 'baguslah kalau aku punya teman' tapi nenek masih saja terlihat khawatir. Karena aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti, aku tidak memikirkannya. Namun setelah diingat-ingat lagi, aku merasa ingin kembali ke masa lalu dan bertanya pada nenek."

Tanpa sadar Felix menahan napas sepanjang mendengarkan penjelasan Changbin. Ingatannya kembali pada bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika ia mendapatkan ramalan tentang pertemuannya dengan Changbin. Ekspresi sang peramal kala itu tidak terbaca sehingga Felix tidak curiga. Lagipula ia tak kenal dengan peramal itu sehingga Felix tidak menanyakan apapun tentang ramalan tersebut.

"Oh, begitu," gumamnya.

Suasana hati Felix memang berubah, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Changbin akan memperhatikan. Mungkin suhu di sekitar mereka berubah. Namun ia sangsi Changbin bisa merasakan perubahan itu. Kontrol kekuatannya lebih baik dibandingkan Changbin saat suasana hatinya berubah buruk (berbeda dengan saat Felix merasa antusias, kekuatannya sulit dikendalikan). Hanya saja, Changbin sejak tadi memperhatikan wajahnya yang berubah muram. 

Semua orang berkata Felix bagaikan buku yang terbuka. Siapapun bisa mengetahui suasana hatinya hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Untuk yang satu itu, Felix masih sulit untuk mengendalikan.

"Maaf. Jangan sedih."

Felix merasakan buku-buku jarinya terlingkupi oleh telapak tangan yang sejuk. Untuk sesaat, ia mengerjap menatap tangan Changbin yang menginisiasi sentuhan. Diperhatikannya wajah Changbin berubah merona sebelum pemuda itu hendak menarik tangannya. Namun Felix segera membalikkan telapak tangannya hingga ia bisa menyusupkan jemari di antara jemari Changbin, lalu menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa," bisik Felix, senyumnya kembali meskipun masih belum mencapai mata. Meskipun mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi Felix merasa nyaman bersama Changbin. Ikatan yang terjalin karena takdir membuat Felix terlalu percaya pada pemuda itu hingga ia tidak ingin melepaskan. Sampai kapanpun.

"Hm," Changbin bergumam. Meskipun setelahnya keheningan kembali melingkupi, tetapi Felix perlahan merasa lebih baik. Jemari Changbin yang mengeratkan genggaman sudah cukup bagi Felix untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak akan kemana-mana saat dibutuhkan.

Maka Felix pun memberanikan diri untuk menyandarkan kepala di pundak Changbin perlahan.

"Kalau saja kita bisa mengetahui maksud nenekmu," Felix mendesah, menatap langit-langit ruang tengah markas mereka dengan sorot sendu. Changbin tidak menjawab, tetapi ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap punggung tangan Felix. Seolah ingin berkata 'tidak perlu dipikirkan' dan Felix rasa Changbin tidak akan mengingkari takdir hanya karena hal tersebut.

Namun tetap saja pemuda itu merasa takut kalau-kalau Changbin berpikir untuk pergi. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari rasa penasaran yang semakin membumbung.

"Changbin," Felix bergumam pada udara kosong, "kata Chris kita ini bertolak belakangㅡ"

Felix mendengar Changbin mendengus geli, "Tapi saling melengkapi. Itu kan yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Masih ada lanjutannya," Felix terkekeh pelan. Namun ia butuh menarik napas panjang sebelum berujar, "kalau kubilang aku butuh dirimu untuk menyempurnakan pengendalian api-ku, bagaimana?"

"Nggak masalah," Changbin menjawab tanpa berpikir sama sekali.

Felix serta merta menegakkan kepala, menatap Changbin dengan sorot tidak percaya. Namun pemuda itu balas menatapnya dengan sorot biasa, seolah perkataan Felix tadi bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Kenapa...?"

"Chris sudah menjelaskan padaku tentang isi ramalanmu. Waktu itu Hwang Hyunjin tidak sengaja mengatakannya," ujar Changbin dengan ekspresi polos. Felix menghembuskan napas keras-keras sebelum menatap tajam pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jisung. Dilihatnya air mengalir dari balik celah pintu, pertanda Hyunjin sedang membasahi dirinya karena Felix bisa jadi sedang berusaha memanggangnya.

"Hei, hei. Jangan marah."

Changbin lantas mengusap lengan Felix sambil terkekeh, membuat kemarahan Felix menguap seketika. Ditatapnya Changbin dengan sorot anak kucing yang memelas sebelum menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa nggak bilang kalau sudah tahu?!" rengek Felix, sama sekali abai dengan kenyataan bahwa suhu udara kembali merosot drastis karena sentuhan tanpa aba-aba yang membuat Changbin terkejut. Saat Changbin hendak bicara dengan susah payah, perkataannya dipotong begitu saja oleh Han Jisung yang tiba-tiba berteleportasi di hadapan mereka sebelum memukul kepala Felix kesal.

"BERHENTI MEMBUATNYA TAKUT, LEE FELIX! AKU BENCI INGUSAN!"

***


	5. the temple of the guardian

_Melengkapi. Menyempurnakan._

Changbin terdiam, kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Meskipun saat itu ia berada di tengah-tengah anggota Stray Kids yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masingㅡHyunjin dan Jisung bermain catur, Myungsoo menonton keduanya, Minho mengutak-atik ponsel, Jeongin dan Felix tertidur saling berdempetan di sofa, dan entah ke mana perginya Chan serta SeungminㅡChangbin sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari isi ramalan Felix tentang dirinya.

Benar, Felix sudah berkata sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu bahwa ia butuh Changbin untuk membantu pengendalian kekuatan apinya. Sejalan dengan itu, Changbin pun merasakan bahwa dampak dari kekuatannya bisa diredam dengan kehadiran Felix. Intinya mereka saling membutuhkan. Hanya saja Changbin tidak bisa mengingat kapan neneknya pernah berkata tentang hal yang sama mengenai kekuatannya. Apakah Felix juga bisa membantunya mengendalikan kekuatan es?

Yang bisa Changbin ingat hanya kekhawatiran sang nenek yang terasa janggal.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku nggak akan mengambil langkah itu, Hyunjin."

Perhatiannya teralihkan sejenak pada gumaman Myungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan jalannya permainan catur. Dilihatnya Hyunjin mendelik pada pemuda Kim sebelum memukul lengannya main-main.

"Berhenti mengintip pikiranku, Hyung!" protesnya. Myungsoo dan Jisung tertawa geli sementara Hyunjin bersungut-sungut. Mungkin karena ia harus memikirkan cara lain untuk menghadang bidak catur Jisung.

Sekonyong-konyong Chan muncul dari balik pintu, bersama Seungmin yang memanggul ransel putih besar yang isinya cukup padat. Seluruh perhatian teralih pada mereka (kecuali Felix dan Jeongin yang masih tidur) dan Chan memberi mereka cengiran kasual sebelum mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu.

"Ayo berangkat. Jemputan sudah datang," ujarnya. "Dan jangan lupa bangunkan dua bocah tukang tidur di sana, ya. Aku nggak mau ayahku mengomel lagi karena kita telat untuk latihan."

_Latihan?_ Changbin bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Selagi ia berpikir, semua sudah beranjak untuk keluar dari apartemen. Hyunjin terlihat membangunkan Jeongin serta Felix dan pada akhirnya ia terpaksa menggendong lelaki yang paling muda di punggungnya untuk menghemat waktu. Changbin mengerjap bingung menatap Hyunjin yang melemparkan sorot iseng padanya sebelum menunjuk Felix dengan dagunya.

"Dia bagianmu. Dah Changbin!"

Lantas ia menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Changbin yang melongo tak mengerti.

Membangunkan Felix sebetulnya bukan hal yang mudah. Setelah Hyunjin pergi membawa Jeongin, Changbin berusaha mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu agar ia bangun. Berkali-kali sudah ia coba, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Mata Felix terpejam erat, dengkur halus terdengar dari bibirnya yang setengah terbuka. Tidurnya pulas sekali. Changbin berkontemplasi untuk menggunakan kekuatannya pada Felix agar pemuda itu bangun. Namun setelah ia pikirkan, hal itu bisa saja melukai pemuda itu sehingga Changbin memilih untuk mengabaikan opsi tersebut.

Kalau begitu, tinggal opsi terakhir. Menggendong Felix seperti yang dilakukan Hyunjin pada Jeongin.

Changbin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa bingung. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kontak fisik ringan seperti bersentuhan dengan manusia lain. Apalagi sampai menggendong seseorang di punggungnya. Changbin bisa membayangkan apartemen tiba-tiba diselimuti salju karena dirinya yang terlalu _awkward_ melakukan hal tersebut. Namun ia teringat perkataan Chan tentang orangtuanya yang menunggu. Changbin tidak ingin menyusahkan pemuda itu, apalagi setelah ia berbaik hati menampungnya dalam kelompok kecil ini.

"Hei, Felix," Changbin kembali mengguncang pundak sang pengendali api, "bangunlah dan cepat naik ke punggungku. Teman-teman lain sudah menunggu."

Didengarnya Felix mengerang sebelum kembali meringkuk, meneruskan tidurnya. Changbin menghela napas berat.

"Ayolah," kali ini Changbin bersusah payah mengubah posisi Felix hingga ia bisa lebih mudah membuat pemuda itu berpindah ke punggungnya. "Kau nggak perlu jalan. Kugendong saja."

Setidaknya Changbin bisa bernapas lega karena akhirnya kelopak mata Felix terbuka setengahnya. Bergegas Changbin membungkuk di depan Felix sebelum pemuda itu naik ke punggungnya. Napas Changbin tercekat saat lengan Felix melingkari pundak. Apalagi ketika merasakan pipi pemuda itu menempel di lehernya, Changbin merasa hampir limbung.

Napas hangat Felix yang menerpa tengkuk membuatnya merinding.

Changbin berusaha mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak mempengaruhi suhu di sekitar mereka. Ia membopong tubuh Felix di punggungnya menuju lift. Kakinya agak gemetar (bukan karena bobot tubuh Felix tetapi karena napas si pemuda di tengkuknya) sehingga ia harus bersandar ke dinding lift untuk menopang tubuh. Felix kelihatannya terlalu nyaman berada di punggungnya sehingga pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukan. Wajahnya bahkan makin dibenamkan di ceruk leher Changbin sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Changbin sampai tidak berani menoleh saking takutnya melihat sedekat apa wajah Felix.

Barangkali ekspresi kaku dan gerak Changbin yang serupa robot membuat yang lain diam-diam menertawakan. Malu. Tentu saja Changbin merasa malu. Beruntung Chan segera mengunci tatapan ke arahnya sehingga rasa gugup Changbin berkurang. Pemuda itu membantunya membukakan pintu mobil agar ia bisa masuk dan mendudukkan Felix yang masih terlelap di salah satu bangku.

"Wow, hebat. Kau benar-benar bisa menggendong Felix tanpa mengalami luka bakar," Jisung berdecak kagum, tiba-tiba saja sudah berteleportasi di sampingnya. Dari sudut mata Changbin bisa melihat Hyunjin dan Minho ber-_high five_ ria. Myungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Changbin, yang saat itu sedang fokus memakaikan sabuk pengaman Felix, menatap Jisung dengan bingung. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Jisung sudah duduk di kursi paling belakang mobil van hitam tersebut, sibuk bercengkerama dengan Hyunjin yang membiarkan Jeongin bersandar ke sisinya.

"Memangnya selama ini nggak ada yang bisa gendong dia?" Changbin berbisik pada Chan yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya, yang melemparkan senyum sumringah ke arah dirinya dan Felix.

"Nggak ada. Baru kamu yang berhasil, Changbin."

"Lalu bagaimana kalianㅡ"

"Aku membuatnya melayang," Myungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya yang belum selesai dengan agak bersemangat. Changbin mengusap wajahnya, lelah.

"Harusnya sudah bisa kutebak," gumam Changbin pada dirinya sendiri.

***

Perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Bang yang berada di luar kota cukup memakan waktu lama. Namun Changbin sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Tatapannya terfokus pada pemandangan yang terus berganti di luar jendela, menyaksikan langit yang perlahan mulai berwarna lembayung. Felix masih tertidur, kepalanya condong ke arah Changbin dengan posisi aneh. Diam-diam Changbin mengubah posisi kepalanya hingga kini wajah pemuda itu bersandar ke pundaknya.

Jam di dashboard mobil menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ketika mereka sampai. Felix tiba-tiba saja bangun, mengeliat seperti anak kucing yang hanya ditatap Changbin dengan sorot tak terbaca. Wajah pemuda itu sontak memerah entah karena alasan apa. Hyunjin menyuruh mereka bergegas turun sehingga Changbin tidak bisa bertanya pada Felix.

"Teman-teman, ayahku sudah menunggu," seruan Chan terdengar dari depan gerbang kayu besar yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan mereka. Saat keluar dari mobil van, barulah Changbin menyadari tempat macam apa yang menjadi rumah bagi keluarga Bang yang turun temurun melindungi pemilik kekuatan.

Rumah tradisional ini barangkali lebih mirip kuil atau istana yang sedikit lebih kecil. Bangunan satu lantai itu membentang luas di atas lahan tepat di tengah ladang gandum. Tembok tinggi yang menjulang memagari rumah terlihat sangat kokoh dan mengintimidasi. Saat Changbin melewati gerbang untuk masuk ke dalamnya, dibuat takjub dengan desain rumah Chan yang betul-betul cocok disebut istana kecil.

"Ini...rumah Chan?"

Changbin bertanya entah pada siapa. Felix yang masih berdiri di sampingnya mendengar pertanyaan itu dan menyahut, "Ya. Kuil Para Penjaga."

"Kuil?"

Felix mengangguk. "Tempat suci yang hanya bisa kami jadikan tempat untuk melatih pengendalian kekuatan kami."

Changbin tak berhenti mengerjap, takjub dengan semua fakta yang baru ia ketahui ini. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, berusaha untuk mencari sosok Chan untuk meminta penjelasan tentang tempat ini. Namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan si penyembuh di manapun hingga Myungsoo harus menjelaskan keberadaannya tanpa diminta.

"Dia sedang menemui ayahnya. Tunggu saja."

Changbin merapatkan bibir sebelum mengangguk.

Belum genap sepuluh menit berlalu, Chan muncul dari pintu depan rumahnya bersama seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berkacamata. Seluruh teman-temannya bergegas membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sambil memberi salam pada pria itu sehingga Changbin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Selamat malam. Tegakkan punggung kalian, anak-anak," ucap Tuan Bang dengan suaranya yang cukup berat. "Selamat datang di rumah."

Changbin kembali mengerjap, menatap bergantian teman-temannya. Mereka semua tersenyum, kentara sekali terlihat senang dengan sambutan dari pria di depan mereka. Changbin merasa seperti orang asing di tengah suasana kekeluargaan ini sehingga ia hanya menunduk menatap tanah.

"Kau yang disana. Siapa namamu?"

Ucapan pria itu membuat Changbin menegakkan kepala. Tuan Bang menatap lurus ke arahnya sehingga ia merasa kikuk sendiri karena ditegur, "Seo Changbin, Tuan."

"Pemilik kekuatan es, eh?" Tuan Bang menatap Chan yang mengangguk. "Channie bilang begitu."

"Ya, Tuan."

"Selamat datang di rumah," pria itu tersenyum padanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Changbin benar-benar merasa memiliki rumah yang memberinya perlindungan. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, kurvanya melengkung membentuk senyum berterima kasih.

Tanpa Changbin ketahui, Felix pun turut menatapnya dengan senyum lembut di wajah.

***


	6. not a superhero

"Oi, Felix!"

Yang dipanggil mengerjap kaget sebelum beralih menatap Jisung yang menyikut rusuknya cukup kuat. Felix menaikkan alis, menunggu Jisung mengatakan sesuatu. Namun temannya hanya melemparkan seringaian iseng sebelum berbisik, "Jangan terpesona sama Changbin terus. Tuan Bang ngeliatin kamu, tuh."

Refleks ia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jisung, di mana ayah Chan sedang menyipitkan mata ingin tahu ke arahnya. Felix melempar senyum minta maaf sebelum menatap ujung sepatunya, berharap pria itu tidak menyadari perubahan warna pipinya yang bersemu merah. Semoga saja ia tidak ditanya yang macam-macam oleh pria itu, mengingat Chan yang berada di samping ayahnya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Oke, sekarang kalian boleh ganti baju. Lima belas menit lagi berkumpul di sini."

Felix membungkuk hormat seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Tuan Bang lantas menghilang di balik pintu kayu menuju bagian dalam rumah. Setelah pria itu pergi, mereka digiring Chan menuju ke pintu lain yang langsung mengarah pada ruangan luas berlantai kayu. Ruangan tersebut digunakan sebagai ruang ganti atau tempat beristirahat setiap kali mereka latihan.

Secara umum ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang keluarga, dengan beberapa sofa dan televisi serta berbagai hiasan yang dipajang di lemari. Namun ada kamar mandi di ujung ruangan yang bisa digunakan bersama. Dan mereka bisa juga menggeser sofa dan membentangkan _futon _jika ingin menginap. Tidak jarang mereka berlatih hingga berhari-hari sampai ayah Chan menyatakan bahwa kekuatan mereka sudah cukup stabil dan mereka bisa mengontrol emosi yang mempengaruhi kekuatan tersebut dengan baik.

Sejujurnya untuk saat ini Felix cukup khawatir dengan kondisi Changbin. Diantara mereka bersembilan, pemuda itu adalah anggota yang belum pernah ditempa secara langsung oleh ayah Chan. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa pengendalian kekuatannya masih belum sempurna. Dan Tuan Bang punya cara mengajar yang amat tegas. Felix ingat dulu sekali saat pertama kali dibawa ke sini, ia terus menangis lantaran tangannya terbakar karena kesulitan mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Felix hanya bisa berharap Changbin tidak akan mengalami apa yang pernah ia alami.

Agaknya wajah muram Felix tertangkap oleh Changbin yang sedang mengganti baju dengan pakaian khusus yang diberikan Chan untuk mereka. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya, kepalanya sengaja ditundukkan agar mata mereka bisa sejajar. Felix yang terkejut otomatis bergerak mundur. Jantungnya hampir melompat keluar dari rongga dada saking kagetnya.

Harusnya Felix juga memberi peringatan pada Changbin agar jangan tiba-tiba menatapnya begitu, seperti Changbin yang meminta Felix agar tidak menyentuhnya tanpa aba-aba. Tidak baik untuk jantung Felix.

"A-ada apa?" tanyanya, sedikit gugup karena Changbin menatapnya lekat.

"Masih ngantuk? Kok dari tadi kuperhatikan masih lesu?" ujar Changbin. Terdengar deheman dari belakang mereka dan Felix langsung tahu kalau itu Hyunjin dan Jisung. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membuat perhitungan dengan keduanya seusai latihan.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik aja," Felix melempar senyum. "Kau siap untuk latihan?"

Changbin mengangkat bahu, "Aku nggak tahu. Mungkin siap."

"Tuan Bang sangat tegas dan disiplin saat melatih. Tapi nggak apa-apa, kok. Usahakan yang terbaik, oke?"

Felix bersiap-siap hendak memakai sarung tangannya. Namun Changbin tiba-tiba meraih tangannya untuk menggenggam jemari pemuda itu erat. Rasa sejuk yang menjalar dari genggaman Changbin membuat jantungnya bergemuruh.

"Kamu juga, ya? Kita sama-sama berusaha," Changbin tersenyum, tatapan matanya melembut. Napas Felix tercekat.

"Oke."

Sekali lagi Felix mendengar deheman di belakang mereka. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata yang Tuan Bang sudah berada di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangan di dada. Felix segera melepas genggaman Changbin sebelum memakai sarung tangannya, rona merah kini menjalar hingga leher dan telinganya.

"Kalau kalian sudah siap, temui aku di lapangan," ujar Tuan Bang sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Changbin dan Felix bersiap-siap menyusul yang lain.

***

Lapangan terbuka tempat mereka berlatih berada di bagian tengah rumah. Ada empat pilar setinggi sepuluh meter dengan obor menyala di puncaknya yang berdiri di keempat sudut lapangan, berfungsi sebagai sumber penerangan malam itu. Felix dan tujuh pemuda lain berdiri saling berhadapan dengan Chan dan ayahnya. Ekspresi mereka terlihat serius, termasuk Changbin yang saat ini berdiri di sisi lain yang cukup jauh dari Felix. Mungkin hanya Felix sendiri yang saat ini merasa gugup karena memikirkan Changbin.

_Fokus, Felix! Kau harus fokus_, ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Teman-teman," suara Chan terdengar membelah kesunyian malam, mengagetkan Felix dari lamunannya. "Mulai bersiap di posisi masing-masing."

Felix beranjak menuju salah satu pilar obor, bersisian dengan Minho si pemilik kekuatan angin. Di pilar lain bagian kanan ada Myungsoo dan Jeongin, di bagian kiri ada Seungmin dan Jisung, dan di sisi yang berseberangan dengannya ada Hyunjin. Changbin masih berdiri di tengah lapangan, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Seo Changbin, kau berdiri di sisi Hwang Hyunjin," perintah Chan. Felix memperhatikan Changbin berjalan cepat menghampiri Hyunjin, kegugupannya semakin bertambah. Minho bahkan menatap Felix dengan ekspresi bingung saat melihat pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menggigit bibir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu agak pucat," Minho menyentuh tangan Felix yang bersarung tangan, menggenggamnya seolah menguatkan. Felix hanya menggeleng sebelum memberi Minho senyum kecil.

"Changbin akan baik-baik saja. Tenang," ucap Minho kemudian. Felix terkesiap, menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kok hyung bisa tahu aku mencemaskan Changbin?"

Senyum Minho melebar, setengah iseng. "Nggak butuh jadi Myungsoo hyung buat tahu isi pikiranmu, Felix."

Sudah terlampau sering wajah Felix merona sejak tadi sehingga kali ini tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan. Minho hanya tertawa. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sentakan samar di dada yang sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan ledekan Minho.

Pandangan Felix bergulir ke sekeliling. Chan tidak mungkin berusaha menenangkannya, melihat pemuda itu kini terfokus pada Tuan Bang yang sedang berbicara padanya. Saat itulah ia mendapati Changbin menatapnya dari balik pundak Chan. Dilihatnya bibir pemuda itu bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu, meskipun tidak ada suara yang didengar. Namun entah bagaimana Felix bisa mengetahui apa yang diucapkan Changbin.

_'Aku akan baik-baik saja.'_

Sentakan di dadanya kembali muncul.

Sayangnya Felix tidak dapat membalas kata-kata Changbin karena Chan dan ayahnya sudah selesai berdiskusi. Tuan Bang berpindah menuju pinggir lapangan sementara Chan menegakkan punggung untuk memberi instruksi berikutnya.

"Baiklah. Untuk giliran pertama, silakan Yang Jeongin dan Goo Myungsoo mengetes kekuatan terlebih dahulu. Selanjutnya Lee Minho dan Lee Felix, lalu Kim Seungmin dan Han Jisung, dan terakhir Hwang Hyunjin dan Seo Changbin. Kemudian barulah kita akan melakukan duel_._"

Semua, kecuali Changbin, serempak berseru, "Siap, Kapten!" Chan memberi mereka senyum kecil. Lantas pemuda itu memutar tubuh sehingga ia bisa berhadapan dengan Changbin yang berdiri kaku di samping Hyunjin.

"Perlu kuberitahu padamu, Changbin. Kita bukanlah pahlawan super ataupun kelompok pemberontak. Kita hanyalah manusia yang memiliki kelebihan yang kadang sulit untuk dikendalikan," Chan berkata, persis seperti yang ia katakan saat pertama kali Felix sampai di tempat ini, "Alasan kita berada di sini untuk melatih keseimbangan kekuatan supaya menjadi normal dan tidak menimbulkan kerusakan pada makhluk lain. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan beban moral yang harus kau tanggung karena memiliki kekuatan. Kita bisa berbaur dengan makhluk biasa lainnya tanpa melukai mereka."

Changbin mengangguk, tatapannya penuh determinasi. Felix melihat senyum Chan semakin lebar.

"Namun jika ada yang membutuhkan perlindungan, tidak ada salahnya membantu, kan?" sudut bibir Chan terangkat membentu seringaian, sebelum ia menepuk tangannya dua kali.

"YangJeongin, Goo Myungsoo. _You guys ready_?!"

"_Yes, Captain!_" Dua pemuda di sisi kanan Felix serentak berseru.

Chan mengangguk sekilas sebelum memejamkan mata, memposisikan tangan di depan dada membentuk sebuah piramid. Felix bisa melihat selaput transparan berbentuk piramid muncul di tangan Chan. Dan saat ia merentangkan tangan perlahan, selaput itu membesar hingga membentuk kubah transparan raksasa yang menaungi seluruh lapangan tempat mereka berada. Kubah pelindung ini berguna untuk melindungi mereka saat uji kekuatan agar tidak terpental keluar dari arena, sekaligus melindungi lingkungan sekitar dari dampak kekuatan mereka. Kubah ini pun dapat menutupi keberadaan mereka hingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat hal yang terjadi di lapangan untuk sementara sampai Chan melepaskan kubah pelindung tersebut dari sekitar lapangan.

Ketika Chan yakin bahwa kubah yamg ia buat sudah sempurna, pemuda itu beralih menatap Myungsoo dan Jeongin penuh arti.

"Mulai!"

Chan berseru lantang, menjadi tanda bahwa latihan mereka benar-benar dimulai.

***


	7. explosion

Debar jantung Changbin yang sedari tadi menulikan pendengarannya kini kalah oleh suara gemeretak menyeramkan dari tanah yang merenggang. Changbin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hingga pemuda itu refleks mundur dan nyaris menabrak Hyunjin. Yang lainnya pun terlihat meninggalkan posisi masing-masing untuk mencari perlindungan.

Changbin perhatikan Jisung sudah berpindah posisi di dinding teratas salah satu pilar. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa mempertahankan tubuhnya dalam kemiringan semustahil itu (dia berdiri di dindingnya dengan kemiringan 90 derajat, yang benar saja!).

"Changbin hyung!"

Didengarnya Hyunjin berseru dari balik punggung, wajah pemuda itu terlihat serius. "Sini. Nanti konsentrasi mereka terpecah."

Changbin hanya mengangguk sebelum mengikuti Hyunjin bersembunyi di balik pilar yang berada di dekat mereka, menyaksikan impak kekuatan Jeongin dan Myungsoo dengan sorot takjub.

Jeongin belum pernah berbicara padanya, sehingga Changbin belum begitu mengenalnya. Namun ia bisa melihat betapa kuatnya pemuda itu dengan pengendalian tanah yang ia miliki. Dengan tangan kurusnya, Jeongin sanggup menggetarkan bumi yang ia sentuh. Wajah yang biasanya tampak menggemaskan kini terlihat dingin dan penuh konsentrasi.

Pemuda itu meretakkan lebih banyak tanah sebelum membuat bongkahannya terangkat. Dan saat ia menghantamkan tinjunya ke bumi, jantung Changbin nyaris melompat keluar dari rongganya ketika melihat tanah yang menjadi pijakannya berlubang.

Beruntung Hyunjin segera mengisi air di dalam tanah yang berlubang tersebut hingga Changbin bisa membekukannya. Sejenak ditatapnya Hyunjin yang menyeringai, seolah menunggu Changbin memahami alasan mereka dipasangkan.

Ya, ini semua karena kekuatan komplementer mereka.

Giliran Jeongin usai. Namun bongkahan tanah tersebut masih melayang di udara. Begitu Changbin menyipitkan mata, dilihatnya Myungsoo merentangkan tangan, seolah memegang tali tak kasat mata yang menahan bongkahan tersebut.

Lantas ia mengangkat tanah lebih tinggi lagi sebelum menyilangkan tangannya cepat, membuat bongkahan itu saling menghantam di udara. Hujan pasir dan debu membuat Changbin otomatis menutup mata.

Hanya saja, Jeongin ternyata punya ide yang lebih baik.

Pemuda itu segera memadatkan kembali tanah tersebut sebelum membentuknya jadi sebongkah batu besar yang ia jatuhkan di tengah lapangan.

Jeongin membersihkan telapak tangannya di sisi celana sebelum membungkuk hormat. Begitu pula dengan Myungsoo.

"Bagus, Myungsoo! Jeongin!" puji Chan sambil bertepuk tangan. Pemuda itu segera berlari menghampiri Jeongin sebelum memeluknya, membuat anak lelaki itu malu.

"Chan hyung apaan sih?!" protesnya, diikuti tawa teman-teman lain. Changbin hanya tersenyum kecil menatap dua teman barunya itu.

Begitu Chan melepaskan Jeongin, pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Minho dan Felix yang mendapatkan giliran selanjutnya. Changbin menahan napas, bersiap untuk kejutan mendebarkan yang sejujurnya sudah dinanti-nanti. Ia belum pernah melihat Felix menggunakan kekuatannya dalam skala besar, sehingga ia terlihat antusias saat menunggu giliran Felix.

Namun sekali lagi, Hyunjin menyuruhnya menepi.

"Hyung! Kau nanti bisa terpanggang kalau terlalu dekat," ujar Hyunjin, "berdiri di belakang pilar sini."

Dengan berat hati Changbin mengikuti saran Hyunjin. Namun bukan berarti ia akan luput memperhatikan Felix yang mulai bersiap menggunakan kekuatannya. Tatapan Changbin terfokus sepenuhnya pada Felix yang mulai melepas sarung tangan pelindung dan merentangkan kedua lengan sembari menutup mata.

_Whoosh!_

Lidah api yang muncul dari kedua telapak tangan Felix membuat kelopak mata Changbin melebar kaget. Tangannya refleks mencengkeram pilar hingga membuat tembok batu itu diselubungi lapisan es tipis. Jika saja Changbin melihat wajahnya saat ini, mungkin ia tak akan percaya bahwa matanya benar-benar tak berkedip menatap Felix.

Seiring kelopak mata yang membuka perlahan, Changbin terhenyak menyaksikan warna iris Felix yang berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Tunggu. Ini semua...terasa familiar.

Sama seperti Felix, warna iris Changbin pun berubah menjadi biru es ketika mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

(_Takdirmu,_ sayup-sayup Changbin bisa mendengar suara di dalam kepalanya berbisik, _d__ialah takdirmu._)

Felix merentangkan tangannya ke arah obor yang menyala. Seketika api yang berada di sana membesar. Lidah api yang menjilat tangannya belum berhenti berkobar. Lantas pemuda itu mengeluarkan pukulan-pukulan yang melontarkan bongkahan api, membakar seluruh permukaan tanah lapang. Changbin hanya bisa gemetar di posisinya, berusaha mengendalikan suhu tubuhnya yang menurun drastis untuk melawan rasa panas akibat api yang diciptakan Felix.

Tidak lama setelahnya, Felix berhenti menciptakan api. Namun kali ini Changbin bisa merasakan angin yang mulai berhembus di sekitar mereka. _Minho, _pikirnya. Benar saja, tiba-tiba kekuatan angin menjadi dua kali lebih besar hingga membuat api yang diciptakan Felix semakin besar. Changbin menatap takjub pada lidah api yang berubah menjadi angin puting beliung. Pusaran merah menyala itu membuat bulu kuduk Changbin berdiri. Ia hanya bisa membeku di tempat menatap dua kekuatan dahsyat itu bergabung.

Minho memutar telapak tangannya, membuat angin tersebut berbelok menuju salah satu sisi. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat saat ia mulai menunjukkan atraksi dengan pengendalian anginnya. Changbin terkesiap, refleks memundurkan wajah ketika angin puting beliung tersebut dicondongkan ke arahnya. Changbin tidak lihat Minho yang tertawa iseng, tetapi ia mendengar kekehan Hyunjin yang baru saja menarik bajunya lebih kuat agar ia kembali mundur.

"Wow," Changbin bergumam, takjub. Hyunjin tertawa semakin keras.

"Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu, Hyung! Lucu banget!"

Changbin mengerutkan kening menatap Hyunjin. "Kenapa?"

Hyunjin hanya menggeleng, tetapi ia bisa melihat Felix dan Minho yang sudah selesai menunjukkan kekuatan ikut tertawa. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Bang Chan hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus, Felix, Minho," ia membiarkan api tersebut berkobar sebelum menoleh pada Hyunjin dan Changbin, "selanjutnya giliran kalian."

Changbin menelan ludah.

Sungguh, ia belum mempersiapkan diri sama sekali. Di depannya api yang diciptakan Felix dan diperbesar oleh kekuatan angin Minho membuat Changbin kesulitan berkonsentrasi. Namun Hyunjin tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya sekilas. Seolah hendak memberitahu bahwa ia ada di sana bersama Changbin sehingga pemuda itu tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun.

"Jangan ragu menunjukkan kekuatanmu. Kalau tidak, Tuan Bang tidak dapat menilaimu dengan baik," Hyunjin mengingatkan.

Kata-kata Hyunjin ada benarnya juga. Changbin sebaiknya tidak perlu ragu menunjukkan kekuatannya. Lagipula bukan hanya Tuan Bang yang harus mengetahui sebesar apa kekuatan es yang tersimpan dalam diri Changbin. Sedikit banyak, Changbin juga ingin Felix tahu dan ikut menilainya. Agar pemuda itu bisa menentukan pantas atau tidaknya Changbin sebagai takdir yang dipilihkan semesta untuknya.

Netranya mencari sepasang bola mata kemerahan Felix di balik kobaran api. Dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Changbin bisa merasakan percikan api lain yang mulai berkobar dalam dirinya. Sepasang mata itu seolah berbicara padanya, meskipun tak ada suara yang terucap dari bibir sang pemuda.

_'Aku percaya padamu, Changbin.'_

Changbin mengangguk sebelum menutup kelopak matanya perlahan, mengumpulkan konsentrasi.

Ia mendengar suara air yang terhempas, memadamkan api yang berkobar. Tanpa Changbin sadari, ia bisa melihat gerakan Hyunjin dalam pikirannya meskipun matanya terpejam. Tangan Hyunjin begitu lincah mengusir lidah-lidah api yang tersisa, memunculkan percik-percik air yang menyejukkan. Changbin bisa merasakan kekuatannya mulai terkumpul. Ketika Hyunjin melontarkan air bah dari kedua tangannya, saat itulah Changbin membuka mata.

Iris sebiru es milik Changbin menghunuskan tatapan tajam. Suhu tubuhnya yang mulai turun membuat air di sekeliling kakinya berubah menjadi es. Changbin merentangkan tangannya, mengubah air bah yang diciptakan Hyunjin menjadi kristal es raksasa yang hampir menghantam pilar obor. Changbin menggerakkan tangan kanannya, menarik kristal es raksasa tersebut hingga bergerak ke arahnya.

Lantas ketika kristal raksasa tersebut semakin dekat, tangan pemuda itu tiba-tiba bergerak menampar udara sehingga kristal tersebut menabrak salah satu pilar yang berseberangan. Changbin luput memperkirakan bahwa di tempat itu ada teman-teman lain yang bisa saja terluka karena terkena dampak kekuatan yang belum terkendali dengan sempurna.

Begitu menyadari kesalahannya, konsentrasi Changbin terpecah. Tubuhnya berbalik sebelum bergegas menghampiri sisi pilar yang terhantam kristal esnya.

"Seungmin!"

Changbin mendengar Hyunjin berseru. Jantung pemuda itu mencelos begitu mendengar pekatnya kekhawatiran dalam nada bicara Hyunjin. Bagaimanapun juga kekuatan petir Seungmin tak memiliki proteksi yang sesuai untuk menghadang kekuatan es milik Changbin.

"Seungmin! Apa kauㅡ?!"

Sebelum Changbin sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia tertegun mendapati seseorang yang berdiri di depan Seungmin dengan tangan terentang seumpama tameng bagi pemuda di belakangnya.

"Felix...?"

***


	8. fallout

Tidak sedikitpun terbersit dalam benak Felix bahwa ia akan berada dalam situasi semacam ini. Di mana ia dapat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi salah seorang teman yang hampir terkena bahaya. Bayangkan saja jika bongkahan es sebesar dan seberat itu menimpa tubuh Seungmin yang sama sekali tidak dilindungi oleh apapun. Melihat hal itu, dorongan otomatis untuk berlari dan menghadang bongkahan itu membuatnya begitu mudah melontarkan lidah api raksasa dari kedua telapak tangannya.

"Felix!"

Kristal es itu mencair dengan cepat, mengguyur mereka berdua. Felix tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup; yang terpenting baginya Seungmin selamat. Ketika ia mengintip dari balik bahunya, Felix menghela napas lega pemuda itu masih berdiri tegap dan mengulas senyum ke arahnya.

"_Thanks_."

Felix mengangguk singkat.

Lantas ketika ia menoleh pada sosok-sosok yang mendekat, barulah ia menyadari bahwa Changbin kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah pucat dan iris sang pemuda yang masih sebiru es terlihat janggal di mata Felix. Namun ia tetap merasakan sentakan-sentakan samar di dadanya. Sentakan yang hanya muncul saat Changbin berbicara melalui tatapannya pada Felix.

Tatapan itu kini entah kenapa terlihat berbeda.

Ketakutan yang menyelimuti mata birunya membuat sekujur tubuh Felix seolah membeku. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi pada seorang pemilik kekuatan api sepanjang hidupnya.

"Changbin..."

Felix yang menyadari arti tatapan pemuda itu refleks mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk meraih jemari Changbin yang terkepal. Namun pemuda itu justru mengelak, membuat Felix mematung di tempat. Kehilangan kata-kata.

Tatapan itu, Felix bisa mengenalinya. Sorot ketakutan Changbin membuat hatinya terasa seperti diremukkan dari dalam. Ini hanya berarti satu hal.

Changbin _takut_ padanya.

Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat Changbin bergerak menjauh dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Ia sempat membungkuk untuk meminta maaf pada Seungmin sebelum kembali pada pilar tempatnya semula berdiri, sepanjang waktu berusaha membuat dirinya tak terlihat di balik punggung Hyunjin. Felix menggigit bibir. Rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti diri terasa amat besar hingga membuatnya gelisah.

Merasakan perubahan atmosfer mendadak setelah insiden Changbin yang lepas kontrol, Tuan Bang akhirnya maju ke tengah-tengah mereka. Wajahnya terlihat serius, memperhatikan satu persatu ekspresi manusia berkekuatan spesial di hadapannya.

"Karena satu dan lain hal, latihannya berhenti sampai di sini dulu. Kalian boleh beristirahat sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan," putusnya, sebelum mengalihkan tatapan pada Changbin yang masih menunduk. "Dan kau, Changbin. Kau ikut denganku."

Mereka semua membungkuk hormat pada Tuan Bang sebelum membubarkan diri, sementara Chan mengurus kekacauan di lapangan dengan kekuatan _healing__-_nya. Felix berulang kali menatap punggung Changbin yang menjauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu kayu bersama Tuan Bang, sampai-sampai ia harus diseret paksa oleh Hyunjin agar masuk ke ruangan.

"Lepaskan," Felix memberontak, tanpa sadar menepis tangan Hyunjin. Pemuda itu mendesis.

"Felix, tenanglah," Hyunjin mengibaskan tangannya yang kemungkinan terkena luka bakar ringan, "Changbin tidak apa-apa. Ouch, sakit banget." Ia mengibaskan tangannya yang agak memerah.

Melihat hal itu, Felix jadi merasa bersalah pada temannya. Bibirnya mencebik sebelum lekas memakai sarung tangannya kembali. Mencegah dirinya dari melukai lebih banyak orang.

"Maaf, Hyunjinie," kepala Felix tertunduk. Hyunjin hanya tersenyum sebelum menepuk singkat kepala Felix.

"Aku maafin kalau kamu nggak murung lagi."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, tetapi bibirnya masih belum mengulas senyum. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Changbin yang entah mendapat teguran seperti apa oleh Tuan Bang. Sesuatu yang ditakutkan Felix tadi pada akhirnya terjadi. Lain kali ia berjanji akan berhati-hati dengan pikirannya.

Tidak terasa malam pun bergulir semakin larut. Rasa lelah yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh akhirnya membuat satu persatu dari mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat. _Futon _disusun berjejer di lantai. Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jeongin, serta Jisung menyusup di balik kasur lantai tersebut sebelum berkelana ke alam mimpi. Minho memilih untuk tidur di sofa, bergelung dalam selimut seperti kucing. Sementara Myungsoo menghilang entah kemana, barangkali pergi bersama Chan untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Kini hanya tinggal Felix yang duduk di teras dengan gelisah, tatapannya tak lepas dari pintu kayu di mana ia terakhir kali melihat sosok Changbin.

Telinganya menangkap suara-suara yang berasal dari rumah di seberang sanaㅡtepatnya kediaman Tuan Bang. Sesekali ia mendengar suara desisan dan geraman dari balik pintu tersebut. Mati-matian Felixp berusaha untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang dialami Changbin di dalam sana. Wajahnya diusap kasar sebelum jemarinya mencengkeram rambut di kedua sisi kepala. Felix begitu mengkhawatirkan Changbin sampai mau menangis rasanya.

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu, Changbin akhirnya keluar dari ruangan Tuan Bang. Felix otomatis bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Changbin, berharap pemuda itu sudah tidak lagi mengelak dari Felix. Diperhatikannya kedua tangan Changbin yang disembunyikan di balik saku celana, membuat kekhawatirannya bertambah.

"Changbin...," panggil Felix lembut. Pemuda itu kelihatannya tidak menyadari sosok Felix yang menghampirinya hingga ia sontak berhenti berjalan. Netranya yang kini sudah kembali ke warna coklat gelap terlihat berusaha menghindari tatapan Felix.

"Kamu...baik-baik saja?"

Changbin memberi Felix anggukan singkat sebelum balas bertanya, "Kenapa masih di sini?"

Sikap dinginnya kembali, mengingatkan Felix pada sosok Changbin yang selalu diperhatikannya dari jauh. Dingin dan tidak terjangkau. Jantung Felix mencelos dalam rongga dadanya, merasa terpukul karena kembali diperlakukan seperti orang asing oleh Changbin.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Nggak perlu menungguku. Tidurlah sekarang," ujarnya. Felix menjawab dengan gelengan cepat.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Nggak ada yang perlu dibicarakanㅡ"

"Changbin," Felix kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa menahan bendungan di kelopak matanya. Satu persatu butiran air mata terjatuh di pipi, membasahi wajah pucat dengan bintik kecoklatan yang menyebar di pipinya. "Aku khawatir padamu sampai tidak bisa tidur. Tolong mengertilah."

Sejenak diperhatikannya wajah Changbin yang termangu. Alisnya berkerut cemas ketika melihat air mata Felix mulai menganak sungai.

"K-kenapa menangis?"

"Aku takut," jawab Felix sembari menghapus kasar air matanya, "aku takut kau marah padaku karena hal yang kulakukan tadi di arena."

Didengarnya Changbin menghela napas kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya sekilas sebelum berkata, "Ikut aku."

Felix yang masih berusaha meredakan emosi hanya mengikuti Changbin tanpa benar-benar melihat sekelilingnya. Dan ketika Changbin memintanya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang berada di sisi lain rumah, Felix menurut.

Selama beberapa saat, Changbin hanya berdiri di depan Felix yang sibuk mengucek mata. Lalu ketika Felix mendongak, pemuda itu memberinya tatapan tidak terbaca. Merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu, Felix memutuskan untuk menundukkan wajah.

Tanpa disangka, jemari Changbin yang sedingin es menyentuh dagunya lembut. Membuat wajah Felix kembali mendongak hingga tatapan mereka bertemu. Sudah terlambat untuk menyembunyikan semu merah di wajah Felix, tetapi ia sudah tidak peduli.

Felix ingin menatap Changbin, agar pemuda itu yakin bahwa ia akan menunggu apapun yang ingin diutarakannya saat ini.

Changbin terdengar menarik napas dalam sebelum bicara.

"Felix," gumamnya. Ekspresi pemuda itu berubah lebih murung dari sebelumnya, membuat dada Felix kembali sakit saat melihatnya, "aku tidak marah. Tidak padamu."

Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Dan kurasa aku tidak pantas...untukmu."

Terkejut? Sangat. Felix bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika Changbin selesai mengatakan hal itu. Benar, pengendalian kekuatan pemuda itu masih berada pada level awal. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengatakan bahwa Changbin tidak pantas untuk Felix.

Tidak terkecuali diri Changbin sendiri.

Felix sontak berdiri. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi menjulang di hadapan pemuda berambut gelap. Changbin masih menatapnya, tetapi sorot sendu itu bertambah pekat. Felix memberanikan diri menarik tangan Changbin yang berada di dalam saku celana hingga pemuda itu terkesiap.

"Ini," Felix menggenggam tangan Changbin, memperhatikan jemarinya yang semula disembunyikan. Jemari yang menggelap karena _frostbite_ akibat kekuatan esnya yang diforsir keluar secara maksimal saat pemuda itu menemui Tuan Bang. "Ini kamu bilang tidak pantas untukku?"

Dibawanya jemari Changbin mendekat ke bibir hingga Felix bisa meniupkan uap dari mulutnya untuk menghangatkan. Changbin membeku di tempat, sama sekali tidak dapat berbicara. Felix terus menghangatkan tangan Changbin hingga kulitnya kembali ke warna semula.

"Sampai kapanpun, cuma kamu yang akan melengkapiku, Seo Changbin," Felix melepaskan genggaman dan mengembalikan tangan Changbin ke balik sakunya, "jangan pernah bilang kalau kau tidak pantas. Karena itu cuma berarti satu hal."

Felix menatapnya dengan sorot sendu yang sama.

"Kau tidak menginginkan takdir bersamaku."

***


	9. time of ours

"Bukan itu maksudku."

Changbin mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi. Kesalahpahaman Felix membuat Changbin tak dapat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi pikirannya setelah mendengar ucapan Tuan Bang. Menurut pria itu, kekuatan Changbin masih belum terkendali. Membahayakan. Jika saja tadi tidak ada Felix, mungkin Seungmin akan menjadi korban kecerobohan seorang Seo Changbin.

Tuan Bang berkata bahwa kekuatan seperti Changbin dan Felix memang sulit dikendalikan, sama seperti kekuatan Hyunjin, Jeongin, dan Seungmin. Dikarenakan mereka harus menggunakan elemen alam, jiwa mereka harus terlebih dahulu harus menyatu dengan alam. Dengan kata lain, dibutuhkan latihan yang sangat intens bagi Changbin agar ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan dengan baik.

Pun Tuan Bang turut menyinggung soal takdirnya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dapat melengkapi Felix. Pria paruh baya itu mengatakan bahwa hanya inti dari kekuatan es yang dapat membantu menyempurnakan kestabilan inti kekuatan api milik Felix. Dan Changbin masih belum mampu mengeluarkan inti kekuatannya tanpa harus membahayakan sekitar.

Alasan itulah yang membuat Changbin beranggapan bahwa dirinya belum pantas untuk Felix. Fakta itu cukup membuat Changbin frustrasi.

Tatapan Felix masih terarah pada Changbin dengan penuh antisipasi, menunggu Changbin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku nggak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat tahu ada seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukku. Jangan salah paham, Felix."

Changbin menghembuskan napas yang sedikit berembun. Suhu tubuhnya kembali berubah. Namun kali ini Changbin memberanikan diri untuk meraih jemari Felix, mencari kehangatan. Didengarnya napas Felix terkesiap, tetapi pemuda itu tidak berusaha menarik diri.

"Tapi aku memang belum pantas...untukmu. Aku masih butuh banyak waktu untuk latihan dan menjadi lebih kuat," ucapnya lagi, "apa kau...mau menungguku?"

Perlahan Changbin mendongakkan wajah, mencari netra Felix yang menatapnya sendu. Lantas Felix menganggukkan kepala, memberinya senyum yang membuat dada Changbin terasa menghangat.

"Tenang saja. Aku nggak akan kemana-mana, Changbinnie," Felix tersenyum dan dada Changbin menghangat seketika, "aku akan menunggumu."

***

Matahari sudah hampir berada di puncak langit ketika Changbin tersentak dari tidurnya. Matanya memindai sekeliling, memperhatikan ruangan yang sudah mulai kosong. Hanya ada Felix yang masih berberes di sampingnya, luput menyadari bahwa Changbin sudah terbangun dan kini menatap punggung sang pemuda yang telanjang.

Sebelumnya Changbin tidak pernah melihat Felix dalam kondisi tanpa pakaian yang menutupi tubuh atasnya seperti ini. Maka tidak heran jika ia tertegun memperhatikan tato lidah api yang terlukis di punggung hingga pinggang kiri Felix. Namun setelah diperhatikan, lidah api tersebut tidak seperti tato biasa. Ada pendar yang muncul di balik kulit berwarna merah dan oranye. Dan Changbin bisa merasakan panas yang tidak biasa saat ia berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Changbin!"

Felix terkejut, nyaris terjerembab selimut yang baru saja ia lipat karena melihat tangan Changbin yang terulur. Melihat reaksi Felix yang seperti itu, Changbin segera meminta maaf. Ia menyembunyikan tangannya yang terkepal dan menunduk, menyesali sikap impulsifnya.

"Maaf, akuㅡ," Changbin bergumam, suaranya yang tiba-tiba serak membuat pemuda itu harus berdehem. Agaknya Changbin gugup sekaligus malu. "Aku...nggak bermaksud."

Selama beberapa detik, Felix hanya menatap Changbin dengan sorot tidak terbaca hingga membuat pemuda itu semakin gugup. Namun tiba-tiba saja Felix menghambur untuk memeluk Changbin hingga membuat kelopak mata pemuda itu membelalak.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Changbin tahu bahwa suhu tubuhnya akan menurun drastis setiap kali Felix menyentuhnya. Namun kali ini ia juga merasakan tubuh Felix yang terasa lebih panas dibanding biasa. Tato di punggung kiri Felix pun terlihat berpijar. Changbin sampai tidak berani menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh kulit Felix karena merasa khawatir dengan kondisi sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kayaknya bukan cuma aku yang harus diberi peringatan di sini, Changbin."

Napas hangat Felix yang berembus di telinganya membuat tubuh Changbin gemetar. Pemuda itu masih menindih separuh tubuhnya, terlihat begitu nyaman memeluk Changbin. Seolah tidak menyadari bahwa ada jantung yang hampir meledak di balik rongga dada Changbin. Bahkan hingga semenit kemudian, Felix masih belum terlihat ingin melepaskan diri hingga Changbin harus menghirup napas diam-diam demi meredakan sesak di dada.

Tidak, Changbin sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Sebaliknya, ia menyukai sensasi seperti melayang ketika menghidu aroma samar dari tubuh Felix. Dan hangat tubuh Felix mulai membuat Changbin nyaman.

Hingga kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka dan teriakan Jisung yang membuat keduanya terkejut.

"CHAN HYUNG!"

Felix sontak menegakkan tubuh, tanpa sadar menekan perut Changbin hingga pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Suara kepanikan Felix dan erangan Changbin membuat suasana (sepertinya) semakin keruh sehingga Chan pun datang tergopoh-gopoh untuk melihat alasan jeritan Jisung.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?!" Chan menoleh ke sekeliling, terlihat waspada dengan situasi di sekitar mereka. Jisung yang berada di belakang punggungnya terlihat menunjuk ke arah Changbin dan Felix dengan ekspresi horor.

"Tadi Felix tidur di atas Changbin! Nggak pakai baju!" jerit Jisung lagi. Changbin segera terduduk untuk memberi Jisung tatapan tidak terima. Begitu pula Felix yang buru-buru bangkit dari _futon_ untuk mengambil kaos di lengan sofa terdekat.

"Kami nggak ngapa-ngapain!" Changbin dan Felix serentak protes. Kegaduhan itu ternyata membuat beberapa teman mereka mengintip penasaran dari balik pintu. Changbin bisa melihat Jeongin dan Minho diam-diam terkikik di balik pintu dan Myungsoo yang menarik pundak mereka agar menjauhi pintu.

"Sumpah, hyung! Aku benar-benar lihat mereka pelukan di sana. Lama banget!" Jisung masih belum berhenti bicara. Tatapan Chan lantas jatuh pada Changbin yang mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain sebelum menatap Felix yang berkutat dengan bajunya. Pemuda itu lantas menghela napas.

"Mungkin mereka sedang transfer kekuatan," Chan mengedikkan bahu sebelum menarik Jisung menuju ke arah pintu. Namun sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Chan berbalik sekilas untuk memberitahu sesuatu pada mereka, "Lain kali kalau kalian seperti ini lagi, jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Oke?"

Pipi Felix sontak memerah sementara Changbin mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, terlihat frustrasi. Ketika semua akhirnya pergi, Felix segera beranjak keluar tanpa menunggu Changbin sambil menutup wajahnya. Membuat pemuda berambut gelap itu terheran-heran sendiri.

***

Saat makan siang, Felix masih terus menghindari tatapan Changbin. Semua teman mereka sepertinya sudah mendengar kabar dari Jisung tentang hal yang terjadi pada Changbin dan Felix beberapa saat lalu. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat menatap Changbin dan Felix dengan sorot penasaran, terutama Hyunjin.

"Kalau kau menatapku terus bola matamu bisa keluar, Jinnie," protes Felix sambil mendorong pipi Hyunjin dengan tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan. Ucapan itu membuat Changbin refleks mengarahkan tatapan pada Hyunjin yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut sendiri.

"Wow, sebentar," Hyunjin mengangkat tangannya dengan gestur menyerah, "Changbin hyung, aku nggak bermaksud apa-apa sama Felix_mu_. Tolong jangan tatap aku kayak gitu."

Changbin bisa mendengar Felix tersedak di samping Hyunjin.

"Jinnie!"

"Serius, Lix. Tadi tatapan Changbin hyung serem banget. Badanku kayak tiba-tiba membeku," Hyunjin memeluk lengannya sendiri. Changbin memutar bola mata sebelum tatapannya bertemu dengan Felix yang berada di seberang meja.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang mengalihkan tatapan hingga deheman Myungsoo terdengar memecah keheningan. Wajah Felix sepertinya tak berhenti merona dan Changbin bisa merasakan ruangan yang mulai menghangat ketika pemuda itu menundukkan wajah semakin dalam.

"Felix, sebaiknya habiskan dulu makananmu," Chan yang sepertinya paham arti dari deheman Myungsoo segera menegur mereka. Changbin memperhatikan Felix yang tergagap, diam-diam tersenyum karena berpikir Felix sangat menggemaskan.

Rasanya ia ingin mengacak rambut Felix dan menghibur sang pemuda. Namun Changbin pikir lebih baik menahan diri dan menunggu sampai hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan tersebut.

Masih banyak waktu untuk mereka. Dan Changbin juga tidak keberatan menunggu saat di mana ia bisa mengenal Felix_nya_ lebih dekat lagi.

***


	10. monsters

Kemunculan Tuan Bang setelah makan siang membuat seisi ruangan mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dalam sepuluh menit, segera bersiap di lapangan," pria itu memberi instruksi pada mereka semua sebelum kembali meninggalkan ruangan. Mereka yang berada di dalam ruang makan segera membereskan peralatan makan masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Felix. Selesai berberes, tungkainya otomatis melangkah menghampiri Changbin yang saat itu sedang mengantri untuk mencuci piring bersama yang lain.

"Binnie," Felix memutuskan untuk memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama kecilnya _mulai saat ini_ dan ia puas melihat reaksi Changbin yang terkejut bercampur malu. Pemuda itu terkikik, "kutunggu di lapangan, ya."

Lantas Felix berbalik, melompat kecil saat berjalan karena suasana hatinya entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih baik setelah bangun tidur. Mungkin karena ia bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak setelah sekian lama gelisah menunggu kedatangan takdirnya. Mungkin juga karena ia bisa memeluk Changbin sedikit lebih lama tanpa ditolak pemuda itu sebelum Jisung datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Felix menghela napas. Lihat saja nanti, ia akan menjitak kening Jisung biar temannya itu tahu rasa.

Setibanya di lapangan, Tuan Bang meminta mereka untuk kembali ke posisi semula. Felix bergegas menghampiri Minho yang kini bersedekap sambil bersandar di pilar obor yang apinya tidak lagi menyala. Keadaan lapangan sudah kembali utuh seperti semula. Tidak ada sisa-sisa kekacauan tadi malam, terima kasih kepada Chan hyung dengan kekuatannya untuk memperbaiki kerusakan.

"Pakai sarung tanganmu," ucap Minho sembari membuang batang ilalang yang ia kunyah. Kebiasaan yang sulit hilang kala pemuda itu bosan. "Sekarang giliran Seungmin dan Jisung."

Felix mengangguk cepat sebelum memasang sarung tangan birunya. Kemudian perhatiannya difokuskan pada duo pengendali petir dan teleporter di seberang sana yang kini bersiap untuk menguji stabilitas kekuatan mereka.

Suara gemuruh yang berasal langit menandakan bahwa Seungmin sudah memulai bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Felix bisa melihat langit berubah gelap, membuat obor di sekitar lapangan otomatis menyala. Chan membiarkan bagian atas kubah pelindung yang ia ciptakan terbuka begitu saja agar petir yang dikendalikan Seungmin bisa memasuki lapangan. Wajah pemuda Kim itu saat ini penuh konsentrasi menatap langit dengan kedua tangan terentang.

"Sekarang, Seungmin!"

Seruan Jisung yang bersamaan dengan suara petir menyambar lapangan membuat Felix terlonjak kaget. Petir itu meninggalkan bekas terbakar di lapangan. Gelombang listrik yang dihasilkan petir itu pun mempengaruhi sekitar mereka, termasuk manusia-manusia yang ada di lapangan tersebut. Chan dengan cepat memunculkan tameng di depan masing-masing pilar yang ditempati, kecuali pilar Seungmin dan Jisung. Namun fokus Felix segera teralih pada Jisung yang muncul dan menghilang dengan cepat setiap kali petir menyambar di posisinya semula. Menunjukkan akurasi kecepatan teleportasinya yang semakin meningkat sehingga ia berhasil menghindari petir yang dikendalikan Seungmin.

Felix hanya bisa menahan napas sepanjang menyaksikan uji coba tersebut. Meskipun Jisung adalah salah seorang teman yang sehari-hari terlihat sangat santai dan serampangan, level pengendalian kekuatan pemuda itu terbukti jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan tujuh orang lainnya. Itulah yang membuat Jisung menjadi satu-satunya pengendali yang dipercaya ayah Chan untuk melakukan tugas-tugas penting bersama Chan.

Sekilas Felix bisa melihat sosok Changbin dari seberang lapangan. Raut wajah pemuda itu sulit untuk dibaca, tetapi sorot matanya yang tak lepas dari gerakan Seungmin dan Jisung membuat napasnya tertahan. Changbin terlihat _menarik_ saat tatapannya berubah tajam seperti itu. Felix tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya pemikiran itu, mengingat sebelumnya ia hanya memikirkan Changbin sebagai orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menyempurnakan kekuatannya. Bukan sebagai seseorang yang membuat jantungnya jumpalitan dan napasnya tercekat hanya karena mengagumi pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Lamunan Felix tersentak ketika Minho tiba-tiba menyikut lengannya, cukup keras hingga Felix hampir limbung.

"Ngelamunin apa, sih?!" Minho terlihat agak kesal, "Tuan Bang memanggilmu, tuh."

Felix tergagap, wajahnya berubah memerah ketika ia bergegas menghampiri ayah Chan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa uji coba kali ini sudah selesai saat ia sedang melamun. Tuan Bang terlihat menahan tawa yang disamarkan dengan deheman ketika Felix muncul di depannya, "Ikut aku ke ruanganku. Ajak Seo Changbin bersamamu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

"Baik, Tuan," Felix segera membungkuk hormat ketika Tuan Bang berjalan meninggalkan lapangan. Setelah sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu, Felix akhirnya bisa menghela napas berat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chan terdengar khawatir saat ia menghampiri Felix sembari menepuk pundaknya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Oke. Aku akan menemani kalian bertemu ayahku. Tenang saja," ucap Chan. Felix mengangguk lagi sebelum menoleh ke arah Changbin yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Pemuda itu terlihat kaku dan agak gugup seperti biasa, tetapi entah bagaimana Felix selalu refleks tersenyum saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Dan kurva bibirnya akan melengkung semakin lebar saat melihat Changbin membalas senyumnya.

Ketika mereka berjalan bersisian, Felix kembali memikirkan hal yang semula ia pertanyakan pada diri sendiri. Tentang betapa menariknya Changbin dan semakin terbukti saat Felix menatapnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Mungkin debaran itu sudah ada sejak pertama kali mereka saling menemukan. Namun setelah kejadian kemarin, Felix mulai kesulitan untuk berhenti memikirkan Changbin barang semenit saja.

_Aneh. Ini aneh sekali,_ pikir Felix.

Beruntung Changbin tidak bisa membaca pikirannya sehingga pemuda itu tidak menaruh curiga pada semu merah jambu yang akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering muncul di pipi Felix akibat pemuda di sampingnya.

"Aku baru sadar pipimu ternyata berbintik."

Ucapan Changbin yang begitu mendadak membuat Felix terkejut. Pemuda itu refleks menyembunyikan kedua pipinya di balik telapak tangan, sorot matanya terlihat sedikit malu saat bertemu dengan netra gelap lawan bicara.

"Jangan dilihat," Felix bergumam, lantas mengalihkan tatapan pada tanah di bawahnya, "_freckles_ ini nggak bisa hilang. Efek dari kekuatan apiku."

"Tato di punggungmu juga?" tanya Changbin lagi. Felix mengangguk singkat.

"Terlalu banyak ketidaksempurnaan dalam diriku. Tato itu masih terasa menyakitkan kalau aku tidur memakai pakaian. Bayangkan kalau harus tidur di tanah saat Tuan Bang menyuruh kami berkemah di alam terbuka. Seluruh tubuhku gatal-gatal karena nggak pakai baju saat tidur."

Changbin terdiam sejenak, kelihatan mencerna ucapan Felix.

"Hm, begitu," gumamnya. Felix menatap pemuda itu yang terlihat serius memikirkan sesuatu. Namun Felix tidak sempat bertanya karena Changbin sudah mendahuluinya, "Berkemah yang kau bilang itu sebenarnya untuk apa?"

"Semacam uji kekuatan juga. Tapi kita harus melakukan pertarungan," Felix menjelaskan, "terlalu berisiko melakukannya di sini. Butuh area yang lebih luas dan sepi untuk melakukan pertarungan di antara kita tanpa menimbulkan gangguan pada lingkungan sekitar. Biasanya Tuan Bang akan membawa kita ke hutan belantara, pulau tak berpenghuni, atau padang pasir. Pokoknya tempat yang sangat terpencil."

Changbin tertegun mendengar penjelasan Felix.

"Tuan Bang benar-benar serius melatih kita, ya?" komentarnya. Felix hanya tertawa kecil sebelum mengedikkan bahu.

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk membuat kita semua tidak berubah menjadi monster mengerikan," jawabnya sembari menghela napas pelan.

***

Ruangan Tuan Bang berukuran sangat besar untuk ukuran ruang kerja individu. Walaupun demikian, furnitur yang ada di dalamnya cukup minim. Hanya ada satu meja kerja beserta kursi yang terletak di depan lukisan pemandangan seukuran dinding. Sisanya hanyalah meja rendah yang dilengkapi bantal duduk, kemudian beberapa rak tinggi penuh buku yang memenuhi dinding-dinding lain.

Chan meminta mereka untuk duduk di salah satu meja rendah tersebut sembari menunggu sang ayah yang sedang mencari sesuatu di rak buku. Felix diam-diam mengantisipasi topik yang hendak dibicarakan pria itu dengan dirinya dan Changbin. Barangkali ini ada hubungannya dengan penyempurnaan kekuatan Felix.

"Aha," didengarnya Tuan Bang bergumam. Felix dan Changbin saling bertatapan dalam diam, sedikit heran dengan reaksi pria itu. Sementara Chan hanya mengulum senyum tanpa mengatakan apapun pada dua temannya di seberang meja.

"Channie, tolong ambil buku ini," Tuan Bang memanggil putranya, yang segera bangkit untuk menerima satu buku tua dari ayahnya. Sementara pria itu mengambil buku lain yang sama tuanya sebelum membuka halamannya. Felix memperhatikan judulnya dengan seksama.

'Pengendali Api dan Kestabilan Kekuatan'

_Oh._

"Alasanku mengajak kalian ke sini," Tuan Bang berujar, menyentakkan lamunan Felix, "adalah untuk membahas latihan khusus bagi kalian berdua, Changbin, Felix. Kestabilan kekuatan api Felix adalah inti dari pertemuan ini, mengingat jika terlambat untuk dilakukan maka akan berdampak fatal untuknya dan untuk kita semua."

Felix menelan ludah gugup sebelum mengangguk. Bisa dirasakannya tatapan Changbin terarah padanya, tetapi Felix tidak berani menoleh.

"Changbin," panggil pria itu lagi. Felix perlahan menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya, "sesuai ramalan yang diperuntukkan bagi Felix, takdirmu adalah untuk membantu Felix menyempurnakan kekuatannya."

Dilihatnya Changbin mengangguk, tatapannya serius. Felix diam-diam menahan napas.

"Berdasarkan buku ini, Felix harus bisa menemukan kestabilan mutlak pengendalian apinya sebelum usianya seperempat abad. Sekarang usianyaㅡ," Tuan Bang mengulur kalimatnya, menunggu Felix menjawab.

"Dua puluh."

"Terima kasih, Nak," pria itu melemparkan senyum kebapakan ke arah Felix, sebelum melanjutkan penjelasan, "artinya hanya ada empat tahun lagi waktu yang tersisa bagi Felix untuk menyempurnakan kekuatannya. Usia dua puluh lima jelas tidak termasuk dalam hitungan karena pada usia itulah kekuatan seseorang akan mengalami transisi. Dan pada kasus Felix, transisi yang akan ia alami sangat dahsyat."

Ruangan menjadi hening selama beberapa saat. Felix diam-diam menatap Chan yang terlihat begitu serius memperhatikan dua teman di depannya. Alis pemuda itu berkerut khawatir.

"Dahsyat maksudmu...seperti apa, Tuan?" Changbin bertanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

Senyum Tuan Bang terlihat sedikit sedih saat ia berujar, "Jika Felix tidak menemukan kestabilan sebelum usia dua puluh lima, dia akan mati karena kekuatannya sendiri."

***


	11. devastated

_Mati._

_Felix akan mati._

Seumur hidup tidak pernah Changbin merasa begitu ketakutan seperti hari ini. Emosi yang mempengaruhinya begitu besar hingga membuat suhu ruangan turun hingga di titik terendah. Kristal es bermunculan, melapisi permukaan meja dan lantai di ruangan tersebut. Jika bukan karena Bang Chan yang segera memberi tameng untuk tiga orang selain Changbin, mungkin mereka sudah menjadi patung es.

"B-b-bagaimana bisa...seperti itu...?" ia tergagap, sulit mengendalikan getar yang mulai muncul dalam suaranya.

Pada saat itulah Felix menghambur ke arah Changbin dan memeluknya sangat erat. Tubuhnya seolah berpendar seperti kunang-kunang di padang rumput, berpijar menghangatkan. Napas Changbin masih belum teratur, tetapi sentuhan Felix membuat emosinya mulai terkontrol.

Pemuda itu mengusap punggungnya berkali-kali. Didengarnya Felix berbisik, meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak akan apa-apa selagi Changbin ada di sisinya. Dan hanya itu yang Changbin butuh untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Felix masih _baik-baik saja._

"Changbin, tenanglah. Oke? Aku di sini. Aku selalu di sini."

Jemari Changbin yang semula membeku di kedua sisi tubuhnya perlahan bergerak melingkari pinggang Felix. Ia bisa merasakan hidung Felix yang dibenamkan di sisi rambutnya, tetapi Changbin sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada rasa hangat yang mulai mencairkan kebekuan dalam dirinya. Menumbuhkan keyakinan dalam diri Changbin bahwa masih ada harapan baginya untuk menyelamatkan Felix.

Ketegangan suasana di sekitar mereka segera diantisipasi oleh Chan yang saat itu masih berada di seberang meja. Changbin beralih menatap pemuda pirang itu demi membuat kekhawatirannya segera sirna. Ia sangat membutuhkan kekuatan _healing_ milik Chan sekarang. Meskipun sudah terlalu banyak yang dilakukannya sejak kemarin, temannya itu masih bisa tersenyum dan membantu Changbin yang sejak awal selalu menyusahkannya.

Changbin akan selalu berhutang budi pada Bang Chan dan keluarganya. Dan pada semua teman yang ada di sini sekarang.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya, entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada Tuan Bang, Chan, ataupun Felix. Changbin bahkan tidak tahu lagi kepada siapa ia harus meminta maaf atas semua kekurangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Binnie. Semua akan baik-baik saja," Felix masih berusaha menenangkan Changbin.

Sementara itu, Tuan Bang kini sudah beralih pada buku yang semula ada di tangan Chan. Buku tentang pengendalian es. Changbin perlahan melepaskan pelukan Felix, menggesturkan pada pemuda itu untuk memperhatikan pria di hadapan mereka. Namun Felix meraih tangan Changbin yang masih dingin dan menautkan jemari mereka di bawah meja.

"Reaksimu wajar, Changbin-ah. Aku tidak marah," Tuan Bang menegaskan sembari menatap pemuda Seo dengan tatapan mafhum. "Dan emosi yang kau rasakan itu masih bisa dimaklumi."

Changbin terdiam, mendengarkan ucapan ayah Chan dengan serius.

"Takdir yang mengikat membuat jiwa kalian menjadi dependen satu sama lain. Wajar kalau kau takut Felix mengalami hal itu. Namun memang begitulah konsekuensi yang tertulis dalam kitab pengendali api ini. Aku juga sudah membaca tentang pengendali esㅡ," Tuan Bang mengetuk sampul buku yang berada dalam genggamannya dengan ujung jemari, "tetapi tidak cukup keterangan tentang kekuatanmu karena ada beberapa halaman yang hilang."

Kali ini Changbin mengerutkan kening mendengar fakta itu.

"Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, _appa_?" Kali ini Chan membuka suara setelah sekian lama diam dan memperhatikan, "tidak ada yang pernah menerobos paksa ke dalam ruangan ini sebelumnya, kan?"

Tuan Bang menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa ada halaman kitab tentang pengendali es yang hilang, Tuan?" Felix ikut bertanya. Changbin hanya menyimak percakapan tersebut tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kemungkinan halamannya hilang sejak lama, Felix. Mungkin sebelum aku lahir," pria itu berkata, "kakekku pernah menceritakan tentang kekacauan di abad ke sepuluh. Saat pengendali api tak berhasil selamat dari ketidakstabilan kekuatannya karena ada pihak tak bertanggung jawab yang mencuri kitab-kitab ini. Mungkin di saat itu halaman buku ini hilang."

Tuan Bang membalik halaman belakang buku yang memang terdapat bekas sobekan. Changbin rasa ada lebih dari lima halaman yang dirusak, mengingat terdapat sisa kertas yang dikoyak di sela halaman yang sedang dibuka pria itu.

"Bagaimana dengan cara untuk membantu kestabilan kekuatan Felix?" Kali ini Changbin memberanikan diri membuka suara. Tuan Bang tersenyum dan menunjuk barisan kalimat di halaman buku yang terbuka. "Apakah dijelaskan di sana?"

Tuan Bang tersenyum sebelum mengangguk. "Pencurinya jelas merusak halaman yang salah," ucapan pria itu membuat kelegaan menyeruak dalam dada Changbin. Itulah yang terpenting saat ini baginya. Hanya saja Tuan Bang sepertinya masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu sehingga perhatiannya pun kembali difokuskan pada pria itu. "Tapi tetap saja ada informasi yang hilang dan tidak bisa ditemukan hingga sekarang."

Changbin menelan ludah.

"Di kalimat terakhir halaman ini, penulis kitab menjelaskan tentang hal yang dapat terjadi setelah pengendali es menggabungkan inti kekuatannya dengan pengendali api. Kemungkinan informasi itulah yang hilang. Jadi tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi pada Changbin nantinya setelah penggabungan kekuatan," jelas Tuan Bang.

"Apa tidak ada catatan sejarah lain yang membahas tentang hal itu, Tuan?" tanya Felix lagi. Pria itu menggeleng lemah.

"Sudah lebih dari sepuluh abad berlalu sebelum pengendali api dan es selanjutnya lahir, yaitu kalian. Tidak ada catatan sejarah tentang pengendali api maupun es yang ditambahkan sejak saat itu."

Changbin refleks menoleh pada Felix, yang saat itu menatap lurus pada satu titik imajiner di permukaan meja. Bisa dirasakannya genggaman Felix di tangan Changbin semakin erat. Panas telapak tangannya begitu kontras dengan jemari Changbin yang beku. Ekspresi Felix yang terlihat tegang membuat Changbin refleks menarik tangan pemuda itu, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Felix sedikit terkejut dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan Changbin, tetapi pemuda itu sepertinya tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Intinya, kita hanya bisa berharap semoga tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi setelah itu. Tentu saja semua tergantung dari level kestabilan kekuatan es milik Changbin," Tuan Bang berkata sembari menatap pemuda Seo.

"Jika kau berhasil mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan sempurna, maka Felix pun bisa mencapai kestabilan kekuatan yang sempurna. Felix masih akan bisa hidup normal hingga bertahun-tahun sampai inti kekuatan apinya memudar karena dimakan usia."

Penjelasan Tuan Bang sepertinya sudah sangat lengkap sehingga Changbin pun terpekur mencerna setiap informasi baru yang ia dapat. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana mempercepat proses stabilisiasi pengendalian kekuatan es miliknya sehingga ia bisa segera membantu Felix mencapai kesempurnaan. Changbin rasa semakin cepat hal itu terjadi, maka akan semakin baik untuk pemuda itu.

"Itulah yang menjadi alasan kehadiran kalian di sini," ucapan Tuan Bang mengalihkan perhatian ketiga pemuda yang berada di sana, "untuk mendiskusikan latihan khusus yang akan dilaksanakan Changbin dalam waktu dekat. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa fokus yang utama adalah kestabilan kekuatan."

Changbin mengangguk, begitu pula dengan Felix dan Chan. Tuan Bang lantas tersenyum sebelum menutup kedua buku tua tersebut dan menggesernya ke pinggir. Kedua tangannya dilipat di atas meja saat menatap tiga pemuda tersebut dengan wajah serius.

"Jika Changbin berhasil," ujarnya, "maka kita bisa hidup dalam damai dan bahagia bersama-sama hingga usia tua nanti."

Changbin lantas mengangguk, dalam diam mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Felix yang sejak tadi tak ia lepaskan. Konsep bahagia yang dituturkan Tuan Bang terdengar sangat menjanjikan. Changbin harap Felix pun memiliki keinginan yang sama dengannyaㅡberharap mereka bisa hidup damai dan bahagia hingga menua bersama.

***


	12. phoenix

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak mereka kembali dari Kuil Para Pelindung. Liburan musim panas kebetulan juga sudah dimulai, yang artinya mereka memiliki waktu sebulan untuk berlatih. Kali ini Tuan Bang merencanakan untuk berlatih di kepulauan terpencil yang terletak di Samudera Pasifik. Cukup jauh memang, tetapi tempat itu cukup aman untuk melakukan uji coba kekuatan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan dari penduduk sekitar.

Lusa adalah hari keberangkatan mereka. Namun sebelum berangkat, Felix berniat ingin menghabiskan dua hari yang tersisa bersama Changbin. _Berdua saja._ Tanpa teman-teman lain yang akan mengganggu keakraban mereka nantinya.

Bukan apa-apa, tetapi Felix pikir tidak ada salahnya jika sesekali mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang dirugikan jika mereka memutuskan untuk mengenal lebih dekat, kan? Wajar saja jika Felix ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan orang yang ditakdirkan dengannya.

Menggunakan alasan itu, Felix membujuk Changbin agar mengizinkannya menginap di apartemen sang pemuda. Kebetulan Changbin tinggal sendirian meskipun orangtuanya masih di Seoul. Tidak seperti Felix yang tinggal bersama Chris dan enam pemuda lain yang suka masuk dan keluar apartemen mereka sesuka hati.

"Benar nih nggak apa-apa aku menginap?" tanya Felix setibanya ia di apartemen Changbin, memanggul ransel besar dan tas jinjing berisi entah apa. Diperhatikannya Changbin menahan tawa geli sebelum membantu Felix meletakkan barang bawaannya di kamar Changbin.

"Kalau kau sudah sampai di sini mana bisa kusuruh pulang?" canda pemuda itu. Felix memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Changbin hyung~"

Langkah pemuda itu sontak berhenti. Felix mengerjap kaget ketika melihat Changbin yang menatapnya dengan sorot tidak percaya.

"Changbin hyung?" ulangnya. Entah bagaimana Felix jadi malu sendiri karena sepertinya Changbin tahu bahwa ia _sengaja _memanggilnya dengan honorifik. Sebelumnya mana pernah Felix memanggil Changbin seperti itu?

Felix iseng melakukan itukarena memang ada motif tersembunyi di baliknya. Hanya saja, ekspresi Changbin yang terkejut sambil menatapnya heran membuat Felix merasa malu sendiri.

"Aa...nggak. Aku nggak sengaja manggil gitu," elak Felix sambil pura-pura sibuk menata bawaannya. Padahal ia rasanya ingin mengubur diri di lantai apartemen Changbin saat itu juga. Pemuda itu terus menunduk lantaran malu, tak menyadari Changbin yang menatapnya sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Ya sudah, mau panggil Changbin hyung juga boleh. Yang lain kan juga memanggilku begitu."

Felix hanya bergumam tidak jelas sebelum kabur untuk membereskan barang-barang yang sudah diletakkan Changbin sebelumnya. Bisa didengarnya pemuda itu terkekeh dari ruang tengah sebelum memasuki dapur.

"Mau makan apa? Aku cuma punya ramyeon," serunya. Segera setelah Felix selesai berkemas, dihampirinya Changbin yang saat itu sedang menatap sedih isi lemari dapurnya. Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Nggak usah masak apa-apa. Kita makan di luar aja," dengan santai Felix merangkul pundak Changbin. Pemuda itu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah Felix yang tiba-tiba sehingga ia tidak lagi merasa gugup saat disentuh. Meskipun begitu, Changbin sendiri masih meragu saat menyentuh Felix sehingga tangannya tetap berada di sisi tubuh alih-alih membalas rangkulan pemuda Lee.

"Yakin?"

Felix mengangguk semangat, "Hari ini cerah. Sayang banget kalau dibiarin berlalu begitu aja tanpa dinikmati."

Didengarnya Changbin mendengus geli, "Bilang saja mau jalan-jalan seharian."

"Ehehe," Felix nyengir sembari memainkan alisnya, "aku kan belum pernah jalan-jalan berdua aja sama Changbin hyung."

Ucapan Felix sepertinya membuat Changbin cukup terkejut. Meskipun pipinya sedikit merona, tetapi suhu tubuh Changbin terasa nyaman di kulitnya. Felix rasa Changbin sudah cukup bisa mengendalikan diri sekarang. Fakta ini membuat senyumnya melebar hingga Changbin pun semakin malu menatapnya.

"Y-ya sudah. Hari ini seluruh waktuku buatmu," gumam Changbin dengan suara teramat pelan.

Meskipun begitu, Felix bisa mendengar kata-kata itu hingga ia pun tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya. Dalam hati berharap bisa mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Changbin sebagai hadiah atas sikap manisnya pada Felix.

***

Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki destinasi tertentu yang ingin dikunjungi. Semua tempat yang mereka singgahi murni karena impulsivitas masing-masing. Inilah yang membuat keduanya menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki selera yang hampir sama. Mulai dari makanan kesukaan, jajanan, sampai tempat rekreasi. Hanya saja Felix punya ketertarikan khusus terhadap permainan berhadiah sehingga ia pun berusaha mendapatkannya meskipun sudah gagal berulang kali.

"Felix...," panggil Changbin ketika pemuda itu masih mencoba permainan menembak kaleng untuk mendapatkan boneka beruang besar. Ia sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak uang untuk sebuah hasil yang nihil. Changbin jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Bentar, Changbin hyung. Aku pasti bisa dapat bonekanya!" ujar Felix penuh ambisi. Didengarnya Changbin menghela napas sebelum pemuda itu mengambil pistol mainan tersebut dari tangan Felix.

"Lho, kan belumㅡ"

"Sini kucoba."

Felix mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan Changbin mencoba peruntungan. Begitu memperhatikan sorot mata sang pemuda yang berubah serius, jantungnya entah kenapa terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. _Ekspresi itu lagi_, batin Felix. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar menyentuh dada kirinya hanya demi menenangkan debar yang lagi-lagi membuatnya susah bernapas.

Selama Changbin bermain, mata Felix tak lepas menatap wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika pemuda itu berhasil menembak semua kaleng sampai jatuh dan mendapatkan hadiah boneka beruang yang diinginkan Felix. Begitu boneka itu disodorkan ke wajahnya, Felix nyaris terhuyung ke belakang jika Changbin tidak segera menahan punggungnya.

"Lho? Kamu pusing?" tanya Changbin dengan ekspresi khawatir. Felix segera menggeleng, diam-diam merutuk dirinya yang mudah sekali lemah pada tatapan serius Changbin.

"Nggak. Aku nggak apa-apa," tangan Felix segera memeluk boneka beruang besar itu sebelum berkata, "Makasih, Changbin hyung."

Felix memang tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena pandangannya terhalang boneka beruang, tetapi ia bisa menebak senyum yang terukir di bibir Changbin saat berkata, "Sama-sama. Sekarang bonekanya dititip dulu aja. Kasihan kamu bawa boneka sebesar ini sepanjang jalan. Masih ada satu tempat lagi yang mau kukunjungi."

Dengan patuh Felix menitipkan boneka itu pada si penjaga permainan sebelum ia mengikuti langkah Changbin.

"Habis ini kita mau kemana memangnya, hyung?"

Sudut bibir Changbin terangkat sekilas sebelum pemuda itu menatap Felix dengan sorot penuh rahasia, "Lihat saja nanti."

***

Seumur hidup Felix tidak pernah berpikir bahwa suatu hari ia akan mengunjungi _tattoo parlor_. Felix sejujurnya tidak tertarik memiliki tato; ia sudah punya satu tato permanen yang muncul akibat kekuatan yang tak terkontrol. Namun begitu mengetahui bahwa Changbin ternyata menyukai seni tato, Felix jadi penasaran sendiri. Sebagus apa tato di mata Changbin sampai-sampai ia rela menjadikan tubuhnya kanvas untuk karya seni orang lain?

"Aku cuma penasaran," jawab Changbin saat Felix menemaninya menunggu giliran di ruang tunggu. _Tattoo parlor _itu sepertinya juga cukup terkenal menilik dari pengunjungnya yang lumayan. Kebanyakan dari mereka membuat janji dengan _tattoo artist_nya sehingga Changbin yang datangnya mendadak harus menunggu dua jam untuk dilayani.

"Kayaknya sakit, deh," Felix meringis ketika mendengar suara erangan dan desisan dari dalam _tattoo parlor_. Changbin hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Felix.

"Nggak akan. Aku kan tahan rasa sakit," ucap Changbin bangga. Felix hanya mengangguk bodoh sebelum mengunci mulut agar terhindar dari menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting pada pemuda itu.

Begitu giliran Changbin tiba, pemuda itu mengajak Felix untuk ikut menemaninya. _Tatto artist_ yang melayaninya pun mengizinkan keberadaan Felix. Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat, dalam hati bertanya-tanya tentang kebenaran ucapan Changbin soal dirinya yang tidak takut. Sepertinya Changbin memahami maksud tatapan Felix dan pemuda itu hanya merespons dengan tawa kecil.

"Serius, aku nggak takut sakit," Changbin meyakinkan, "cuma mau ditemani memangnya nggak boleh?"

Kalau Changbin sudah berkata seperti itu, bagaimana Felix bisa menolak?

"Iya deh," pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah pada pinta Changbin dan mengikutinya ke ruangan tempat Changbin akan ditato.

Selama berada di dalam, Changbin hanya sesekali bicara dengan si pemuda _tattoo artist_ yang ternyata lebih muda dari mereka setahun. Pemuda itu lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Felix, mungkin karena ternyata mereka punya ketertarikan yang sama terhadap _game_. Changbin lebih sering melemparkan tatapan pada Felix sembari terus menggenggam tangannya, membuat si _tattoo artist _iseng bertanya tentang hubungan mereka.

"Kalian pacaran?"

Felix tersedak salivanya sendiri sementara Changbin melebarkan kelopak mata sambil menggeleng.

"Habis dari tadi pegangan terus," suaranya teredam di balik masker sementara tangannya terus melukis tato di kulit Changbin, "terus _hyung_ ini minta tato sayapnya cuma di punggung kanan. Kau punya tato yang sama di punggung kirimu ya?"

Felix menahan napas.

"A...aku..."

Ucapan Felix segera dipotong oleh Changbin yang (sepertinya) pura-pura kesal, "Nggak. Cuma pengen aja tato sebelah sebelah. Memangnya nggak boleh?"

"Boleh lah! Aduh, _hyung _jangan marah-marah dong nanti cepat tua," canda si _tattoo artist. _Felix hanya bisa tertawa gugup sambil melemparkan tatapan bertanya ke arah Changbin, yang segera memalingkan pandangan dengan sengaja.

Namun tanpa Changbin sadari, Felix bisa melihat pantulan wajah Changbin yang tersenyum dengan mata terpejam dari lemari kaca di samping pemuda itu. Hatinya menghangat.

***

Setelah makan sampai kenyang di salah satu restoran _samgyeopsal_ langganan orangtua Changbin, mereka kembali ke apartemen pemuda itu. Felix sudah setengah mengantuk-setengah mabuk sehingga ia harus bertopang pada Changbin agar bisa tetap berdiri tegak. Sementara yang lebih tua bersusah payah merangkul Felix sekaligus boneka beruang besar yang tadi mereka dapatkan dari permainan menembak. Harusnya Felix tidak iseng mencicipi soju, tetapi rasa penasarannya sudah terlalu tinggi hingga Changbin pun tak bisa melarang.

Pada akhirnya Felix harus menerima omelan tak serius Changbin tentang Felix yang harus pintar menjaga diri dari rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"Iya, iya, iya," gumam Felix dengan nada diulur-ulur. Ia segera menjatuhkan diri di kasur Changbin begitu sampai di apartemen lantaran tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk digerakkan.

"Felix," Changbin menghela napas berat, terlihat tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah pemuda itu, "Ganti baju dulu sana."

"Tapi aku mau tiduuuur," rengeknya. Changbin menghela napas lagi sebelum meletakkan boneka beruang Felix di sudut ruangan dan membantu pemuda itu duduk.

"Kalau gitu sikat gigi dulu dan cuci kaki. Aku nggak mau kasurku ditidurin sama orang yang napasnya bau alkohol dan kakinya bau kaus kaki."

"Kakiku nggak bau!" protes Felix, membuat Changbin sontak tertawa.

"Ya, terserah. Pokoknya kau harus bersih-bersih dulu sebelum tidur," ucapnya selagi ia mengambil selimut dan bantal baru dari lemari. Felix mengerutkan kening menatap pemuda itu.

"Hyung, bantal sama selimutnya buat siapa? Katanya aku boleh tidur di kasurmu," tanya Felix. Changbin melempar senyum sembari menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Boleh. Aku yang tidur di sofa."

Ucapan Changbin membuat Felix mengerutkan kening. "Kok gitu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidur bareng aja di sini."

Di antara rasa kantuk dan lelahnya, Felix bisa melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Changbin. Mungkin pada kesempatan biasa ia tidak akan berani bicara seperti itu tanpa menanggung rasa malu. Namun dengan pengaruh sedikit alkohol dalam pembuluh darahnya barangkali Felix menemukan keberanian. Ia terus menatap Changbin tanpa berpaling, menunggu jawaban.

Pada akhirnya Changbin mengalah dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Setelah Felix selesai membersihkan diri, Changbin ternyata sudah menunggunya di ujung tempat tidur dengan kepala tertunduk. Dalam keremangan, Felix bisa menangkap semburat samar di pipi sang pemuda. Namun Felix tidak bilang apa-apa saat ia merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, berbaring merapat ke dinding sehingga Changbin bisa tidur di sisi yang kosong. Sehingga ranjang yang biasanya ditempati oleh satu orang itu cukup untuk dua pemuda dengan punggung telanjang yang saling menempel.

"Selamat tidur, Changbin hyung," bisik Felix pada dinding di hadapannya, perlahan memejamkan mata.

Tanpa Felix sadari, Changbin berbalik hingga ia bisa menyandarkan kening di pundak kiri Felix, tepat di atas lidah api yang terukir di kulitnya.

"Selamat tidur, Phoenix."

***


	13. mad

Changbin merasa hangatㅡsesuatu yang amat jarang terjadi pada manusia dengan suhu tubuh yang selalu di bawah normal seperti dirinya. Mungkin karena sinar matahari yang menyusup masuk lewat celah tirai jendela. Mungkin juga karena napas hangat yang kini menerpa tengkuknya. Atau karena lengan kurus yang kini memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

_Tunggu sebentarㅡ_

Kelopak mata Changbin kini terbuka lebih lebar. Ia sudah terjaga sepenuhnya begitu teringat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Changbin tidur dengan bertelanjang dada karena ia pikir tatonya tidak boleh bergesekan dengan baju. Pemuda itu ingat sebelumnya Felix tidur sambil memunggunginya. Ia ingat ketika dirinya menempelkan kening di pundak Felix sembari meringkuk seperti bayi di belakangnya. Harusnya di ranjang sempit ini ia tidak bisa berpindah posisi hingga sebegini drastis.

Kecuali jika Felix tanpa sadar menjadikan Changbin pengganti guling selama tidur.

Benar saja. Kedua kaki Felix memerangkap tungkainya. Wajah pemuda itu menempel nyaman di punggung Changbin, agak terlalu _nyaman_ sampai ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembab di tengkuknya. Dalam hati Changbin berdoa semoga rasa lembab itu hanya karena bibir Felix yang menempel di sana.

Meskipun tahu bahwa Felix tidak sadar melakukannya, Changbin tetap merasa aneh saat membayangkan bibir Felix yang menempel di kulitnya. Aneh tapi menyenangkan.

(Bohong. Rasanya seperti mau gila saat memikirkannya.)

Changbin akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti berandai-andai.

Selama dua menit penuh, pemuda itu hanya terdiam di posisinya sembari menatap jam dinding. Pergerakan dada Felix masih teraturㅡChangbin bisa merasakannya di punggungnya. Felix masih terlelap. Changbin ingin membangunkannya, tetapi ia khawatir Felix akan panik dengan kenyataan yang mereka hadapi. Habisnya semalam ia yakin Felix agak mabuk sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikan Changbin yang tidur tanpa pakaian di sisinya.

Akhirnya Changbin memutuskan untuk melepaskan diri perlahan. Dilonggarkannya tangan dan kaki Felix yang membelitnya sebelum membantu pemuda itu berbaring normal.

Kelopak mata Felix masih terpejam, bibirnya separoh terbuka. Menandakan pemuda itu masih terbuai alam mimpi hingga tidak menyadari posisi tidurnya yang sudah berubah. Changbin perlahan menghela napas lega.

"Kamu berat juga," Changbin memijat pinggangnya yang agak pegal, tetapi matanya tidak lepas mengarahkan tatapan lembut ke arah Felix. Ia terlihat senang menatap wajah tertidur sang pemuda.

Tangannya terulur perlahan. Ujung jemarinya lantas menyibak rambut yang menutupi kening Felix sebelum mengelus sisi rahang sang pemuda dengan lembut. "_Cute_," gumam Changbin sebelum bergerak menjauhi ranjang, meninggalkan Felix tertidur sendirian di sana.

Langkahnya setengah diseret saat menghampiri dapur. Changbin menghela napas berat, menyesal karena tidak mengajak Felix mampir untuk membeli bahan sarapan kemarin sore. Kini Changbin harus puas dengan empat lembar roti tawar dan dua cangkir kopi. Karena tidak mungkin menghidangkan ramyeon sepagian ini untuk Felix.

Selagi Changbin memanggang roti dan menyeduh kopi, ia mendengar suara langkah teredam di belakangnya. Begitu berbalik, tatapannya bersirobok dengan sorot mengantuk Felix. Pemuda itu masih bertelanjang dada, rambut pirangnya mencuat ke segala arah. Changbin refleks menelan ludah gugup, terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian pada uap yang mengepul dari cangkir kopi sebelum dia benar-benar gila.

Felix yang berantakan begini...kenapa malah membuat perasannya semakin tidak karuan?

"Kenapa nggak bangunin aku?"

Suara serak dan dalam Felix yang terdengar terlalu dekat di telinganya hampir membuat lutut Changbin lemas. Beruntung ia menahan bobot tubuhnya di meja dapur sehingga ia tidak perlu bersikap memalukan di depan Felix.

"Kan sekarang udah bangun sendiri," jawab Changbin, pura-pura tidak peduli. Ujung sendok berdenting di bibir cangkir sebelum pemuda Seo menyodorkan salah satunya ke arah Felix. "Nih kopi. Biar sadar."

"Aku mabuk ya semalam?" Felix memberinya cengiran tidak berdosa. Changbin membalas dengan memutar bola mata.

"Makanya jangan suka penasaran sama soju," ledek Changbin, yang dijawab Felix dengan tonjokan pelan di pundak.

"Aku kan nggak semabuk itu, hyung," protesnya. Changbin hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum menghidangkan roti panggang di meja makan. Felix mengekor senang, terlihat bahagia karena melihat sarapan minimalis yang disediakan Changbin untuknya.

"Buatku semua?"

Wajah Felix yang sumringah membuat Changbin tidak tega membantah.

"Iya. Ambil saja. Makan yang banyak," ujar Changbin sebelum mengelus puncak kepala Felix lembut. Secangkir kopi pagi ini sepertinya sudah cukup mengenyangkan untuk Changbin, asalkan Felix senang.

Selama sarapan, Felix sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti orang yang habis mabuk semalam. Memang tidak sih karena dia hanya teler. Namun suasana hati Felix sepertinya menjadi berkali lipat lebih bagus sepagian ini. Pemuda itu tak hentinya bercerita tentang pengalamannya dulu melakukan uji coba kekuatan dengan Tuan Bang di Selandia Baru. Pengalaman buruk tapi lucu mengingat Felix dimarahi Hyunjin habis-habisan setelah membakar berhektar-hektar lahan hutan. Untung saja tidak ada margasatwa yang harus dilindungi di sana.

"Pilihan tempat latihan di Samudera Pasifik bakal memudahkanmu untuk menguji coba kekuatan es. Air laut kan lumayan banyak buat dibekukan," Felix terlihat menggoyangkan kakinya di bawah meja sembari mengunyah roti panggang. Changbin terkekeh pelan.

"Membekukan air laut butuh tenaga lebih karena berat jenisnya beda dengan air biasa," paparnya. Felix tercengang menatap Changbin seolah ia baru saja menumbuhkan satu kepala.

"Apa?" tegur Changbin sambil menaikkan sebelah alis, "kan aku benar."

"Iya, sih," Felix bergumam, "nggak nyangka aja anak ekonomi bisa membahas tentang fisika."

"Nenekku yang mengajarkan," ucap Changbin sambil menyeruput kopinya lagi. Lantas Felix tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari, membuat Changbin terkesiap kaget.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal nenekmu, aku jadi penasaran dengan ramalan yang membuat beliau jadi khawatir," Felix menopang dagu dengan punggung tangan, "apa ada hubungannya dengan efek dari membantu kestabilan kekuatanku?"

Sejujurnya Changbin tidak menduga bahwa Felix akan membahas hal itu sekarang, mengingat sudah cukup lama berlalu sejak diskusi mereka bersama Tuan Bang. Changbin pun terus memikirkannya sejak saat itu. Namun hati kecilnya tetap menjadikan Felix prioritas sehingga apapun efek yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, Changbin tidak akan peduli. Suka atau tidak, ia sudah bertekad untuk membantu Felix.

Dengan tenang Changbin meletakkan cangkir di meja sebelum menatap Felix dengan sorot serius, "Nggak usah memikirkan hal yang belum tentu terjadi, Lix."

Mendengar penuturan Changbin, Felix mendengus pelan.

"Gimana nggak dipikirkan?" bibirnya mencebik, sengaja mengalihkan pandang dari Changbin, "kalau cuma aku yang diuntungkan dalam simbiosis ini, apa gunanya? Takdir sialan itu sama aja kayak kutukan."

Changbin memang terlihat tenang, tetapi sesungguhnya ia terguncang mendengar perkataan Felix. Terbukti dari suhu ruangan yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Changbin rasa Felix pasti tidak luput menyadarinya, tetapi sepertinya ia memilih tidak berkomentar. Changbin menghela napas berat.

"Jadi," ia bergumam, nada bicaranya hampa, "aku ini seperti kutukan buatmu?"

Changbin tidak tahu bagaimana Felix bisa berpindah secepat itu ke sisinya untuk memerangkapnya dalam pelukan. Changbib mungkin akan percaya saja jika Felix bilang ia diam-diam meminjam kekuatan Jisung. Namun pemuda itu memilih untuk diam saat Felix memeluknya sangat erat hingga Changbin sulit untuk menarik napas. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh pemuda itu gemetar dan semakin panas.

"Hyung, kumohon berhenti," lirih ucapannya ketika ia menyembunyikan wajah di leher Changbin. Jemari yang menyentuh tato baru di punggungnya terasa bagaikan bara api, tetapi Changbin tidak mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu tidak ingin bicara. Ia hanya akan menunggu Felix meralat ucapannya.

"Aku gak bisa hidup tanpa hyung," bisiknya, "aku bisa murka pada dunia...kalau hyung sampai kenapa-napa."

Changbin tanpa sadar menahan napas mendengar ucapan Felix. Ragu-ragu jemarinya terangkat untuk mengelus pelan rambut pemuda itu. Sempat dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh tulang selangkanya. Namun ia tidak berani menduga, takut jika ternyata ia benar-benar membuat Felix menangis.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku," gumam Changbin saat bibirnya menekan ringan rambut Felix. Pemuda itu bergegas menggelengkan kepala, diam-diam menyeka pipi yang masih disembunyikan dari pandangan Changbin.

"Aku nggak mau bahas ini lagi," putus Felix. Meskipun Changbin ingin protes karena Felix-lah yang memulai pembahasan itu di awal, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. Changbin lantas menyetujui sebelum menghapus bekas air mata di pipi berbintiknya.

"Kalau begitu mau jalan-jalan lagi? Sebelum besok meninggalkan peradaban dan kembali ke kehidupan primitif?" usul Changbin. Felix menjawab dengan anggukan sebelum memeluk Changbin sedikit lebih lama.

"Makasih, Changbin hyung."

***

Ternyata cukup sulit menjadi seorang Seo Changbin. Pemuda itu punya kekhawatiran yang berlebihan. Terkadang ia merasa tidak pantas, tetapi keinginan untuk melindungi sangat besar. Terlalu banyak hal kontradiktif yang dirasakan dalam dirinya sehingga membuat pemuda itu lupa untuk memperhatikan sekitar.

Ada kalanya ia lupa bahwa menjadi orang yang hanya memikirkan orang lain nyatanya membuat orang yang penting baginya terluka.

Changbin terus memikirkan hal ini selama ia berjalan bersisian dengan Felix membelah keramaian kota. Lee Felix terlihat berbeda dibandingkan sebelumnya; menjadi lebih diam. Dan Changbin tidak tahan melihat perubahan suasana hati Felix yang begitu drastis seperti ini.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya mengajak Felix untuk bicara empat mata setibanya mereka di apartemen Changbin sehabis belanja.

"Felix, _please cut it._"

Felix yang terkejut saat Changbin tiba-tiba mendesaknya ke dinding segera memahami maksud ucapannya. Pemuda itu mendorong pelan dada Changbin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Aku nggak apa-apa."

Namun Changbin belum bisa percaya. Sebelah tangannya kembali menahan pundak Felix sementara tangan yang lain terkepal di samping kepala sang pemuda, memerangkapnya.

"_Bullshit. _Aku tahu kau masih memikirkannya," desisnya.

Felix dengan cepat menyanggah, "_I'm not_!"

"Lalu kenapaㅡ"

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku nggak mau membahasnya, kan? Kenapa masih dibahas?!"

Felix terdengar sangat kesal sehingga tanpa sadar meninggikan nada suaranya. Mendengar hal itu, Changbin segera melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Felix dan mundur teratur. Tatapannya terluka.

"Aku...oke, aku minta maaf kalau...aku...," Changbin tergagap, kesulitan menyusun kata-kata karena pikirannya yang kacau, "aku cuma terlalu peduli...tapi mungkin caraku salah. Maaf, Felix. Maaf."

Changbin melihat Felix yang hendak mendekat, tetapi pemuda itu memutuskan untuk berbalik. Napasnya terdengar tidak beraturan sehingga ia harus menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kamu lapar? Kumasakkan makan malam sebentar."

Tak dibiarkannya Felix mendekat sedikitpun saat Changbin berusaha menata hati dan pikirannya dengan menyibukkan diri. Barangkali Felix lelah dengan sikap Changbin yang emosional sehingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk pamit lebih cepat. Rencana untuk menghabiskan malam bersama untuk yang kedua kalinya pupus begitu saja karena ketegangan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Changbin paham bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama lelah. Mereka butuh ruang untuk menenangkan diri. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu singkat membuat Changbin dan Felix terpaksa memikul banyak beban. Dengan menjauh untuk sementara waktu, barangkali mereka bisa memikirkan keputusan berikutnya yang akan diambil dengan kepala jernih.

Maka ketika Felix menghilang di balik pintu apartemennya, yang bisa Changbin lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di kamar sembari memeluk bantal. Tenggelam dalam aroma manis yang ditinggalkan Felix bersama sisa kehangatannya di ranjang Changbin.

_(He misses him already._)

***


	14. guilt trip

"Pulau Oeno? Dimana tuh?"

Sepintas lalu Felix sempat mendengar obrolan Jisung dengan Christopher (atau Chan, Felix kadang memanggilnya sesuka hati saja) ketika ia hendak mengunci koper yang akan dibawa bepergian. Tidak seperti perjalanan terakhir mereka ke Selandia Baru, kali ini Tuan Bang baru menginformasikan lokasi tepatnya beberapa jam sebelum keberangkatan mereka. Pulau yang katanya berada di gugus kepulauan paling terpencil Samudera Pasifik Selatan itu bisa ditempuh melalui Pulau Tahiti di Polinesia Prancis. Setahu Felix dari hasil pencarian singkat di internet, perjalanan dari Seoul ke Pulau Tahiti saja sudah menghabiskan waktu minimal 18 jam.

Entah sejauh apa kepulauan itu, Felix tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Yang pasti lebih jauh dari Selandia Baru dan lebih terisolir," Chan mengikat sabuk kopernya lebih erat, "penduduk pulau utamanya cuma 50 orang. Dan pulau yang kita kunjungi sama sekali nggak dihuni manusia."

Jisung memegang kedua pipinya, ekspresinya dramatis.

"Benar-benar bakal dahsyat ya latihan kali ini?" celetuk Felix sambil lalu. Chan lantas mengalihkan tatapan pada Felix sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dua kekuatan yang masih belum stabil bakal digabungkan. Menurutmu nggak bakal dahsyat?"

Felix pura-pura tidak mendengarkan dan berlalu ke dapur tanpa menjawab ucapan Chan.

Perang dingin antara Felix dan Changbin masih belum reda. Sejak kepulangan Felix dari apartemen Changbin, tidak ada yang mencurigai hal ini (kecuali Myungsoo). Namun Felix sudah membuat pemuda itu bersumpah untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun. Ia sedang tidak ingin menghadapi pertanyaan ingin tahu dari teman-temannya. Pun ia tidak mau merepotkan Tuan Bang dengan masalah kecil semacam ini.

Sembari mencomot makanan dari lemari dapur, Felix mendengar keributan dari kamar Hyunjin dan Jeongin. Sepertinya Jisung pun ikut berpartisipasi dalam keributan itu hingga kini suasana apartemen terasa seperti pasar. Felix menghela napas, beradu tatap dengan Seungmin yang kebetulan mengambil air putih dari lemari pendingin.

"Ngapain lagi sih mereka?" tanya Felix. Seungmin mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Terakhir kulihat muka Jeongin didudukin Hyunjin."

Tawa Felix meledak.

"_That sounds so wrong in so many ways but whatever._" Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua temannya. 

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lix," Seungmin tiba-tiba mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi ruang makan dan duduk menghadap Felix, "Changbin hyung nggak ke sini hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Seungmin yang tiba-tiba hampir membuat Felix tersedak makanan. Buru-buru ditenggaknya air putih yang berada di hadapan Seungmin, membuat temannya nyaris menyuarakan protes. 

"Rumahnya kan nggak di sini, Seungmin."

Pemuda itu menatap Felix dengan mata menyipit. Namun yang ditatap mengalihkan pandangan lagi, berusaha kabur dari dapur sebelum ditanya lebih jauh mengenai Changbin.

***

Perjalanan mereka kali ini memang terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan. Felix pikir ia sudah terbiasa, tetapi nyatanya ia masih merasa lelah ketika sampai di Auckland, Selandia Baru setelah penerbangan yang memakan waktu sepuluh jam lebih dari Narita, Jepang. Pun saat ini mereka masih harus menempuh perjalanan udara lagi menuju ke bandara internasional Fa'a'a di Papeete, Polinesia Prancis.

Setibanya di sana mereka masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan udara dengan pesawat lokal menuju Mangareva. Dari sana barulah mereka akan menempuh jalur laut dengan kapal Claymore II yang akan mengangkut penumpang dan kargo menuju Kepulauan Pitcairn, tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak sedikitpun Felix berusaha untuk mendekati Changbin. Ia terus berada di sisi Jeongin dan Hyunjin, membuat teman-teman mereka mulai mencurigai keanehan tersebut. Barangkali tidak ada yang bertanya karena mereka masih dalam kondisi lelah. Namun ketika Felix tiba-tiba meminta berganti kursi penumpang dengan Minho saat ia mendapat tempat di sebelah Changbin, barulah pemuda itu bertanya.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Felix terdiam, tidak menggeleng maupun mengangguk. Minho menghela napas sebelum menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Di saat seperti ini malah bertengkar. Tuan Bang sudah pasti akan memarahi kalian," ucap pemuda itu. Felix menatap Minho dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Jangan kasih tahu Tuan Bang," pinta Felix. Minho menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Meskipun nggak dikasih tahu juga bakalan tahu. Kita nggak bisa selamanya menyembunyikan apapun dari Tuan Bang."

Kebenaran dalam ucapan Minho memang tidak terbantahkan. Namun Felix masih bersikeras bahwa ia tidak ingin duduk di sebelah Changbin selama di pesawat nanti. Pada akhirnya Minho mengalah dan membiarkan Felix duduk bersama Myungsoo dan Chan, sementara dirinya bersama Changbin dan Jisung.

Felix memilih untuk tidur selama di pesawat dan baru terbangun saat mereka hampir mendarat di Bandara Fa'a'a di Papeete, Polinesia Prancis. Saat itu sudah lewat pukul empat sore. Pulau Tahiti bersiap menyambut mereka dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang indah. Namun rombongan Tuan Bang dan sembilan pemuda lainnya harus menunggu sehari sebelum melanjutkan penerbangan domestik dari Papeete menuju Mangareva yang hanya memiliki jadwal dua kali dalam seminggu.

"Aku lebih suka teleportasi. Sumpah."

Keluhan Jisung langsung tercetus dari lisannya begitu pemuda itu menghenyakkan bokong di kamar penginapan. Felix yang saat itu sekamar dengan Jisung hanya tersenyum lelah sebelum membenamkan wajah di bantal. Kelopak matanya begitu berat untuk membuka sehingga dalam beberapa detik saja Felix sudah jatuh tertidur, mengabaikan Jisung yang masih berceloteh.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur, Felix tidak menyadarinya. Namun begitu ia bangun, langit di luar terlihat setengah gelap. Efek _jet lag_ membuat Felix tidak menyadari kalau saat itu matahari hampir terbit. Jika bukan karena Changbin yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu kamarnya sembari membawa nampan berisi makanan, mungkin Felix tidak sadar kalau pagi sudah menjelang.

"Sarapanmu. Aku disuruh Chan hyung untuk mengantarkannya," ucap pemuda itu singkat sebelum meletakkan nampan di meja dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. Felix yang masih linglung hanya menatap pintu kamar yang berayun tertutup. Saat ia menatap jam, jarum pendek yang hampir menyentuh angka enam membuat Felix menyadari bahwa saat itu memang sudah pagi.

Jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam, Felix agak menyesal karena tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Changbin.

***

Tepat pukul delapan pagi waktu setempat, pesawat menuju bandara Totegegie, Mangareva akhirnya lepas landas. Felix merasa cukup sadar meskipun kelopak matanya masih berat akibat kantuk. Perjalanan selanjutnya berdurasi kurang lebih dua jam sehingga Felix memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

Sesampainya di Totegegie, mereka harus menempuh perjalanan dengan _taxi ferry_ menuju kota Rikitea. Dari sana mereka akan melajutkan perjalanan dengan kapal motor Claymore II yang mengangkut kargo serta dua belas penumpang. Namun mereka harus menunggu hingga sore sehingga Tuan Bang memutuskan untuk menyewa penginapan sementara selagi menunggu jadwal keberangkatan kapal mereka.

Felix rasa ia masih bisa tidur beberapa jam lagi hingga waktunya berangkat. Atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan.

Nyatanya rencana Felix tak sepenuhnya berjalan lancar. Sejak kedatangan mereka di penginapan, Changbin sesekali melemparkan tatapan ke arahnya hingga membuat Felix sedikit gugup. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik Hyunjin dan berakhir sia-sia. Temannya itu justru mendorong Felix agar mendekat pada Changbin.

"Hyunjin," tegur Felix, "kenapa sih iseng banget?"

"Kamu yang kenapa, Lix," Hyunjin mencibir, "katanya berantem sama Changbin hyung, ya? Tumben."

Wajah Felix memerah begitu mendengar Changbin terbatuk. Sial, pemuda itu sepertinya mendengar ucapan Hyunjin.

"Bukan urusanmu," gumam Felix, pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauhi teman-temannya demi menghindari pertanyaan semacam itu.

Ketika sore menjelang, Tuan Bang meminta mereka untuk bersiap menuju kapal Claymore II yang sudah menunggu di dermaga. Sejenak Felix bisa melupakan kekesalannya lantaran antusiasme yang meningkat saat memikirkan petualangan yang akan mereka jalanin setelah ini. Begitu menjejakkan kaki di kapal Claymore II, Felix dan teman-teman lain tak henti-hentinya mengagumi kapal tersebut. Termasuk Changbin yang saat itu berdiri diam di tengah _lounge_ kapal yang terkesan sangat nyaman.

"Tiga puluh dua jam perjalanan ke Pitcairn rasanya cukup menyenangkan kalau kapalnya sebagus ini. Benar kan, Changbin?" celetuk Chan sambil menyenggol Felix. Untungnya Felix masih bisa mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya saat menatap Chan yang mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu," jawab Changbin pelan. Felix luput memperhatikan sorot mata Changbin yang mengarah padanya karena sibuk mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar.

"Aku mau pilih kabin ya, Chan."

Felix hendak menyeret kopernya menuju lorong kabin, tetapi lengannya segera ditahan oleh Chan hingga Felix harus berhenti, "Kenapa?"

"Ada apa sih denganmu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu dengan alis berkerut. Sekilas Felix bertemu pandang dengan Changbin yang menatapnya sendu sebelum tatapannya kembali terarah pada Chan.

"Cuma capek," jawab Felix singkat. Chan menelengkan kepala, kelihatan tidak percaya.

"Sejak dari Seoul kurasa ada yang aneh denganmu. Kamu oke kan, Lix?"

"Aku oke. Nggak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Cuma butuh istirahat."

Akhirnya genggaman di lengan Felix terlepas. "Ya udah, sana istirahat," pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu tanpa melanjutkan pertanyaan. Dalam hati Felix bersyukur karena setidaknya Chan tidak berusaha mengulik masalahnya seperti yang dilakukan Seungmin, Hyunjin, dan Minho.

Kabin kapal tersebut didesain untuk ditempati dua orang. Totalnya ada enam kabin dan Felix memilih kabin yang terdekat dengan _lounge_. Sesampainya Felix di kabin yang dipilih, Hyunjin ternyata sudah ada di sana terlebih dahulu. Felix rasa tidak masalah jika ia sekabin dengan Hyunjin mengingat ia terlalu lelah untuk menyeret koper lebih jauh. Selain itu ia juga masih berusaha menghindari Changbin, meskipun risikonya akan diberondong pertanyaan oleh Hyunjin yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang.

"Kau aneh deh," ucap Hyunjin begitu Felix menghempaskan diri di ranjang dengan posisi telungkup, "kemarin nempelin Changbin hyung terus kayak pacet. Sekarang malah berusaha menjauh terus kayak liat kuman."

Felix mengerang dari balik bantal, "Sudah kubilang, Jinnie. Bukan urusanmu."

"Ya tapi aneh aja, Lix. Kamu nggak merasa bersalah apa liat Changbin hyung sedih terus sejak kita berangkat dari Seoul?"

Pertanyaan Hyunjin membuat Felix terdiam cukup lama. Rasa bersalah yang tiba-tiba membayanginya membuat perasaan Felix menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Dia sendiri kok yang nggak mau kudekati," gumamnya. Hyunjin terdengar menghela napas berat lalu melempar sesuatu yang cukup empuk ke Felix. Sebuah boneka ikan berbibir tebal milik Hyunjin.

"Bodoh banget," decih Hyunjin, "ya udah, kalau itu emang membuatmu jadi lebih baik. Jangan protes kalau nanti Changbin hyung jadi nggak mau membantu karena ditakdirkan sama orang egois sepertimu."

Kata-kata Hyunjin terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Felix hingga pemuda itu balas melempar boneka lebih kuat ke arah temannya. Entah kenapa emosinya tersulut begitu saja hingga membuat Hyunjin tergugu karena hawa panas yang tiba-tiba terasa pekat di sekitar mereka.

"Lix, _stop_. Aku...aku minta maaf. Aku nggak serius tadi."

Permohonan Hyunjin membuat Felix segera menyadari hal berbahaya yang hampir dilakukannya pada sang teman. Pemuda itu berusaha meredakan amarahnya. Namun ia sudah terlanjur merasa bersalah pada Hyunjin, yang setelah itu bergegas keluar demi membasahi tubuhnya di suatu tempat di luar kabin.

"Sial."

Felix mencengkeram rambutnya frustrasi sembari merutuk diri sendiri. Penyesalan yang timbul karena mengabaikan Changbin seiring dengan rasa bersalah terhadap Hyunjin membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali tertidur demi melupakan masalah yang sepertinya bertambah pelik dari waktu ke waktu.

(Jika ia minta maaf sekarang, akankah teman-temannya memaafkannya?

_Akankah Changbin memaafkannya?_)

***


	15. missing piece

Changbin duduk termenung di geladak kapal. Sendirian. Tanpa peduli malam sudah semakin larut. Tanpa peduli angin yang berhembus dan mengacak rambutnya terasa semakin dingin.

Cuaca seperti ini tidak lagi mempengaruhi tubuhnya yang memang dingin sejak lahir.

Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat. Changbin belum mengalihkan perhatian dari rasi bintang Crux yang menunjuk ke arah selatan. Barangkali hanya awak kapal, pikirnya, sehingga pemuda itu tidak berminat mengalihkan pandang. Namun saat dirasakannya kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya, Changbin refleks mendongak.

"Kenapa belum tidur, Changbin?"

Chan melemparkan senyum hangat yang tak langsung dibalas oleh Changbin. Pemuda itu masih terdiam beberapa sekon sebelum menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh, hai Chan hyung. Aku belum ngantuk."

Mendengar jawaban Changbin, Chan terkekeh.

"Kebalikan banget sama Felix yang tidur terus dari tadi," celetuk pemuda itu, tanpa menyadari dampak dari ucapannya yang membuat dada Changbin berdenyut nyeri.

Sejak kesalahpahaman yang terjadi saat itu, Felix terlihat menjauhinya. Changbin tentu saja menyadarinya, tetapi pemuda itu memilih untuk diam. Ia masih berpikir bahwa Felix masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah menghadapi sikap Changbin yang kekanakan. Namun nyatanya hingga saat ini Felix masih menjauh, membuat Changbin mulai beranggapan bahwa kesalahan yang ia lakukan kali ini benar-benar tidak dapat ditolerir. Itulah yang membuat Changbin merasa tidak pantas berada di sisi Felix sehingga ia sama sekali tidak berusaha mendekat pada sang pemuda.

Setiap ada yang menyebutkan nama Felix atau membahas pemuda itu, Changbin sontak saja diliputi rasa bersalah. Keinginan untuk meminta maaf terhalangi oleh rasa rendah diri yang tak henti membayangi. Siapalah ia, hanya pemuda tersesat yang diselamatkan oleh Felix dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya melukai perasaan orang yang telah menyelamatkannya.

Changbin merasa amat bersalah.

Tanpa sadar matanya mulai terasa panas. Changbin bergegas menyeka bendungan yang hampir tumpah tersebut dengan lengan baju, yang tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian Chan.

"Hei, hei. Kau kenapa?"

Pemuda itu lekas menepuk pundaknya seolah hendak menenangkan. Wajahnya juga didekatkan lantaran ingin memastikan Changbin baik-baik saja. Beruntung ia segera menguatkan hati sebelum melempar senyum kecil ke arah Chan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Changbin tidak menduga suaranya akan pecah di akhir kalimat. Chan mengerutkan kening, terlihat semakin khawatir.

Sebuah keberuntungan bagi Changbin karena kedatangan Hyunjin yang tiba-tiba sambil merintih kesakitan membuat perhatian Chan teralih. Pemuda itu terlihat basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, tetapi kulitnya yang memerah terlihat aneh. Seperti baru saja mengalami luka bakar ringan akibat terlalu lama berjemur di bawah matahari.

"Chan hyung," Hyunjin berlari menghampiri Chan, yang segera berdiri untuk menghampiri anak itu. Raut wajahnya lebih cemas dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Astaga, Hyunjin. Kau kenapa?" Chan menyentuh kulit pemuda itu yang melepuh seperti warna udang, membuat Hyunjin mendesis.

"Felix marah dan nyaris membakarku," rengeknya.

Changbin hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat mendengar ucapan Hyunjin. Felix...marah? Ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa seorang Lee Felix bisa berbuat seperti ini. Changbin bahkan berusaha mencari nada bercanda dalam ucapan Hyunjin, tetapi ia tidak menemukannya. Hyunjin sepertinya serius mengenai Felix yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Sebuah dilema yang tidak disangka akan Changbin alami secepat ini.

"Astaga, kalian bertengkar?" Chan meminta Hyunjin duduk agar ia bisa membantu penyembuhan luka bakar pemuda itu dengan kekuatannya, "Nggak biasanya Felix seperti ini sampai menggunakan kekuatannya..."

Dada Changbin terasa semakin ngilu mendengarnya.

"Mu...mungkin karena aku," gumam Changbin, menatap Hyunjin dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin...dia marah karena aku..."

Hyunjin dan Chan menatapnya bergantian begitu Changbin menundukkan kepala.

"Awalnya memang karena aku membahas tentangmu, hyung," Hyunjin mengakui, "habis kau terlihat sedih karena tidak diacuhkan Felix. Aku jadi kesal melihatnya."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Chan pada Changbin.

Ia menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan tentang hal yang menjadi penyebab adu argumen mereka kala itu. Meskipun tidak mendetilㅡkarena ada beberapa hal yang ingin Changbin rahasiakan dari teman-temannya, terutama mengenai betapa _hangatnya_ Felix saat pemuda itu tidur di sisinyaㅡtetapi ia rasa Chan dan Hyunjin bisa memahami inti permasalahannya. Keduanya mengangguk penuh pemahaman mendengar pengakuan Changbin dan sepertinya mereka tidak marah.

"_I'm so sorry for you_, Changbin," ucap Chan penuh simpati, "tetapi Felix memang keras kepala jika sudah berkomitmen tentang sesuatu."

"Changbin hyung juga sama keras kepalanya," celetuk Hyunjin, membuat Chan refleks memukul pahanya untuk membuat pemuda itu diam.

"Aku nggak heran kalau Felix memanggangmu, Hwang Hyunjin," pemuda itu melotot ke arah Hyunjin. Yang ditatap mengerang pelan seperti anak anjing sebelum menunduk menatap lantai kapal. Changbin tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Hyunjin benar, hyung. Aku dan Felix mungkin sama-sama keras kepala. Tapi aku yang melukainya duluan," gumamnya.

Chan mengangguk sebelum memberi Changbin tepukan bersahabat di pundak, "Kuharap kalian bisa segera menyelesaikan masalah ini sebelum ayahku tahu. Kalau tidak kalian akan menemui kesulitan nantinya. Apalagi karena latihan ini dimaksudkan khususnya untuk kalian."

Changbin mengangguk paham, "Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya."

Hyunjin menghela napas lega, entah karena Chan yang berhasil menyembuhkan luka bakarnya atau karena ucapan Changbin barusan.

"Jadi Changbin hyung mau tukeran kamar denganku? Biar sekalian bisa ngobrol sama Felix berdua gitu," Hyunjin menaik-turunkan alisnya. Changbin tersenyum kecil sebelum menggeleng.

"Mungkin nggak sekarang, Hyunjin. Nanti saja kalau Felix sudah cukup tenang," ucapnya. Changbin lantas membungkuk sekilas ke arah Hyunjin sembari berkata, "Tolong temani Felix malam ini."

Changbin bisa mendengar Hyunjin yang terkesiap sebelum pemuda itu berkata, "Baiklah, hyung. Anggap saja ini bantuan dari pasangan komplementermu."

Senyum kecil pun terbit di wajah Changbin saat mendengar ucapan Hyunjinㅡsenyum pertama yang berhasil mencapai matanya sejak mendung menggelayuti perasaan beberapa waktu belakangan.

***

Setelah berlayar selama 32 jam, kapal akhirnya berhasil mencapai perairan Pitcairn. Ada kapal panjang yang menanti sebagai transportasi yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Bounty Bay. Setelahnya mereka masih harus melintasi medan yang terjal dan berbukit di pulau Pitcairn, membuat perjalanan terasa sangat menantang. Beruntung mereka memiliki fisik yang kuat sehingga bisa melalui rintangan tersebut dan mendarat di Adamstown dengan selamat.

Adamstown, ibukota Pitcairn, hanya berupa kota kecil dengan penduduk sangat sedikit. Bangunan rumah kayu yang mendominasi terlihat sangat unik sehingga para pendatang ini tak berhenti terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan tersebut, termasuk Changbin.

Ia memperhatikan Hyunjin dan Seungmin yang tak henti-hentinya memotret setiap sudut kota. Tuan Bang pun terlihat senang melihat para pemuda yang menikmati perjalanan meskipun lelah. Jeongin bahkan tak sedikitpun berhenti tertawa dan bercanda dengan Felix, membuat Changbin diam-diam bersyukur karena ada yang bisa membuat Felix tersenyum. Meskipun itu bukan dirinya, Changbin lega melihat pemuda itu kembali tersenyum setelah sekian lama.

"Kita akan menginap di sini dua hari sebelum berangkat ke Pulau Oeno," Tuan Bang menginstruksikan ketika mereka sampai di penginapan, "Mulai sore ini kalian boleh beristirahat, tetapi besok pagi akan ada _sparring _tanpa menggunakan kekuatan untuk melihat kemampuan bela diri kalian."

Jisung bersiul sementara Chan dan Myungsoo tersenyum misterius. Changbin hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan sorot bingung.

"Pasangannya akan ditentukan besok pagi. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian," ujar Tuan Bang, "sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat."

Tarikan napas lega terdengar dari segala penjuru. Changbin bisa melihat teman-temannya mulai berpencar mencari kamar masing-masing. Rumah penginapan ini sepertinya disewa khusus hanya untuk mereka karena tidak ada orang lain saat itu. Berdasarkan info dari Chan, rumah ini memiliki tiga kamar tidur. Maka sudah jelas satu kamar ditempati oleh lima orang sementara empat lainnya di kamar lain.

"Changbin," panggil Minho saat Changbin berdiri bingung di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu sudah menunggu di depan kamar yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Chan dan Myungsoo, "bergabung dengan kami saja. Biar bocah-bocah itu ditumpuk di kamar lain saja."

"Enak aja bilang ditumpuk. Kami bukan karung jerami!" Jisung berseru dari balik pintu kamar lain, membuat Minho dan Changbin tertawa. Dari sudut mata ia sempat melihat Felix yang berhenti membereskan barang di sudut lain ruangan, tetapi Changbin segera mengalihkan pandang karena ia merasa tidak sopan menatap Felix diam-diam seperti itu.

"Baiklah, hyung," Changbin menyetujui usul Minho. Begitu ia menyeret koper ke dalam kamar, dilihatnya Hyunjin menepuk pundak Felix yang menundukkan wajah. Dada Changbin kembali terasa ngilu, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Mungkin untuk saat ini, hal itulah yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memberi Felix ruang. Dalam hati Changbin berjanji jika ia mendapati Felix terlihat mulai membuka hati, ia akan segera berlari menyongsong pemuda itu dan memeluknya.

Untuk saat ini, Changbin hanya bisa menunggu.

***


	16. collision

"Kenapa sih harus ada _sparring_? Aku kan nggak jago bela diri," gerutu Jeongin.

Yang lain sedang bersiap di teras rumah penginapan sementara Jeongin terlihat bertopang dagu dengan wajah cemberut. Felix iseng menusuk pipi anak lelaki itu dengan ujung telunjuk berlapis sarung tangan, merasa senang karena Jeongin tidak marah diperlakukan seperti itu.

Di sisi lain teras, Hyunjin dan Jisung baru saja melepaskan pakaian atas mereka. Sementara Myungsoo dan Chan sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan adu _push up_. Minho dan Seungmin barangkali masih bersiap-siap di dalam sementara Changbin berdiri di sudut teras sembari memperhatikan mereka semua. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat datar, tanpa ekspresi. Namun dari sorot matanya Felix bisa melihat keraguan yang begitu kentara.

Rasanya ingin mendekat untuk sekedar menyapa Changbin, tetapi Felix masih belum berani melakukannya.

"Oi."

Felix terkejut saat lengannya tiba-tiba disikut oleh Minho yang datang dari samping. Pemuda itu juga sudah menanggalkan pakaian atasnya seperti yang lain. Hanya Changbin yang masih mengenakan T-shirt diantara mereka semua yang sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Sakit, hyung!" rengek Felix sambil pura-pura mengelus lengannya. Minho mendecakkan lidah sambil menatap Felix tidak percaya.

"Sok lemah. Kau kemarin membakar Hyunjin, kan?" cibir Minho. Kali ini giliran Felix yang mengerucutkan bibir sembari mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain.

"Itu nggak sengaja. Jangan salahin aku."

Mendengar ucapan Felix, Minho terkekeh geli, "Siapa yang menyalahkanmu? Aku cuma bertanya."

"Felix hyung lagi sensitif, hyung. Nggak usah ditanya," celetuk Jeongin.

"Kau nggak mau ngajak Changbin hyung ngobrol apa?" Kali ini giliran Seungmin yang bicara, "aku kasihan melihatnya sendirian begitu."

Felix diam-diam menatap Changbin yang masih sibuk mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Sesaat sebelum Changbin nyaris menoleh ke arahnya, Felix bergegas memalingkan wajah.

"Temenin sana," suruh Felix. Seungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah temannya ini.

Sepertinya teman-temannya tidak akan berhenti menyinggung tentang perubahan yang terjadi dengan hubungan Felix dan Changbin. Barangkali mereka mengharapkan Felix untuk segera berbaikan dengan Changbin demi kelancaran latihan mereka. Hanya saja untuk saat ini Felix merasa belum berada pada momen yang tepat. Apalagi setelah ini mereka akan melakukan _sparring. _Felix butuh konsentrasi ekstra agar ia tidak kalah dalam _sparring_ nanti.

Beruntung saat itu Tuan Bang sudah meminta mereka berkumpul sehingga Seungmin tidak memiliki kesempatan bicara. Kesembilan pemuda tersebut segera berdiri saling bersisian di tengah lapangan, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari Tuan Bang.

"Seperti yang sudah diberitahu kemarin, hari ini kita akan mengadakan _sparring_ tanpa menggunakan senjata dan kekuatan super. Pasangannya sudah kutentukan semalam, tinggal memilih siapa yang ingin maju duluan," ujar pria itu sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Felix memperhatikan tatapan Tuan Bang yang jatuh ke arah Changbin. "Kau mau tetap memakai bajumu, Changbin?"

Didengarnya pemuda itu tergagap, "Harusnya...bagaimana, Tuan?"

"Yang lain punya pengalaman buruk dengan memakai baju saat _sparring. _Tidak ada satupun baju mereka yang selamat," Tuan Bang tersenyum. Changbin mengangguk paham sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya, terlihat _awkward._

"Baiklah."

Kesalahan terbesar yang dilakukan Felix pagi itu adalah memperhatikan Changbin saat membuka pakaian atasnya. Jantung Felix hampir berhenti berdetak saat melihat otot lengan pemuda itu meregang. Tato sayap Phoenix yang menghiasi punggung kiri Changbin terlihat lebih indah saat diterpa cahaya matahari. Felix tanpa sadar menahan napas, tidak mempedulikan reaksi teman-teman lain yang memperhatikan ekspresinya dengan sorot geli.

"Dia kayak habis tersambar petirmu, Seungminnie."

"Atau dia akhirnya terpengaruh kekuatan Changbin sampai membeku begitu."

"Tato Changbin hyung _seksi_ banget."

"Hyunjin hyung! Ngapain sih?!"

Akhirnya Felix tersadar dari kekagetannya dan melemparkan tatapan kesal ke arah Hyunjin. Yang bersangkutan hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Oke. Semua sudah siap?" Tuan Bang mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali pada tugas utama.

"Siap!" jawab para pemuda itu serempak.

Tuan Bang mengangguk, meminta mereka mundur ke pinggir untuk memberi ruang pada bagian tengah halaman. "Siapa yang ingin maju duluan?" tanyanya.

"Izinkan aku maju duluan, Tuan."

Tatapan mereka serentak beralih pada Changbin yang mengangkat sebelah tangan sebelum berdiri. Langkahnya terlihat mantap ketika menghampiri bagian tengah lapangan, kegugupannya benar-benar lenyap. Pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada Tuan Bang sebelum menghadap ke barisan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, Changbin. Keberanianmu patut diapresiasi," pria itu bertepuk tangan, diikuti oleh yang lain. Felix ikut bertepuk tangan meskipun dalam hati ia khawatir dengan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia memiki firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Kalau begitu," Tuan Bang menatap pemuda di hadapannya satu persatu, memberi jeda beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan, "kesempatan pertama _sparring_ kali ini diberikan pada Seo Changbin dan Lee Felix."

Terdengar sorakan riuh rendah dari teman-teman lainnya. Felix hanya bisa tertegun menatap Tuan Bang dengan sorot tidak percaya. Changbin pun begitu. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu beberapa detik, tetapi Felix bisa merasakan keraguan yang terlintas dalam sorot mata pemuda itu.

"Semangat Felix!"

"Ayo Changbin! Kamu bisa!"

Jantung Felix terasa seolah hendak melompat keluar dari rongganya. Ia tahu bahwa keputusan Tuan Bang sudah final untuk menjadikan mereka lawan _sparring_. Pria itu agaknya memiliki tujuan khusus yang tidak Felix ketahui. Namun tetap saja rasanya aneh ketika ia diminta untuk menghajar Changbin. Teman-temannya tahu kalau Felix bukan lawan yang mudah untuk ditaklukkan dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu.

Sementara ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kemampuan bela diri Changbin. Penilaian secara sekilas saja tidak cukup untuk menebak sehebat apa seorang Seo Changbin. Hanya saja ada hal-hal lain yang membuat Felix ragu untuk melawan Changbin.

Ia tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ia harus benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaga atau tidak untuk melawan pemuda itu.

"Pst! Felix! Maju sana!"

Jisung berbisik sembari mendorong punggung Felix. Meskipun setelahnya ia mengibaskan tangan karena terkena panas tubuh sang pemuda, tetapi Jisung terlihat puas. Ia berkacak pinggang sambil merangkul Minho, seolah menunggu pertarungan seru dimulai. Rasanya ingin sekali Felix menjitak temannya yang tersenyum tanpa dosa itu.

"Oke. Aku siap," Felix memiringkan lehernya hingga bergemeretak sebelum mengambil perban yang didesain khusus untuknya agar tidak mudah terbakar. Dengan cekatan ia melilitkan perban itu di telapak dan punggung tangannya untuk melindungi buku-buku jemari. Dilihatnya Changbin pun melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja gestur pemuda itu terlihat jauh lebih mengagumkan di mata Felix. Belum lagi sorot mata yang menatapnya lurus-lurus di balik helai rambut yang jatuh menutupi kening. Felix berusaha agar tidak terlihat menghela napas berulang kali lantaran jantungnya yang tak henti bergemuruh.

Sial. Semakin ia menjauhi Changbin, semakin hebat efek tatapan pemuda itu mempengaruhi detak jantung Felix.

Berdehem, pemuda Lee terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian sembari menyelesaikan bebatan tangannya. Titik peluh yang mulai muncul di dahinya diseka dengan punggung tangan yang terbalut perban. Lantas pemuda itu bersiap di posisinya begitu Changbin juga selesai membebat tangan. Tuan Bang meminta mereka untuk saling hormat sebelum memulai pertarungan.

"Ingat. Kendalikan kekuatan kalian dan _hanya_ gunakan kekuatan fisik untuk menyerang lawanmu. Pertarungan selesai begitu ada yang jatuh dan tidak berdiri setelah tiga detik," ujar pria itu. Felix mengangguk cepat, memasang kuda-kuda. Changbin pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dalam hitungan tigaㅡ"

Felix menghitung dalam hati.

_Satu._

_Dua._

"ㅡmulai!"

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, tanpa ragu Felix melayangkan tinju kanan tepat ke rahang Changbin.

***


	17. fist and kiss

Pukulan pertama telak mengenai rahang Changbin. Pukulan kedua mengenai perutnya. Dan tendangan yang diarahkan ke pahanya pun tak dapat Changbin elakkan. Tubuhnya limbung terkena dampak serangan dari pemuda itu.

Minho benar. Felix ternyata mematikan dan tak kenal ampun.

Changbin belum benar-benar bersiap saat Tuan Bang memberi aba-aba dalam hitungan mundur. Ia pikir Felix akan mengatur strategi terlebih dahulu atau setidaknya membiarkan Changbin meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak akan melukai. Nyatanya pemikiran Felix tidak sejalan. Mungkin bagi Felix pertarungan adalah pertarungan. Di matanya, barangkali Changbin tak ubahnya seperti lawan yang harus dibuat bertekuk lutut.

Ambisi Felix nyata terlihat dalam sorot matanya. Seperti sifat api yang ada dalam dirinya, pemuda itu akan _membakar_ segala sesuatu yang menghalangi langkahnya. Tidak peduli bahwa Changbin adalah takdirnya atau bukan.

Changbin bisa melihat keinginan Felix hanya untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Jika Changbin menuruti kata hati, dengan ikhlas ia akan memberikan kemenangan yang diinginkan Felix tanpa perlu melakukan apapun. Bila perlu Changbin akan bertekuk lutut di hadapan sang pemuda. Hanya saja ia tahu Felix tidak menginginkan hal semacam itu. Jika Changbin nekat melakukannya maka ia sama saja dengan menggali kuburan sendiri. Felix pasti akan semakin marah.

Itulah yang membuat Changbin bergegas bangkit setelah menerima hantaman Felix yang tak terprediksi sebelumnya. Wajahnya belum terluka, tetapi rahangnya masih berdenyut akibat tonjokan Felix yang tak main-main. Changbin mendesis ketika menyentuh tempat yang berkontak dengan kepalan tangan Felix tadi.

"Jangan bilang kemampuanmu hanya segini, Changbin hyung," Felix berkata sinis, membuat tubuh Changbin seketika membeku. Ia tidak tahu apakah Felix berkata demikian untuk memancingnya atau memang serius dengan ucapannya. Sorot mata Felix terlihat asing dan Changbin tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Felix_nya _tidak ada di sini.

"Masih peduli padaku rupanya, eh, Lix?" seru Changbin. Wajah Felix seketika tertekuk, tatapannya semakin tajam.

"Berhenti bicara dan lawan aku, Seo Changbin."

Lantas Felix kembali bergerak maju untuk menerjangnya. Beruntung kali ini Changbin berhasil menahan serangan Felix dengan menepis pukulannya. _Hook_ rendah yang diarahkan ke perutnya pun dihadang Changbin dengan gesit sehingga kepalan tangan Felix luput mengenai ulu hatinya. Tatapan Changbin berubah menggelap saat ia berusaha mendesak Felix dan terus menepis serangan sembari melayangkan pukulan. Namun Felix dengan cepat melakukan _tackle_ agar ia bisa berada di sisi tengah arena pertarungan dan berbalik mendesak Changbin.

Atmosfer yang pekat dengan ketegangan membuat adrenalin mengalir deras dalam pembuluh darah pemuda Seo. Bisa dirasakan tubuhnya mulai dingin, tetapi Changbin berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kekuatannya tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Felix menantang lagi. Changbin mendengus saat mendengar ketidaksabaran dalam nada bicara Felix. Sejujurnya Changbin tidak ingin emosinya tersulut mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Namun sikap yang ditunjukkan Felix membuat Changbin pada akhirnya tidak bisa berbuat seperti yang diinginkan.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Lix."

Kali ini giliran Changbin yang menyerang terlebih dahulu. Felix nyaris terkena pukulan yang diarahkan Changbin ke wajahnya, tetapi pemuda itu berhasil mengelak. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Changbin berusaha membanting tubuh Felix dengan bergerak cepat ke belakangnya dan mencekik leher pemuda itu dengan lengan. Felix yang terlambat menyadari tak bisa mengelak dari serangan Changbin sehingga tubuhnya pun terbanting ke tanah.

Sorakan di sekitar mereka sama sekali tak mengganggu konsentrasi Changbin. Pantang sekali baginya untuk menghindari tantangan. Dan Felix baru saja membangunkan jiwa petarung yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

Felix bangkit dengan cepat, tatapannya masih terlihat penuh amarah. Changbin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengatur napas saat pemuda itu masih sibuk tersengal. Beberapa detik telah berlalu sebelum kedua pemuda itu kembali maju bersamaan, serentak melayangkan tinju ke wajah masing-masing.

_Bugh!_

Serangan tersebut tidak ada yang berhasil menjatuhkan salah satu di antara mereka lantaran keduanya sama-sama menahan pukulan dengan tangan yang kosong. Kini Changbin dan Felix berada di tengah arena, kedua tangan saling beradu. Changbin mendecih sebelum mendorong tangan Felix lebih kuat sehingga pemuda itu limbung ke belakang.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Changbin untuk menjegal leher Felix dengan lengannya hingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh berdebam ke tanah. Changbin bergegas memiting tubuh Felix agar pemuda itu tetap berada dalam posisi tersebut sementara Chan menghitung mundur selama tiga detik. Changbin sama sekali tidak melepaskan pitingannya meskipun Felix mengerang dan berusaha memberontak.

"Tiga! Pemenangnya Seo Changbin!" seru Chan. Sorak-sorai semakin membahana ketika Changbin melepaskan Felix yang masih berbaring telungkup di tanah. Changbin segera berdiri sembari mengatur napas, tatapannya lurus ke arah Felix. Lantas ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Felix berdiri.

"Kau hebat," Changbin melemparkan senyum miring ketika Felix menyambut uluran tangannya. Namun ketika Felix berhasil berdiri, tiba-tiba saja ia melayangkan tinju tepat ke hidung Changbin hingga membuatnya tersungkur. Semua yang menyaksikan terkesiap melihat kejutan yang diberikan Felix, sementara pemuda itu hanya nyengir sembari mengibaskan tangannya.

"_My fist wants to kiss you so bad__, you jerk._"

Setelahnya Felix menghentakkan langkah menuju pinggir lapangan, meninggalkan Changbin yang kini sibuk menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Namun di balik rasa sakit, Changbin hanya bisa tertawa saat mengingat kembali ucapan yang dilontarkan Felix padanya tadi. Menyeringai, ia melemparkan tatapan misterius ke arah Felix yang tersenyum angkuh dari seberang lapangan.

_'I want to kiss you, too,' _Changbin berbisik tanpa suara.

***

Pertarungan berikutnya tak sempat Changbin perhatikan karena ia harus beristirahat lantaran mulai merasakan efek pertarungan dengan Felix. Pemuda itu menolak untuk dibantu Chan mengobati lukanya karena ia bersikeras Chan butuh tenaga untuk _sparring _dengan ayahnya nanti. Dari ruang tamu ia hanya bisa mendengar sorakan-sorakan berisik dari Hyunjin dan Jeongin. Sesekali ia mendengar seruan Minho dan Myungsoo yang memberi semangat pada Seungmin dan Jisung yang sedang bertarung. Anehnya, suara Felix sama sekali tidak tertangkap indera pendengarannya sehingga Changbin bertanya-tanya mengenai kondisi Felix saat itu.

"Sial, sakit juga pukulanmu."

Lehernya hampir keseleo karena terlalu cepat menoleh ke arah Felix yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu. Wajah pemuda itu tidak begitu babak belur seperti Changbin, tetapi luka lecet di lengan dan kakinya masih kentara. Changbin mengernyit begitu menyadari bahwa Felix tidak mengobati lukanya pada Chan.

Pemuda baru saja hendak menyuarakan protes saat Felix tiba-tiba mendudukkan diri di perut Changbin. Keterkejutan membuatnya refleks hendak mendorong Felix menjauh. Namun pemuda itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Changbin di kedua sisi tubuhnya hingga ia tidak dapat bergerak.

"_What the hㅡ_"

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan Felix memukul pelan pipi Changbin yang lebam, membuat pemuda itu kembali mengerang kesakitan. Tawa Felix tiba-tiba meledak.

"_Fuck_! Sakit, Lix!" erang Changbin, membuat tawa Felix semakin kencang.

"Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu, hyung!" Felix mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. Changbin memberengut sambil mengusap pipinya, terlihat kesal.

"_Who's the jerk now? It's you, dummy,_" cerca Changbin.

"Nggak, kok. _I'm not a jerk_," jawab Felix dengan nada polos. Changbin hanya mendengus sebagai balasan.

"Menyingkir dariku, sialan."

Felix hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, pura-pura tidak mendengarkan ucapan Changbin. Pemuda itu kembali berniat mendorong tubuh Felix menjauh. Hanya saja sebelum Changbin bergerak, Felix terlebih dahulu mencondongkan wajah dan memberi kecupan singkat di hidung Changbin.

"_You deserve it,_" Felix tersenyum sebelum beranjak menjauh, meninggalkan Changbin yang membeku dengan jantung yang bergemuruh dalam rongga dadanya.

***


	18. twilight

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Oeno, Felix terus berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan Changbin. Hal yang sama juga dilakukannya pada Myungsoo dan Chan yang sibuk berbisik-bisik sembari menatapnya penuh selidik. Wajah Felix sontak memerah. Udara di sekitar mereka perlahan berubah hangat. Felix harap tidak ada yang mencurigainya karena pagi itu matahari memang cukup terik.

Kapal kecil yang mereka naiki adalah milik penduduk sekitar yang sengaja disewa oleh Tuan Bang untuk mengantarkan mereka ke seberang. Pria itu menyarankan agar memakai transportasi air biasa saja alih-alih memanfaatkan kekuatan teleportasi Jisung untuk berpindah. "Demi keselamatan Jisung," begitu ucap pria itu. Maka tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang hendak protes atas keputusan mentor sekaligus pelindung mereka tersebut.

"Padahal aku ingin coba lho teleportasi banyak orang sekaligus," gumam Jisung sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Hyunjin menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu untuk menghiburnya.

"Nanti dicoba, ya. Pindahkan aku dan Jeongin dari kamar ke kamar mandi."

"Ngapain ke kamar mandi bareng?!"

Felix yang saat itu duduk di belakang mereka hanya bisa menahan tawa mendengar kelakar tersebut. Menggelengkan kepala, ia lantas menjatuhkan tatapan pada permukaan laut yang berkilau di bawah lambung kapal. Luput menyadari bahwa ada sepasang manik gelap yang terus memperhatikannya dari sisi lain kapal yang mereka tumpangi.

Rombongan itu sampai di Pulau Oeno tepat saat matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat. Mungkin saat itu sudah hampir pukul empat sore. Dari dermaga mereka harus berjalan kaki sekitar tiga ratus meter menuju rumah penginapan yang akan mereka tempati. Rumah panggung itu berdiri kokoh di atas sepetak tanah yang dikelilingi banyak pohon kelapa. Bangunan kayu itu terawat dengan baik, bukti nyata bahwa penduduk Pitcairn memang sering datang ke tempat ini untuk liburan.

"Kalian duluan saja membereskan barang. Aku masih ada urusan dengan pemilik kapal," ujar Tuan Bang ketika mereka sampai di depan tangga. Chan mengangguk cepat sebelum menggesturkan pada mereka semua agar berkumpul sejenak untuk pembagian tugas.

"Kita butuh dua orang untuk berjaga di luar setiap malam. Jadi aku dan Myungsoo akan mendirikan tenda. Felix, Jeongin, dan Hyunjin akan menyusun barang-barang. Sisanya membersihkan bagian dalam rumah agar layak huni. Paham?" 

Mereka mengangguk serentak, pertanda mengerti akan instruksi Chan.

"Oke. Mulai bekerja sekarang."

Felix bergegas mengajak dua temannya untuk mulai mengangkut barang. Hanya saja gerak mereka yang terlalu lambat membuat Felix terpaksa melakukan tugasnya sendirian. Ia bisa saja menunggu Jeongin dan Hyunjin agar mereka bisa memulai bersama, tetapi tatapan yang masih diarahkan Changbin padanya membuat Felix jadi ingin segera pergi dari sana. Mengangkut barang adalah alasan yang tepat untuk hengkang sehingga pemuda itu langsung mengerjakan bagiannya.

Sayangnya kali ini Changbin berhasil mencuri kesempatan hingga Felix pada akhirnya terjebak bersama pemuda itu.

"Kalian bantu membereskan rumah saja. Biar aku dan Felix yang menyusun barang," ujar Changbin pada Hyunjin dan Jeongin. Keduanya lantas menyetujui ide lelaki berambut gelap itu tanpa mencurigai adanya intensi tersembunyi. Felix merutuk ketidakpekaan kedua temannya dalam hati.

"Kalau berdua saja nggak akan selesai, hyung," gerutu Felix ketika dilihatnya Changbin mulai mengambil banyak barang sekaligus. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Felix sekilas sebelum memberinya senyum miring.

"Kalau kau mendumel saja juga nggak akan selesai. Ayo cepat angkat," balas Changbin sembari mengedikkan dagu ke arah barang-barang yang tersisa. Felix terpaksa menggigit lidah mendengar jawaban Changbin dan bergegas mengangkut sisa barang yang belum dibawa sambil menahan malu.

Sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya Felix protes. Toh Changbin melakukan tugas tersebut lebih baik daripada Felix ditambah Hyunjin dan Jeongin. Bahkan sekarang ia tidak melihat dua bocah itu mengerjakan tugas bagiannya lantaran sibuk mengemil di dapur. Felix hanya bisa menghela napas lelah, berusaha memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf pada Changbin atas sikapnya yang kekanakan ini.

Pekerjaan mereka untungnya selesai dengan cepat. Felix berniat untuk mengajak Changbin ke luar, ingin meminta maaf sekaligus menjelaskan tentang sikap yang ditunjukkannya sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya ia malu mengakui bahwa dirinya sengaja menjauhi Changbin setelah 'insiden' yang terjadi kemarin. Entah kenapa begitu adegan tersebut diputar ulang dalam kepalanya, Felix otomatis ingin mengubur diri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat itu sehingga berani mengecup hidung Changbin setelah menonjoknya.

Jelas bukan sesuatu yang biasa ia lakukan dengan teman-teman lain setelah menghabisi mereka dalam _sparring_.

Hanya saja, kesempatan untuk meminta maaf tak pernah datang. Setelah selesai membereskan barang, Changbin bergegas membantu Minho, Seungmin, dan Jisung yang bertugas membereskan ruangan.

Rumah itu hanya terdiri dari teras, ruang tamu sederhana, ruang keluarga yang besar dan bisa sekaligus menjadi ruang tidur, dapur, kamar mandi, dan ruang kecil untuk meletakkan perkakas. Namun mereka harus membersihkan debu yang menumpuk serta sarang laba-laba yang cukup mengganggu di beberapa sudut. Selain itu Tuan Bang melarang mereka untuk menggunakan kekuatan demi mempertahankan stamina. Mereka harus membersihkan ruangan secara manual sehingga akan memakan waktu lama.

Meskipun begitu, Minho kadang menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membawa debu keluar ruangan. Jisung bahkan berteleportasi untuk membuang sampah tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan Bang. Felix hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah teman-temannya sebelum tatapannya kembali jatuh pada Changbin.

Ah, benar-benar. Felix rasa ia tidak sanggup lagi memikirkan cara meminta maaf pada Changbin lantaran hal tersebut membuat kepalanya mulai berasap. Setelah Changbin selesai dengan tugasnya, Felix serta merta menarik tangan lelaki yang lebih tua dan menuntunnya menuju halaman belakang.

"Felix? Ada apa?"

Kebingungan yang begitu lugas dalam nada bicara Changbin membuat Felix mengerang frustrasi. Entah pemuda itu sadar akan maksud Felix mengajaknya bicara empat mata seperti ini atau tidak. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya, menatap lelaki yang lebih tua dengan sorot penuh rasa bersalah sebelum menunduk.

"Aku mau minta maaf."

"Minta maaf?" Changbin kembali bertanya, "buat apa?"

Nyaris saja Felix mengerang frustrasi jika ia tidak menyadari bahwa wajah Changbin berada cukup dekat, membuat Felix tertegun seketika.

Mungkin ini kali pertama bagi Felix memperhatikan wajah Changbin dalam jarak sedekat ini. Ia bisa melihat bulu mata pemuda itu yang tidak begitu panjang. Alisnya tidak begitu tebal tetapi juga tidak tipis, menukik halus di ujung hingga membuatnya terlihat galak. Namun di luar itu semua, Felix paling suka dengan kelopak matanya yang terlihat agak sayu. Itulah yang menjadikan tatapan Changbin terlihat dingin dan tajam, membuat jantung Felix mengepak risau dalam dadanya.

Tunggu. Kenapa dia jadi menjabarkan tentang wajah Changbin begini?

"Lix? Hei, Felix? Kenapa melamun?"

Terkejut, Felix segera menggelengkan kepala sebelum menepuk pipinya cukup keras. Sepertinya bukan hal yang baik untuk menatap Changbin dalam jarak dekat karena tatapan pemuda itu sanggup menenggelamkan Felix dalam lamunan.

"Oh, uhm," Felix bergumam kikuk, teringat akan perkataan Changbin semula, "aku mau minta maaf tentang...yang kemarin. Setelah _sparring_."

Wajah Changbin yang semula bingung berubah menjadi datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Jantung Felix rasanya mencelos, beranggapan bahwa ia baru saja membuat pemuda itu marah. Bahkan kakinya hendak mundur selangkah tanpa memperhatikan tempatnya berpijak hingga Felix hampir terjerembab ke tanah.

Beruntung Changbin segera menangkap lengan Felix untuk menahannya, membuat pemuda itu menghela napas lega.

"Hati-hati," gumam Changbin, alisnya berkerut cemas. Felix kembali menggigit bibir, berharap jantungnya bisa tenang segera agar ia tidak perlu sesak napas seperti ini. Seo Changbin ini sepertinya memang berbahaya.

"Hyung," tanpa sadar Felix mencetuskan nada lirih yang membuat Changbin kembali tertegun, "maaf karena menciummu tempo hari."

Selama beberapa detik, Changbin hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti sebelum menggaruk tengkuk. Ada rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya bersamaan dengan suhu udara yang mulai terasa dingin. Felix pun ikut merasa malu sebelum bergegas menjelaskan, "Maksudku...kemarin itu...kulihat hidungmu memar terus...aku nggak tega lihatnya. Tapi kau masih menyebalkan jadi aku bersikap seperti itu. Aku minta maaf."

Pemuda itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Felix sebelum mengusap hidungnya.

"Nggak masalah. Sudah diobati Chan, kok."

Felix mengangguk saja, kehilangan kata-kata lantaran ia sudah terlanjur malu. Setidaknya sekarang Felix bisa merasa lega karena Changbin tidak marah atas sikapnya yang terlalu lancang.

"Kukira hyung marah makanya nggak berusaha bicara padaku."

Changbin menggeleng. Ekspresinya terlihat jauh lebih baik dengan senyum kecil dan sorot mata teduh, "Aku cuma mau menunggu sampai kau nyaman. Aku tidak mau mendesakmu untuk menjelaskan tentang insiden kemarin."

Pengakuan pemuda itu membuat Felix tertegun. Ucapan tadi terdengar begitu tulus sehingga membuat Felix semakin malu dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan. Lantas pemuda itu berjongkok tiba-tiba untuk menyembunyikan wajah hingga membuat Changbin terkejut.

"Felix?! _Oh my..._Felix, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Lelaki itu ikut berjongkok untuk memastikan kondisi Felix. Namun pemuda pirang itu semakin menenggelamkan wajah di balik lengannya, menolak untuk menatap Changbin.

"Felix," pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nada lembut, separuh membujuk, "kalau kau merasa tidak sehat ayo kutemani ke tempat Chan. Jangan biarkan dirimu kesakitan begini."

"Hyung, aku nggak sakit," rengek Felix akhirnya sebelum mendongak untuk menatap Changbin. Sungguh, wajah Felix rasanya panas sekali sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan kepalanya berasap. Sepertinya memang separah itu begitu menilik ekspresi Changbin yang begitu terkejut. Namun Felix tak peduli. Ia harus berkata jujur karena pemuda Seo sudah begitu baik dengan menaruh kekhawatiran padanya.

"Aku menjauhimu karena malu. Karena aku sudah berbuat lancang padahal sebelumnya kau sudah bilang agar tidak sembarangan menyentuhmu. Meskipun sekarang kelihatannya kau sudah biasa tapi...tetap saja...yang kemarin itu," Felix menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sebelum merintih, "aku keterlaluan."

Jeda yang melingkupi mereka kali ini terasa cukup panjang hingga Felix bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemas seiring dengan waktu. Rasanya ia tidak bertenaga lagi setelah membuat pengakuan. Felix rasa barangkali Changbin bingung dengan kata-katanya hingga ia hendak membuka mulut untuk kembali berbicara. Setidaknya menjelaskan agar Changbin memahami perubahan sikapnya dan benar-benar tidak salah paham lagi terhadap Felix.

Namun di luar dugaan, jemari Changbin melingkari pergelangan tangannya untuk membawanya berdiri. Sebelum Felix sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Changbin mendekatkan wajah. Bibir pemuda itu menyapu bintik-bintik coklat di pipinya dengan satu kecupan ringan. Membuat pemuda pirang itu membeku seketika meskipun Changbin sama sekali tak menggunakan kekuatan apapun padanya. 

"_There you are_," Changbin berbisik sebelum mengukir senyum kecil di wajah, "sekarang kita impas."

Felix tertegun, kehilangan kata-kata. Tatapan pemuda itu jatuh pada iris Changbin yang tertimpa cahaya matahari, membuatnya harus menahan napas lantaran merasakan sesuatu yang mulai berubah dalam dirinya. Felix tidak mengerti dengan hal yang terjadi padanya. Namun rasanya seolah ada kehangatan yang menjalar mulai dari jantung, bergerak perlahan tetapi pasti mengaliri pembuluh darahnya hingga ke ujung jemari. 

Membuat tubuhnya berpijar lembut sewarna mentari terbenam di belakang mereka.

***


	19. ice castle

Pagi datang dengan cepat. 

Malam pertama mereka di pulau Oeno berlalu tanpa ada penyulit yang berarti. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh para pemuda tersebut beserta Tuan Bang, yang terlihat bisa tidur nyenyak semalaman.

Namun tidak dengan Changbin. Pemuda itu justru tidak bisa tidur sama sekali sejak Chan meminta mereka memasuki kantong tidur. Changbin hanya bisa menatap nanar pada keremangan cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan besar di tengah rumah tersebut. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh kilasan kejadian senja tadi, saat ia dengan nekatnya mencuri kecup di pipi Felix dan membuat tubuh pemuda itu berpendar.

Kejadian tadi mengingatkan Changbin pada peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu, tepatnya saat mereka berada di Kuil Para Pelindung. Tubuh Felix berpendar saat pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan Changbin yang ketakutan. Namun saat itu pendarnya masih belum seterang tadi, ketika bibir Changbin menyentuh lembut _freckles_ sang pemuda. Changbin bahkan hanya bisa terpana saat mengetahui bahwa tubuh Felix bisa bercahaya meskipun hanya semenit.

Hingga berjam-jam berikutnya, Changbin terus memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Felix. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari matahari yang perlahan mulai merangkak naik di kaki langit. 

Begitu warna biru langit malam berubah semakin terang, Changbin memutuskan untuk bangkit diam-diam dan melipat kantong tidur. Ia mengambil ketel berisi air dan bungkusan berisi bubuk kopi, kemudian mengendap-endap ke luar untuk menyalakan api dengan kayu bakar. Namun entah kayu bakarnya dingin atau memang tangan Changbin yang sial, apinya tidak mau menyala. Nyaris saja ia menyerah sebelum Felix datang dan menyalakan api dengan mudah. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Terima kasih," gumam Changbin, memberi Felix senyum kecil sebelum meletakkan ketel di atas tungku. 

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Changbin maklum dengan penampilan Felix yang bertelanjang dada saat bangun tidur. Wajah Felix terlihat mengantuk dan sangat lelah. Semalam posisi kantong tidur mereka pun berjauhan hingga Changbin tak sempat mencuri pandang untuk memastikan apakah pemuda itu bisa tidur setelah apa yang dilakukan Changbin padanya.

Namun pagi ini, Changbin bertekad akan menjelaskan semua alasan di balik perbuatannya kemarin sore. Sekaligus ingin memastikan bahwa Felix baik-baik saja.

"Kemarin aku sengaja menciummu," ujar Changbin pelan. Didengarnya napas Felix tercekat hingga ia pun berusaha untuk menjelaskan dengan lebih baik, "Maksudku hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu lebih baik. Karena yang waktu itu...setelah _sparring_...sebetulnya kau membuatku jadi lebih baik."

Ingatan Changbin kembali jatuh pada rasa sakit yang mulai lenyap setelah Felix mengecup hidungnya waktu itu, meskipun memarnya belum menghilang. Setelahnya barulah Changbin menemui Chan untuk memeriksakan kondisi sekaligus mengobati luka di hidungnya hingga tuntas. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ciuman Felix memiliki efek bagai penghilang nyeri. Hanya saja ia tiba-tiba bergidik sendiri saat memikirkan jika pemuda itu harus mengecup satu persatu anggota tim yang luka saat pertarungan. Tidak, tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Yang tempo hari mungkin hanya efek plasebo.

Namun Changbin memang memberi Felix kecupan dengan tujuan untuk meredakan kekhawatiran pemuda itu. Hanya saja ia tidak yakin dengan reaksi tubuh Felix yang tiba-tiba berpijar. Ia harus memastikan bahwa hal tersebut tidak menyakitkan bagi sang pemuda.

"Lalu soal tubuhmu yang bercahaya kemarin, itu kenapa? Apakah sakit?"

Felix mengerjapkan kelopak mata sebelum menggeleng.

"Tidak sakit, tenang saja. Dan aku memang merasa lebih baik setelah itu, Binnie hyung. Hanya saja aku...merasa malu," ucapan Felix diakhiri dengan sang pemuda yang menundukkan wajah hingga membuat Changbin terkekeh.

"Yah, memang. Yang kulakukan memang memalukan, sih," lelaki yang lebih tua mengusap tengkuk dengan agak kikuk.

"Bukan begitu," Felix sontak meraih tangan Changbin yang bebas dan menariknya perlahan, "Kamu nggakㅡ"

"Felix."

Kedua serentak menoleh ke arah Myungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul sembari membawa kapak. Sepertinya pemuda itu hendak memotong beberapa kayu bakar lagi sebagai persediaan. Jemari Felix segera terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Changbin, membuat pemuda itu merasa kehilangan. 

"Chan membutuhkanmu," ujar Myungsoo sambil mengedikkan bahu ke arah rumah. Felix lantas mengangguk sebelum bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Changbin yang menatap punggung si pemuda pirang hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kalian berisik sekali tadi malam, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur," gerutu Myungsoo tiba-tiba. Kelopak mata Changbin membulat, sorot mata terkejut terarah pada Myungsoo. Berisik? Changbin rasa ia sama sekali tidak bersuara tadi malam. Menyadari kebingungan Changbin, Myungsoo kemudian melanjutkan perkataan, "Pikiranmu dan Felix. Berisik sekali. Kalian yang nggak bisa tidur tapi aku yang kena pengaruhnya."

Wajah Changbin memanas mendengar penuturan Myungsoo. Seharusnya ia ingat bahwa seorang Myungsoo bisa membaca pikiran dengan mudah. Rasa bersalah pun muncul sehingga Changbin segera membungkukkan tubuh untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda itu.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Melihat sikap Changbin yang tiba-tiba merasa bersalah, Myungsoo terkekeh pelan. Ditepuknya pundak Changbin dengan gestur bersahabat sebelum membantu pemuda itu untuk menegakkan tubuh. "Aku nggak marah. Cuma ingin mengingatkan saja," ucapnya, "sebetulnya aku bisa sih memblokir isi pikiranmu tapi aku terlampau lelah melakukannya semalam."

Changbin mengangguk paham, setidaknya merasa sedikit lega karena Myungsoo tidak benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan hubungan kalian akhir-akhir ini. Apa sekarang kalian sudah berada dalam fase lebih dari teman?" Myungsoo memiringkan kepala, "Maksudku...saling bertukar ciumanㅡ"

"Sst, hyung!" Changbin menekankan telunjuk ke depan bibirnya sendiri, menggesturkan Myungsoo untuk diam, "Tolong pelankan suaramu. Bukan seperti itu sebenarnya, hyung." Changbin segera membantah perkataan itu karena, ya, memang bukan itu yang terjadi. Mereka tidak sedang menjalin hubungan apapun saat ini kecuali semacam simbiosis mutualisme.

"Lalu kenapa kalian seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu," lirih Changbin berkata. Pundaknya merosot, tatapannya jatuh ke tanah berpasir di bawah mereka, "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar. Asalkan Felix senang dan tidak menderita karena sikapku, aku akan memberinya apapun yang dibutuhkan."

"Termasuk nyawa?" gumam Myungsoo. Changbin menundukkan kepala semakin dalam sebelum memberi Myungsoo anggukan pelan.

"Termasuk nyawa."

Untuk beberapa detik, keheningan di antara mereka hanya diisi oleh kicauan burung penghuni pulau terpencil ini. Lantas Changbin kembali merasakan tangan Myungsoo yang menepuk pundaknya dan melihat pemuda itu memberinya senyum bangga.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyayangi Felix sebesar itu."

Seharusnya Changbin tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. Namun entah mengapa yang Changbin rasakan justru jantungnya yang mencelos tiba-tiba hingga tanpa sadar membuat pemuda itu menitikkan air mata. Bukan. Ucapan terima kasih itu seharusnya bukan untuk Changbin.

Dirinyalah yang harus berterima kasih pada Felix karena pemuda itu bersedia menerima Changbin dengan segala kekurangannya.

***

Setelah pembicaraan dengan Myungsoo, Changbin berusaha menenangkan pikiran dengan melakukan banyak pekerjaan sekaligus. Memotong kayu bakar, membantu Minho memasak makanan, sampai membantu Tuan Bang untuk menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk latihan. Changbin bersikeras untuk menyibukkan diri mengingat perkataan Myungsoo beberapa waktu lalu tentang pikirannya yang berisik. Beruntung tidak ada yang mencurigai, termasuk Felix yang kelihatannya sibuk bekerja bersama Jeongin.

Sebelum sore, seluruh kegiatan sudah selesai hingga Tuan Bang meminta mereka untuk berkumpul. Sembilan pemuda itu diberi waktu istirahat hingga matahari terbenam sebelum mereka memulai latihan pertama mereka. 

"Nanti aku akan membagi kalian menjadi empat kelompok sementara Channie akan bertugas mengawasi," pria itu memberi instruksi. Mereka semua segera menyahut paham sebelum dipersilakan untuk bubar. Changbin berbalik untuk kembali melakukan beberapa pekerjaan yang belum selesai, tetapi pundaknya segera ditahan oleh Hyunjin.

"Hyung," ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar di wajah dan mata yang berbinar senang, "nanti kita sepertinya akan jadi satu tim lagi. Aku nggak sabar latihan sama hyung."

Changbin tersenyum sebelum menepuk lengan Hyunjin dengan gestur bersahabat. "Semoga aku nggak mengecewakanmu lagi seperti kemarin."

Hyunjin menggeleng cepat, "Nggak mungkin. Kata Felix kau punya konsentrasi yang bagus. Mungkin nanti kita bisa membekukan air laut bersama-sama dan membuat istana es di sini."

Pengakuan Hyunjin yang terdengar bersemangat membuat Changbin tertawa lepas. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk menepuk puncak kepala Hyunjin. Beruntung anak lelaki tersebut segera menunduk hingga Changbin bisa mengelus rambutnya tanpa perlu berjinjit.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku, Hyunjinie."

Pemuda itu membalas ucapannya dengan senyum lebar dan berlalu dari hadapan Changbin sambil melompat riang. Yang lebih tua hanya menggelengkan kepala sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya, luput menyadari sorot mata Felix yang melembut saat menatapnya dari seberang halaman.

Changbin tidak sabar menantikan matahari tenggelam. Tidak sabar menunjukkan bahwa kali ini ia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi dan membuat Felix bangga dengan pencapaiannya.

***  
  



	20. heart attack

"Kadang aku bingung denganmu, Lix. Beberapa hari yang lalu wajahmu tertekuk terus. Lalu sekarang malah senyum-senyum sendiri," komentar Minho sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Felix yang saat itu berdiri di sampingnya sambil melakukan pemanasan hanya terkekeh tanpa membalas ucapan Minho. Dilihatnya lelaki yang lebih tua mengerucutkan bibir sebelum berusaha menjitak kening Felix. Pemuda itu refleks menjauh agar tidak terkena pukulan.

"Ya, habisnya aku senang," jawab Felix sambil tersenyum misterius.

Minho mendengus sarkas sebelum merenggangkan kedua lengan di atas kepala. "Ya, ya. Terserah deh yang lagi jatuh cinta."

Rona merah menjalar dari wajah hingga ke leher Felix hingga membuat pemuda itu harus berpaling agar Minho tidak melihatnya.

"Enggak, kok," gerutu pemuda itu sebelum bergerak menjauh. Setidaknya ada jarak sepuluh meter yang memisahkan Felix dan Minho saat ini. Sementara lelaki yang lebih tua hanya memberinya senyum meledek. Argumen kecil mereka harus berakhir begitu Chan muncul dan bertepuk tangan dua kali untuk menarik perhatian mereka.

"Minho. Felix. Bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Keduanya lantas berlari kecil menghampiri Chan, yang kini membawa dua buah tongkat besi panjang yang Felix kenal sebagai Tongkat Pembatas Kekuatan. Tongkat ini harus berada dalam genggaman para pemilik kekuatan agar mereka bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan semaksimal mungkin tanpa takut berlebihan merusak alam.

Felix mengingatkan diri sendiri agar tidak lagi ceroboh seperti dulu, ketika ia lupa memegangi tongkat itu dan menyebabkan kebakaran hutan.

"Ambil ini," Chan menyerahkan tongkat tersebut ke tangan mereka masing-masing, "untuk sekarang aku yang akan mengawasi kalian berlatih. Di selatan pulau ada Changbin dan Hyunjin bersama ayahku."

"Empat orang lagi?" tanya Minho.

"Mereka kuminta beristirahat. Myungsoo dan Jisung di tenda penjagaan, Jeongin dan Seungmin di rumah," jawab pemuda itu.

Felix mengangguk paham, diikuti oleh Minho. Ia harap teman-temannya mendapatkan istirahat yang cukup tanpa terusik oleh keributan yang nanti akan timbul saat mereka menguji kekuatan masing-masing.

Chan lantas meminta Felix dan Minho untuk kembali ke posisi mereka semula sehingga ia bisa mulai memasang kubah pelindung untuk area ini. Sepertinya pemuda itu sudah melakukan hal serupa di sisi selatan ketika telinga Felix mulai menangkap suara debur air dari kejauhan. _Sudah dimulai_, pikirnya penuh antisipasi.

"Siap-siap, Minho, Felix."

Kedua pemuda itu serentak mengangguk sebelum berdiri tegap di posisi mereka sembari merentangkan tangan. Kelopak mata Felix menutup saat kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit, mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya dalam tubuhnya. Tongkat besi yang tergenggam di tangan kanan berlapis sarung tangan berubah warna menjadi merah saat tubuh Felix mulai tenggelam dalam kobaran api.

Sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan sekaligus mengerikan untuk ditangkap oleh mata manusia biasa.

Sementara di sampingnya, Minho mulai membuat pasir di kakinya beterbangan. Pusaran angin yang makin lama makin besar melingkupi sosoknya yang ikut mendongak ke arah langit. Rambut gelap pemuda itu dipermainkan angin yang mulai menguat, tetapi Minho terlihat begitu tenang. Chan yang berada cukup jauh dari area pertarungan mengamati mereka sembari bersedekap.

Kobaran api milik Felix membumbung tinggi seolah menjilat langit. Sementara angin puting beliung milik Minho berpusar dalam kecepatan mengerikan. Ditingkahi suara debur ombak yang semakin keras dari kejauhan, suara kobaran api dan pusaran angin membuat suasana terasa makin mencekam. Chan memperhatikan kilatan petir yang menyambar di kejauhan, serta awan gelap yang mulai berarak mendekat. Seungmin barangkali sedang memperhatikan latihan dan bukannya tidur sehingga membuat emosinya terpengaruh. Namun tidak ada waktu untuk mengingatkan pemuda itu.

Tugas Chan hari ini adalah untuk menjaga Minho dan Felix dari kekuatan mereka.

Barangkali waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat seluruh kekuatan mereka keluar sudah hampir cukup. Felix bisa merasakan bahwa seluruh tubuhnya kini mulai terasa ringan ketika seluruh kekuatan yang terpendam itu akhirnya dapat dikeluarkan. Kobaran apinya mulai mereda ketika kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan iris sewarna lidah api yang menatap tajam ke depan.

Minho pun sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Pemuda itu terlihat gagah dengan rambut yang berkibar lembut, tatapan matanya tidak kalah tajam dengan Felix. Hanya saja ia tidak mengalami perubahan warna mata seperti lelaki yang lebih muda. Felix lantas berdiri berhadapan dengan Minho dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya, menggenggam dengan tongkat besi yang bermanuver lincah.

Felix memunculkan kobaran api lagi, kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kubah yang dibentuk Chan turut menutupi bagian laut hingga jarak satu kilometer, setidaknya memberi cukup ruang bagi Felix dan Minho untuk menguji coba kekuatan mereka. Dua pemuda itu mulai memunculkan kekuatan mereka secara simultan sebelum menggabungkan keduanya. Membentuk sebuah pusaran lidah api yang terlihat mematikan.

Felix memegang tongkat dalam posisi horizontal dengan kedua tangannya, begitu pula Minho. Pusaran lidah api yang mereka ciptakan semakin membesar. Menerbangkan dan membakar semua yang ada di sekitar mereka. Saat berada dalam situasi seperti ini, kekuatan yang saling komplementer akan bersifat protektif terhadap pasangannya. Maka itulah sebabnya Minho tidak terbakar ketika pusaran lidah api tersebut menyelimuti tubuh-tubuh mereka.

"ARGH!"

Keduanya serentak berseru saat mereka saling mengayunkan tongkat besi tersebut ke arah masing-masing hingga kedua tongkat tersebut saling membentur. Suara ledakan menggema di tengah kegelapan akibat dua kekuatan yang bersatu. Felix menggeram, Minho pun menggertakkan gigi. Awan di sekitar mereka semakin gelap, diikuti sambaran petir yang mulai bersahutan.

"Felix! Minho!" seru Chan dari kejauhan. Sayup-sayup Felix bisa mendengarnya meskipun kali ini tubuhnya dikuasai penuh oleh sisi tidak manusiawinya. Begitu pula dengan Minho. Tanpa menjawab, Felix lantas memasang telinga untuk mendengar instruksi Chan selanjutnya. "Laut! Bawa pusaran api itu ke laut!"

Felix menatap lurus ke arah Minho, yang lantas mengangguk pertanda setuju untuk melakukan instruksi Chan. Perlahan mereka mulai membawa pusaran lidah api yang mereka ciptakan menuju laut. Dengan sebuah hentakan kuat, Felix dan Minho serentak melepaskan diri dari kekuatan tersebut. Membiarkan pusarannya bergerak bersama air laut yang beriak hebat, sebelum semakin mengecil dan menghilang.

Lidah api padam oleh air. Angin yang berputar tersebut pecah bersama ombak.

Keduanya tersengal begitu pengaruh kekuatan itu mulai mereda. Minho jatuh berlutut, sementara Felix masih berpegangan pada tongkat besi yang ditancapkan ke pasir. Wajah, rambut, dan seluruh pakaian mereka basah oleh keringat (atau air laut, entahlah) dan Chan segera menghampiri sebelum teman-temannya jatuh pingsan. Kedua tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat tangan Minho dan Felix, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit sekaligus memulihkan kekuatan.

"Kalian hebat. Hebat sekali," Chan bergumam takjub, memberi kedua temannya semangat. Felix terkekeh mendengar nada kagum dalam suara pemuda itu, sementara Minho tersenyum miring. Kentara terlihat puas meskipun tubuhnya kelelahan seperti ini, "Ini lebih baik daripada yang sudah-sudah."

"Makasih, Chris," gumam Felix sambil mengeratkan genggaman di tangan lelaki yang lebih tua. Sementara Minho terlihat setengah bersandar pada Chan, sepertinya butuh lebih banyak pemulihan dibandingkan Felix.

"Felix, sebaiknya bawa Minho ke rumah untuk istirahat. Aku sudah menyiapkan ramuan untuk kalian. Untuk kali ini latihan selesai," tutur Chan. Felix mengangguk sebelum berusaha membopong Minho, sementara Chan mengatasi kerusakan yang mereka timbulkan serta melepaskan perlindungan di sekitar tempat latihan mereka.

Saat Felix baru saja hendak melangkah bersama Minho, tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap lolongan kesakitan yang terdengar dari kejauhan.

Tiba-tiba jantung Felix terasa seperti disetrum, membuat tangannya otomatis mencengkeram dada kiri. Lantas tubuh pemuda itu seketika limbung dan terjerembab ke tanah. Selama beberapa detik ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti, napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. _Seperti menghadapi kematian_, Felix mulai berpikir saat ia kembali bisa bernapas. Chan berteriak memanggilnya, begitu pula Minho yang mengguncang tubuhnya. Namun Felix benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan serangan mendadak itu.

_Changbin_. _Tadi itu...teriakan Changbin.__.._

Tubuh Felix terbaring lemas di tanah. Matanya bisa menangkap siluet Chan dan Minho yang menaunginya, tatapan mereka ketakutan. Wajah Chan yang memang pucat menjadi seputih tembok saat ia mencoba menyadarkan Felix.

"Felix. Felix jawab aku. Felix!" Chan berteriak frustrasi.

Mulut pemuda itu berusaha membuka, mengeluarkan gumaman yang terdengar lemah.

"Changbin...dalam bahaya..."

***


	21. frostbite

Changbin sepertinya berada dalam keadaan genting. Terlihat dari betapa kewalahannya pemuda itu mengendalikan inti kekuatan es yang mulai merusak bagian dalam tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Pada awalnya semua berjalan dengan baik. Begitu Tuan Bang memberi aba-aba, Changbin segera memejamkan mata dan membuat tubuhnya diselimuti kristal es. Mengeluarkan kekuatannya semaksimal mungkin hingga salju pun mulai turun di sekitar mereka. Changbin melakukan bagiannya dengan cukup baik. Sama baiknya dengan Hyunjin yang berhasil membuat pusaran air laut melingkupinya hingga membentuk bola.

Namun semua menjadi tidak terkendali saat kekuatan Changbin semakin besar. Debaran jantung pemuda itu bertambah cepat seiring dengan es yang mulai melingkupi area sekeliling mereka. Suhu di dalam kubah pelindung turun drastis hingga Tuan Bang harus berada di luar pelindung agar tidak terpengaruh kekuatan tersebut. Changbin membuka matanya perlahan, netra sewarna es tersingkap di balik kelopaknya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya seolah melihat sekitar dari balik air jernih yang ternoda tinta merah.

Ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya.

Konsentrasi pemuda itu sedikit pecah saat mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tatapannya terarah pada bulan yang menggantung di langit dengan warna merah yang aneh. Lalu pada air laut yang berubah warna menjadi merah. Lalu Hyunjin dan bola airnya. Pasir di bawah kakinya. Semuanya berubah merah.

Changbin mulai merasa semakin janggal dengan kondisinya ini.

Namun pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat ia kembali fokus pada hal yang selanjutnya harus dilakukan. Penggabungan kekuatan dengan Hyunjin.

"Changbin hyung!" Pemuda itu berseru dari dalam air yang melingkupinya sebelum mengayunkan tongkat dan menggenggamnya secara horizontal. "Bersama-sama! Sekarang!"

Changbin mengangguk sebelum ikut mengayunkan tongkat di genggamannya seperti Hyunjin. Begitu berhasil mengumpulkan konsentrasinya kembali, Changbin kembali mengeluarkan kekuatannya, kali ini dengan porsi yang lebih besar. Kedua pemuda pemilik kekuatan itu serentak berteriak ketika mengayunkan tongkat tersebut ke depan, bersiap untuk saling bersilangan. Dan saat tongkat tersebut bertabrakan, suara ledakan kuat terdengar sebelum pusaran es muncul di tengah mereka dan menjulang hingga ke langit.

_Deg!_

Changbin merasakan keanehan di dadanya. Seolah jantungnya tiba-tiba dihantam benda tumpul ketika kekuatan yang mengalir dari tubuhnya semakin besar. Napasnya nyaris terputus jika saja ia tidak berusaha menahan diri dengan menggertakkan gigi. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin konsentrasinya terpecah saat ia baru saja berhasil melakukan tahap awal penggabungan kekuatannya bersama Hyunjin.

"Hyung!"

Changbin kembali mendengar seruan Hyunjin. Namun jantungnya kembali berdetak aneh disertai rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Tubuhnya terasa seolah tercabik dari dalam. Changbin tidak kuasa menahan gabungan kekuatan mereka hingga ia hampir menjauhkan tongkat tersebut dari milik Hyunjin.

Sayup-sayup ia bisa menangkap suara di belakangnya. Tuan Bang memang belum memasuki area di balik kubah pelindung, tetapi pria itu berteriak sekuat tenaga agar Changbin bisa mendengarnya.

"Changbin! Lepaskan sekarang! Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu lagi! Tubuhmu bisa membeku!"

Entah apa yang dilihat Tuan Bang saat itu, tetapi Changbin merasa tubuhnya perlahan berubah aneh. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat kepalanya terasa seolah baru saja dihantam batu besar. Tubuhnya terhuyung hingga membuat jembatan penghubung antara kekuatannya dengan Hyunjin yang belum sempurna terlepas seluruhnya.

Selama beberapa detik, tubuh Changbin berkutat dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat ketika kekuatan es itu berusaha keluar dari tubuhnya. Memporak porandakan tubuhnya dari dalam. Tongkat Pembatas Kekuatan itu pun bahkan nyaris tak sanggup menahan dahsyatnya inti kekuatan Changbin yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat wajah Tuan Bang. Namun bisa dirasakannya tatapan khawatir pria itu menghujam belakang kepalanya.

"Tetap berada di dalam sana, Hyunjin! Kau dalam bahaya!" seru Tuan Bang ke arah Hyunjin.

Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa mendekati Changbin saat ini jika tidak ingin nyawanya berada dalam bahaya. Hyunjin pun tidak berdaya membantunya saat karena ia hanya bisa melindungi diri di tengah bola air raksasa yang melingkupi tubuh.

"Changbin hyung! Kumohon!" Dibalik kesadarannya yang mulai goyah, Changbin mendengar jeritan frustrasi Hyunjin, "Bertahanlah hyung!"

Kepalanya terasa begitu berat untuk menggeleng sehingga Changbin hanya bisa terjerembab ke pasir bercampur butiran salju. Lidahnya bisa mencecap rasa asin buih ombak yang menjilat bibir pantai. Ujung-ujung jemarinya mulai mati rasa. Changbin bisa melihat warna kulitnya yang semula pucat berubah menggelap.

_Oh sial_, Changbin bergumam sedih, _apa aku akan berakhir? Lalu bagaimana dengan Felix?_

Changbin benar-benar merasa berdosa pada Felix yang terlanjur menggantungkan harapan besar padanya.

Felix...Felix_nya_. Changbin hanya ingin pemuda itu hidup damai dan bahagia tanpa harus menjalani penderitaan seperti yang dikatakan kitab sialan itu.

"CHANGBIN!"

Kelopak mata Changbin yang semula terpejam perlahan mengerjap terbuka. Ia masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terbaring di atas pasir. Namun matanya berusaha mencari sumber suara. Felix. Itu suara Felix. Menyedihkan saat Changbin bisa mengenalinya bahkan dalam keadaan sekarat seperti ini.

Ah, apakah dia akan benar-benar mati sekarang?

"Changbin! Changbin, hei! Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Tubuhnya yang tak berdaya disentakkan seperti boneka kain. Dari balik pakaiannya ia bisa merasakan betapa panasnya telapak tangan Felix yang menempel di punggungnya. Pemuda itu menarik tubuh Changbin hingga berbaring di pangkuannya, sehingga ia bisa melihat betapa kacaunya wajah Felix. Rambutnya berantakan dan penuh pasir, begitu pula wajahnya. Namun iris merah terang yang menatapnya itu terlihat lebih menyedihkan. Tertutupi oleh selaput air yang mulai jatuh satu persatu ke wajah Changbin.

"Changbin, Changbin, Changbin," napas Felix tersengal saat memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu nyaris tersedu saat menggenggam tangan Changbin yang sudah menghitam hingga melewati pergelangan tangan. Wajahnya berubah panik. Kehilangan akal. Bisa dilihatnya pemuda itu membawa jemari Changbin ke bibirnya, tetapi hal itu tidak membawa perubahan apapun.

"Felix! Cepat bawa dia ke sini!"

Kali ini Chan yang berteriak gusar dari seberang lapangan. Dengan cepat Felix menggendong tubuh Changbin di punggung sebelum bangkit dan berlari mendekati Chan. Changbin tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat Felix membaringkan tubuhnya dengan tergesa ke tanah. Lalu Chan meletakkan kedua tangan di dada kirinya, tepat di atas jantung pemuda itu.

_Deg!_

Tubuh Changbin tersentak kuat hingga punggungnya melengkung. Rasa sakit itu terasa semakin hebat hingga membuat kepalanya seolah ingin meledak. Saat ini tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Changbin selain melenyapkan rasa sakit dan menghentikan penderitaannya.

"Dia masih bernapas, Felix. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Tenanglah," didengarnya gumaman Chan dari kejauhan pada seseorang. Felix. Kini rasa sakitnya perlahan berkurang. Kepalanya mulai terasa ringan. Pun tangannya sudah mulai merasakan genggaman Felix di jemarinya. Hangat. Seperti sinar matahari yang menyentuh kulit di pagi hari.

"Changbin," kini pemuda itu bisa mendengar suara Felix yang berbisik tepat di telinganya. Ia berusaha menoleh, tetapi rasa lelah dan kantuk yang melanda membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"_You want to sleep now_?"

Bisikan halus pemuda itu dijawab Changbin dengan anggukan pelan.

"_It's okay. Go to sleep. I will always be here with you._"

Changbin percaya, Felix tak akan pernah mengingkari janji. Maka ia pun mengangguk sebelum memejamkan mata, membawa tangan Felix untuk beristirahat di dadanya.

***


	22. painful truth

"Felix. Jangan sedih lagi, dong."

"Hyung! Biarin aja Felix hyung kenapa sih?!"

"Habis aku juga ikut sedih melihatnya."

Percakapan antara Hyunjin dan Jeongin di belakangnya tidak begitu dihiraukan oleh Felix. Pemuda itu sibuk mengusap kening Changbin yang masih tertidur. Atau pingsan, entahlah. Yang jelas Changbin belum bangun sejak insiden semalam, saat berusaha mengeluarkan inti kekuatan esnya. Barangkali sudah lebih dari delapan jam berlalu, Felix tidak begitu peduli.

Bahkan pemuda itu tidak sedikitpun memejamkan mata dan terus berada di samping Changbin. Sesekali menggenggam tangan lelaki itu, menyalurkan kehangatan dari jemarinya. Chan bilang harusnya tidak lama lagi pemulihan Changbin selesai. Meskipun belum sempurna, tetapi ia sudah bisa bangun dan melakukan aktivitas lain seperti biasa.

"Felix, ini. Makanlah."

Adalah Jisung yang muncul dari belakangnya dan mengangsurkan semangkuk sup pada Felix. Aroma rempah yang lezat membuat perutnya bergemuruh. Felix ingin menolak pemberian Jisung, tetapi pemuda itu bersedekap sembari menatapnya tajam. Felix jadi tidak bisa mengelak.

"Setidaknya terimalah pemberianku. Akan lebih berguna memberimu makan daripada seperti dua bocah di sana yang cuma berbisik tanpa melakukan apa-apa," Jisung mengedikkan dagu ke arah Hyunjin dan Jeongin. Felix akhirnya bisa mengulas senyum kecil begitu melihat Hyunjin yang mengguyur air ke kepala Jisung dan Jeongin yang marah-marah karena harus mengepel lantai rumah.

"Makasih, teman-teman. Dan Hyunjin," Felix menatap temannya yang masih mengerucutkan bibir lucu, "nggak usah sedih. Sebentar lagi Changbin hyung bakal sadar, kok."

Felix yakin Changbin tidak selemah itu. Kalau tidak mana mungkin takdir akan memilih Changbin sebagai pemilik kekuatan es yang akan membantu Felix nantinya?

Setelah memastikan Changbin baik-baik saja, Felix mulai menyendok sup yang diberikan Jisung. Ketiga temannya duduk bersila di seberang Felix sembari memperhatikannya makan. Ralat, _memastikan_. Lantaran ditatap terlalu lama, pemuda itu merasa malu sendiri.

"Kalian mau?"

Hyunjin, Jisung, dan Jeongin menggeleng serentak. Felix terkekeh pelan sebelum melanjutkan suapannya. Supnya sudah hampir habis ketika pemuda itu merasakan genggaman di punggung bajunya. Felix lantas berbalik dan terkesiap saat menemukan Changbin yang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Aku...mau, Lix," gumam pemuda itu sembari terkekeh lemah.

Kelegaan yang membuncah di hatinya membuat Felix otomatis menghambur memeluk Changbin. Pelukannya begitu erat hingga membuat Changbin sedikit terbatuk karena tubuh Felix yang menindihnya. Menyadari hal itu, Felix segera melepaskan pelukan sebelum menatap Changbin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hei, kok nangis?" Ujung jemari Changbin mengusap lembut air mata Felix yang terjatuh ke pipinya. "Aku kan sudah sadar."

"Hyung jangan seperti itu lagi. Jangan sakit lagi."

Tangan pemuda pirang itu membawa jemari Changbin ke bibirnya. Suasana hening yang tiba-tiba melingkupi membuat Felix sadar bahwa mungkin teman-temannya sengaja meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk bicara. Perlahan Felix membantu Changbin untuk duduk sebelum membawa pemuda itu kembali dalam pelukan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Lix. Aku masih belum terlalu kuat," gumam Changbin di pundak Felix. Telapak tangan sang pemuda yang mengusap punggungnya terasa sejuk.

"Nggak apa-apa," Felix melepaskan pelukan sebelum menangkup wajah Changbin dengan kedua tangannya, "kata Tuan Bang masih ada waktu untuk berlatih."

"Ehm."

Felix terkejut saat melihat sosok Tuan Bang yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu, bersama Chan yang mengekorinya dari belakang. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat netral, tetapi dari gelagat Chan yang menahan tawa di belakangnya membuat Felix malu sendiri. Semoga saja pria itu tidak menyaksikan percakapan mereka sejak awal.

"Kau sudah baikan, Changbin?" tanya ayah Chan sebelum mengambil tempat di hadapan Felix. Kedua pemuda itu lantas memperbaiki posisi duduk di depan Tuan Bang sementara Chan meletakkan dua buku di hadapan ayahnya. Felix ingat, buku itu adalah kitab tentang pengendali api dan es.

"Sudah, Tuan. Setidaknya aku sudah sadar," tutur Changbin sembari menggaruk kepala. Pria itu melemparkan senyum kebapakan ke arah mereka semua sebelum melirik dua kitab di hadapan mereka.

"Aku ingin tahu tentang hal yang kau rasakan saat latihan kemarin. Terutama saat kau berusaha mengeluarkan inti kekuatanmu."

Perhatian Felix teralih pada Changbin yang tiba-tiba terdiam. Sejenak ia bisa mengingat rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungnya kemarin, di saat Changbin sedang benar-benar tersiksa. Tangan pemuda berambut gelap itu mengepal erat di pangkuan sebelum ia membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Awalnya tidak masalah. Tetapi setelahnya tiba-tiba semua yang ada di pandanganku terlihat merah. Jantungku berdebar keras dan kepalaku...rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti dihantam batu yang sangat besar," bisa dirasakannya ketakutan Changbin saat menceritakan hal itu, "rasanya seperti mau mati."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Felix?"

Pertanyaan Tuan Bang agaknya membuat Changbin sangat terkejut hingga ia melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Felix. Benar, Changbin tidak tahu sama sekali tentang hal yang dirasakan Felix kemarin. Betapa pemuda itu terasa seolah hampir meregang nyawa saat tubuh Changbin dilanda kesakitan.

"Rasanya seperti kena serangan jantung," jawab Felix sambil tersenyum sedih. Tuan Bang mengangguk, sementara Chan terlihat terpekur di belakangnya.

"Kasus kalian persis seperti yang tertera dalam kitab," tutur pria itu.

"Mengenai situasi yang dihadapi Changbin, hal itu disebabkan oleh inti kekuatan yang belum stabil dan masih butuh latihan lebih untuk mengendalikannya. Pandangan berubah merah, lalu seluruh tubuh yang merasakan sakit. Semua itu memang dapat terjadi jika kekuatanmu masih belum stabil."

Felix diam-diam menahan napas mendengar perkataan Tuan Bang.

"Tapi itu semua bisa hilang perlahan jika inti kekuatanmu sudah cukup stabil. Dan untuk mencapai tahap itu, kau harus melakukan meditasi khusus setidaknya dua hari penuh," pria itu melanjutkan.

Changbin terlihat berpikir panjang sebelum mengangguk, "Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Tenang saja. Channie akan menemanimu selama meditasi," Tuan Bang menepuk pelan pundak Changbin sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Felix, "Dan tentang kondisi Felix, hal itu juga memiliki penjelasan. Ketergantungan pengendali api terhadap pengendali es begitu besar hingga ia pun dapat merasakan penderitaan yang dialami pengendali es. Namun itu hanya dirasakan sepihak dan hanya dirasakan sebelum terjadi penggabungan kekuatan."

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja diselimuti keheningan sebelum Chan memecah kebisuan di antara mereka.

"Jadi maksud _appa_ hanya Felix yang akan merasakan penderitaan Changbin tapi tidak sebaliknya?"

Tuan Bang mengangguk.

"Itulah yang terjadi pada dua pemilik kekuatan kontra-komplementer. Ketergantungan itu terlalu besar," Tuan Bang menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya, "Hal inilah yang terjadi pada kisah pengendali api berabad-abad lalu yang kuceritakan kemarin. Pengendali es terdahulu tidak mengetahui eksistensinya sehingga sang pengendali api tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya dari kematian."

Felix lantas terdiam, luput memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Changbin setelah mendengar fakta menyakitkan tersebut.

***

Malam itu, Changbin dan Felix diminta untuk tinggal di rumah sementara Hyunjin dan Minho diminta berjaga di tenda. Empat orang lainnya harus melanjutkan latihan bersama Tuan Bang hingga dini hari. Itulah yang membuat suasana terasa begitu sepi hingga Felix bisa menghitung berapa kali Changbin menarik napas panjang dalam semenit.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Mereka sedang berbaring di kantong tidur masing-masing sembari menatap langit-langit ruang tengah. Kedua tangan Felix diposisikan di belakang kepala sebagai bantal. Seperti biasa tubuh atasnya tidak tertutupi apapun. Berbeda dengan Changbin yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan kantong tidur hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat.

"Aku benci dengan takdir yang mempermainkan kita," ucapnya.

Tubuh Felix berguling pelan hingga menghadap Changbin, memperhatikan kerutan dalam di kening pemuda itu. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kerutan di kening tersebut.

"Benci bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Felix ingin tahu. Mereka pernah membahas hal ini sebelumnya, jadi Felix sudah mengerti bahwa kebencian Changbin bukan ditujukan untuk dirinya. Pemuda itu barangkali membenci keadaan tidak menguntungkan yang membelit nasib mereka saat ini.

"Tidak adil," didengarnya Changbin mendenguskan tawa sinis sebelum melanjutkan, "kenapa cuma kau yang bisa merasakan penderitaanku tetapi aku tidak? Takdir macam apa itu?"

Sekilas Felix kehilangan kata-kata mendengar ucapan Changbin sebelum tersenyum lembut. Jemari pemuda itu bergerak untuk menyentuh rambut gelap Changbin, menyisirnya perlahan. Jika boleh jujur, hati Felix terasa hangat mendengar kepedulian Changbin padanya. Hanya saja pemuda itu merasa bingung dengan debaran aneh yang muncul bersamaan dengan kehangatan itu. Felix tidak bisa menampik, ia merasa seolah sulit mengalihkan pandangan dari Changbin ketika pemuda itu berbicara.

"Changbin hyung...mengkhawatirkanku?" tanyanya. Pemuda berambut gelap itu menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku mati masa kau juga ikut mati?"

Felix lekas membungkam bibir Changbin dengan telapak tangannya, menggeleng cepat. Ekspresinya tidak terima, "Changbin hyung nggak akan mati!"

"Tapi Felixㅡ"

Tiba-tiba Felix bangkit dari posisinya sebelum beringsut untuk mendudukkan diri di perut Changbin, kedua tangannya menutul habis mulut pemuda itu agar tidak bisa bicara. Kelopak mata Changbin melebar kaget menatap Felix, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan kesal bercampur sedih.

"Dilarang bicara begitu di depanku!"

Susah payah Felix menahan bendungan air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata. Beruntung Felix segera mendongak sebelum Changbin menyadari bahwa ia hampir menangis lagi.

"Hyung sudah janji akan membantuku. Hyung nggak boleh mati," Felix berkata tegas, perlahan melepaskan telapak tangannya dari mulut Changbin. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu, Felix terdorong untuk mendekatkan wajah. Hendak menghapus jarak di antar bibir mereka.

Namun sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar bersentuhan, Felix serta merta berhenti.

Selama beberapa detik tatapan Felix terkunci pada ranum Changbin yang setengah terbuka. Tanpa sadar dua pemuda itu sama-sama menahan napas sebelum Felix menempelkan kening mereka selama beberapa detik.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Felix ketika bibirnya bergerak untuk menyentuh kening Changbin.

Felix bisa mendengar napas Changbin yang terkesiap saat ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas tubuh sang pemuda. Kedua lengan Felix memeluk Changbin dari luar kantong tidur, seperti koala yang memeluk pohon eukaliptus. Felix tidak peduli dengan posisi tidurnya yang barangkali akan terlihat aneh di mata orang lain.

Malam ini, ia bersikeras akan tidur sambil memeluk Changbin dan tak ingin melepaskannya sampai esok pagi.

"Lix," Changbin bergumam sembari menggerakkan badannya dari dalam kantong tidur. Felix terpaksa mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Changbin, "masuk sini."

Mengerjap, Felix menelengkan kepala sembari menatap Changbin heran, "Masuk kemana?"

"Masuk ke dalam kantong tidurku saja," Changbin mengusulkan. Felix bergeser sejenak saat pemuda terlihat ragu untuk melepaskan risleting kantong tidurnya, "kecuali kalau kau nggak mau?"

"Mau! Aku mau, hyung!" Felix bergegas membantu Changbin untuk membuka kantong tidurnya lebih lebar. Sepertinya sangat senang mendapat tawaran langka dari di pemilik kekuatan es. "Aku mau tidur sambil memelukmu sekarang. Karena kau nakal dan selalu bilang mau mati," ujarnya setengah memaksa.

"Astaga, Felix. Aku kan cuma bertanya," lantas lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa geli sembari menggelengkan kepala, barangkali tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Felix.

Namun di balik semua itu, Changbin sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Felix. Meskipun nantinya mereka harus tidur dengan tubuh saling berdempetan saat berada di dalam satu kantong tidur, baginya tidak masalah. Felix bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuh Changbin yang dingin, begitu pula dengan Changbin yang menyejukkan tubuh Felix yang panas. 

Setidaknya untuk saat ini, pemuda itu merasa bahagia dengan keberadaan Changbin di sisinya. Ia berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjaga Changbin dengan lebih baik sehingga lelaki itu tidak perlu menderita lagi seperti kemarin.

(Semoga mereka akan terus bersama-sama seperti ini di masa depan.)

***


	23. endearment

Seperti yang diinstruksikan oleh Tuan Bang, esoknya Changbin segera memulai meditasi khusus demi menyeimbangkan inti kekuatan dalam tubuhnya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan Changbin berpetualang menuju belantara yang berada di tengah pulau. Menyusuri jalan setapak yang membawa mereka jauh dari rumah serta teman-teman yang lain.

Langkah mereka tidak lambat, tidak pula tergesa. Dengan berbekal peta seadanya yang didapatkan Chan dari penduduk lokal, mereka terus berjalan hingga ke inti hutan untuk menemukan lokasi telaga yang disarankan Tuan Bang. Entah karena tempat tersebut terpencil di kedalaman hutan atau memang karena terkenal bagus di kalangan penduduk lokal. Changbin tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya. Keduanya berjalan sembari memanggul ransel yang masing-masing berisi perkakas yang diperlukan, makanan, air minum, dan lain sebagainya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chan terus berusaha mengajak Changbin mengobrol. Barangkali karena pemuda itu tidak tahan dengan suasana yang kaku atau karena ia memang ingin mengenal Changbin lebih dekat. Mungkin juga karena selama ini Changbin selalu berada di samping Felix sehingga ia pun tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan yang lain. Changbin agak menyesali kekurangannya ini.

"Hei, nggak apa-apa. Kan sekarang kita bisa ngobrol banyak," ucap Chan saat mendengar permintaan maaf Changbin. Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya santai sebelum kembali bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran dengan sesuatu. Tapi kau harus janji jawab jujur dan nggak akan marah dengan pertanyaan yang akan kuajukan ini."

Perlahan jantungnya mulai berpacu, mengantisipasi pertanyaan yang hendak diajukan Chan. Entah kenapa Changbin merasa punya sebuah firasat mengenai hal ini.

"Apa kau menyayangi Felix, Bin?"

Hampir saja Changbin tersandung oleh ranting pohon saat mendengar pertanyaan Chan. Namun pemuda itu berusaha untuk bersikap kasual, seolah pertanyaan itu tidak mempengaruhinya.

"Ya, aku menyayanginya."

Chan terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Changbin.

"Menyayanginya seperti apa? Maksudku, kalian kan terikat oleh takdir. Apa kau menyayanginya karena Felix adalah takdirmu atau karena Felix menjadi dirinya sendiri?"

Pertanyaan kedua membuat Changbin mengerutkan alis, bingung. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan tersebut hingga ia balas bertanya, "Memang apa bedanya?"

Chan terdengar menghela napas lelah sebelum menatap Changbin sambil tersenyum sabar.

"Tentu saja beda. Kalau kau menyayangi Felix karena takdir, kau merasa punya kewajiban untuk menyayanginya karena ia takdirmu," tutur Chan. Jemari pemuda itu mengelap titik peluh yang muncul di dahi sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi kalau kau menyayangi Felix karena dia adalah Felix, kau tidak peduli dia adalah takdirmu atau bukan. Kau menyayanginya karena apa yang ada pada dirinya bukan siapa dirinya."

Tercenung, Changbin menatap Chan yang terus berjalan sembari menyingkirkan ranting pohon yang menghalangi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perasaannya ketika mendengar penuturan Chan tersebut. Changbin berpikir lama sekali, menimbang-nimbang perasaan seperti apa yang ia miliki untuk Felix. Namun ia rasa jawabannya sudah jelas di depan mata.

"Aku menyayangi Felix karena dia adalah Felix," pemuda itu menjawab tanpa keraguan.

Sekilas Chan menoleh ke balik pundaknya, menatap Changbin dengan sorot penuh pengertian dan sejumput kilatan iseng. Changbin refleks menelan ludah dan entah kenapa wajahnya terasa menghangat seketika. Chan terkekeh sebelum kembali melangkah, tidak menunggu Changbin yang masih berhenti untuk menenangkan jantung.

"Sudah kuduga," ucap si pemuda pirang.

***

Telaga yang mereka tuju akhirnya berada di depan mata. Changbin memacu langkah agar ia sejajar dengan Chan, yang saat itu terlihat bersemangat untuk segera mencapai tujuan. Tempatnya tidak begitu besar, tetapi Changbin bisa melihat betapa jernih air yang mengisi telaga tersebut. Di sekelilingnya terlindungi oleh pohon-pohon subtropis yang rindang. Sesekali Changbin melihat dan mendengar burung yang beterbangan di sekitar mereka.

"Wow," desah Changbin, mengagumi keindahan di sekitarnya.

"_Yes._ Wow," Chan ikut bergumam di sampingnya.

Setelah mengagumi sekitar, mereka segera memasang tenda dan meletakkan barang bawaan. Chan memberi waktu hingga tengah hari sebelum Changbin memulai meditasinya.

"Aku akan melingkupimu dengan pelindung waktu. Jadi waktumu akan terhenti di dalam sana dan kau tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun selain fokus pada meditasimu," ujar Chan.

Changbin mengerutkan kening, "Kau bisa mengendalikan waktu juga?"

"Tidak," pemuda itu tertawa sambil menggeleng, "pelindung waktu ini hanya digunakan untuk meditasi khusus setiap pengendali kekuatan. Semua sudah mencobanya kecuali dirimu."

"Oh," Changbin bergumam. Chan lantas menepuk pundaknya untuk menenangkan.

"Nanti begitu pelindung ini terpasang, kau akan dilingkupi oleh es. Jadi kau tidak bisa melihat ke luar, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau tidak akan terlihat."

Changbin menggigit bibir, khawatir.

"Bagaimana kalau hal yang kemarin terjadi lagi padaku?" tanyanya pelan. Bukannya ia khawatir dengan diri sendiri. Namun pemuda itu memikirkan Felix yang jauh di sana, yang juga ikut merasakan penderitaannya. "Bagaimana dengan Felix?"

Wajah Changbin berubah murung setiap kali memikirkan hal ini. Ia bukanlah seseorang yang terbiasa berhati-hati. Namun begitu mengetahui bahwa Felix pun ikut menderita karenanya, Changbin berusaha untuk selalu menjaga diri agar tidak menyakiti Felix. Pemuda itu tidak suka membayangkan Felix yang tidak bersalah harus menanggung rasa sakit yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Tenang saja. Aku dan ayahku akan menjaga kalian," ucap Chan menenangkan. Changbin mengangguk, membiarkan Chan menggenggam tangannya untuk memberikan ketenangan hingga senyum kecil kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, hyung. _I owe you so much_."

***

Changbin bergerak mendekati pinggir telaga, membasuh wajahnya sekilas sebelum menatap refleksinya di permukaan air. Memmperhatikan sorot mata tanpa emosi balas menatapnya. Pikirannya penuh dengan percakapannya dengan Chan beberapa waktu lalu, saat mereka masih belum mencapai telaga. Tentang Felix dan anggapan Changbin terhadap pemuda itu. Tentang arti senyum Chan yang masih menjadi teka-teki dalam kepalanya.

Lamunannya tersentak ketika Chan meletakkan tangan di pundaknya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sorot khawatir sehingga Changbin otomatis tersenyum untuk menenangkannya.

"Baik-baik saja kan? Kau siap?"

Changbin mengangguk. "Kapanpun aku siap."

Chan memintanya untuk duduk bersila di atas sebuah batu besar yang dinaungi kerindangan pohon. Changbin mengangguk sebelum melakukan langkah-langkah yang diinstruksikan Chan. Perlahan kelopak matanya terpejam ketika ia berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasi dan menumpulkan kelima inderanya.

Hawa sejuk yang perlahan melingkupi membuat detak jantung Changbin melambat. Ia merasa seolah tersedot ke sebuah dimensi di mana hanya ketenangan yang ia rasakan. Barangkali pelindung waktunya sudah mulai berfungsi. Tidak pernah Changbin merasa sedamai ini sebelumnya hingga pikirannya benar-benar teralih dari dunia luar.

Perasaannya begitu damai, tentram. Bagaikan berjalan di atas awan yang lembut. Semuanya terlihat putih. Menenangkan. Changbin bisa merasakan kekuatannya mengalir pelan di pembuluh darahnya tanpa membuatnya merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat seperti sebelumnya.

Kedamaian ini, ia harap Felix juga merasakannya.

***


	24. surprise gift

Matahari sudah hampir mencapai kaki langit ketika sesi latihan Felix dan Minho selesai. Mereka bersiap untuk kembali menuju rumah dengan senyum di wajah dan canda tawa yang saling bersahutan. Meskipun Felix merasa sepi tanpa keberadaan Changbin selama dua hari ini, entah kenapa ia merasa baik-baik saja. Perasaannya justru lebih ringan dibandingkan biasa. Seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang membuat jiwanya tentram sehingga Felix bisa menjalani hari-hari latihan dengan baik.

"Besok Changbin dan Chan hyung kembali," tutur Minho. Felix mengangguk, tidak terlalu peduli dengan tubuh atasnya yang masih telanjang. Terlalu malas untuk mengenakan kembali bajunya sehingga ia akan berjalan seperti ini saja sampai ke rumah.

"Iya. Kuharap meditasinya berhasil," pemuda itu tersenyum senang. Minho mengangguk sebelum mengajak Felix untuk berjalan di pinggir pantai sehingga kaki-kaki mereka yang hanya beralaskan sandal sesekali tersapu ombak.

"Tumben nggak berisik soal Changbin," goda Minho iseng. Felix menaikkan sebelah alis sembari menatap Minho bingung.

"Lho? Emangnya aku pernah berisik soal Changbin hyung?"

"Enggak, sih."

Felix langsung melemparkan tatapan sebal ke arah Minho.

"Tapi kalian menempel terus, kecuali saat bertengkar waktu itu."

"Nggak usah dibahas lagi, hyung," Felix bergumam malu. Minho terkekeh pelan sebelum menatap pasir yang tersapu ombak di bawahnya. Kawannya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah saat melihat cangkang kerang yang berserakan di bawah kakinya. Felix pun ikut berhenti sebelum memperhatikan Minho yang sibuk mengumpulkan cangkang tersebut.

"Kerangnya cantik-cantik," gumam Minho tanpa menatap Felix. Merasa heran, Felix pun ikut berjongkok di samping Minho dan menatap cangkang yang terkumpul di telapak tangannya, "aku bisa membuatnya jadi gelang."

"Oh, ya?" Felix terdengar tertarik. Pemuda itu pun ikut mengumpulkan kerang seperti Minho. Yang lebih tua hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Felix.

"Nanti mau kuajari membuat gelang? Siapa tahu bisa kau berikan untuk Changbin," ucap Minho tiba-tiba. Mendengar hal itu, Felix langsung menatap Minho dengan mata berbinar.

"Beneran, hyung?!"

"Ya," Minho mengangguk, "lagipula nggak ada salahnya kan memberi Changbin hadiah setelah kerja keras yang dia lakukan."

Felix mengangguk, makin bersemangat mengumpulkan cangkang kerang berbagai ukuran hingga genggamannya penuh. Pemuda itu menunjukkannya pada Minho yang kembali tertawa geli.

"Segini cukup nggak, hyung?"

"Itu kebanyakan, Lix. Ayo taroh lagi sisanya."

"Tapi kerangnya lucu, hyung," gumam Felix, memanyunkan bibir. Membuat lelaki yang lebih tua merasa gemas sehingga refleks mengacak rambut pirang pemuda itu.

"Kalau gitu bawalah. Bagikan juga untuk yang lain biar kalian semua kuajari membuat gelang."

Senyum Felix mengembang lebar, memunculkan lesung pipi manis di pipi kirinya. Lantas pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum mengajak Minho berdiri, melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

***

Chan dan Changbin sampai di rumah tepat saat yang lain sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Felix segera menghampiri keduanya dan memberi mereka pelukan satu persatu. Yang lain pun ikut memberi pelukan selamat datang atau tepukan di pundak. Sementara Tuan Bang hanya tersenyum dan menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Changbin terlihat tidak kelelahan sama sekali hingga membuat Felix merasa heran dengan kondisinya.

"Kenapa hyung kelihatan lebih segar?" tanya pemuda itu saat mereka duduk bersama di teras rumah sembari menghabiskan sarapan. Changbin menatapnya dengan sorot bingung sekaligus geli melihat keheranan pemuda pirang itu.

"Mungkin karena aku berada dalam es selama dua hari?"

Mata Felix membelalak menatap Changbin, "Serius?!"

Changbin tergelak sebelum mengangguk.

"Sepertinya aku siap untuk sesi penggabungan kekuatan kita nanti," ujar pemuda itu sambil meneguk supnya langsung dari mangkuk sampai habis. Felix yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikan Changbin hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

"Hyung."

Tiba-tiba Felix mengulurkan jemari untuk mengusap bekas sup di sudut mulut Changbin.

"Makannya berantakan banget."

Keheningan yang menyergap selama beberapa detik membuat Felix bisa merasakan jantung yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Rasa hangat yang menjalar ke wajahnya membuat Felix segera mengalihkan pandang, hendak melepaskan jemari yang menyentuh wajah Changbin. Namun entah bagaimana pemuda itu justru menahan tangan Felix sebelum mengecup telapak tangan pemuda pirang itu cukup lama. Napas Felix tercekat di tenggorokan saat tatapan mereka beradu.

"Hangat," gumam Changbin sebelum menjauhkan tangan Felix dari bibirnya. Pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum tenang saat Felix bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

"H-hyung," Felix berbisik terbata. Changbin lantas membawa tangan Felix ke pipinya untuk beberapa saat sebelum benar-benar melepaskan genggaman. Felix tidak bisa berpikir jernih hingga ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk diucapkan pada Changbin.

"Dua hari ternyata lama juga. Aku kesepian."

Felix menelan ludah. Sama sekali tak menduga ucapan semacam itu bisa tercetus dari lisan Changbin. Namun saat ia hendak membuka suara, Changbin tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Jeongin yang kerepotan membawa mangkuk-mangkuk kosong.

Felix tercengang. Terpaksa menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaan dalam hati lantaran kehilangan kesempatan untuk memberikan hadiah kepulangan pada Changbin.

Namun saat mereka bersiap untuk melanjutkan latihan sore itu, Felix bergegas mencegat Changbin dan menariknya menuju halaman samping rumah. Lelaki berambut gelap itu menatapnya heran, tetapi Felix tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menggantungkan gelang kerang buatannya di depan wajah Changbin sebelum memakaikan benda itu ke pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Changbin takjub, menatap gelang tali kulit berwarna coklat pasir dengan cangkang kerang sebagai liontinnya.

"Hadiah dariku," tutur Felix sebelum mencuri kecupan di pipi Changbin. Sebelum pemuda itu merespons, Felix bergegas menyusul teman-teman lain. Meninggalkan Changbin yang masih termangu sembari menyentuh pipinya.

***

Dari hari ke hari, latihan yang mereka jalani semakin memberikan hasil yang baik. Penggabungan dua kekuatan tidak lagi sesulit sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan kemampuan individual untuk mengeluarkan inti kekuatan masing-masing. Peningkatan kestabilan ini membawa angin segar bagi para pemilik kekuatan sehingga mereka pun merasa semakin kuat.

Bukan hanya Felix serta Changbin yang mengalami kemajuan pesat selama sesi latihan. Kekuatan teleportasi Jisung pun sudah semakin membaik hingga pemuda itu bisa membawa dua orang untuk berteleportasi bersamanya. Begitu pula dengan Jeongin yang mulai berhasil menyatukan pasir pantai hingga membentuk benteng raksasa. Anak lelaki itu bersorak kegirangan karena ini adalah kali pertamanya ia berhasil mengendalikan partikel kecil seperti pasir.

"Hebat, Jeongin!" Tuan Bang bertepuk tangan dan segera diikuti oleh yang lain. Hyunjin bahkan memeluk Jeongin erat-erat, turut senang dengan pencapaian kawan termudanya itu.

"Oke. Selanjutnya!" seru Chan pada teman-teman lain.

Hyunjin mengumpulkan air laut hingga membentuk bola raksasa yang sulit ditembus. Lalu Seungmin dengan petirnya yang menyambar hingga membakar beberapa pepohonan terdekat. Minho memperlihatkan kemampuan mengendalikan pusaran angin yang semakin kuat. Sementara Myungsoo berhasil memindahkan benteng pasir Jeongin dan menjatuhkannya ke sisi lain pantai. Semua berdecak kagum melihat kehebatan kekuatan masing-masing.

Lalu tibalah giliran Changbin. Felix terlihat gugup ketika pemuda berambut gelap itu bergerak ke depan untuk mempersiapkan diri. Namun Tuan Bang mengangkat sebelah tangannya seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kesembilan pemuda itu sontak memfokuskan perhatian pada Tuan Bang.

"Karena kekuatan Changbin sudah stabil, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita melakukan uji coba pertama penggabungan dua kekuatan kontra-komplementer."

Mereka serentak terdiam begitu mendengar pengumuman dari Tuan Bang. Namun di balik itu semua, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa jantung Felix berdetak sangat cepat dalam dadanya.

"Felix," panggil pria itu, membuat Felix bergegas maju dan berdiri di sisi Changbin. Telapak tangannya terasa lembab saking gugupnya hingga membuatnya harus menyentuh sisi pakaiannya berkali-kali.

Sepertinya Changbin bisa merasakan kegugupan Felix hingga pemuda itu pun berusaha menenangkannya dengan sorot mata teduhnya. Felix menghela napas dua kali sebelum mengangguk mantap. Tatapannya lurus mengarah pada Tuan Bang yang menunggu.

"Siap?" tanya pria itu.

Felix merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menggenggam tangannya sekilas, membuat liontin kerang di gelang yang melingkari tangan mereka masing-masing beradu pelan. Kepalanya menoleh, tatapannya jatuh pada sepasang netra gelap yang sebentar lagi berubah warna menjadi sebiru es. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa hanya dirinya yang bisa melengkapi Changbin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Maka dengan yakin, Felix berkata, "Ya, aku siap."

***


	25. wishful thinking

Begitu genggaman pada tangan Felix terlepas, Changbin segera mengambil posisi. Pemuda itu berdiri di hadapan Felix dalam jarak sepuluh meter, seperti yang selalu dilakukan setiap kali berlatih. Napasnya dihela, begitu tenang dan pelan. Changbin bisa merasakan energi yang mulai mengalir perlahan dalam pembuluh darahnya. Maka ia pun merentangkan tangan, lalu memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi.

Rasa dingin mulai menyergap, membekukan sekitarnya. Salju mulai turun satu persatu ketika suhu udara jatuh menuju titik nol. Pasir di bawah kakinya mulai tertutupi lapisan es. Changbin terus memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi untuk membuat salju tersebut berputar di sekelilingnya.

Makin lama lingkaran salju tersebut menjadi semakin besar, semakin kencang berputar mengelilingi sosok sang pengendali es. Changbin menyilangkan tangannya yang terkepal di depan dada, membuat pusaran salju tersebut semakin rapat menyelimuti. Hingga lama kelamaan terbentuk kristal es yang melindungi Changbin, membuatnya seolah berada dalam bola kaca raksasa.

Perlahan kelopak mata Changbin terbuka, menunjukkan iris sewarna biru es yang memindai sekitar dengan sorot dingin. Changbin berhasil mengeluarkan kekuatannya dengan sempurna.

Di depannya Felix pun melakukan hal serupa. Kedua tangannya terentang, kelopak mata terpejam damai. Hanya saja pemuda itu diselimuti oleh kobaran api yang membakar. Semakin lama semakin besar, memunculkan fatamorgana di sekitarnya. Kekuatan yang bertolak belakang dengan milik Changbin.

Api yang akan meleburkan es.

Nyatanya es yang melingkupi Seo Changbin tidak meleleh. Barangkali karena kekuatan yang begitu besar dari dalam dirinya, Changbin berhasil membuat sekitarnya beku. Namun tidak dengan api milik Felix. Api yang tetapi berkobar di hadapannya.

Lantas iris merah Felix mulai terarah padanya. Pada sepasang netra biru pucat Changbin yang balas menantang. Barangkali hanya kiamat yang akan menghentikan mereka dari saling menatap satu sama lain. Felix tidak ingin melepaskan Changbin dari pandangan, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kekuatan mereka mulai memenuhi kubah pelindung yang dibuat oleh Chan. Membuat yang lain harus keluar dari kubah demi keselamatan masing-masing.

Sayup-sayup Changbin bisa mendengar suara yang tidak berasal dari sekitarnya. Bukan suara teman-temannya maupun Tuan Bang. Suara wanita yang entah mengapa terasa familiar di telinga Changbin, yang memintanya untuk berhenti. Suara itu begitu mengganggu konsentrasi hingga Changbin berusaha memfokuskan diri pada sosok Felix.

Selama meditasi, ia menemukan cara untuk mencari tahu tentang sesuatu yang hanya tersembunyi di balik pikiran Felix yang terdalam. Telepati, begitulah Chan menyebutnya. Changbin tahu bahwa Felix bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Maka ia pun berusaha memberitahu Felix melalui ikatan takdir yang mereka miliki, bahwa Changbin ingin bicara padanya.

Changbin membutuhkan Felix untuk menenangkan diri.

_Aku di sini._

Suara yang terdengar sayup-sayup di bagian terdalam pikirannya kini telah berganti menjadi suara Felix. Mereka memang tidak saling bercakap, tetapi Felix seolah berbicara di dekatnya meskipun terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh. Changbin melemparkan senyum ke arah sang pengendali api, yang dibalas serupa oleh pemuda itu.

_Tetaplah bersamaku_, bisik Changbin dalam hati.

Felix menganggukkan kepala sekilas sebelum lidah apinya semakin membesar dan menjilat permukaan kristal es Changbin dari puncak. Sementara lapisan es milik pemuda itu bergerak menyusupi bagian bawah kobaran api Felix. Menciptakan lingkaran raksasa bagaikan Yin dan Yang berwarna merah dan biru kristal.

Pada akhirnya, dua kekuatan yang saling bertolak belakang itu berhasil mencapai sebuah keseimbangan.

***

"Itu tadi apa?"

"Nggak tahu! Tapi itu keren banget!"

"Gila! Kita beruntung bisa hidup di zaman yang sama dengan Felix dan Changbin hyung!"

Changbin hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pembicaraan Jeongin, Hyunjin, dan Jisung yang berjalan tepat di depannya. Sementara Felix yang terus berada di sisinya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala sembari memainkan gelang di tangan. Gelang yang persis dengan milik Changbin, yang ternyata juga dipakai oleh teman-teman lain.

"Hei," Changbin menyikut pelan lengan Felix untuk menarik perhatiannya, "jangan menunduk terus. Nanti tersandung."

Baru saja Changbin bicara, langkah Felix langsung limbung karena tidak sengaja tersangkut pelepah daun kelapa yang terjatuh ke pasir. Beruntung Changbin punya refleks yang bagus hingga ia segera menahan lengan Felix. Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan.

"Ugh," gerutu Felix, wajahnya kembali memerah karena malu. Changbin hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sebelum mencuri kesempatan untuk menggandeng tangan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kurang sehat?" Changbin mendekatkan wajah, berusaha menatap Felix tepat di mata. Terkejut, pemuda itu langsung menundukkan wajah lebih dalam hingga membuat kening mereka tidak sengaja berbenturan. Kecelakaan kecil itu turut mengagetkan Changbin, tetapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan tawa geli yang tercetus dari bibirnya.

"Hyung, maaf! Aku nggak sengaja," Felix bergegas mengusap kening Changbin, membuat langkah mereka terhenti sejenak. Felix terlihat panik sehingga lelaki yang lebih tua memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengisengi pemuda itu.

"Sakit," Changbin berpura-pura terlihat kesakitan hingga Felix pun semakin panik, "_can you kiss it better_?"

Sontak Felix terkesiap mendengar ucapan Changbin. Kelopak matanya melebar, tetapi Changbin tidak mengalihkan pandang sama sekali dari Felix. Sengaja memasang ekspresi serius agar Felix percaya dengan bujuk rayunya. Padahal tidak sakit sama sekali; Changbin hanya mencari alasan agar Felix mau melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

_Dasar licik, _Changbin merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Namun sepertinya Felix tidak keberatan mengabulkan keinginan Changbin. Hal ini semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa Felix juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Terlihat dari bagaimana si pemuda pirang mulai menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening Changbin sebelum mendekatkan wajahㅡ

"Ehm!"

ㅡhingga suara dehaman membuat Felix bergegas menjauh dan menatap nanar si penghancur suasana. _Ah, Myungsoo hyung_, gerutu Changbin dalam hati.

"H-hyung!" cicit Felix sambil mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar kepala, "aku nggak...aku bukanㅡ"

"Ya, Felix. Kamu nggak menciumnya," Myungsoo menyipitkan mata menatap Changbin, yang dibalas dengan sorot kesal oleh si pengendali es, "Asal kau tahu saja, Changbin cuma pura-pura sakit."

Felix refleks mengarahkan tatapan ke arah Changbin, yang saat itu segera mengalihkan pandang seolah tidak mendengar Myungsoo. Sengaja, karena ia tidak mau melihat Felix yang barangkali menatapnya dengan sorot menilai. Sejujurnya hal itu membuat Changbin agak sedih, meskipun ia tidak perlu menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang serius.

"Benar nggak sakit, hyung?" Felix lantas berbisik ketika Myungsoo sudah berada cukup jauh dari mereka. Changbin perlahan menoleh untuk kembali menatap Felix sebelum tersenyum kikuk.

"Begitulah," Changbin mengusap tengkuk. Pemuda itu baru saja hendak meminta Felix untuk melupakan perkataannya tadi saat mendadak sepasang telapak tangan hangat menangkup wajahnya. Changbin belum sempat mencerna maksud perlakuan Felix ketika tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mendekat dan mengecup keningnya lama.

"_There. I kiss it better._"

Senyum Felix mengembang seiring dengan rona merah muda yang muncul di pipinya. Namun sebelum Changbin sempat berkata-kata, Felix bergegas kabur menyusul Myungsoo dan meninggalkan Changbin seorang diri. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan setiap kali merasa malu pada Changbin.

Felix tidak tahu saja bahwa sikapnya yang penuh kejutan itu selalu berhasil membuat jantung Changbin jumpalitan.

"Sial."

Changbin merutuk sebelum tertawa pelan, menyentuh dada kirinya untuk meredakan debar yang menyiksa. Rasanya kali ini Changbin bisa memberi nama perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Felix. Berharap saja dalam waktu dekat Changbin bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk memberitahu Felix tentang perasaannya ini.

Karena Changbin bukanlah pemuda yang bisa memendam rasa untuk seseorang dalam waktu yang lama.

Felix pantas dicintai. Dan Changbin akan memastikan pemuda itu tahu bahwa dirinya pantas dicintai, meskipun Felix barangkali tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Changbin akan sangat berterima kasih pada pemuda itu karena sudah membiarkan seseorang sepertinya mencintai manusia paling spesial bernama Lee Felix.

***


	26. red strings of fate

Suasana hati Felix terasa begitu ringan, bahagia. Terutama setelah membuat Changbin terpana dengan tingkah lakunya. Felix tak bisa menahan senyum saat mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Changbin berubah ketika ia menjauh. Lucu, pikirnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lucu ketika Felix berhasil menggodanya.

Barangkali itulah yang membuat Seungmin jadi menatapnya curiga hingga Felix harus berdeham dan menahan diri untuk tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

"Ada yang lucu, Lix? Kayaknya dari tadi aku cuma diam," Seungmin menaikkan alis curiga. Felix segera menggeleng sebagai jawaban, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan ikan untuk makan malam.

"Oh! Aku tahu!" sambar Seungmin kemudian. Felix nyari terlonjak di posisinya saat mendengar seruan sang teman. Ditatapnya Seungmin dengan mata yang menyipit curiga saat pemuda itu melemparkan sorot iseng padanya.

"Kau senang karena hari ini mau tidur di tenda sama Changbin hyung, ya?"

"Ya nggaklah, Seungmin!"

Felix malu sendiri hingga ia harus buru-buru membersihkan ikan supaya bisa mencekik leher pemuda itu main-main. Seungmin segera kabur begitu mengetahui intensi Felix yang sebenarnya sehingga tidak ada yang menjadi korban kebrutalan si pengendali api senja itu.

Hari itu menu makan malam mereka adalah ikan bakar. Chan dan Myungsoo sibuk membagi-bagikan ikan hasil panggangan mereka, yang segera tandas dalam waktu beberapa menit. Setelah selesai makan, Tuan Bang mengumpulkan mereka beberapa saat untuk memberi detil latihan besok. Lantas mereka dipersilakan beristirahat tepat pukul sembilan waktu setempat setelah membersihkan sisa makan malam di halaman.

Begitu semuanya bersih, Felix menunggu Changbin yang masih mencuci tangan di dekat tenda. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat agak gugup menyongsong malam, mengingat hari ini adalah gilirannya berjaga dengan Changbin. Bisa dibilang sejak pertemuan pertama mereka hingga saat ini, Felix mulai merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya setiap kali memikirkan pemuda itu. Seperti bagaimana jantungnya akan berpacu cepat ketika membayangkan senyum yang dihadiahkan Changbin untuknya, bagaimana napasnya akan tercekat saat pemuda itu memberinya perhatian kecil.

Itu semua membuat Felix cukup kebingungan.

Ia belum berani melabeli perasaan tersebut karena, ya, Felix pikir itu hanya sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi pada dua orang yang ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain. Ikatan yang kuat di antara mereka membuat Felix mulai menyayangi Changbin karena pemuda itu adalah seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Namun Felix tidak tahu bagaimana memilah rasa yang ia miliki terhadap Changbin.

Apakah perasaan yang Felix miliki merupakan sesuatu yang platonik? Atau justruㅡ

Lamunan yang terlampau jauh membuat Felix luput menyadari bahwa Changbin ternyata sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Kehadiran pemuda itu di sisinya membuat Felix tersentak kaget. Wajahnya kembali merona, memancing tawa geli tercetus dari bibir Changbin yang tersenyum.

"Melamun lagi?"

Felix segera menggeleng sebelum berbalik untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju tenda, berniat meninggalkan Changbin. Namun pemuda itu segera menahan pergelangan tangannya hingga Felix pun berhenti melangkah. Changbin menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan sorot mata tak terbaca, membuat jantung Felix tiba-tiba mencelos karena mengira bahwa ia baru saja melukai pemuda itu.

"M-maaf, hyung," Felix menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya acapkali berbuat hal yang samaㅡmeninggalkan Changbin tiba-tiba tanpa alasanㅡsehingga tidak heran jika pemuda itu akan kesal padanya. Felix merutuk diri sendiri, merasa sedih karena tak bisa bersikap biasa saja di hadapan Changbin lantaran perasaannya yang kacau balau.

Lantas Felix dikejutkan oleh jemari Changbin yang tiba-tiba menyentuh dagunya lembut. Perlahan ia mendongak, tatapannya bertemu dengan netra gelap Changbin yang masih menatapnya dengan sorot tidak terbaca.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Changbin bergumam sebelum mengelus dagu Felix dengan ibu jarinya. Gelenyar aneh yang muncul begitu tiba-tiba membuat seluruh tubuh Felix sedikit gemetar. Lidahnya kelu, tak dapat mengucapkan apapun untuk menjawab tanya Changbin.

Alih-alih menunggu jawaban Felix, Changbin memberinya senyum kecil menenangkan. Jantung Felix berulah lagi, tetapi kali ini lebih menyesakkan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Apalagi ketika jemari Changbin berpindah untuk menggenggam tangannya, menuntun Felix menuju tenda. Kakinya bahkan mulai terasa goyah saat melangkah. Beruntung ia masih bisa berjalan tegap tanpa mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan Changbin hingga mereka sampai di tenda.

Terakhir kali mereka hanya berdua tanpa adanya orang lain yang memperhatikan adalah saat Felix menginap di apartemen Changbin. Kenangan yang indah meskipun berakhir buruk dengan Felix yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Changbin. Rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya di masa lalu begitu mengingat alasan di balik sikapnya yang kekanakan saat itu. Felix harap ia tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahannya di masa lalu karena Changbin tidak sepantasnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Terutama setelah semua hal yang harus dilaluinya demi Felix.

"Lix? Tunggu...kenapa menangis?"

Pemuda itu tidak sadar dengan air mata yang meluncur turun di pipinya jika bukan karena Changbin. Telapak tangannya lekas mengusap kelopak mata yang lembab sebelum menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku nggak apa-apa," gumam Felix, berusaha menepis rasa sedih yang muncul. Lantas ia merasakan lengan Changbin memerangkap tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat, membawa kepala Felix bersandar ke pundaknya yang kokoh.

"Maaf kalau akulah alasanmu menangis," bisik Changbin di pelipisnya. Kata-kata itulah yang akhirnya meruntuhkan bendungan air mata Felix. Membuatnya harus memeluk Changbin lebih erat untuk menyembunyikan tangis di pundak pemuda itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu ketika suara gemuruh yang terdengar cukup dekat memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Felix menangkap desau angin di luar tenda hingga ia pun refleks mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Changbin. Hanya saja pemuda itu terlihat terlalu tenang ketika menatapnya. Berkebalikan dengan Felix yang mulai khawatir oleh badai yang akan menghampiri.

"Hyung," Felix berbisik, suaranya terdengar serak oleh tangis, "sepertinya akan ada badai."

Changbin mengangguk sebelum memberi Felix senyum kecil, "Aku sudah melindungi kita berdua."

Ucapan Changbin membuat Felix mengerjapkan mata bingung. Melindungi mereka berdua? Felix pikir sejak tadi Changbin tidak melakukan apapun selain memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya. Merasakan keraguan Felix, Changbin lantas menunjuk pintu keluar tenda dengan dagunya. Sebuah gestur agar Felix mengecek sendiri apa yang dilakukan Changbin hingga membuat pemuda itu yakin bahwa mereka terlindungi dari badai.

"Oh!"

Kelopak mata Felix membulat saat dirinya menyadari bahwa ada kristal es yang seolah menjadi kaca pemisah antara bagian dalam tenda dengan dunia luar. Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan rasa takjub begitu ia menyadari betapa pesatnya perkembangan kestabilan kekuatan Changbin. Rasa bangga bercampur perasaan lain yang menghampiri membuat keinginan Felix untuk memeluk Changbin semakin besar.

Maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

Setelah menutup tenda dengan rapat, Felix mengejutkan sang pengendali es dengan pelukan mendadak yang membuat tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh ke lantai tenda. Mereka tertawa berbarengan sebelum Changbin tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Felix dengan telapak tangan dan mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam.

Waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Felix terkesiap begitu merasakan bibir Changbin yang dingin melumat ranumnya. Ia tidak tahu alasan di balik sikap Changbin yang begitu mendadak, tetapi Felix pikir ia menyukai ini. Pemuda itu menyukai gelenyar aneh yang muncul ketika Changbin mengambil seluruh napasnya dan membuat kepala Felix terasa ringan.

Felix bahkan tidak menyadari saat Changbin tiba-tiba membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga tubuh si pemuda pirang terpenjara di balik lengan Changbin yang berotot. Deru napas yang terdengar memenuhi tenda sempit itu membuat tubuh Felix gemetar hingga ia harus memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri.

"Felix."

Bisikan Changbin yang terdengar tepat di daun telinganya membuat pemuda itu tersentak. Cengkeramannya di lengan Changbin semakin erat begitu lelaki tersebut mendaratkan kecupan di sisi lehernya.

"_I want to love you_. _Please, let me love you. I only have you_."

Getar dalam suara Changbin yang memohon membuat dadanya sesak. Felix tak ingin bendungan air mata itu muncul kembali. Namun keputusasaan dan kesedihan yang begitu kental dalam suara Changbin membuat Felix tak dapat menahan isakan.

"Changbin...Changbin hyung..."

Kali ini Felix tidak berusaha kabur ataupun bersembunyi. Tidak peduli jika saat itu ia terlihat jelek dengan air mata yang tak henti mengalir ke pipinya. Felix tak akan mengalihkan tatapan dari netra Changbin. Ia ingin pemuda itu tahu bahwa keberadaannya di sini hanyalah untuk Changbin seorang. Dan itu tidak akan berubah hingga kapanpun.

"_I'm here to love you_."

Desau angin semakin kencang, begitu pula dengan guyuran hujan yang menampar permukaan kristal es yang melingkupi tenda di mana Felix dan Changbin berada. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan keduanya saat perasaan mereka begitu penuh untuk satu sama lain.

Menyimpul mati benang merah tak kasat mata di kelingking masing-masing hingga tak ada lagi yang dapat memisahkan mereka selain tangan sang takdir.

***


	27. thankful

Waktu mereka untuk berlatih di Pulau Oeno tinggal satu hari lagi.

Tuan Bang menyiasati kegiatan mereka kali ini dengan membuat kesembilan pengendali kekuatan termasuk Chan melakukan latihan di tempat yang berdekatan. Dengan kata lain, bukan hanya Changbin dan Felix yang dipersiapkan untuk melakukan penggabungan kekuatan. Mereka semua akan dilibatkan dalam ritual sakral tersebut, mengingat nantinya kekuatan yang akan dilepaskan oleh pengendali es dan api akan berdampak besar pada alam sekitar. 

"Keenam kekuatan lain sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjadi tameng pelindung saat fusi dilakukan. Jika kalian tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan energi dua inti kekuatan besar ini, nyawa kalian akan terancam," Tuan Bang mengingatkan ketika mereka semua dikumpulkan sebelum latihan dimulai. Changbin bisa melihat ekspresi beberapa temannya berubah tegang. Hanya Goo Myungsoo yang masih terlihat cukup tenang hingga Changbin pun merasa takjub dengan pemuda itu. 

"Kenapa hyung tenang-tenang saja saat Tuan Bang menjelaskan tadi?" Changbin menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya ketika mereka akhirnya dibubarkan agar bisa mengambil posisi masing-masing. Yang ditanya lantas menatap Changbin dengan senyum misterius terukir di wajah, membuat Changbin semakin kebingungan.

"Tidak ada alasan apa-apa, Changbin."

Jawaban Myungsoo membuat pemuda Seo menaikkan sebelah alis. Agaknya ia tidak puas dengan pernyataan tersebut, tetapi tidak memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Myungsoo memberinya anggukan singkat sebelum menepuk pundaknya dengan gestur menenangkan. 

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kami semua bisa melindungimu dan Felix dengan baik," senyum di wajah Myungsoo semakin lebar, "karena kami tahu kalian pun sedang berusaha melindungi kami."

Ucapan Myungsoo membuat kening Changbin berkerut bingung. Sepertinya ia belum memahami maksud perkataan misterius dari pemuda itu. Namun Changbin rasa ada sesuatu yang bisa disimpulkan Myungsoo dari isi pikiran Tuan Bang yang berhasil ia baca hingga membuatnya tenang. Pemuda pengendali es itu berusaha mengingat kembali penjelasan Tuan Bang beberapa waktu lalu, saat mereka berada di Kuil Para Pelindung. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat tentang apapun selain pembicaraan mengenai menyelamatkan nyawa Felix.

_Mungkinkah..._ _'melindungi kami' yang dimaksudkan Myungsoo...adalah melindungi mereka semua dari kehilangan sosok Felix?_

Kenyataan yang menghantamnya karena pikiran yang tiba-tiba terlintas itu membuat Changbin tertegun. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya bisa membeku di posisinya jika saja Felix tidak mengguncang bahunya pelan untuk menyadarkannya. Raut bingung dan khawatir yang semula ditunjukkan Felix berubah menjadi keterkejutan begitu Changbin memerangkap pemuda itu dalam pelukan erat. Yang lain pun turut menatap mereka bingung, tetapi Changbin tidak peduli.

"Kita akan melindungi mereka semua, Felix. Dan _aku _akan melindungimu," bisik Changbin. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Felix mendengar setiap perkataannya. Changbin ingin Felix percaya bahwa ia ada di sini untuk melindunginya, apapun yang terjadi.

Dan saat Felix membalas pelukannya sembari membisikkan ucapan terima kasih, Changbin tahu ia akhirnya bisa melakukan hal yang benar.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita mulai latihan terakhir," seru Tuan Bang dari kejauhan, membuat Changbin terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dari Felix. Sekilas bisa didengarnya yang lain terkekeh dan bersiul iseng ke arah mereka saat Changbin masih berusaha menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Felix, tetapi pemuda itu tidak peduli. Genggaman mereka akhirnya terlepas saat Tuan Bang berdehem dan menggelengkan kepala ketika menatap mereka.

"Semoga berhasil, Felix."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum sebelum mengangguk, memberi Changbin gestur menyemangati dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Hyung juga. Semoga berhasil!"

***

Jika dilihat dari luar lingkaran, mungkin saat ini para pemilik kekuatan yang sedang berlatih terlihat bagai sedang melakukan sebuah ritual pemujaan.

Bagaimana tidak, dengan Changbin dan Felix yang terlingkupi oleh kekuatan masing-masing berada di tengah tujuh pemuda yang berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Mereka semua saling menyentuhkan Tongkat Pembatas Kekuatan untuk membuat kubah pelindung yang dibuat Chan menjadi semakin kuat. Kekuatan yang saling bergabung adalah sumber energi yang sangat besar. Setidaknya mereka mampu menahan dahsyatnya radiasi inti kekuatan Changbin dan Felix yang mulai bersatu di tengah lingkaran.

Awan gelap berkumpul di atas mereka, bergemuruh. Ditingkahi petir yang menyambar dan ombak yang mulai menghempas oleh kekuatan angin membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Begitu pula pasir di bawah mereka yang mulai bergetar. Intensitas kekuatan Seungmin, Hyunjin, Minho, serta Jeongin agaknya mulai meningkat hingga alam pun mulai terpengaruh.

Kekuatan lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan alam seperti milik Myungsoo, Jisung, dan Chan memang tidak menimbulkan pengaruh apapun. Namun bukan berarti tidak terjadi perubahan dalam diri mereka. Tubuh ketiga pemuda itu, seperti para pemilik kekuatan alam lainnya, mulai berpendar sewarna kunang-kunang. Tidak kalah dengan pendar merah dan biru es dari tubuh dua pemilik kekuatan di tengah lingkaran yang sedang mereka lindungi.

Meskipun suasana di sekitar mereka mencekam, tetapi kesembilan cahaya tersebut terlihat berkilauan. Begitu indah dan tak terkalahkan.

Changbin tahu mereka semua sudah siap untuk menyelamatkan Felix dan membantunya bertahan hidup. Dan pemuda itu tak pernah merasa lebih bangga lagi dengan teman-temannya selain hari ini.

Tepat satu menit sebelum tengah malam, latihan mereka akhirnya selesai. Tuan Bang terlihat begitu puas dengan pencapaian mereka. Pria itu merangkul mereka satu persatu, bagaikan memberi semangat pada anak sendiri. Changbin cukup terkejut ketika Tuan Bang memeluknya cukup erat, tidak peduli dengan suhu tubuh Changbin yang dingin dan biasanya membuat orang lain berjengit.

"Terima kasih, Changbin. Kuharap penggabungan kekuatan nantinya di Kuil Para Pelindung akan berhasil," pria itu menepuk punggung Changbin lalu tersenyum bangga padanya, "Kau hebat, Nak."

Changbin mengusap tengkuk, merasa agak kikuk saat dipuji oleh Tuan Bang. Ia rasa dirinya masih belum pantas mendapatkan pujian itu mengingat ia belum melakukan apa-apa.

"Jika bukan karena didikan Anda, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini," Changbin lantas membungkuk dalam-dalam, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya, "Terima kasih atas semua pengorbanan yang Anda lakukan, Tuan."

"Tidak, Changbin. Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih," pria itu berusaha menarik tubuhnya hingga Changbin pun kembali berdiri tegap. Sinar mata pria itu terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca ketika ia kembali berbicara.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia menyelamatkan kami semua."

***

Di malam terakhir mereka berada di Pulau Oeno, Changbin kembali mendapatkan giliran berjaga. Kali ini pemuda itu dipasangkan dengan Jeongin sehingga mereka berdua berpisah jalan dengan teman-teman lain yang mulai memasuki rumah penginapan. Jeongin terlihat ragu awalnya ketika Chan memintanya untuk berjaga bersama Changbin. Namun setelah Felix membujuknya, akhirnya pemuda itu pun bersedia.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah kalau berjaga sendiri, Jeongin," ucap Changbin saat pemuda itu menumpuk kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun, "lagipula sampai sekarang situasinya selalu aman."

Changbin memperhatikan punggung Jeongin yang berubah kaku saat mendengar perkataannya. Namun setelahnya anak lelaki itu berbalik, lalu membantu Changbin menumpuk kayu dan dedaunan kering sebelum menyalakan api.

"Makasih tawarannya, hyung. Tapi aku sudah janji pada Felix hyung untuk menjagamu juga."

Ucapan Jeongin membuat Changbin tertegun. Ditatapnya lelaki yang lebih muda itu dengan sorot tidak percaya. Sedangkan Jeongin sendiri berusaha menghindari tatapan Changbin untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak merona.

"Jadi aku akan tetap di sini," tegasnya lagi.

Selama beberapa saat Changbin hanya berdiri sambil memperhatikan Jeongin yang sibuk menambah ranting dan dedaunan kering untuk memperbesar api. Lantas Changbin mendekat untuk meletakkan tangan di puncak kepala Jeongin, memberi pemuda itu tepukan lembut yang membuat pemilik kekuatan tanah itu terkesiap.

"Kamu sangat menyayangi Felix, hm?" Changbin terkekeh pelan. Ia mengambil tempat di sisi Jeongin yang kembali membuang muka, terlihat sedikit malu karena mendengar ucapan Changbin.

"Jangan salah paham, hyung. Dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri," gumam Jeongin. Changbin menganggukkan kepala sebagai respons atas ucapan Jeongin.

"Aku nggak cemburu, kok," ujarnya ringan.

Jeongin berdehem sebelum bergumam, "Baguslah."

Pembicaraan pun terhenti sampai di sana. Baik Changbin maupun Jeongin sama-sama diam, sibuk menatap api unggun di depan mereka yang melalap ranting dan dedaunan kering. Suara derik samar merupakan satu-satunya suara yang menemani setiap tarikan napas, ditingkahi debur ombak yang terdengar di kejauhan sebagai latar belakang.

Lantas Jeongin memecah keheningan di antara mereka dengan mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Changbin terkejut.

"Bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang yang ditakdirkan untukmu, hyung?"

Agaknya Changbin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Jeongin akan tertarik untuk membahas hal ini bersamanya. Menurutnya Jeongin tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan peduli dengan suratan takdir ataupun hal semacam itu. Namun siapa tahu memang Changbin saja yang belum mengenal Jeongin dengan baik.

"Ah...hm, bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?" Changbin menggaruk kepalanya perlahan, "Aku tidak pernah terlalu memikirkannya karena sejak awal aku sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi."

Sepertinya Jeongin belum puas dengan jawaban Changbin. Terlihat dari kerutan yang muncul di kening pemuda itu sehingga Changbin pun kembali mencoba menjelaskan.

"Di saat aku mengetahui kalau akan ada seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukku, rasanya memang tidak ada yang berubah dariku. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi ketika Felix memberitahuku kalau dialah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku, rasanya seolah mendapat hadiah yang paling berharga. Seperti berada di dalam mimpi, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kau alami."

Kali ini Jeongin terlihat memikirkan perkataan Changbin sembari menopang dagu di atas lulut yang ditekuk. Tatapan lurus menatap nyala api di depannya sebelum membuka suara.

"Sejak bertemu denganmu, Felix hyung menjadi lebih bahagia. Senyumnya...sekarang senyumnya terlihat begitu lepas. Tatapan matanya juga terlihat lebih hidup. Tidak semuram dulu," tutur Jeongin. Changbin bisa menatap Jeongin tanpa berkedip, sedikit terkejut mendengarkan pengakuan sang pemuda yang agak berbeda dari hal yang ia lihat selama ini.

"Kupikir selama ini Felix memang selalu terlihat bahagia," ucap Changbin.

Jeongin menghela napas sebelum menggelengkan kepala, "Dia memang selalu tersenyum di depan orang lain. Ramah dan pandai berteman. Tapi ketika di apartemen, ia selalu menyendiri. Felix hyung menunggu takdirnya datang sambil mengurung diri di kamar. Kalau tidak kupaksa dia tidak akan berinteraksi dengan kami."

Changbin kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengar penuturan Jeongin. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia telah membuat Felix menunggu lama karena dirinya yang tidak begitu mempedulikan perihal takdir ini. Selama ini Changbin tidak pernah tahu bahwa Felix membutuhkan kehadirannya untuk bertahan hidup. Penyesalannya mungkin akan berlipat ganda jika saja ia tidak bertemu Felix saat ini.

Waktu yang hilang tidak bisa kembali. Namun masa depan yang menjelang bisa mereka rajut bersama. Changbin tahu inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk membalas kebaikan Felix yang sudah setia menunggu kedatangannya. Ia berjanji akan membuat Felix bahagia hingga pemuda itu benar-benar melupakan seluruh kesedihannya di masa lalu.

"Aku juga ingin punya takdir seperti Felix hyung," gumaman Jeongin menyentakkan Changbin dari lamunan. Entah bagaimana ia merasa Jeongin terdengar cukup sedih. Apakah ia kesepian? Changbin menyesal karena selama ini ia tidak pernah menyempatkan waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Jeongin karena terlalu memperhatikan Felix.

Maka Changbin kembali mengacak rambut Jeongin sebelum berkata, "Kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyayangimu suatu hari nanti. Percayalah padaku."

Jeongin mengangguk sebelum menyembunyikan wajah di balik lutut. Barangkali pemuda itu mengantuk (Changbin tidak ingin memikirkan bahwa ia baru saja membuat Jeongin menangis setelah membicarakan tentang takdir) sehingga Changbin pun memintanya untuk masuk ke tenda terlebih dahulu. Jeongin mengangguk pelan sebelum menghilang di balik tenda, meninggalkan Changbin seorang diri menatap api unggun yang masih menyala terang.

Entah kenapa Changbin jadi memikirkan tentang Jeongin yang tiba-tiba saja berubah sedih. Terlalu larut dalam lamunan membuat Changbin tidak menyadari kedatangan Felix yang muncul tiba-tiba dan mencuri kecupan di pipinya.

"Hei," bisik pemuda itu ringan. Changbin yang terkejut lantas memutar leher untuk menatap Felix yang tersenyum lebar padanya, "Kenapa belum tidur, hyung?"

"Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu," Changbin mendengus pelan. Felix hanya membalas perkataannya dengan kekehan ringan sebelum membawa jemari Changbin dalam genggaman.

"Bolehkah aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan sekarang?" pinta Felix, "besok kita nggak akan melihat tempat cantik ini lagi."

Mendengar nada memohon dalam ucapan Felix, Changbin akhirnya menyetujui ajakannya sembari terkekeh. Dengan tangan saling menggenggam, mereka berjalan ke arah pantai sampai Felix menghentikan langkah di dekat sebuah batang pohon kelapa yang tumbang. Keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk menghadap laut, disaksikan ribuan bintang di lanskap gelap yang membentang di atas mereka.

"Aku dengar apa yang hyung bicarakan dengan Jeongin," ujar Felix tiba-tiba. Changbin mengerjap tidak percaya ke arah pemuda itu, tetapi Felix hanya memberinya cengiran minta maaf. Changbin menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapan ke arah langit.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia sampai sedih karena membicarakan hal itu. Apakah ucapanku melukai perasaannya?" Changbin bergumam muram. Dirasakannya jemari Felix mengusap punggung tangannya lembut, barangkali ingin menenangkan Changbin.

"Jeongin yatim piatu waktu ditemukan oleh Tuan Bang. Dia sebatang kara dan hanya kita yang ia punya," Felix menghela napas. Fakta itu membuat Changbin terkejut. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak berkomentar dan menunggu lanjutan penuturan Felix.

"Selama ini Jeongin tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hal yang dia inginkan. Tetapi begitu melihat apa yang terjadi pada kita, sepertinya ia pun mulai sadar akan hal yang sangat ia dambakan selama ini."

"Kasih sayang," Changbin mengangguk, menyambung kalimat Felix.

"Dan juga kebahagiaan, hyung," Felix menambahkan dalam bisikan pelan, menatap Changbin dengan mata berbinar. Pemuda Seo tanpa sadar menahan napas ketika Felix perlahan mendekatkan wajah hingga kening mereka saling menempel.

"Kebahagiaan saat menerima kasih sayang dari seseorang yang berharga. Yang akan menyayangimu meskipun kamu tidak sempurna."

Tubuh Changbin perlahan gemetar, barangkali karena perkataan Felix atau karena merasakan napas hangat sang pemuda yang membelai bibirnya.

"Benar kan, hyung?"

Changbin tersenyum sebelum menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan membisikkan jawaban tanpa kata di bibir Felix yang setengah terbuka.

Pemuda itu benar.

Kebahagiaan seperti ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat hidupnya lebih berarti.

***


	28. be your forever

Kepulangan mereka ke Korea Selatan disambut oleh hawa musim gugur yang sejuk.

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dari kepulauan terpencil di Samudera Pasifik Selatan, kesembilan anggota Stray Kids serta Tuan Bang mendarat dengan selamat di Incheon. Mereka terlihat lelah saat menyeret koper masing-masing menuju ke mobil yang sudah menunggu di lokasi penjemputan. Namun determinasi yang terlukis dalam sorot mata masing-masing tidak dapat dipungkiri. Terutama Changbin dan Felix.

Keduanya sudah siap untuk menjalani takdir selanjutnya yang digariskan untuk mereka.

Untuk hari ini mereka dipersilakan beristirahat di tempat tinggal masing-masing. Pasalnya Tuan Bang harus mempersiapkan banyak hal di Kuil Para Pelindung sebelum penggabungan kekuatan dilakukan. Mereka diberi waktu tiga hari untuk mempertahankan stamina mereka sebelum hari besar tersebut tiba.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Felix untuk meminta izin pada Chan agar ia bisa tinggal bersama Changbin selama sisa waktu yang diberikan.

"Hm?" Alis lelaki yang lebih tua terangkat heran begitu mendengar ucapan Felix, "Kenapa tidak ajak Changbin untuk menginap di apartemen kita saja?"

Felix mengerjap terkejut sebelum menundukkan kepala, menendang aspal di bawah kakinya. "Itu...hm, kau kan tahu Changbin tidak nyaman kalau terlalu ramai."

"Menurutku dia sudah mulai membiasakan diri sekarang." Chan lantas memberi Felix tatapan penuh selidik sambil bersedekap sebelum kembali bertanya, "Ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Lix?"

Kepala pemuda itu menggeleng pelan sebelum menghela napas pasrah akan perkataan Chan. Felix terlalu lelah untuk berdebat sehingga ia pun memutuskan hendak membatalkan permintaannya saja. Namun di saat ia hampir membuka suara, tiba-tiba sosok Changbin muncul di sisinya sembari melingkarkan lengan di pundak Felix. Pemuda itu membantu Felix menyuarakan isi pikirannya yang tak terucap.

"Kami hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, apa tidak boleh?" tantang Changbin. Perkataan itu membuat wajah Felix memanas, tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang pemuda itu menjadi lebih berani mengungkapkan sesuatu dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Oh, begitukah?" Chan membalas ucapan Changbin dengan nada serupa.

"Ya. Kurasa kami nggak akan menahan diri. Jadi daripada kedekatan kami menggangu ketenangan kalian, sebaiknya memang dia menginap di apartemenku saja," tukas Changbin.

Ucapan pemuda Seo yang begitu blak-blakan membuat Chan tergelak, berkebalikan dengan Felix harus menunduk dalam-dalam demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Pemuda itu diam-diam mencubit lengan Changbin, menuai protes dari sang pemuda yang kini ikut tertawa geli bersama Chan. Ia tahu Changbin barangkali hanya asal bicara, tetapi Felix sedikit berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan memberi kejutan padanya nanti.

"Oke, oke. Tidak perlu bicara lagi, Changbin," Chan mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil terkekeh, "Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. Kuharap tidak ada yang _sakit_ sebelum hari penting nantinya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, oke?"

Setelah menepuk pundak dua temannya, Chan pun menyusul ayahnya menuju mobil yang akan membawa pemuda itu pulang. Meninggalkan Changbin dan Felix bersama teman-teman lain yang bersiul iseng ke arah mereka.

"_Someone's gonna get laid tonight_," goda Hyunjin. Mendengar hal itu, Felix hampir saja menerjang sang teman untuk menutup mulutnya. Namun Hyunjin sudah kabur terlebih dahulu, menjauh dari Felix yang wajahnya makin memerah karena menahan malu.

Kali ini giliran Jisung yang berbuat iseng. Pemuda itu mendekati Changbin dan berbisik agak terlalu keras, sengaja membuat telinga Felix panas.

"_Bro_, meskipun Felix pernah menonjokmu tapi dia nggak suka diperlakukan kasar. _So, give him some vanilla, okay_?"

"Jisung!" Felix berseru protes. Sebelum Felix melemparnya dengan tatapan membakar, pemuda itu ikut lari terbirit-birit menyusul Hyunjin yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju mobil. Sementara Myungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar keisengan dua temannya, berjalan terlebih dahulu bersama Minho yang berusaha menutup telinga Jeongin.

Sementara Changbin hanya tertawa geli sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arah Felix, menunggu pemuda itu menyambutnya.

"Aku benci mereka," gerutu Felix sambil menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Changbin. Namun pemuda itu hanya memberinya gelengan dan menatap Felix dengan sorot mata yang membuat kedua lututnya melemah.

"Kau menyayangi mereka, Felix."

"Hyung," lirih Felix bergumam. Sepertinya rona merah di wajahnya akan bertahan lama jika Changbin terus memperlakukannya seperti ini. "_Stop it_."

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alis, bingung, "_Stop w__hat_?"

"_Stop looking at me like that. I can't..._," Felix menggigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu hendak mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya yang membuat jantung Felix memacu detak, "_I can't stop myself thinking about kissing you._"

Changbin tertegun menatapnya, membuat Felix harus menundukkan kepala lagi karena malu. Ia tahu ucapan itu mungkin terdengar terlalu berani, tetapi Felix hanya ingin jujur pada pemuda itu. Felix harap Changbin tidak keberatan saat ia mengatakan isi pikirannya, meskipun terkadang membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi kikuk.

"Maaf, hyung," gumamnya, sedikit menyesal karena sudah mengatakan sesuatu tanpa berpikir.

Namun Changbin hanya terkekeh sebelum mengeratkan tautan jemari mereka. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Felix agar tidak ada yang menguping ucapan yang hendak tercetus dari lisannya.

"_I can't wait to kiss you too, sweetheart._"

Bisa dilihatnya Myungsoo menatap mereka dengan mata disipitkan dari kejauhan, tetapi Felix tidak peduli. Siapa yang bisa peduli saat jantungnya terasa hampir meledak setelah mendengar ucapan manis Changbin. Sebelum ada yang menyadari, Felix memberi Changbin hadiah berupa kecupan ringan di pipi. Pemuda itu terlalu bahagia hingga ia tidak peduli dengan sudut bibirnya yang terasa pegal karena mengulas senyum terlalu lebar.

"_Let's go home, _hyung," ucapnya sebelum menautkan jemari mereka dan menarik Changbin untuk mengikutinya menuju mobil.

***

"Ini bagusnya diletakkan di sini saja, hyung. Kayaknya terlalu sempit kalau disimpan di kamarmu."

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen Changbin, Felix memutuskan untuk membantu pemuda itu membereskan apartemen. Ia sedang terlalu bersemangat hingga tak merasa butuh istirahat saat ini. Mungkin karena pemuda itu merasa ikut bertanggungjawab dengan kondisi apartemen Changbin saat ini.

Pemuda Seo mengaku bahwa setelah 'bertengkar' dengan Felix saat itu, ia jadi tak acuh dengan kondisi apartemennya. Bahkan Felix juga menemukan beberapa botol minuman beralkohol di tong sampah Changbin yang belum ia buang. Agaknya sebelum kepergian mereka ke pulau Oeno, Changbin meninggalkan apartemen dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Maaf, hyung. Yang waktu itu...maafkan aku."

Felix kembali meminta maaf ketika mereka akhirnya bisa duduk kembali di sofa setelah selesai membereskan apartemen Changbin. Lelaki yang lebih tua hanya menjawab dengan gelengan sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Felix.

"Tidak perlu diingat lagi, Lix. Saat itu kita berdua mungkin belum saling memahami satu sama lain," tukas Changbin. Felix mengangguk menyetujui sembari ikut menyandarkan pipi ke puncak kepala Changbin. Keduanya lantas hanyut dalam lamunan masing-masing, tidak mempedulikan televisi yang menyala di hadapan mereka.

"Sekarang bagaimana, hyung?" tanya Felix tiba-tiba, kedua netranya menatap langit-langit apartemen Changbin yang bercat putih, "apa menurutmu aku sudah memahamimu?"

Didengarnya Changbin terkekeh pelan. Pemuda itu agaknya memiringkan kepala ke arah leher Felix karena tiba-tiba saja ia bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Changbin di tengkuknya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Kurasa kau selalu memahamiku, Lix. Mungkin akulah yang belum memahamimu," Changbin bergumam muram, "kau merasakan rasa sakitku. Tetapi aku tidak."

Felix tahu Changbin sangat tidak menyukai fakta tersebut. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah ketidakberuntungan di antara banyak sekali keberuntungan yang dirasakan Felix sejak menemukan Changbin. Felix rasa hal itu tidak memberatkannya sama sekali. Namun ia tahu Changbin pasti tetap tidak setuju dengan pendapatnya. Tidak ada yang bisa Felix lakukan untuk menenangkan Changbin meraih jemari pemuda itu sebelum mengecupnya lama.

"Nggak apa-apa, hyung. Sebentar lagi juga akan hilang sendiri," Felix menjauhkan kepalanya dari Changbin sehingga ia bisa menatap pemuda itu tepat di mata, "setelah kekuatanmu ada dalam diriku, aku nggan akan merasakan sakit lagi."

Ucapan Felix agaknya membuat Changbin terdiam cukup lama. Pemuda itu terus menatapnya lekat tanpa bicara hingga membuat Felix merasa malu sendiri. Namun saat ia hendak membuang pandangan, telapak tangan Changbin tiba-tiba menangkup pipi Felix. Sensasi dingin yang perlahan menjalari pipinya justru membuat wajahnya memanas. Selama beberapa detik, hanya keheningan yang melingkupi mereka. Lantas Changbin menarik wajah Felix mendekat sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan lembut, membuat seluruh tubuh Felix terbakar.

Ini memang bukan ciuman mereka yang pertama. Namun baru kali ini Felix merasakan sensasi yang berbeda ketika bibir Changbin melumat bibirnya. Kelembutan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menuntut, membuat api yang berkobar dalam diri Felix semakin besar. Jemari Changbin yang kini menyentuh tengkuknya terasa sedingin es, membuatnya sedikit terkesiap.

"_Felix._" 

Bisikan serak Changbin di bibirnya membuat tubuh Felix kembali gemetar. Tanpa sadar kini posisi pemuda itu sudah berubah, dengan Changbin yang menaunginya. Memenjarakan tubuh ramping Felix di antara lengan kokohnya. Tubuh Felix terasa seperti terbakar--_benar-benar terbakar_\--karena kini ia bisa mencium bau hangus dari kulit sofa yang melepuh.

"_Shit_!" Felix yang panik sontak mendudukkan diri, mengejutkan Changbin hingga pemuda itu hampir terjatuh ke lantai. Beruntung ia segera terhenyak ke sandaran sofa, dengan Felix di pangkuannya, "Hyung! _I burn your couch_!"

Tawa Changbin meledak begitu saja, membuat tubuhnya berguncang. Felix merasa malu, malu sekali. Bagaimana tidak? Di tengah urusan mereka yang belum selesai, ia malah membuat kekacauan dengan membakar sofa berlapis kulit sintetis milik pemuda itu. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Felix hanya bisa merintih sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik leher Changbin.

"_You burn your shirts, too, _Felix," Changbin menyentuh punggung kaos Felix yang ternyata sudah berlubang karena panas yang menguar dari tatonya. Rasanya Felix ingin mengubur diri saja karena sudah mengacaukan suasana menyenangkan di antara mereka. Sekarang mungkin Changbin mungkin sudah tidak _mood _lagi untuk menyentuhnya, membuat ekspresi Felix tanpa sadar berubah murung.

"Maaf, hyung."

"Sudah cukup minta maafnya, Lix. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi," ujar Changbin, barangkali berpura-pura kesal. Namun Felix yang sudah terlanjur terpuruk menganggap serius ucapan Changbin hingga ia pun menggigit bibir cemas. Takut jika ucapannya membuat Changbin marah.

"I-iya, hyung. Aku nggak akan minta maaf lagi."

Saat kepalanya kembali tertunduk sedih, Changbin menarik dagu pemuda itu perlahan hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Felix masih memperhatikan sorot mata Changbin yang tak terbaca ketika tiba-tiba saja jemari lelaki itu menyingkap kaos yang digunakan Felix, berusaha meloloskannya melewati kepala. Kebingungan, Felix hanya bisa membiarkan Changbin melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia baru saja hendak bicara saat bibir Changbin tiba-tiba sudah kembali membungkam bibirnya, menelan segala tanya yang tak terucap.

"Hyung..._why..._"

Changbin memotong ucapan Felix dengan melesakkan lidahnya melewati bibir Felix, membuat pemuda itu mendesah keras.

"_Can you shut your pretty little mouth for me, please?_" 

Sayup-sayup Felix bisa mendengar gumaman Changbin di bibirnya. Sepertinya keseluruhan indera di tubuh Felix mulai tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar jika Changbin terus melakukan hal tak terduga yang membuat kepalanya melayang. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Changbin sebagai jawaban dan membiarkan pemuda itu mencuri seluruh napasnya hingga tak bersisa.

"_Good boy._"

Kali ini Felix hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti erangan dan desahan ketika mendengar Changbin memujinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan Changbin, tetapi Felix rasa ia tidak ingin berhenti. Tidak saat suhu tubuh Changbin yang dingin terasa begitu nyaman di antara api yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berkutat di sofa, saling melumat bibir satu sama lain tanpa jeda. Namun Felix baru menyadari bahwa Changbin sama sekali belum melepas pakaiannya. Pemuda itu menjauhkan diri sesaat untuk mengambil napas, lalu menarik kaos Changbin hingga terlepas. Didengarnya napas Changbin tercekat ketika Felix tiba-tiba mendaratkan kecupan di tulang selangkanya, tetapi pemuda itu tidak keberatan. Bahkan saat Felix tanpa sadar mengigit kulitnya hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana.

"_I've never done this before, _Lix," desah Changbin ketika bibir Felix menelusuri pundak hingga leher dan belakang telinganya. Perlahan Felix melepaskan kecupan dan menatap Changbin lekat, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah.

"_Done what, _hyung?"

"_Falling in love._"

Terkejut, Felix hanya bisa tertegun menatap Changbin yang kini memejamkan mata erat-erat. Dadanya masih naik turun, berusaha mengatur napas. Namun Felix bisa melihat nadi Changbin yang berdenyut cepat di sisi lehernya yang terekspos. Perlahan Felix mendekatkan wajah untuk memberi kecupan ringan pada nadi yang berdenyut itu, mengejutkan lelaki yang lebih tua hingga suhu tubuhnya turun drastis.

"_Have you ever fallen in love before, _Changbin hyung?" 

Felix menyentuh pipi Changbin sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat kelopak mata Changbin kembali terbuka. Selama beberapa detik, tatapan mereka saling terkunci ketika lelaki berambut gelap itu menggeleng.

"_No. You_?"

Senyum kecil terulas di wajah Felix sebelum ia menangkup pipi Changbin dan kembali menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"_I think I've fallen for you_," Felix mendesahkan jawabannya di bibir Changbin yang menunggu,"_since the first time we met._"

***

("Apa aku melukaimu, Lix?"

"Nggak perlu cemas, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oke. Maaf kalau aku melukaimu."

"Sudah cukup minta maafnya, hyung. Aku nggak mau dengar lagi."

"Sial."

"Hehe."

"Sekarang apa?"

"Apanya yang apa, hyung?"

"Apa setelah ini...kita menjadi _sesuatu yang lain_?"

"Hyung kan takdirku. Memangnya kita mau jadi apa lagi?"

"...ya sudah. Anggap aku tidak bilang apa-apa, Lix."

"Hyung! Aku bercanda," terdengar suara tawa yang dibalas dengan dengusan pelan, "begini saja. Aku ada ide."

"Ide apa?"

"Changbin hyung, _will you be my forever_?"

Jeda. Lima detik. Sepuluh detik. Lalu setelahnya terdengar suara kecupan dan desah napas tertahan.

"_I will, baby. I'll always be your forever._" )

***


	29. ruby red and sapphire blue

Kuil Para Pelindung terlihat sedikit berbeda dari yang terakhir kali Changbin ingat.

Begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang, sudah ada serombongan pria bertopeng dan berpakaian serba hitam yang berbaris di sepanjang jalan menuju pekarangan. Changbin sengaja membiarkan yang lain bergerak terlebih dahulu lantaran merasa penasaran dengan pria-pria bertopeng ini. Sebelumnya Tuan Bang tidak pernah berkata bahwa akan ada anggota tambahan dalam ritual penggabungan kekuatan ini. Namun sepertinya situasi yang mereka hadapi sekarang lebih serius daripada yang Changbin kira, membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan kegugupan dalam dirinya.

Sudah lama sekali Changbin tidak merasakan hal ini. Kekuatannya memang sudah lebih stabil, terima kasih atas latihan yang diberikan Tuan Bang. Namun agaknya Lee Felix masih tetap dapat merasakan kegelisahan Changbin tanpa perlu dibuktikan oleh tanah berlapis es ataupun suhu udara yang menurun drastis. Barangkali hal itu disebabkan oleh benang takdir yang menghubungkan mereka.

Ketergantungan Felix pada Changbin membuat pemuda itu bisa merasakan setiap emosi negatif seperti kegelisahan dan rasa sakit yang muncul. Hingga Felix menjadi begitu cepat tanggap atas situasi yang dialami Changbin kala itu.

"Hyung," pemuda itu sengaja berbalik untuk mengecek keadaan Changbin, wajahnya terlihat bingung sekaligus cemas, "apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Changbin menghela napas sebelum mengulurkan tangan ke arah Felix. Seakan mengetahui keinginannya, Felix pun bergegas meraih tangan pemuda itu dan menautkan jemari mereka. Ditariknya Felix perlahan hingga posisi mereka sejajar, lalu mendekatkan kepala untuk berbisik di telinga Felix.

"Siapa orang-orang ini?"

Felix mengedikkan bahu sebelum balas berbisik, "Aku nggak tahu."

"Kelihatannya mereka seperti pasukan khusus."

"Hm, mungkin," bisa dirasakannya Felix tanpa sadar memelintir pelan jemari Changbin dalam genggamannya. Seolah pemuda itu sama gugupnya dengan Changbin, " aku takut, hyung."

"Kenapa?" Changbin bertanya, bingung.

"Bagaimana...bagaimana kalau penggabungan kekuatan nanti tidak berhasil? Bagaimana kalau kekuatanku malah berbalik melukai kalian semua?" Felix menggigit bibir cukup keras hingga Changbin meringis karena khawatir pemuda itu akan melukai diri sendiri.

Sontak Changbin menarik Felix untuk keluar dari barisan, menerobos para pria bertopeng untuk membawa Felix menuju salah satu sudut halaman. Kakinya melangkah mendekati salah satu gazebo yang berada di dekat kolam kecil yang dipenuhi ikan koi. Changbin menuntun Felix menuju salah satu pohon di dekat gazebo yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan mereka berdua. Begitu mereka berada di bawah bayangan kanopi dedaunan, Changbin lekas menarik Felix dalam pelukannya.

Agaknya selama satu menit penuh mereka hanya berpelukan tanpa bicara. Changbin tahu Felix butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dari pikiran buruk yang melandanya. Maka ia pun tidak keberatan ketika pemuda itu memeluknya cukup lama. Ketika Felix terlihat sedikit lebih tenang, Changbin membiarkan pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan.

"_Want a kiss to make you feel better_?" tanya Changbin sambil tersenyum.

Felix mengangguk, membalas senyumnya dengan ekspresi malu sebelum menyambut bibir Changbin. Tidak ada ketergesaan dalam ciuman merekaㅡsemua terasa lembut dan hangat. Changbin membiarkan Felix menciumnya hingga pemuda itu sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"_Thank you_, hyung."

Changbin menjawab dengan anggukan ringan.

"_I love you._"

Sebelum Felix memberikan jawaban, Changbin sudah terlebih dahulu berbalik dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan pemuda itu sebelum menyusul teman-teman lain.

***

"Changbin. Felix. Bisa tolong kemari sebentar?"

Setelah memberikan penjelasan yang cukup panjang tentang ritual penggabungan pada sembilan pemuda pemilik kekuatan, Tuan Bang mempersilakan mereka untuk beristirahat kecuali Changbin dan Felix. Dua pemuda itu saling bertatapan penuh arti sebelum mendekati Tuan Bang yang kini dikawal oleh dua pria asing berpakaian serba hitam.

Keduanya serentak membungkuk hormat untuk memberi salam. Tuan Bang menepuk pundak mereka sebelum mengarahkan tatapan pada dua pria asing di sampingnya. "Ini Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim. Mereka akan membantu persiapan kalian untuk penggabungan kekuatan kali ini," tuturnya.

"Persiapan?" Changbin tanpa sadar bergumam, menarik perhatian empat orang lainnya, "Persiapan seperti apa maksud Anda, Tuan?"

Namun alih-alih menjawab, Tuan Bang hanya mengulum senyum.

"Mari kutunjukkan padamu."

Changbin dan Felix tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti Tuan Bang yang berjalan menuju lorong bangunan kuil. Kedua pria berpakaian hitamㅡentah yang mana Tuan Park dan yang mana Tuan Kim, Changbin tidak sempat bertanyaㅡmasing-masing berdiri di sisi pemilik kekuatan es dan api.

"Rasanya seperti mau digiring ke penjara," bisik Felix ketika mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser yang terkunci rapat. Seseorang berdehem di belakang mereka dan Changbin segera menyikut Felix untuk berhenti bicara. Takut kalau-kalau mereka terkena masalah karena asal bicara.

"Silakan masuk, anak-anak."

Tuan Bang melangkah melewati pintu sebelum mempersilakan dua pemuda itu masuk. Sementara Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim mohon diri dan berlalu menuju ruangan lain yang berada di seberang ruangan yang mereka masuki. Changbin mendengar suara pintu ditutup di belakang mereka ketika Tuan Bang mempersilakan mereka duduk.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus dipersiapkan sebelum penyatuan ini. Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus bagian teknis. Sementara aku bertanggung jawab terhadap kalian," pria itu memulai.

Changbin kembali melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Felix, yang juga balas menatapnya dengan sorot serupa.

"Aku harus memastikan kalian benar-benar siap," pria itu menatap mereka bergantian dengan netra yang menyorot tegas, "sehingga penyatuan inti kekuatan api dan es nantinya berhasil sepenuhnya."

Menelan ludah, Changbin mengangguk ke arah Tuan Bang. Suasana ruangan di sekitar mereka terasa cukup tegang, membuat suhu tubuh Changbin tanpa sadar kembali menurun. Felix pun begitu. Ia terlihat cukup terpengaruh dengan ucapan pria itu hingga segala hal yang bersentuhan dengannya tiba-tiba memuai.

"Ingat saat pertama kali aku menguji kekuatan kalian?" Tuan Bang mengulas senyum, lantas mengulurkan kedua tangan pada Changbin dan juga Felix.

"Izinkan aku untuk kembali menguji kestabilan inti kekuatan kalian."

Changbin dan Felix serentak mengangguk sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Tuan Bang, membiarkan kekuatan mereka mengalir perlahan ke ujung jemari.

***

Setelah sesi pengujian selesai, Changbin dan Felix kemudian dituntun menuju ruangan lain yang berseberangan dengan ruangan awal. Tempat di mana Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim telah menunggu. Langkah Changbin terhenti, nyaris tidak percaya saat melihat sesuatu yang berdiri menjulang tepat di tengah ruangan.

Di sana, terlindungi di balik kotak tinggi berlapis kaca tebal, terpampang dua jubah kimono antik berwarna merah rubi dan biru safir. Motif yang membentang dari pundak hingga ke pinggang kimono merah tampak seperti burung Phoenix, sementara kimono biru terlihat seperti ukiran pada permukaan es.

Changbin tertegun, kelopak matanya melebar takjub. Kedua pakaian itu terlihat bagaikan milik keluarga kerajaan sehingga ia pun merasa bingung dengan alasan keberadaan pakaian itu di tempat ini.

"Kimono ini...untuk apa, Tuan?" Felix menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi muncul di benak Changbin.

"Untuk dipakai, Felix," jawab Tuan Bang santai sebelum menggesturkan pada dua pria di sana untuk membuka kotak kacanya, "Kalian akan memakai pakaian ini sebelum ritual dimulai."

Changbin terkesiap, begitu pula dengan Felix yang refleks mencengkeram lengannya. Keduanya bahkan tak sempat memikirkan kata yang hendak diucapkan lantaran Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim sudah menarik mereka menuju tempat terpisahㅡChangbin di ujung kanan dan Felix di ujung kiri. Changbin mendengar Tuan di depannya memerintahkannya untuk membuka pakaian, membuat kening pemuda itu berkerut bingung.

"Apa...kenapa kami harus memakainya?" tanya Changbin pada entah siapa, di sela-sela melepaskan pakaian dan membiarkan pria berbaju hitam itu melilitkan sebuah kain sewarna gading di sekujur tubuhnya. Dari posisinya ia bisa melihat Felix yang juga dililit kain sehingga terlihat seperti mumi. Diam-diam Changbin menertawakannya.

"Pakaian kebesaran, hyung," seru Felix dari seberang. Changbin tergelak.

"Iya, memang kebesaran sampai kayaknya aku tenggelam ditelan baju," ujar Changbin sarkas, membuat Tuan Entah-Siapa di depannya mendelik sebelum berdehem.

"Bajunya akan muat untukmu, Tuan Seo. Tenang saja," ujarnya dalam suara yang berusaha dibuat senetral mungkin, meskipun Changbin bisa menangkap nada tersinggung di dalamnya.

"Jangan diambil hati, Tuan Kim. Para anak muda ini hanya merasa sedikit gugup," Tuan Bang membujuk si pria berbaju hitam yang ternyata adalah Tuan Kim itu. Changbin mendengus pelan sembari merentangkan tangan, membiarkan pria itu ikut membalut lengannya.

"Pakaian ini adalah pakaian yang digunakan pengendali api dan es secara turun temurun setiap melakukan penyatuan kekuatan," jelasnya.

"Lalu kain yang melilit tubuh kalian ini merupakan kain khusus yang berfungsi sebagai proteksi sekaligus penyeimbang. Mirip fungsi Tongkat Pembatas Kekuatan," Tuan Bang kembali menambahkan. Changbin hanya mengangguk saja karena ia sama sekali tidak memahami berbagai benda khusus untuk menahan fluktuasi kekuatan mereka.

"Kami nggak akan sesak kan kalau dililit seperti mumi begini, Tuan?" celetuk Felix. Pria itu tergelak, begitu pula dengan Tuan Kim di depannya yang turut mendengus geli.

"Kain khusus ini tidak akan membelitmu, Felix. Bisa dibilang sangat fleksibel."

Changbin hanya mendengarkan percakapan Felix dan Tuan Bang tanpa melepaskan tatapan dari kimono biru di depannya. Ketika Tuan Kim selesai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain khusus tersebut, ia membuka kotak kaca dan mengeluarkan pakaian itu dengan hati-hati. Netra Changbin menatap pakaian itu lekat-lekat. Kegugupan mulai kembali menguasai ketika pria berbaju hitam itu memintanya untuk berbalik dan merentangkan lengan.

"Pejamkan matamu, Tuan Seo."

Changbin menuruti instruksi Tuan Kim dan memejamkan mata perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan ketika kimono itu disampirkan ke tubuh, yang anehnya sama sekali tidak terasa berat seperti dugaannya. Pakaian itu bisa dikatakan cukup ringan. Begitu pas menyelimuti seluruh torsonya dengan kehangatan yang nyaman.

"Sekarang Anda boleh membuka mata."

Barangkali Changbin tidak akan percaya bahwa yang ia tatap di depannya adalah bayangannya sendiri jika saja ia tidak mencubit pipinya sekeras mungkin sampai terasa nyeri. Ini benar-benar nyata. Changbin benar-benar mengalaminya.

Aneh.

Karena seingatnya dulu, ia pernah mengalami mimpi yang semacam ini. Berdiri di depan cermin, menatap bayangan pemuda berambut gelap yang mengenakan kimono antik berwarna biru safir. Namun mimpi itu hanya pernah terjadi sekali dan tidak lagi berlanjut.

Rasanya seolah mengalami _déjà vu_.

Jantungnya berdebar, cukup keras hingga Changbin bisa mendengarnya di balik telinga. Meredam gelombang suara lain yang merambat di sekitarnya hingga membuat Changbin merasa terperangkap. Jika saja Felix tidak menggenggam tangannya, mungkin Changbin sudah tersedot dalam lamunannya sendiri hingga tak bisa kembali.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Changbin lekas membalikkan tubuh, "Aku baikㅡ"

Namun kata-katanya terhenti begitu saja ketika netranya menangkap penampilan Felix yang berdiri di depannya.

Di sana, dalam balutan kimono merah rubi yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari, Felix terlihat begitu berbeda. Pemuda itu terlihat bagaikan seorang putra mahkota kerajaan. Rambut pirang yang biasanya menutupi kening kini disibakkan ke samping. Bintik-bintik coklat di wajahnya masih seindah sebelumnya, ditingkahi rona merah muda yang merambat hingga tulang pipi. Anting panjang di telinga kirinya mengayun pelan saat Felix menggerakkan wajah ke samping, menghindari tatapan lekat Changbin.

"K-kurasa hyung baik-baik saja, ya."

Barangkali karena gugup, Felix tanpa sadar menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Sepertinya hendak segera kembali ke posisinya semula di samping Tuan Park. Namun Changbin yang akhirnya tersentak dari lamunan segera menahan tangan Felix.

Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Changbin memberi pemuda itu senyum penuh kekaguman sebelum berbisik di telinganya.

"_I'm okay. It's just...yo__u look so beautiful_, _Phoenix__. __I can't look away._"

***


	30. fusion

Matahari sudah tergelincir di kaki langit ketika Felix akhirnya kembali ke lapangan kuil. Keempat pilar api yang berdiri tegak di masing-masing sudut lapangan telah menyala, berkobar tertiup angin musim gugur. Napas Felix masih agak sesak meskipun hal itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kain yang melilit tubuh maupun kimono yang ia kenakan. Harusnya pakaian ini justru membuat Felix merasa nyaman.

_Harusnya_.

Hanya saja Felix masih diselimuti kekhawatiran meskipun Changbin terus membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan untuknya.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatmu tenang, Lix?" tanya Changbin sembari menenggelamkan tangan Felix di antara kedua telapak tangannya. Sesekali Changbin meniupkan udara sejuk ke tangan Felix yang panas, membuat pemuda itu tersentuh dengan perhatiannya. Namun tetap saja kegugupan itu bercokol dalam dirinya hingga membuat Felix merasa bersalah pada Changbin.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup," dusta Felix. Changbin menyipitkan mata tidak percaya, seolah bisa menangkap kebohongan Felix. Biarpun begitu, Changbin memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Oke," pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum memberi Felix senyum menenangkan, "ayo kita bergabung dengan mereka."

Di tengah lapangan, tujuh pemuda lain sudah berkumpul dengan Chan sebagai pusatnya. Pemuda itu sepertinya sedang menjelaskan sesuatu ketika menyadari kedatangan Felix dan juga Changbin. Reaksi yang ditunjukkan Chan membuat Felix semakin kikuk, begitu pula dengan Changbin. Perlahan genggaman mereka terlepas sebelum Felix berusaha menutup mulut Jisung yang ternganga lebar saat menatapnya.

"Kenapa, sih?" gerutu Felix, malu karena teman-temannya tertegun melihat penampilannya serta Changbin.

"Apa kalian sedang _cosplay_?" tanya Jisung tiba-tiba.

"Atau kalian mau melangsungkan upacara pernikahan?" Minho pun ikut menyeletuk. Hampir semua temannya tertawa mendengar ucapan asal kedua orang itu, kecuali Felix yang menggerutu karena malu. Refleks pemuda itu menatap Changbin untuk melihat reaksinya, yang ternyata malah ikut terkekeh bersama yang lain.

"Hyung!" protes Felix pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa, Lix?" Changbin kembali bertanya sembari memberinya senyum manis. Membuat Felix akhirnya batal merasa kesal pada sang pemuda.

"Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Lix," ujar Hyunjin sembari merangkul pundak Felix. Pemuda itu hanya membalas ucapan temannya dengan cibiran sebelum berbalik, meninggalkan mereka yang masih tertawa.

"Semuanya! Segera ambil posisi masing-masing!"

Seruan Tuan Bang membuat perhatian mereka semua teralih, termasuk Felix. Tungkainya otomatis melangkah ke arah kanan, tepat di antara dua pilar api. Changbin berada di sisi seberang, menatapnya dengan tatapan serius dan penuh determinasi. Jantung Felix berdebar keras akibat aliran adrenalin yang menderas. Namun ia masih bisa bernapas seperti biasa saat membalas tatapan Changbin dari tempatnya berdiri.

_Waktumu sudah tiba._

Felix kembali mendengar Changbin dalam kepalanya. Lantas pemuda itu mengangguk dan membalas kata-kata Changbin dalam pikirannya.

_S_ _etelah ini selesai, _ _nggak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita_ _._

Dari kejauhan Felix bisa melihat bibir Changbin yang mengulas senyum. Sebelum ia sempat membalas, Tuan Bang sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri di tengah mereka. Pria itu menginstruksikan pada Felix dan Changbin untuk maju beberapa langkah, hingga posisi mereka kini berada cukup dekat di tengah lapangan.

"Changbin, Felix," Tuan Bang menghampiri mereka satu persatu untuk memberi pelukan erat, "Semoga berhasil."

Entah bagaimana ucapan Tuan Bang membuat Felix merasa ingin menangis. Rasa takut dan haru bercampur aduk dalam hatinya. Namun Felix tidak bisa membiarkan emosi menguasai. Demi teman-temannya, demi semua orang yang ada di sini untuk membantunya, demi semesta. 

Dan demi Changbin, belahan jiwanya.

Felix akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Ia akan mencapai kestabilan kekuatannya dan menyelamatkan banyak orang.

***

Bulan mulai terlihat menyinari bumi dengan cahaya lembut temaram. Seiring dengan malam yang semakin larut, suasana riang yang semula terlihat di Kuil Para Pelindung kini mulai pudar. Tergantikan oleh hawa menegangkan yang membuat rambut tubuh meremang. Bukan, bukan karena sesuatu yang horor. Melainkan karena hal luar biasa yang sedang berlangsung di tengah lapangan kuil.

Felix berhasil membentuk kobaran api yang menyelubunginya. Kedua irisnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah menatap tajam pada sosok Changbin hadapannya. Seo Changbin yang balas menyorotkan tatapan sedingin es dengan iris birunya itu.

Tak begitu jauh dari mereka, ketujuh temannya berdiri membentuk lingkaran dengan ujung Tongkat Pembatas Kekuatan yang saling bersentuhan. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan masing-masing yang akan membentuk tameng tak kasat mata. Di luar lingkaran para pemilik kekuatan, puluhan orang bertopeng dan berpakaian serba hitam saling bergandengan tangan, membentuk lapisan terluar perlindungan. Tuan Bang menjadi salah satu di antara mereka, berdiri bersisian dengan Tuan Park dan Tuan Kim di salah satu bagian lingkaran.

Kobaran api yang menyelubungi Felix kini sudah mulai terlihat tenang dan stabil. Begitu pula dengan bola kristal es yang menyelubungi Changbin. Mereka masih berdiri cukup jauh di hadapan satu sama lain. Langkah pertama berlalu dengan mudah.

Bagian selanjutnya adalah bagian yang cukup sulit dan membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Selain itu perlindungan pun harus teraktivasi dengan baik sebelum Felix dan Changbin mulai mengeluarkan energi yang lebih besar dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Maka Tuan Bang pun beraksi dengan mulai menyerukan kata-kata asing yang anehnya dimengerti oleh Felix. Pria itu meminta seluruh pasukan berbaju hitam untuk membangun kubah pelindung.

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh penjuru lapangan dipenuhi oleh dengungan orang-orang yang merapal kata-kata bagai mantra, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka mulai berubah mencekam. Awan tebal dengan cepat berarak menutupi cahaya bulan, hingga tak ada lagi sumber cahaya yang menerangi mereka selain api yang berkobar di menara obor.

Felix bisa melihat dari dalam kobaran api bagaimana dinding pelindung mulai muncul, berupa selaput berwarna gelap yang terlihat seperti kaca. Selaput itu beranjak naik ke udara, perlahan menjelma menjadi kubah yang akan melindungi para pemilik kekuatan.

"_Custodiet nobis placere._ _Custodi nos a malis. Custodi nos a malis quae._"

(_Please guard us. Keep us from the evils. Keep us from the bad things._)

Pasukan berpakaian serba hitam terus mendengungkan mantra itu bersama-sama, membuat selubungnya naik semakin lama semakin tinggi. Kepala Felix mendongak, memperhatikan saat puncak kubah tertutup sempurna, membatasi mereka dari dunia luar. Napasnya dihela, berat. Keberadaan selubung itu membuat Felix bisa merasakan aliran kekuatan yang semakin deras dari dalam dirinya. Meskipun Felix selalu menyukai berada di ruangan tertutup, tetapi selubung ini membuatnya sedikit takut. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak panik dan terus berkonsentrasi memusatkan kekuatan.

Dengungan mantra masih merambati timpaninya, tetapi kali ini semakin keras. Tujuh pemuda pemilik kekuatan ikut menggumamkan mantra serupa hingga lapisan selubung berikutnya terbentuk. Kali ini selubung transparan berwarna putih gading perlahan ikut membentuk kubah. Dada Felix terasa semakin sesak lantaran kekuatan yang tersalur darinya dirasakan semakin besar. Wajah Felix mengernyit, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang teramat ketika puncak selubung hampir tertutup. Mengurung dirinya dan Changbin hingga mereka bisa menyatukan dua energi tanpa melukai yang lainㅡ

"AARGHHH!"

ㅡkecuali diri mereka sendiri.

Rasa sakit itu menjadi berkali lipat lebih besar dirasakan Felix ketika Changbin pun merasa kesakitan. Teriakan pemuda itu membuat Felix tak kuasa menahan air mata, hingga ia pun menangis tanpa sadar. Selubung kedua sepertinya memiliki cara kerja yang berbeda dari selubung pertama. Felix merasakan dorongan kekuatan lain dari luar tubuhnya sejalan dengan selubung yang makin merambat ke atas dan menaungi mereka.

Tubuh pemuda itu bergeser ke arah Changbin dengan sendirinya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hingga pada akhirnya jarak mereka yang semula jauh kini hanya setengah jangkauan tangan. Hingga Felix bisa meraih jemari Changbin dan menautkan kedua tangan mereka, telapaknya saling mendorong.

"Felix!"

Changbin menggertakkan gigi saat berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang terasa seolah mencabik tubuhnya dari dalam. Penderitaan Changbin terlihat dari wajah Felix yang sudah bersimbah air mata. "Maaf. Maafkan aku."

"Jangan...minta...maaf..."

Genggaman Felix di jemari Changbin semakin erat hingga barangkali akan menyakiti pemuda itu. Namun mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan selubung putih itu mendorong mereka hingga tubuh keduanya hampir tak berjarak. Tangan Changbin gemetar ketika berusaha menghapus air matanya di wajah Felix dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan. Sang pemilik kekuatan api hanya bisa memejamkan mata begitu merasakan sentuhan Changbin yang terasa dingin di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih...hyung..."

Perlahan tangan kanan Felix bergerak bersama tangan Changbin menuju dada kiri pemuda itu, tepat di atas jantungnya berada. Changbin pun melakukan hal yang sama, menyentuhkan tangan mereka yang bertautan ke dada kiri Felix.

"Aku...menyayangimu..."

Felix memejamkan mata erat, membiarkan rasa sakit itu menguasai tubuhnya.

"Aku menyayangimu juga, Felix," Changbin balas berbisik saat kening mereka bersentuhan. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Changbin mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu.

"_Ego dabo te in vita mea._"

(_I give you my life._)

"_Ego dabo tibi anima mea._"

(_I give you my soul._)

Telapak tangan Changbin menekan jantung Felix, mengalirkan energi dahsyat yang membuat seluruh tubuh pemuda itu gemetar hebat.

"_Vivat Phoenix._"

_(Long live The Phoenix._)

Dan semuanya pun memutih oleh ledakan cahaya dari dua kekuatan yang bersatu.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note: firstly, i'm so sorry for the Latin words. i have no knowledge about Latin so i only use online translation for that. please correct me if i'm wrong. if you want to ask about something confusing in my description, please let me know. thanks for reading ❤


	31. heaven sent

Dengan rasa sakit yang seintens ini, Changbin takjub dengan tubuhnya yang masih bisa bertahan dan tidak meledak berkeping-keping saat itu juga. Lututnya terasa amat goyah hingga ia pun hampir limbung ke tanah. Pemuda itu hanya bisa bertumpu pada tubuh Felix yang kini bergetar hebat begitu aliran kekuatan es milik Changbin merasuki jantungnya. Sementara telapak tangan Felix yang menempel di dada kiri Changbin berubah semakin panas hingga membuat pemuda itu mendesis kesakitan. Jemari lain yang semula menggenggam tangan Felix di dadanya lantas bergerak menuju tengkuk pemuda pirang itu, mencengkeramnya.

"Changbin...hyung..." 

Didengarnya Felix menggeram, terlihat berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit seperti tercabik-cabik itu. Changbin ingin sekali berteriak marah, meminta mereka semua untuk berhenti mencelakakan Felix. Juga meminta dirinya sendiri berhenti untuk melukai pemuda yang disayanginya. Namun semua ini benar-benar di luar kuasanya. Alam semesta yang menjebak mereka dalam benang takdir ini tak dapat dihentikan.

Changbin tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengikuti apa yang sudah menjadi jalan hidupnya.

"Sedikit lagi," gumam Changbin, berusaha menahan getar amarah bercampur rasa takut dalam suaranya, "Sedikit lagi dan kita akan bersatu, Felix. Kau dan aku."

Felix menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan, memutuskan untuk tidak bicara. Sementara air mata terus mengalir dari kelopak mata sang pengendali api yang terpejam. Tidak pernah Changbin merasa sesedih sekarang, saat ia melihat Felix bagaikan seseorang yang hendak meregang nyawa. Hingga tanpa sadar bulir demi bulir air mata pun menganak sungai di pipinya.

_Kumohon. Kumohon selamatkan Felix._

Changbin sudah tidak peduli jika ia harus memohon pada udara kosong. Satu hal yang pasti, ia hanya ingin Felix selamat.

"Jangan menangis, hyung...," suara Felix mulai terdengar semakin lemah. Changbin terisak pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Lantas ia menekan telapak tangannya lebih kuat ke dada Felix hingga membuat pemuda itu terperanjat.

"Kau harus hidup, Felix," Changbin berbicara di balik giginya yang bergemeretak, "aku bersumpah akan menyelamatkanmu."

Dan dengan satu sentakan terakhir dari telapak tangannya, inti kekuatan Changbin akhirnya berhasil menembus jantung Felix. Memunculkan ledakan cahaya putih yang membutakan. Energinya yang teramat besar membuat tubuh keduanya terpental ke sisi yang berlawanan hingga selubung putih yang menyelimuti mereka seketika terbelah dua.

Changbin terhempas dengan punggung menyentuh tanah. Rasa sakit yang tadi terasa mencabik tubuhnya kini sudah berhenti, lenyap tak bersisa. Cahaya putih itu pun hilang begitu saja.

Kelopak mata Changbin terbuka lebar, menatap langit di balik selubung transparan berwarna gelap. Dadanya naik turun saat berusaha menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Dengung rapalan mantra para pelindung yang semula memenuhi timpani kini tak lagi terdengar. Malam kembali pada keheningan semula, ditingkahi oleh derak api dari obor yang menyala di puncak pilar dan tarikan napas orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Changbin rasa semuanya sudah berakhir. Ritual penyatuan kekuatan itu sudah selesai.

Ia berhasil selamat tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Felix?

Ingatan terakhir akan wajah sang pengendali api yang bersimbah air mata membuat Changbin terperanjat. Dengan tergesa ia bangkit untuk duduk, menahan rasa pusing dan nyeri yang menusuk kepala. Jantung Changbin terasa bagaikan jatuh ke dasar perut begitu melihat tubuh Felix yang meringkuk di tanah, tidak bergerak.

_Tidak, tidak mungkin_, Changbin menggumam tidak percaya dalam hati.

Kakinya begitu berat untuk dibawa berlari hingga Changbin hanya bisa melangkah terseok-seok demi menghampiri Felix. Lantas pemuda itu jatuh berlutut di tanah sebelum mengguncang tubuh sang pengendali api yang tidak bergerak.

"Felix. Kumohon bangunlah," suara Changbin bergetar oleh emosi yang menguasai saat berusaha mengguncang tubuh Felix. Namun pemuda itu masih tidak bergerak hingga Changbin memutuskan untuk membawa tubuh Felix ke pelukannya.

"Sayang...."

Changbin tidak bisa berpikir jernih hingga ia pun tidak peduli dengan perhatian orang lain di sekelilingnya saat mengecup kening pemuda itu. Alih-alih panas, tubuh Felix terasa hampir dingin hingga membuat Changbin ketakutan membayangkan hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

"Felix sayang, bangunlah. Aku di sini. Aku menunggumu."

Changbin menenggelamkan wajah di leher sang pemuda sebelum menopang dagunya di pundak Felix. Sorot matanya kosong, seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Pelukannya lantas mengerat pada tubuh Felix yang masih terkulai, tak ingin melepas pemuda itu.

"Felix...ayo bangunlah...," Changbin terus memohon, entah sang pemuda mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Changbin tak ingin percaya pada takdir yang tak henti mempermainkan mereka.

"Kumohon, Felix."

Pemuda itu kembali menekankan telapak tangannya ke jantung Felix, berusaha merasakan detaknya. Meskipun tidak ada gunanya lagi sekarang, tetapi Changbin hanya ingin memastikan bahwa pemuda itu masih bersamanya.

Lalu sesuatu yang aneh tiba-tiba terjadi.

Tubuh Felix tiba-tiba berpendar bagaikan kunang-kunang. Changbin ingat bahwa tempo hari Felix pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Namun kali ini entah kenapa terlihat lebih terang hingga Changbin harus melepaskan pelukan untuk mengamati dengan seksama.

Yang tidak disangka-sangka, tubuh Felix tiba-tiba terangkat sendiri oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata yang membuatnya melayang di udara. Changbin terkesiap, nyaris tidak berkedip saat menatap Felix yang masih belum sadar mulai menegakkan kepala. Kemudian punggung Felix tiba-tiba berpendar lebih terang sebelum siluet sepasang sayap berwarna merah keemasan muncul dari belikatnya.

Sang Phoenix akhirnya bangkit.

Changbin tertegun, tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Felix yang masih melayang di atasnya. Sayap keemasan itu mengepak untuk mempertahankan posisi pemuda itu di udara. Felix terlihat begitu indah, bagaikan makhluk surgawi. Semua yang ada di sana barangkali sedang menahan napas saat menyaksikan keindahan hakiki yang ada di depan mata.

"Felix..."

Barangkali pemuda itu mendengar Changbin memanggil namanyaㅡatau mungkin memang sudah saatnya Felix terjaga. Kelopak matanya bergetar pelan sebelum membuka, menatap Changbin dengan iris yang berubah warna menjadi biru keunguan.

"Changbin hyung," ucap Felix sebelum mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah sang pemuda yang berlutut. Tangan Changbin perlahan terangkat, menyambut uluran tangan sang pemuda dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Bersamaan dengan Felix yang kembali turun menjejak bumi, menyimpan sayapnya di balik punggung, dan menangkup wajah Changbin di antara sepasang telapak tangannya.

Sebelum Felix sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Changbin sudah terlebih dulu memerangkap pemuda itu dalam sebuah pelukan erat yang menyesakkan.

"Hyung..."

"_I thought I lost you. I thought...that was the end of us_," Changbin bergumam di pundak Felix. Pemuda itu benar-benar ketakutan hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia kembali menangis. Namun tak lama kemudian Changbin bisa merasakan jemari Felix mengusap punggungnya lembut untuk menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya pingsan, hyung. Sekarang aku sudah kembali bersamamu."

Felix kembali menyatukan kening mereka, membuat Changbin refleks memejamkan mata dan menghela napas lega.

"_Thank you, _hyung. _Thank you for existing. You are my only remedy_," Felix bergumam sebelum melepaskan diri dan menatap Changbin dengan sorot mata penuh kebahagiaan.

Namun sebelum Changbin sempat membalas ucapannya, ia sudah terlebih dahulu dikejutkan oleh tubuh-tubuh lain yang menubrukkan diri ke arahnya. Hingga mereka terperangkap dalam pelukan erat dan penuh rasa sayang dari tujuh pemuda lain yang selalu ada untuk melindungi mereka.

Tidak apa-apa. Untuk kali ini, Changbin akan menyimpan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan pada Felix. Karena mulai sekarang dan seterusnya, mereka bisa memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia untuk saling berbagi rasa.

(Atau begitulah anggapan keduanya, tanpa tahu ada rahasia lainnya yang tak sengaja luput dari perhatian mereka.)

***


	32. dream

{ tiga bulan kemudian }

*

Akhir-akhir ini Felix sering mengalami mimpi aneh.

Dalam mimpinya Felix mendengar suara. Padahal ia sedang berada di padang rumput luas tanpa pepohonan di sekelilingnya, sendirian. Tidak ada tempat bersembunyi yang memungkinkan bagi seseorang untuk ada di sana.

Suara itu terdengar seperti suara wanita, tetapi Felix sama sekali tidak mengenali suaranya. Sayup-sayup suara asing itu terdengar seperti meminta tolong, membuat hatinya trenyuh. Felix ingin sekali mencari sumber suara yang terus menghantuinya dalam mimpi itu. Namun setiap kali mulai memacu langkah, di saat yang sama Felix pun terbangun dari mimpi.

Seperti malam ini, Felix tiba-tiba saja tersadar dari mimpi dengan kelopak mata menatap lurus langit-langit kamar apartemen Changbin. Napasnya memang tidak terasa sesak, tetapi entah bagaimana ia merasa gelisah sehingga tidak ingin tidur lagi.

Perlahan pemuda itu pun mendudukkan tubuh, lalu menatap sosok Changbin yang masih terlelap di sisi lain tempat tidur. Wajah damainya membuat Felix otomatis tersenyum. Namun ia tidak tega membangunkan Changbin untuk menemaninya menuju taman yang berada di atap apartemen.

Diam-diam Felix memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehangatan kamarnya dan mencari udara segar seorang diri.

Terakhir kali Felix mengecek, jam dinding di ruang tamu apartemen menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa kedinginan meskipun saat itu sudah mendekati musim dingin. Barangkali karena setelah peristiwa penyatuan kekuatan Felix berhasil mendapatkan beberapa kemampuan baru. Salah satunya yaitu pengendalian terhadap dua elemen yang ada dalam dirinyaㅡapi dan es. Sekarang Felix bisa dengan mudah menyesuaikan suhu tubuhnya dengan lingkungan hingga ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan ketidaknyamanan orang lain yang ada di sekitarnya saat ia mengubah suhu tubuh.

(Pun Felix tidak lagi memerlukan sarung tangan pelindung seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang ia bisa menyentuh orang lain dengan tangan kosong tanpa melukai mereka.)

Meskipun terjadi perubahan pada kekuatan Felix, tetapi hal yang sama tidak terjadi pada Changbin. Ia tetap memiliki kekuatan pengendalian es tanpa mengalami perubahan yang berarti. Satu hal yang berubah pada Changbin setelah penyatuan kekuatan hanyalah tato di punggung kanannya yang menghilang begitu tiba-tiba.

Namun yang tidak disangka, tato yang persis seperti milik Changbin muncul di sisi punggung kanan Felix. Sehingga kini pemuda itu memiliki sepasang tato sayap Phoenix yang bisa berubah menjadi sayap asli berwarna merah keemasan saat ia mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

("Bagaimana bisa tatomu hilang dan muncul di punggung kananku, hyung?" ucap Felix ketika mengetahui kemustahilan yang menjadi nyata ini. Namun saat itu Changbin hanya tertawa sembari menyentuh setiap lekuk garis yang membentuk sayap di punggung pemuda itu.

"Nggak tahu. Mungkin _tattoo artist-_nya bukan manusia biasa," jawab pemuda itu tanpa berpikir lantaran terlalu takjub dengan keajaiban itu.

Seolah dengan penyatuan kekuatan, Changbin pun ikut memberikan sayap yang ada di punggungnya untuk melengkapi sayap tunggal Felix.)

Sekarang begitu Felix merunut lagi tentang hal-hal terjadi setelah penyatuan kekuatan, firasat tidak menyenangkan itu kembali bercokol di hatinya. Terutama ketika ia mengingat kembali suara meminta tolong yang selalu terdengar dalam mimpi. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat sebelum menekuk lutut untuk menyandarkan dagunya di sana. Kedua lengannya berusaha memeluk diri sendiri karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sayang?"

Felix refleks memutar leher hingga ia bertatapan dengan Changbin yang melangkah santai, hendak menghampirinya. Kedua tangan Changbin tersembunyi di balik saku _hoodie_ putih milik Felix yang barangkali ia temukan pertama kali saat membuka lemari pakaian. Tersenyum, pemuda Lee lantas menurunkan kakinya yang semula tertekuk sebelum menggeser duduknya, memberi spasi kosong untuk ditempati Changbin.

"Mencari udara segar," jawab pemuda itu sambil menatap hamparan lampu kota yang berkilauan bagai bintang di bawah sana.

"Benarkah?" gumam Changbin, nadanya tidak percaya. Felix hanya memberinya senyum kecil sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pemuda itu.

"Mmhm."

Changbin sepertinya memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertanya dan mengamini ucapan Felix, membuat pemuda pirang itu merasa sedikit lega. Selama beberapa saat, tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang ingin mengusik keheningan yang menyelimuti. Agaknya merasa terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan satu sama lain hingga tak peduli dengan ketiadaan kata-kata di antara mereka.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kuharap kau mau menceritakannya padaku, Felix. Meskipun sedikit, aku ingin meringankan bebanmu," gumam Changbin sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Felix. Menghela napas, pemuda pirang itu lantas mengangguk sebelum menarik lengan Changbin untuk melingkari pinggangnya. Sehingga Felix bisa menenggelamkan wajah di tubuh pemudanya yang hangat.

Untuk saat ini, mungkin Felix tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran Changbin dengan kegelisahannya akibat mimpi itu. Semoga saja itu hanya sekedar mimpi buruk tidak berarti yang lama kelamaan akan berhenti menghantuinya.

***

"Sejak Felix pindah ke apartemen Changbin hyung, tagihan listrik kita jadi bertambah."

Ucapan Hyunjin membuat Felix berhenti menyuap makanan, lalu melemparkan tatapan heran ke arah temannya. Saat itu mereka sedang duduk mengitari meja di salah satu sudut kafetaria kampus, tepatnya di fakultas Hyunjin. Hanya Changbin yang belum hadir di tengah mereka karena masih ada kelas yang harus diikuti. Sementara Chan, Myungsoo, Minho serta Jeongin memang tidak berada di sana karena mereka bukanlah mahasiswa kampus tersebut.

"Lho? Kenapa begitu?"

Seungmin yang merasa geli sendiri mendengar pertanyaan polos Felix lantas menepuk pundak sang pemuda sebelum menjawab, "Karena _heater _pribadi kami sudah pindah ke apartemen pacarnya."

Yang lain sontak tertawa, sementara Felix hanya bisa melotot ke arah mereka sembari menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"Kami nggak pacaran!"

"Terus apa? Menikah?" goda Jisung.

"Mereka nggak mau dilabeli apapun selain belahan jiwa. Begitu yang benar, teman-teman. Iya kan, Lix?" Hyunjin menengahi sebelum Felix mulai merajuk. Pemuda itu lantas mengangguk, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain otomatis mengulas senyum lembut.

"Lucu banget, sih! Gemes!" Hyunjin yang tidak tahan melihat kelucuan Felix lantas mencubit pipi temannya. Tak lama kemudian, suara deheman seseorang membuat perhatian mereka sontak teralih hingga jemari Hyunjin pun terlepas dari pipi Felix.

"Changbin hyung!"

Jisung sudah terlebih dahulu melompat dari kursi sebelum menggesturkan Changbin untuk menduduki tempatnya yang kebetulan berada di samping Felix. Sementara Hyunjin dan Seungmin hanya menyeringai penuh arti melihat Felix yang menatap Changbin dengan sorot yangㅡbisa dikatakanㅡpenuh cinta.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Felix?"

Changbin berpura-pura galak sebelum merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak si pemuda pirang, lalu menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan. Senyum Changbin terlihat sangat cerah sehingga Felix harus menggigit bibir agar tidak kelepasan mengecupnya di tengah kafetaria yang sedang ramai. Lantas Changbin pun beralih pada Felix sebelum berkata, "Katakan mereka melakukan apa padamu."

Felix menggeleng pelan, sebelum membalas senyum pemuda itu. "Nggak ada. Mereka cuma bercanda."

Changbin pura-pura menyipitkan mata, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Didengarnya pemuda itu bertanya pada mereka semua tentang pesanan masing-masing. Sepertinya Changbin juga ingin memesan makanan seperti mereka sehingga pemuda itu pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju konter kafetaria. Namun saat Changbin berdiri, tiba-tiba ia mendesis sebelum memegangi dada kirinya. Hampir saja pemuda itu terjatuh dengan kepala menubruk meja jika Felix tidak segera memeluk pinggang Changbin untuk menahannya.

"Hyung!"

Felix merasakan tubuh Changbin berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan gemetar. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat gusar saat berusaha menatap Changbin yang terlihat pucat. Tanpa berkata, Felix segera bangkit dan memutar tubuh sebelum melingkarkan lengan Changbin ke lehernya.

"Bertahanlah, hyung. Aku akan membawamu ke klinik."

Seisi kafetaria menatap bingung ke arah mereka, terutama pada Felix yang kini hendak menggendong Changbin di punggungnya.

"Hyunjin! Bantu aku memperbaiki posisi Changbin hyung," pintanya pada sang teman. Hyunjin bergegas membantunya sembari memegangi Changbin di punggung Felix, sementara Jisung menuntun mereka menuju ke klinik kampus.

Sesampainya di sana, Felix segera menuntun Changbin menuju ruang periksa dan memberi beberapa keterangan. Setelahnya ia dipersilakan untuk menunggu di luar bersama teman-teman lain selagi para petugas kesehatan melakukan pemeriksaan pada pemuda itu.

"Changbin hyung kenapa? Dia seperti orang kena serangan jantung. Aku sampai takut sendiri."

Jisung bergumam ketika mereka sedang menunggu Changbin diperiksa oleh petugas kesehatan di ruang tunggu. Sementara Felix tak henti menggigiti kuku, terlihat begitu gelisah menunggu pemeriksaannya berakhir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bilang hal ini pada Chan hyung, Lix?"

Pertanyaan Seungmin membuat perhatian Felix seketika teralih. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab, "Kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat, Seungmin."

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungmin bingung. Felix memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat sebelum menghela napas berat.

"Nanti saja. Kurasa Changbin hyung mungkin hanya kecapekan."

Sejujurnya Felix merasa sangat khawatir akan kondisi Changbin yang seperti ini hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apalagi saat ia tak lagi bisa merasakan sakit yang dirasakan Changbin setelah pemuda itu membagi kekuatan dengannya. Kebingungan yang melandanya membuat Felix ingin mencoba mencari sendiri jawaban tentang kondisi Changbin terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta bantuan yang lain.

Sudah terlalu banyak yang dilakukan orang lain untuknya hingga Felix pun ingin membalas budi mereka dengan mencoba menyelamatkan Changbin seorang diri.

"Baiklah," ujar Seungmin, menyetujui usul Felix. Pemuda itu lantas menuntun Felix untuk duduk di sofa ruang tunggu sebelum memijat pundaknya yang tegang, "semoga Changbin hyung cuma kecapekan biasa."

Felix hanya mengangguk tanpa suara sebelum menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Changbin baik-baik saja dan tidak lagi mengalami hal semacam ini di kemudian hari.

***


	33. nightmare

"Hyung? Mau makan sekarang? Buburnya udah matang."

Changbin membuka mata dan menoleh ke arah Felix yang mengintip dari balik pintu kamar. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan apron hitam lantaran baru selesai memasak bubur untuk Changbin. Biasanya Felix tidak suka memasak. Bahkan pemuda itu sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia alergi dapur. Namun kali ini Felix justru melakukan segala hal yang tak disukainya itu demi membuatkan makanan untuk Changbin yang sedang terbaring sakit.

Hatinya remuk melihat betapa Felix harus mengorbankan perasaannya demi merawat Changbin.

Pemuda itu berusaha mendudukkan diri, lalu menepuk pinggir tempat tidur sebagai gestur agar Felix duduk di sana. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Felix untuk melepas apron yang semula ia kenakan sebelum menghampiri Changbin yang tersenyum kecil.

"Hyung," Felix memberi Changbin pelukan hangat tanpa diminta, lalu mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekilas, "bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Changbin memperhatikan sorot mata Felix yang terlihat sedih, meskipun senyum terulas di bibirnya. Changbin meraih tengkuk Felix untuk mencium pemuda itu lebih lama, sebelum kembali membenamkan wajah di pundak Felix.

"Masih belum terlalu sehat. Tapi sudah lumayan dibandingkan sebelumnya."

Felix mengangguk mendengar jawaban Changbin. Pemuda itu menyisir pelan rambut Changbin dengan jemari.

"Jadi mau makan bubur buatanku?" Felix tertawa pelan. Changbin tahu pemuda itu merasa gugup karena ia baru dua kali memasak untuk Changbin. Dan yang pertama gagal total, "kalau nggak, nanti aku belikan dulu bubur instanㅡ"

"Aku mau bubur buatanmu, Lix," Changbin tersenyum, lega ketika melihat kelopak mata Felix melebar tidak percaya, "aku ingin makan masakan pacarku."

Felix terkesiap, "P-pacar?"

Changbin mengangguk sembari mengamati ekspresi Felix yang berubah bingung sekaligus malu. Lantas pemuda itu menangkup wajah Felix dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang sedingis es. Changbin ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu yang penting, tidak peduli jika saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam kondisi yang jauh dari kata romantis.

"Aku sayang padamu, Lee Felix. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Felix terlihat gugup saat Changbin menatapnya lekat hingga ia pun terpaksa mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain. "Tapi kita kanㅡ"

"Ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain? Aku tahu," Changbin mengangguk. Keinginan untuk menggoda Felix sepertinya berhasil membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakitnya untuk sementara waktu. "Tapi orang-orang akan memahami bahwa kau itu milikku kalau kita berpacaran, Lix."

"Oh, hm," Felix mengangguk sembari mengusap tengkuk. "Y-ya, aku mau jadi pacar hyung."

Senyum di wajah Changbin melebar ketika ia menarik tubuh Felix agar ia bisa mendaratkan kecupan di bibir pemudanya. "_Nice_." Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk saling melumat ranum masing-masing, mengabaikan waktu yang berlalu di hadapan mereka.

Suara bel pintu yang berdering mengagetkan keduanya hingga mereka pun otomatis memisahkan diri. Changbin terkekeh sebelum mengusap bibir Felix yang memerah dengan ibu jarinya, lalu berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. 

"Biar aku yang buka pintu."

Langkah pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung ketika berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Namun ia berhasil sampai di sana dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu mereka.

"Oh, Chan hyung? Seungmin?"

Kedua pemuda yang berada di balik pintu tersenyum. Changbin mempersilakan teman-temannya masuk sebelum memberikan pelukan bersahabat pada mereka masing-masing.

"Badanmu dingin sekali, Changbin hyung," celetuk Seungmin, ekspresinya terlihat khawatir. Bang Chan yang berada di samping pemuda itu ikut menyentuh kening Changbin, alisnya berkerut.

"Begitulah, Seungmin. Sedang tidak enak badan," Changbin menjawab sekenanya. Pemuda itu menuntun kedua temannya itu menuju ruang tengah, tepat saat Felix muncul dari kamar.

"Hei! Kalian datang!" 

Changbin hanya tersenyum ketika Felix memeluk Chan dan Seungmin bergantian, ekspresinya terlihat jauh lebih bahagia. Baguslah. Setidaknya kedatangan dua temannya bisa membuat Felix menjadi cukup terhibur setelah dua hari sibuk mengurus Changbin yang sakit.

"Aku ke sini mau menjemputmu buat kuliah, Lix," Seungmin merangkul Felix santai, tidak lagi terlihat kesakitan seperti biasa. Kekuatan Felix sudah jauh lebih stabil sekarang hingga ia tidak perlu khawatir akan membakar orang lain, "Absenmu sudah lumayan banyak."

"Aku tetap nggak bisa ke kampus, Minnie," Felix menggeleng pelan, "Bagaimana kalau Changbin hyung kesakitan lagi?"

"Hari ini Channie hyung akan menemani Changbin hyung, jadi kamu bisa ke kampus," tutur Seungmin sambil tersenyum lebar. Seakan menguatkan usulan Seungmin, Bang Chan merangkul pundak Changbin sebelum mengangguk. Membuat Felix menghela napas pasrah sebelum menyerah untuk berdebat.

"Argh, aku benci kuliah," erang Felix protes. Seungmin yang masih girang karena berhasil membujuk temannya untuk kuliah sama sekali tidak mempedulikan protes Felix. Pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat mendorong Felix ke kamar mandi sementara ia berinisiatif menyiapkan pakaian temannya. Changbin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh geli.

Perhatiannya seketika teralih ketika Chan menyikut pelan lengannya. Saat Felix dan Seungmin menghilang di balik pintu kamar, pemuda berkekuatan _healing_ itu menatapnya dengan sorot penuh arti.

"Setelah mereka berangkat, kau juga siap-siap. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat," bisiknya. Changbin terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk, berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya agar Felix tidak curiga.

***

Changbin tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya ketika Chan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke jok belakang mobil yang dikendarai Tuan Bang. Sedangkan pemuda itu duduk di jok penumpang tepat di samping ayahnya. Mereka bergerak menuju pinggiran kota Seoul, tidak begitu jauh dari Kuil Para Pelindung. Tepatnya menuju sebuah rumah sederhana yang memiliki halaman yang sangat luas dan asri. Sepetak taman yang penuh dengan bunga musim gugur turut menambah keindahan pekarangan itu. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Tuan Bang menuntun kedua anak lelaki yang ikut bersamanya untuk memasuki rumah sederhana itu.

"Ini tempat apa, hyung?" Changbin berbisik pelan pada Chan, terlanjur penasaran dengan tempat yang mereka datangi. Pemuda itu hanya memberinya senyum sebelum mengeratkan genggaman di tangan Changbin.

"Nanti juga akan tahu."

Langkah Tuan Bang terhenti sebelum mereka sampai di teras rumah itu sehingga Chan dan Changbin pun ikut berhenti. Di sana, tepat di atas kursi kayu yang dikeliling ratusan tangkai bunga krisan berbagai warna, duduk seorang pria tua yang sedang merangkai bunga-bunga tersebut menjadi buket cantik. Changbin yang masih kebingungan hanya bisa mengikuti Tuan Bang serta Chan yang kini membungkuk hormat ke arah kakek itu. 

"Maafkan kedatangan kami yang terlalu lama, _appa_."

Changbin mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya sebelum mengarahkan tatapan pada Chan yang kini sudah menegakkan tubuh mengikuti ayahnya. Pemuda itu lantas tersenyum pada sang kakek yang membalas senyum cucunya tanpa ragu. Tuan Bang serta Chan memberi pria tua itu pelukan hangat, sementara Changbin hanya bisa membungkuk hormat sebelum menjabat tangannya.

"Pengendali es. Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu hari untuk bertemu denganmu," ujar pria tua itu sembari meletakkan buket yang sedang ia rangkai. 

"Panggil saja saya Changbin, Tuan. Mohon bantuannya."

Sang kakek hanya mengangguk sebelum mengamati anak muda di depannya, "Baiklah, Changbin. Sepertinya kau kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini, ya?"

Pemuda itu tercekat sebelum mengangguk pelan. Entahlah jika ini hanya perasaan Changbin saja, tetapi tatapan Kakek Bang sekilas terlihat sendu saat menatapnya.

"Masuklah, kalian semua. Maaf kalau terasku agak berantakan."

Pria tua itu menggeser beberapa bejana berisi bunga ke samping untuk memberi mereka jalan. Changbin bergerak pelan-pelan sembari memegang bahu Chan lantaran ia masih merasa cukup pusing ketika berjalan. Mereka dibawa menuju ruang tamu rumah Kakek Bang yang dihiasi oleh lukisan bunga-bungaan serta kerajinan kaca berbagai bentuk. Changbin mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa, tepat di samping Chan yang masih memeganginya. Tuan Bang duduk di sisi lain, berhadapan dengan Kakek Bang yang menatap mereka dengan sorot menunggu.

"Jadi tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk meminta bantuan, _appa_," Tuan Bang membuka pembicaraan sebelum mengarahkan tatapan ke arah Changbin, "untuk menyembuhkan pengendali es yang sepertinya menjadi semakin lemah setelah penyatuan kekuatan dengan pengendali api."

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Kakek Bang menatap Changbin dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca sebelum menganggukkan kepala. Pria itu meminta pemuda Seo itu untuk berpindah ke sampingnya. Changbin bergerak patuh untuk duduk di samping Kakek Bang sehingga pria itu bisa menyentuh tangannya. Selama beberapa saat, pria tua itu memejamkan mata. Lantas tangan Changbin dilepaskan perlahan. Tatapan Kakek Bang lalu beralih pada Chan.

"Channie, bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Pemuda pirang itu segera bergerak menghampiri sang kakek dan menundukkan kepala sesuai permintaan pria tua itu. Changbin memperhatikan Kakek Bang yang membisikkan sesuatu pada cucunya sebelum meminta pemuda itu untuk pergi. Changbin mengerjap, sedikit kikuk lantaran berada di antara dua pria dewasa tanpa Chan di sampingnya. Namun tidak lama kemudian pemuda itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak besi misterius yang membuat Changbin bertanya-tanya.

"Changbin, mari ikut aku ke dalam," ujar sang kakek saat ia beranjak dari sofa menuju ke bagian dalam rumah, "Channie dan aku akan membantumu."

***

(_"Jika inti kekuatan pengendali es lenyap, kekuatan itu tidak akan mampu ditahan oleh raganya lagi."_

_"Apa itu berarti_ㅡ_"_

_"Ya. Kekuatan itu akan membunuhnya perlahan."_)

Suasana hening mencekam yang mengikuti sepanjang perjalanan pulang mulai terasa mencekik. Seo Changbin hanya bisa menatap kosong pada pemandangan di luar jendela, mendengarkan kepalanya memutar ulang perkataan Kakek Bang tadi. Sementara Tuan Bang mulai terlihat gusar di balik kemudi. Chan yang duduk di depan Changbin pun berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek kondisinya. Namun pemuda itu sudah terlanjur larut dalam lamunannya sendiri, membayangkan betapa hancurnya Felix jika pemuda itu mengetahui nasib apa yang menanti mereka di masa depan.

Perlahan jantungnya akan berhenti karena kekuatan es yang membekukan. Changbin akan mati oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai, anak-anak."

Changbin mengalihkan pandangan pada Tuan Bang yang tersenyum muram ke arahnya. Dilihatnya pria itu melepas sabuk pengaman sebelum menjangkau ke arah Changbin, mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan gestur lembut. Diam-diam pemuda itu berusaha menahan bendungan air mata yang mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata ketika Tuan Bang mengusap pipinya.

"Istirahatlah, Changbin. Channie akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan ayahku. Aku akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat, oke?" janji pria itu. Mengangguk, Changbin memberikan senyum tegar pada pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayah sendiri itu.

"Terima kasih, Tuan." 

Setelah ia dan Chan turun dari mobil, pria itu pun berlalu. Mungkin kembali ke Kuil Para Pelindung, Changbin tidak tahu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengajukan pertanyaan basa-basi sehingga pemuda itu pun berjalan tanpa berpikir menuju apartemennya.

"Changbin, tunggu!"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebelah tangan Chan meraih cepat pergelangan tangannya. Lantas pemuda itu menuntun Changbin untuk berjalan menuju unit apartemennya sebelum menyodorkan buket bunga krisan merah muda buatan Kakek Bang yang sejak tadi tergenggam di tangan yang lain. Changbin mengerutkan kening menatap temannya.

"Buat apa bunganya kau serahkan padaku, hyung?" tanya pemuda itu. Chan hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum meraih tangan Changbin agar pemuda itu segera menerima bunganya.

"Kakek bilang, pengendali api mungkin suka bunga krisan merah muda."

Changbin mengerjap, menatap Chan tidak percaya. "Darimana kakekmu tahu?"

Senyum di wajah Chan terulas semakin lebar sebelum ia mengajak Changbin untuk memasuki lift. Pemuda itu mengedikkan pundak, terlihat puas melihat ekspresi temannya.

"Mungkin hanya tebakan beruntung."

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen, Chan lantas memeluk Changbin erat sebelum berpamitan. Pemuda Seo berdiri cukup lama untuk menatap punggung temannya yang menghilang di balik pintu lift sebelum membuka kunci otomatis apartemen. Langkahnya terasa berat ketika melangkah melewati pintu. Kepalanya terus tertunduk sehingga ia tidak mendengar langkah seseorang yang mulai mendekat.

"Hyung!"

Changbin terkejut saat Felix menubruknya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya limbung ke sofa. Lengan pemuda itu memeluknya begitu erat hingga membuat dada Changbin sesak oleh perasaan sedih yang tiba-tiba melanda.

"Aku kangen."

Memejamkan mata, Changbin membiarkan bendungan air matanya tumpah dan mengalir di pipi. Sebelum Felix menyadari, pemuda itu segera membenamkan wajah di pundak sang kekasih. Menghirup aroma tubuh orang yang paling ia kasihi selama mungkin hingga tak ada lagi hal lain yang memenuhi benaknya selain Felix dan Felix seorang.

"Aku juga, Sayang. Aku rindu sekali padamu," bisik Changbin, berusaha menahan rasa sakit akibat hatinya yang kini kembali tercabik. Perlahan dilepaskannya pelukan sebelum menyodorkan buket bunga tersebut pada Felix. "Ini...hadiah untukmu."

Senyum Felix terlihat begitu menyilaukan saat meraih bunga tersebut dari genggaman Changbin, lalu menghirup aromanya perlahan. Ekspresi bahagia itu barangkali tidak akan dilihatnya lagi di kemudian hari sehingga Changbin pun berusaha merekam momen itu dalam kepalanya. 

_Even if we are not going to be together forever, I hope you'll never forget about me, Felix_, ucapnya dalam hati, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapan dari wajah kekasihnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya harapan yang bisa Changbin gantungkan pada bintang. 

Semoga semesta mendengar dan mengabulkan pinta terakhirnya.

***


	34. fight for you

Sudah lima belas hari berlalu sejak Changbin sakit, tetapi kondisi pemuda itu kelihatannya tak kunjung membaik. Justru sebaliknya, Felix mendapati kondisi Changbin makin memburuk dari waktu ke waktu.

"Hyung, cepatlah datang. Changbin hyung...dia...dia nggak bisa bangun dari kasur."

Felix tidak bisa menahan isakannya saat menelepon Chan. Sementara pemuda yang berbicara di seberang sana segera menyanggupi permintaannya. Felix benar-benar kehilangan akal sehingga tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain merosot di dinding dapur sambil menangis. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada Changbin saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti membeku. Meskipun Felix sudah berusaha menghangatkannya, tetapi hal itu bersifat temporer. Begitu ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Changbin, pemuda itu kembali membeku seperti sebelumnya.

Selagi ia menangis di dapur, Felix mendengar suara '_pop!_' keras yang berasal dari ruang tengahnya. Pemuda itu bergegas menghampiri dan terkejut ketika mendapati Chan dan Jisung tiba-tiba sudah ada di sana. Chan terlihat begitu cemas sementara Jisung begitu kebingungan melihat wajah Felix yang bersimbah air mata.

"Lix?! Kau kenapa?!"

Jisung tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya sebelum menarik Felix dalam pelukan erat. Pemuda Lee itu hanya bisa menahan isakan sambil menyembunyikan wajah di pundak Jisung.

"Dimana Changbin?" tanya Chan.

"Kamar," gumaman Felix teredam oleh pundak Jisung. Namun Chan masih bisa menangkap ucapannya sehingga pemuda itu pun bergerak menuju kamar. Felix mendengar Chan terkesiap, membuatnya semakin menyembunyikan wajah di balik pundak Jisung lantaran tidak bisa menahan kesedihan.

"Astaga. Changbin!"

Jisung agaknya ingin memastikan penyebab nada bicara Chan yang berubah panik sehingga ia pun menepuk pinggang Felix agar pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan. Namun ia justru melakukan hal sebaliknya dengan memeluk Jisung semakin erat hingga temannya tiba-tiba melakukan teleportasi dengan Felix di pelukannya.

"Sungie, jangan lepaskan aku," Felix memohon. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menangis di depan Changbin yang sedari tadi terus meminta maaf padanya.

"Felix," didengarnya Changbin memanggil namanya dengan nada lemah. Felix menggeleng pelan di pundak Jisung, isakannya semakin keras.

"Sudah cukup, hyung. Jangan minta maaf lagi," pinta Felix. Namun dirasakannya jemari sedingin es meraih ujung telunjuknya hingga Felix pun menoleh pada Changbin perlahan.

"Aku...aku cuma ingin kau disini..."

Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Namun Felix menyanggupi permintaan Changbin dan segera berpindah ke sisi pemuda yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang sambil menghangatkannya. Sementara Chan berlutut di sisi lain, terlihat berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan kekuatan penyembuhannya pada sang pengendali es.

"Chris hyung," Felix memanggil Chan yang berada di seberangnya, meminta perhatian pemuda itu. Kepala Chan mendongak sekilas sebelum mengarahkan tatapan pada Felix, "Tuan Bang masih belum pulang ke Seoul?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua menggeleng pelan. Felix mengangguk pasrah sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri untuk menghangatkan Changbin. Ruangan itu cukup lama diliputi keheningan sebelum Jisung menghembuskan napas keras, menarik perhatian dua pemuda pirang di sana.

"Kurasa Changbin hyung tidak bisa dibiarkan di sini terus. Kondisinya akan makin lemah," tutur Jisung, sebelum tatapannya beralih pada Chan, "mungkin akan lebih baik jika Changbin hyung dibawa ke Kuil Para Pelindung. Sambil menunggu ayah Chan hyung pulang."

Felix memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Chan yang terlihat berpikir keras, mempertimbangkan berbagai hal dalam kepalanya.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Jisung. Di sana setidaknya kita bisa memperlambat penurunan kondisi Changbin selagi mencari cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Kakekku mungkin juga bisa membantu kita."

Felix mengusap matanya yang basah dengan punggung tangan dan mengangguk pasrah. Perlahan dikecupnya tangan Changbin sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mempersiapkan barang-barang dulu."

***

Mereka sampai di Kuil Para Pelindung sebelum sore. Felix menggendong Changbin di punggungya ketika Chan dan para pengawal Kuil menuntun mereka menuju sebuah ruangan khusus bernama 'ruang isolasi'. Tempat itu terlihat menyeramkan bagi Felix, dengan aura pekat yang aneh menyelubunginya. Satu-satunya perabot yang ada di ruangan tersebut hanyalah _futon _yang diletakkan tepat di bagian tengah, tempat mereka akan membaringkan Changbin. Felix mengernyit tidak suka melihat kondisi tempat itu.

"Kenapa Changbin hyung dibawa ke tempat seperti ini?" gertaknya ketika mereka bertiga sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Changbin bersama pengawal kepercayaan keluarga Bang, "ini tempat untuk orang-orang yang akan mati, kan?"

Rasanya seolah api di dalam dirinya kembali berkobar. Api yang muncul karena kemarahan dan rasa frustrasi yang mengendap di dada. Kedua matanya mulai berubah warna, begitu pula dengan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai meninggi. Chan yang terkejut hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar kepala lantaran terkejut. Sementara Jisung berusaha menenangkan Felix dengan menariknya menjauh.

"Lix! Hei, tenanglah."

Namun Felix menepis tangan Jisung dari lengannya sebelum mengarahkan jemari ke leher Chan, mencekiknya.

"Felix! Hentikan!" bentak Jisung.

Namun pemuda itu sudah terlanjur gelap mata.

"_Why do you treat him like he is dying?! He is. Not. Gonna die!_"

Kepalan tangan Felix hampir saja mengenai rahang Chan jika saja Jisung tidak menyentakkan lengannya. Keributan ini membuat beberapa pengawal Kuil Para Pelindung segera memisahkan mereka. Chan terlihat berkonsentrasi menatap Felix untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan _healing_nya hingga pemuda itu merasa lebih tenang sekarang.

"Oh, coba lihat siapa yang kutemui. Sang Phoenix Yang Agung."

Semua yang ada di sana serentak membalikkan tubuh pada sosok Kakek Bang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka. Pria tua itu memberi anggukan pelan pada Felix, yang segera dibalas pemuda itu dengan bungkukan hormat. Chan bergegas menghampiri sang kakek untuk menuntunnya berjalan mendekati Felix.

"Sudah, sudah. Tegakkan badanmu, Phoenix. Kami semua yang harusnya menunduk hormat padamu," ucap sang kakek. Felix menggeleng cepat, merasa malu karena ucapan tersebut. Ia menyesal karena sudah bertindak gegabah tadi. Bahkan hampir melukai temannya sendiri karena tersulut emosi.

"Maafkan saya, Kek," Felix hampir meneteskan air mata lagi karena merasa begitu frustrasi dengan dirinya.

"Jangan minta maaf. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Nak. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke perpustakaan?" ucap sang kakek sembari menepuk lengan sang cucu yang ia genggam, "jadi Channie bisa membantu mengobati Changbin."

Felix hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti sang kakek yang menggamit lengannya menuju ruang perpustakaan di bagian lain rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kakek Bang banyak bercerita tentang hal-hal yang tidak Felix ketahui. Seperti bagaimana ia pernah bermimpi tentang kejadian di masa lampau, ketika pengendali api lenyap karena tidak mendapatkan kekuatan dari pengendali es.

"Tapi setelah pengendali api gagal bertahan, tidak pernah ada yang melihat pengendali es lagi setelahnya. Orang itu hilang ditelan bumi, tidak tahu berada di mana. Setelahnya kuketahui kalau dia membawa serta sebuah kitab rahasia yang saat ini masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya."

Felix mengerjap pelan ketika mendengarkan ucapan sang kakek. Ia tidak mengerti maksud pria itu menceritakan berbagai hal tentang sejarah padanya ketika ia membutuhkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Changbin. Namun Felix rasa ia menemukan sebuah kejanggalan dalam cerita sang kakek.

Seingatnya dulu Tuan Bang berkata bahwa tidak ada catatan sejarah lain yang membahas tentang kekuatan api dan es selain dua kitab itu. Kenapa kakek bilang ada kitab rahasia?

"Duduklah, Felix. Sebaiknya kita membaca ulang kitab pengendali api dan es sampai mendapatkan jawaban yang kita cari," ucap Kakek Bang.

Felix mengambil kitab tentang pengendali es yang tertumpuk di dekat buku-buku penting milik keluarga Bang. Ia kembali membaca halaman demi halaman, mencoba mencari poin yang dibutuhkan sekaitan dengan kondisi Changbin. Kakek Bang masih terus bercerita tentang kitab rahasia yang disimpan oleh pengendali es yang hilang itu. Lalu tentang bagaimana pengendali es tersebut akhirnya tidak bertahan lama setelah kepergian pengendali api.

"Apa kedua orang itu tidak tahu kalau mereka ditakdirkan untuk satu sama lain?" Felix mendengus sarkas sambil terus membalik halaman buku. Ia luput memperhatikan sang kakek yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Mereka tentu saja tahu, Felix. Namun kekacauan yang terjadi saat itu membuat keduanya sulit untuk bersama. Lalu buku-buku ini sempat hilang sehingga mereka sudah terlalu terlambat untuk melakukan ritual. Saat bukunya ditemukan, pengendali api sudah sekarat."

Felix memejamkan mata sebelum menghela napas pelan, berusaha menahan kepedihan yang menyeruak di dadanya.

"Kau dan Changbin bisa dibilang jauh lebih beruntung beruntung, Felix. Kalian bisa saling mengenal dengan baik, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan terikat oleh perasaan saling memiliki. Changbin pun berhasil melakukan tugasnya dengan baik sehingga kau selamat."

"Tapi tidak ada yang bilang kalau konsekuensinya begini, Kek," tukas Felix, "kalau aku harus kehilangan Changbin hyung karena hal ini, lebih baik dari awal aku tidak minta diselamatkan."

Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara. Dalam hati, Felix merasa bersalah karena sudah mengucapkan perkataan yang membuat suasana jadi tidak nyaman. Ia baru saja hendak meminta maaf ketika sang kakek tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau tahu, Nak?" ucap sang kakek sambil memberinya senyum lembut yang membuat hati Felix seketika terasa damai, "tidak ada pengorbanan yang sia-sia. Begitu juga dengan pengorbanan Changbin."

Felix menatap Kakek Bang dengan sorot serius, berusaha mencari arti di balik kata-katanya itu.

"Berusahalah untuk menemukan takdir kalian yang sesungguhnya. Karena semua sudah ditentukan sejak sebelum kalian terlahir ke dunia ini."

***

Perkataan kakek Chan terus terngiang dalam kepala Felix, membuat pemuda itu berambisi untuk menemukan hal yang akan membawa mereka pada takdir yang sesungguhnya. Waktu yang tersisa hanyalah dua minggu untuk mempertahankan kondisi Changbin, begitu ucap Kakek Bang. Itulah yang membuat Changbin tetap berada di bawah perawatan keluarga Bang selama beberapa hari ini.

Sementara Felix tetap sibuk mencari petunjuk untuk menyelamatkan Changbin dengan membaca hampir seluruh isi kitab pengendali api dan es. Selain itu Felix juga mencari beberapa literatur tambahan yang berhubungan dengan penyatuan kekuatan kontra-komplementer. Terkadang pemuda itu terpaksa tidak tidur berhari-hari hanya demi membuat beberapa catatan penting tentang pengendali api dan es.

Secara tidak sengaja, ia pun menemukan beberapa cara meditasi untuk mentransfer sedikit kekuatannya pada Changbin.

Meskipun transfer kekuatan ini bersifat sementara, tetapi setidaknya Felix bisa melakukan hal berguna untuk Changbin. Dengan ramuan penyembuhan buatan Kakek Bang, _healing _dari Chan, dan transfer kekuatan dari Felix, kondisi Changbin mulai sedikit membaik. Pemuda itu bahkan sudah bisa duduk dan berjalan-jalan dengan kursi roda dengan dibantu Felix.

"Hyung, hari ini membaca kitab pengendali api lagi. Tapi aku nggak ngerti, kenapa Hallasan* sering disebut di dalam kitab itu, ya? Aku belum pernah mendengar Tuan Bang menyinggung tentang gunung itu sebelumnya."

"Hm? Begitukah?" Changbin bergumam, perlahan mendongak sembari menggenggam tangan Felix, "kudengar gunung itu disebut sebagai 'pelindung' Pulau Jeju."

"Oh, ya?" kelopak mata Felix melebar penuh rasa ingin tahu. Changbin mengangguk.

"Bukan arti sebenarnya, Lix. Hallasan merupakan gunung berapi yang bentuknya mirip dengan tameng pelindung karena aliran lavanya. Makanya disebut 'pelindung'," kekeh Changbin. Felix hanya meringis malu saat mendengar ucapan Changbin.

"Hehe, maaf. Aku kira tempat itu merupakan tempat sakral."

"Bisa saja, sih?" gumam Changbin sebelum menahan kuapan dengan punggung tangannya. Sepengamatan Felix, sejak kondisinya menurun Changbin jadi lebih cepat lelah sehingga pemuda itu pun tidak memaksakan kekasihnya untuk beraktivitas terlalu banyak, "Maaf, Lix. Entah kenapa aku jadi sering mengantuk."

Felix menggelengkan kepala sebelum tersenyum, "Nggak apa-apa, hyung. Mau istirahat sekarang?"

Dilihatnya Changbin mengangguk sebelum menarik tubuh Felix dalam dekapan erat.

"_Thanks for everything_, _love,_" bisikan pemuda itu entah kenapa membuat jantung Felix mencelos hingga ia pun bergegas melepas pelukan untuk melayangkan protes. Namun Changbin terlebih dahulu membungkam bibir Felix dengan kecupan lembut sebelum memberinya senyum terindah. Senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang sangat disukainya.

"Hyung...," Felix berusaha menahan isakan dengan menggigit bibir keras-keras. Namun Changbin hanya memberinya senyuman sebelum mengusap pipinya lembut.

"_I know. I love you, too._"

***

*Hallasan: gunung Halla yang terdapat di Pulau Jeju dan merupakan gunung tertinggi di Korea Selatan


	35. sorrow

_'Felix? Dimana Felix?'_

Kepanikan mulai melanda Changbin saat kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat untuk membuka. Padahal kemarin ia baik-baik saja. Changbin masih bisa berjalan-jalan bersama Felix dengan kursi roda, melihat salju yang mulai turun dari langit.

_'Kenapa aku tidak bisa bicara?'_

Changbin berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara, tetapi ia hanya bisa berteriak dalam kepalanya. Seperti berada dalam mimpi buruk tanpa jalan keluar, Changbin tidak tahu kapan ia akan bangun. Tempat di mana ia berada saat itu terlalu gelap. Bahkan Changbin tak dapat melihat dirinya sendiriㅡentah ia masih memiliki raga atau tidak. Pemuda itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain terisak dalam mimpi, berusaha memanggil nama Felix dalam kepalanya.

'_Kumohon. Biarkan aku melihat Felix untuk terakhir kalinya.'_

"Hyung! Changbin hyung!"

Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara Felix berseru dari kejauhan. Isakannya berhenti untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas. Panggilan itu terdengar semakin jelas. Kali ini Changbin berusaha keras membuka mata meskipun ia tahu hal itu sulit. Namun pada akhirnya Changbin berhasil melihat cahaya. Jemarinya yang terasa dingin digenggam erat oleh jemari Felix yang begitu hangat. Changbin menarik napas sebelum ia berusaha membuka mata lebih lebar. Hingga ia bisa menemukan netra coklat Felix yang menatapnya di balik bendungan air mata.

"Lix..."

"Hyung!"

Felix memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat hingga membuat Changbin sulit untuk bernapas. Namun ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Rasa takut kehilangan Felix membuatnya tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan dari kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku...aku pikir...," Felix terus terisak pilu hingga membuat jantung Changbin terasa seperti diremas begitu kuat. Tangannya kembali tidak bisa digerakkan, tetapi ia masih bisa menyentuhkan bibir ke leher Felix untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, Felix. Maaf."

"Hyung nggak boleh...nggak boleh pergi," Felix tidak berhenti berbicara meskipun isakannya makin keras, "aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Aku...aku mau hidup bersama Changbin hyung sampai akhir."

Changbin berusaha mengangguk, meskipun seluruh ototnya sulit diajak bekerja sama. Felix agaknya mengerti dengan minimnya pergerakan Changbin hingga pemuda itu pun mendekatkan wajah untuk mengecup seluruh wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku sayang padamu, Lix," bisik lelaki yang lebih tua ketika Felix mengecup bibirnya lembut. Dirasakannya Felix mengangguk sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh di sebelah Changbin dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku akan di sini. Aku akan menjaga hyung."

"Bukankah kamu ingin membaca lagi?" Changbin susah payah terkekeh. Uap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya menandakan betapa dingin tubuhnya. 

"Aku bisa membaca di sini. Lihat, aku sudah membawa setengah perpustakaan ke sini," ujar Felix dengan suara sengau karena terlalu banyak menangis. Changbin mengecup bekas air mata sang pemuda yang mulai mengering di pipinya, lalu tersenyum.

"Felix_ku_ rajin sekali, ya," ia berusaha berkelakar. Rasanya menyenangkan saat pemuda itu akhirnya tertawa pelan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatmu, hyung."

Changbin bergumam pelan. Rasanya ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan pemuda itu karena ia tahu Felix mungkin akan berakhir kecewa dengannya. Karena Changbin merasa bahwa tidak ada cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Takdir mungkin memang menginginkan mereka untuk berpisah. Seperti yang terjadi pada pengendali api dan es di masa lalu.

"Hyung. Saatnya minum ramuan dari kakek," gumam Felix ketika menatap bayang-bayang seseorang di balik pintu geser yang tertutup. Pemuda itu mengecup keningnya sekilas sebelum bangkit dan mengambil ramuan tersebut dari asisten sang kakek yang mengantarkannya. Felix berusaha mendudukkan dan menyandarkan punggung Changbin ke dadanya. Sehingga pemuda itu bisa meminumkan ramuan itu padanya.

"Terima kasih, Felix," Changbin bergumam ketika Felix mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan. Pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum memeluk tubuhnya erat, tidak peduli dengan posisinya yang mungkin tidak nyaman karena harus menopang tubuh Changbin di depan tubuhnya.

"Sama-sama, hyung. Aku sayang sekali padamu," ujar Felix sebelum menopang dagunya di pundak Changbin. Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada seorangpun di antara mereka yang berbicara lantaran larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Atau mungkin hanya Felix yang berpikir, karena Changbin jelas-jelas sedang menghitung mundur detik demi detik yang berlalu dalam kepalanya.

"Hyung, tahu nggak?" 

Changbin berhenti berhitung sejenak untuk mendengar apapun yang hendak diucapkan Felix. Pemuda itu berdehem ketika dilihatnya jemari Felix menyusup di antara ruang kosong jemarinya. 

"Aku menemukan tulisan Hallasan di sedikit bagian halaman yang robek di kitab pengendali es. Tapi itu sepertinya tulisan tangan karena hampir pudar. Sudah kutanyakan pada Tuan Bang tentang hal itu, beliau sedang mencari tahu tentang apa yang ada di sana. Yang pasti, besok kita akan ke sana," ucap pemuda itu panjang lebar, "Besok kami semua akan menyelamatkanmu di sana."

"Bagaimana caranya?" gumam Changbin, sedikit gemetar karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan dingin yang mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Bernapas mulai terasa sulit, tetapi Changbin berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari Felix.

"Tuan Bang dan Kakek sedang mencari tahu. Katanya sekarang kakek sedang meditasi untuk bicara dengan leluhur."

"Hm," Changbin merasa semakin kedinginan. Entah bagaimana ia berusaha keras menggerakkan kepala agar bisa menatap kekasihnya, "Felix...?"

"Ya?"

Pemuda itu menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata Changbin yang mulai berubah warna menjadi biru pucat. Diperhatikannya Felix mengerjapkan mata, terlihat bingung sekaligus khawatir. Namun Changbin hanya memberi pemuda itu senyum kecil untuk menenangkan.

"_Kiss me, I'm cold_."

Changbin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ia memejamkan mata. Yang Changbin tahu, ia hanya butuh merasakan Felix untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum takdir benar-benar memisahkan mereka selamanya.

Ketika bibir Felix yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin, Changbin tahu ia merasa utuh.

***

Tempat ini gelap. Sangat gelap, tanpa setitik cahaya yang menerangi sekitarnya. Changbin hanya bisa berdiam di tempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Menunggu? Mungkin itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Namun menunggu apa? Menunggu kematian menjemputnya?

Changbin benar-benar kehilangan arah.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Changbin kali ini tidak sedikitpun merasakan kepanikan. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini barangkali ia tak akan bisa keluar lagi dari kegelapan. Changbin tak akan bisa kembali pada Felix, pada teman-temannya. Pada keluarga yang menunggu kepulangannya dengan selamat. Changbin menyesal karena ia tidak menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Mungkin mereka sudah tahu bahwa nasib putra mereka akan berakhir seperti ini karena nenek sudah memberitahu.

Ah, nenek. Changbin sekarang mengerti kenapa neneknya tidak senang ketika Changbin diramalkan akan bertemu dengan takdirnya di masa depan.

_'Maafkan aku, Nek. Maaf karena tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu. Tapi aku tidak menyesal memberikan hidupku untuk Felix.'_

Setidaknya sekarang Changbin bisa kembali bertemu dengan nenek dan memeluk wanita itu erat-erat. Changbin rindu padanya.

"_Seo Changbin._"

Pemuda itu terkejut begitu mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Kepalanya memang berusaha bergerak menuju arah suara, tetapi Changbin merasa kebingungan dengan arah yang harus dituju.

"_Seo Changbin, coba lihat di belakangmu._"

Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, Changbin dikejutkan oleh titik cahaya yang terlihat makin lama makin lebar. Dalam waktu singkat, kegelapan segera ditelan oleh cahaya putih yang membutakan. Pemuda itu sontak menyipitkan kelopak mata sebelum berusaha menaunginya dengan telapak tangan. Mencoba mengamati seseorang yang ada di depannya.

"_Kau sudah datang rupanya._"

"Siapa Anda?"

Pria di depannya sepertinya sedang tersenyum. Wajahnya yang tertutupi janggut dan kumis tipis sekilas terlihat familiar.

"_Sama sepertimu. Aku juga seorang pengendali kekuatan es, Seo Changbin._"

Changbin terdiam, berusaha mengamati pria tersebut. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa mengenali dengan baik wajah yang terasa familiar itu. 

"Kenapa Anda ada di sini? Apa sekarang saatnya aku pergi?"

Didengarnya pria itu terkekeh pelan, lalu berkata, "_Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita punya banyak waktu, Changbin. Aku ke sini hanya untuk melihatmu._"

"Apa kau ingin menertawakanku karena akhirnya tidak bisa bersama Felix?" Changbin bersungut-sungut. Pria itu terkekeh semakin keras sebelum menepuk pundak Changbin.

"_Jangan sembarangan menuduh. Aku kemari justru ingin memberitahumu rahasia yang tidak pernah kukatakan pada siapapun._"

Changbin lantas mengangguk sebelum menyejajarkan langkah dengan sang pengendali es yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya itu. Ia menunggu pria itu bicara, tetapi yang didengarnya justru isakan. Changbin seketika berhenti melangkah, berusaha menatap sosok yang kini menundukkan kepala hingga rambut panjangnya menutupi sisi wajahnya.

"Kenapa...Anda menangis?"

"_Maafkan aku, Changbin. Maaf...karena akulah yang menjadi penyebab kalian tidak bisa bersama._"

Alisnya berkerut bingung, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan pria itu. "Maksud Anda...bagaimana?"

Pria itu terlihat begitu terguncang saat berkata, "_Akulah yang merobek halaman buku pengendali es sehingga __tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanmu._"

Jika saja ia masih berada di dunia, mungkin saat ini seluruh tubuh Changbin sudah membeku kedinginan. Bahkan mungkin Changbin akan membuat ruangan yang ia tempati ikut membeku. Namun saat ini tidak satupun dari hal tersebut terjadi padanya. Changbin tidak merasakan apapun selain penyesalan dalam dadanya.

"Tuan..."

"_Aku tahu, Changbin. Aku...aku minta maaf. Saat itu aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain menebus dosaku pada pengendali api. Karena aku...karena aku tidak segera menyelamatkannya...dia harus mati..._"

Changbin memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan pria itu berbicara di sela isakannya. Kepalanya terlalu penuh hingga ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kesedihan pria asing itu.

"Jadi Anda menghilangkan halamannya agar pengendali es berikutnya bisa menebus kematian pengendali api di masa lalu? Begitukah, Tuan?" gumam Changbin. Pria itu mengangguk lemah.

"_Maafkan aku, Changbin._"

"Tahukah Anda, Tuan?" Changbin menghela napas sebelum mendongakkan kepala, menatap cahaya putih tak berujung di atasnya, "Rasa cintamu itu membuatmu egois."

"_Aku tahu, Changbin._"

"Sejujurnya aku mengerti perasaanmu. Mungkin aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi dirimu," ucapnya, "tetapi jika Anda berpikir lebih jauh, membayangkan bahwa seseorang di masa depan akan bahagia karena akhirnya ia memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi, mungkin Anda tidak akan melakukan hal ini."

Isakan pria itu terdengar semakin pilu. Changbin hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sembari mengusap matanya yang terasa basah.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain di masa depan? Meskipun luka hati Anda tak akan sembuh, tetapi setidaknya Anda bisa bertemu lagi dengan pengendali api. Namun tidak dengan Felix," Changbin membiarkan satu persatu air matanya jatuh ke pipi, "ia harus menunggu bertahun-tahun agar bisa bertemu denganku lagi. Setelah menungguku sekian lama."

"_Changbin..._"

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa bermurah hati untuk mengabulkan pintanya," kini air mata itu sudah menganak sungai di pipi Changbin, "berikan ia petunjuk untuk menyelamatkanku. Hadirlah di mimpinya. Apapun itu yang akan Anda lakukan, kumohon biarkan Felix bahagia. Aku yakin pengendali api di masa lalu juga menginginkan hal yang sama."

"_Dia benar, Tuan._"

Changbin terkejut saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang begitu dalam itu, entah kenapa membuatnya teringat akan Felix. Tidak mungkin kan...

"_Yongbok._"

"_Maaf, Seo Changbin. Paduka Raja memang suka berbuat seenaknya_," ucap pria lainnya yang baru saja muncul. Changbin bergegas menghapus air matanya sebelum menunduk pada pria pengendali es yang ternyata merupakan seorang raja itu. 

"_Aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian. Tapi kurasa aku butuh izin dari Rajaku untuk hadir di mimpi sang Phoenix dan memberinya petunjuk._"

"Kumohon," Changbin bergegas berlutut di depan kedua pendahulunya. Ia tidak peduli dengan apapun selain Felix. Changbin akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Felix bahagia. Dan jika dengan hidup bersama pemuda itu akan membuatnya bahagia, Changbin tidak peduli jika ia terjebak bersama Felix bersamanya di dunia.

"_Baiklah. Beritahu Phoenix bahwa halaman yang hilang itu tersimpan di dalam peti yang terkubur di bawah pohon mapel, tepat di kuil Hallasan,_" ucap sang pemilik kekuatan es, "_Sekarang bangunlah, Changbin._"

Pemuda itu segera bangkit dari posisinya sebelum membungkuk dalam pada dua pria di depannya yang saling bergandengan tangan. Perasaan bahagia yang menyelimuti mereka terlihat jelas dari siluet mereka yang berpendar lembut.

"Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Anda berdua," ucap Changbin sungguh-sungguh. Lantas dirasakannya dua telapak tangan menyentuh bahunya, memberikan kehangatan sekaligus rasa sejuk dalam dirinya. Begitu ia mengangkat wajah, saat itulah Changbin tertegun menatap dua orang di depannya.

Changbin melihat dirinya dan Felix dari masa lalu, saling bergandengan tangan. Seolah mereka memang diciptakan untuk satu sama lain. Dan mereka terlihat bahagia.

"_Pulanglah, Changbin. Kembalilah pada takdirmu,_" ucap sang Raja terakhir kalinya sebelum Changbin kembali diselimuti kegelapan, sendirian.

Menunggu sang Phoenix menariknya dari kehampaan yang menyesakkan.

***


	36. hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's note: this angsty episodes are suddenly becoming super long so i have to add one more part after this. i hope you don't mind ❤ and please take a rest first before reading this! i know this is tiring af, dealing with this gloomy feeling :(

_"Changbin hyung! Changbin hyung, bangunlah!"_

_"Denyut nadinya semakin lemah. Bagaimana ini, Chan hyung?!"_

_"Appa! Haraboji! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"_

_"Felix! Felix! Shit, jangan kau juga!"_

Felix tidak tahu darimana suara-suara itu berasal. Saat ini entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi salju. Seperti berada di dalam mimpi, suara-suara itu hanya terdengar di latar belakang bagai gaung yang muncul di lembah. Felix menatap ke sekeliling, tetapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Namun perasaannya tidak tenang karena suara-suara itu terdengar sangat panik.

"_Lee Felix?_"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Felix segera menoleh. Seseorang yang baru muncul itu terlihat asing, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa familiar. Terutama saat melihat tatapan di balik tudung hitam yang menaungi wajahnya yang misterius.

"_Senang bertemu denganmu, Phoenix._"

Kebingungan, pemuda itu hanya bisa menatap pria di hadapannya dari atas hingga bawah. Tudung hitamnya terlihat cukup tipis untuk dikenakan pada cuaca berangin dan penuh salju seperti sekarang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Felix waspada. Pemuda itu yakin sekarang ia sedang berada di dalam mimpi hingga tidak merasa khawatir akan kemungkinan pria itu melukainya. Namun tetap saja Felix berusaha untuk waspada dengan pergerakan sekecil apapun dari orang asing itu.

Didengarnya pria itu terkekeh pelan sebelum berkata, "_Jika kubilang aku bisa membantumu menyelamatkan Changbin, akankah kau mengikutiku?_"

Mendengar nama Changbin disebutkan, Felix seketika mengerjapkan mata. Ia baru saja hendak bertanya ketika pria itu membaikkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauh. Tergopoh-gopoh, Felix berusaha menyejajarkan langkah dengan pria itu untuk menahan pundaknya. Namun ternyata Felix hanya berhasil menyentuh udara kosong.

Ah, jangan-jangan pria ini hantu.

"Tuan! Hei, Tuan! Sebentar!" panggilnya sembari berjalan cepat.

"_Kau bisa memanggilku Yongbok,_" ujar pria itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Felix, "_percepat langkahmu karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu._"

Jantungnya bergemuruh penuh antisipasi begitu mendengar ucapan pria bernama Yongbok itu. Felix mendapati dirinya mengikuti pria itu menuju halaman sebuah kuil tua yang masih terlihat kokoh. Halamannya dipenuhi dengan salju. Pepohonan di sana terlihat penuh oleh kristal es yang membeku di ujung ranting, berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari.

"_Kita sudah sampai, Felix._"

Yongbok mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah tanah, lalu memunculkan api yang membuat salju yang ada di sana mencair. Felix terkesiap, nyaris tidak percaya ketika melihat Yongbok melenyapkan seluruh lapisan salju dengan kekuatan apinya. Lantas pria itu menghentakkan kakinya hingga bagian bawah tanah berpijar merah. 

"Tuan Yongbok! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Felix berseru panik sembari berpegangan pada pohon di sampingnya.

"_Di bawah sini, terkubur rahasia yang disimpan oleh pengendali es terdahulu. Petunjuk yang hilang, Felix,_" Yongbok berujar sebelum menyentuh tanah dengan telapak tangannya. Memunculkan kobaran api yang menyelubungi dirinya, "_Petunjuk untuk menyelamatkan Changbin dari kematian._"

"K-kau..."

"_Ya. Akulah pengendali api yang tidak berhasil selamat berabad-abad lalu,_" pria itu menurunkan tudungnya hingga Felix bisa melihat cerminan dirinya dalam rambut hitam yang dibiarkan memanjang hingga sebahu, "_Dan sekarang aku di sini untuk membantumu._"

Napas Felix terhenti begitu seseorang bertudung hitam lainnya muncul di hadapan mereka. Pria yang tiba-tiba saja membungkuk ke arahnya sebelum menautkan jemarinya dengan sang pengendali api bernama Yongbok.

"_Maafkan aku karena telah memisahkan kalian, Phoenix._"

Ketika pria yang baru saja datang itu ikut menurunkan tudung, Felix nyaris tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. Bagaimana mungkin...pria itu juga mirip dengan Changbin?

Apakah sesungguhnya Felix dan Changbin adalah reinkarnasi dari dua pria yang ada di depannya saat ini?

"_Paduka Raja tidak perlu bersedih. Changbin akan selamat, aku percaya pada Phoenix_," Yongbok berbicara pada pria yang ternyata seorang Raja itu sembari tersenyum lebar, sebelum mengarahkan tatapan pada Felix.

"_Berjanjilah, Felix. Kau akan membuat Changbin bahagia. Karena kau akan memberikan jiwamu padanya sehingga tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kalian bahkan maut sekalipun._"

Felix tercenung, berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu.

"Jadi...apakah ini artinya...aku akan mati...jika dia mati?"

Yongbok mengangguk, begitu pula dengan sang pengendali es yang ternyata merupakan seorang Raja. 

"_Apakah kau bersedia memberikan hidupmu untuknya? Seperti Changbin yang memberikan hidupnya untukmu?_"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Felix untuk mengangguk, menyetujui apapun yang akan menjadi konsekuensinya hanya demi menyelamatkan Changbin.

"Aku bersedia."

Kedua pria di depannya mengangguk sebelum berbalik, bergerak menjauh. Meninggalkan Felix bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa sakit di dada yang membuat pemuda itu terbangun dari mimpi.

"Felix!"

Suara Chan yang berseru panik membuat Felix tersentak hebat hingga ia terduduk begitu saja. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat panas, meskipun saat itu ia tidak sedang menggunakan kekuatannya. Diamatinya seisi ruangan yang disesaki oleh wajah-wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan kesedihan. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan dibanjiri air mata sehingga Felix pun berusaha memberi teman-temannta senyum menenangkan.

Namun ada satu wajah yang sama sekali tak terlihat olehnya. Seo Changbin. 

Felix mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya hingga ia melihat sosok Changbin yang terbujur kaku tak jauh dari sisinya. 

"Changbin hyung!"

Felix segera memeluk pemuda itu, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatannya pada tubuh yang kini hampir seluruhnya tertutupi selaput es itu. Wajahnya sangat pucat, membuatnya terlihat seperti mayat. Hanya denyut nadi serta dadanya yang masih terlihat naik turun itu yang menjadi pertanda bahwa pemuda itu masih hidup.

Tidak ada waktu lagi, Felix ingat kata-kata pengendali api yang ia temui dalam mimpi. Ia harus segera membawa Changbin ke Hallasan dan mengambil petunjuk yang terkubur di halaman kuil.

"Tuan Bang! Aku harus membawa Changbin ke Hallasan. Petunjuknya...petunjuknya ada di sana. Begitu yang dikatakan pengendali api dalam mimpiku," desak Felix. Tuan Bang yang juga berada di sana tertegun sejenak sebelum mengerjapkan mata.

"Hallasan?"

"Di kuil! Halaman kitab pengendali es yang hilang itu terkubur di halaman kuil!"

"Kuil Gwaneumsa...," kali ini Kakek Bang berbicara dari balik punggung mereka semua. Pria tua itu memegang sembilan Tongkat Pembatas Kekuatan di tangan sebelum memberikannya pada Chan, "Kalian harus segera ke sana. Sembilan pengendali kekuatan."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?!" Hyunjin yang sejak tadi menangis kini tiba-tiba bersuara, "Tidak akan cukup waktu untuk menuju ke sana."

"Aku akan membawa kita semua ke sana."

Ucapan Jisung membuat semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut terdiam. Felix memperhatikan tatapan Jeongin dan Hyunjin yang berubah horor saat mendengar tawaran itu. Chan yang berada di samping Felix pun menggeleng tegas.

"Jisung, kau tidak akan sanggupㅡ"

"Kata siapa aku tidak sanggup?" ujar pemuda itu dengan determinasi yang begitu sulit dibantah, "Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan saudaraku yang sekarat."

Felix hampir menangis mendengar kata-kata Jisung. Namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berlarut dalam keharuan untuk saat ini. Mungkin nanti, jika mereka berhasil, Felix akan memberikan Jisung pelukan tererat karena sudah bersedia berkorban untuk menyelamatkan Changbin.

Chan mengangguk ke arah Jisung sebelum berkata pada mereka semua.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita selamatkan Changbin."

***

Kuil Gwaneumsa terlihat persis seperti yang ada di mimpinya tadi. Felix bahkan setengah tidak percaya ketika ia menemukan pohon yang benar-benar ia lihat di mimpi, yang lapisan saljunya terlihat berbeda dengan permukaan tanah lainnya. Sebuah bukti bahwa barangkali pertemuannya dengan pengendali api dan es tadi bukan sekedar mimpi.

Sembilan pemuda mendarat di atas lapisan salju dengan bunyi debam keras. Sementara tubuh Changbin masih berada di pelukan Felix, diselimuti oleh pakaian berlapis-lapis untuk menjaga pemuda itu dari suhu yang sangat dingin. Wajah Changbin masih terlihat sangat pucat dan Felix tak sanggup melihatnya. Pemuda itu segera menyerahkan Changbin pada Chan sebelum bergegas menuju lokasi di mana petunjuk itu dikubur, mengajak Jeongin bersamanya.

"Hyung, apakah di sini tempatnya?" tanya lelaki yang lebih muda sembari menyentuh tanah lapisan tipis salju itu dengan telapak tangannya. Felix mengangguk sebelum meminta Jeongin untuk menyingkir, lalu menghentakkan kaki persis seperti yang dilakukan Yongbok di mimpinya. Tanah di bawahnya berpijar merah, membuat Jeongin membelalakkan mata takjub.

"Apakah di bawah kita...?"

"Lava, ya," Felix mengangguk, "tempat ini adalah gunung berapi."

Jeongin mengangguk, lalu kembali meletakkan tangannya di permukaan tanah. "Siap-siap, Hyung."

Felix menunggu di posisinya. Jeongin lantas menggetarkan tanah di bawah telapak tangannya sebelum membuat tanah itu merenggang. Dengan bantuan Jeongin, Felix akhirnya melihat siluet peti hitam yang berada di bawah permukaan tanah. Dengan cepat pemuda itu terjun di antara renggangan tanah itu sebelum mengangkat keluar peti itu. 

"Berhasil!" seru Felix.

Setelah Felix benar-benar kembali ke permukaan tanah, Jeongin segera menutup renggangan tanah itu dengan kekuatannya. Pemuda itu lantas segera membuka segel itu dengan kekuatannya, hanya untuk mendapati hasil yang nihil.

"Astaga! Apa yang dilakukan si brengsek itu sampai dia membuat kuncinya tidak bisa dibuka begini?!" rutuk Jeongin, terlihat sangat murka entah pada siapa. Barangkali pada pengendali es yang merupakan pemilik dari peti ini. Felix segera mengambil alih peti itu, berusaha mengamati gembok berkarat yang terdapat pada bagian depan peti. Gembok dengan simbol api di sana.

"Biar kucoba, Jeongin."

Felix menyentuhkan tangannya pada gembok itu, sebelum menariknya hingga terbuka tanpa menggunakan kekuatan sama sekali. Menarik napas lega, pemuda itu segera membuka petinya untuk memastikan benda yang ada di sana. 

"Ketemu!" soraknya. Ia mengangkat beberapa lembar kertas ke udara, terlalu antusias dengan penemuannya. Teman-temannya pun berseru senang. Ia baru saja hendak menutup peti saat menemukan sebuah jurnal tua bersampul hitam yang berada di sudut peti.

"Cepat, Felix. Bacalah," ucap Chan dari kejauhan, membuat perhatiannya teralih sejenak dari jurnal itu.

"Baik, hyung!" 

Pemuda itu menyanggupi sebelum mengambil jurnal itu dan menyembunyikannya di dalam mantel. Ia bergegas mendekati Chan sembari memahami petunjuk yang ada di lembaran halaman buku yang baru ia temukan. Tidak ada Tuan Bang yang bisa mereka andalkan saat ini sehingga mereka harus berusaha bersama-sama. Dengan Chan sebagai pemimpin mereka, Felix yakin mereka akan berhasil menyelamatkan Changbin saat ini.

"Seungmin, coba lihat ini," Felix menyerahkan lembaran itu pada Kim Seungmin yang kini berada di sampingnya. "Sebuah ritual lain."

"Ini lebih rumit daripada ritual penyatuan kekuatan," gumamnya sembari mempelajari lembaran itu. Lantas ketika ia sudah mengerti semua langkahnya, ia bergegas mengajak Felix untuk mendekati Chan dan teman-teman lain yang berkumpul di dekat Changbin.

"Phoenix akan memberikan nyawanya untuk Changbin. Jadi...kita butuh seluruh pemilik kekuatan untuk menjadi pelindung mereka," ucap Myungsoo, menyimpulkan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Seungmin. Felix mengangguk pelan, tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan Jisung yang saat itu terlihat seperti hampir pingsan.

"Jisung!" Felix beruntung karena ia berhasil menangkap tubuh Jisung sebelum terjatuh ke tanah bersalju. Tubuhnya gemetar, napasnya pun terlihat sesak. "Chan hyung! Tolong Jisungie!"

"_Oh, God!_" Kepanikan melanda mereka semua ketika pemilik kekuatan teleportasi itu pun tumbang, "Jisung, bertahanlah. Aku akan segera membantumu. Myungsoo, bisakah?"

Chan hanya perlu menatap Myungsoo untuk memberitahu pemuda itu tentang apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Aku akan menjaga Jisung untukmu, Channie."

Mengangguk, pemuda itu lantas menyerahkan Jisung pada Myungsoo untuk dibawa ke kuil. Kini hanya tinggal enam pemilik kekuatan yang bisa membantu Changbin. Mereka terlihat kebingungan dengan langkah yang harus mereka lakukan.

Selagi mereka berpikir, Felix teringat pada jurnal yang ia temukan tadi.

"Aku menemukan satu jurnal yang mungkin berisi petunjuk," ujarnya, mengeluarkan jurnal itu dari mantel dan menyerahkannya pada Chan. Pemuda itu lantas membuka jurnalnya dengan cepat, membaca tulisan yang ada di dalam sana dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"_Journal of Phoenix_...ini...," Chan menyerahkan jurnal itu kembali pada Felix untuk dibaca, "untukmu, Felix."

Terkesiap, pemuda itu segera menyambar buku tersebut dari tangan Chan sebelum membalik halamannya satu persatu. Semakin ia membaca, tatapan pemuda itu berubah semakin berkaca-kaca hingga ia tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata saat sampai pada halaman tertentu.

(_Apakah kau bersedia memberikan hidupmu untuknya? Seperti Changbin yang memberikan hidupnya untukmu_?)

"Apapun...," Felix mengusap matanya yang basah dengan punggung tangan, "Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatmu kembali, hyung."

Lantas ditatapnya teman-temannya sebelum memberi mereka senyum kecil penuh tekad.

"Sudah siap, teman-teman?"

Kelima pemilik kekuatan mengangguk sebelum mereka saling memberi pelukan penyemangat.

"_Good luck for all of us_."

***


	37. lifesaver

Begitu matahari mulai beranjak turun dari puncak kepala, mereka semua sudah bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

Kelima pemuda itu berdiri membentuk lingkaran dengan Felix dan Changbin yang berada di bagian tengah. Ritual kali ini dirasa akan lebih sulit dibandingkan sebelumnya karena persiapan yang minim dengan waktu yang cepat. Namun nyatanya mereka berhasil membuat sebuah lubang berbentuk lingkaran di tengah padang salju luas untuk membaringkan Changbin serta Felix di sana.

Menurut petunjuk yang ada di dalam halaman kitab pengendali es, Felix harus terkubur bersama Changbin sebelum ia bisa mengembalikan pemuda itu dari keadaan sekarat.

"Semua! Bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatan kalian!" seru Chan dari tempatnya. 

Felix menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Changbin yang dingin, lantas menyerukan kata "siap!" serentak dengan teman-teman yang lain. Tatapannya terarah pada sosok Changbin yang terbaring di sana, dengan butiran salju yang berjatuhan di wajahnya.

"_Wait for me,_" gumam Felix sebelum memejamkan mata dan bersiap mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

"Sekarang!"

Tanah di sekitarnya mulai bergetar ketika Jeongin mulai menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengangkat sekumpulan tanah bersalju di atas kepala mereka. Sementara Felix berkonsentrasi untuk meningkatkan panas tubuhnya hingga ia kembali diselubungi oleh lidah api yang membakar. Namun kali ini berbeda, lidah api itu berwarna merah dan biru pucat. Setelahnya, kelopak mata Felix perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris keunguan yang menatap tajam ke arah langit yang tertutupi awan gelap berpetir.

Sepertinya kelima pemilik kekuatan lain yang berada di atas tanah sudah membuat lima lapisan selubung pelindung. Minho dan Seungmin membuat selubung berupa awan gelap berpetir dan angin kencang di bagian terluar. Sementara Hyunjin membuat selubung berupa kubah air di bagian dalamnya. Chan membuat selubung terdalam bersama Jeongin yang akan memanipulasi bumi untuk mengubur mereka. 

Dalam beberapa waktu, ketika seluruh lapisan pelindung tersebut sudah stabil, Felix pun mulai melakukan bagiannya.

Pemuda itu perlahan bergerak untuk menaungi Changbin saat tanah di sekitar mereka mulai bergetar menutup. Tanah bersalju yang dimanipulasi Jeongin berkumpul seluruhnya di atas kepala Felix, siap dijatuhkan kapan saja. Sang Phoenix lantas menggumamkan beberapa mantra dalam keheningan, membuat punggungnya seketika berpendar. Hingga sayap sewarna matahari senja membentang lebar di belakangnya, menaungi tubuh Changbin.

_Lakukan sekarang__,_ sebuah suara dalam kepalanya berkata. 

Felix mengangguk pelan sebelum mengarahkan jemari pada tulang belikat punggungnya, mencabut sehelai bulu sayap yang melekat di sana. Rasa nyeri yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya berusaha ia tahan sebelum mengarahkan ujung tajam bulu itu tepat di atas jantung Changbin.

Lalu pemuda itu pun mengucapkan mantranya.

"_A solis ortu usque ad occasumㅡ_"

(_From the rising to the setting of the sunㅡ_)

"_ㅡusque ad ultimum spiritum, spe ducemur, cum fide vivemus et benigne in aeternum amabimus._"

(_ㅡuntil our last dying breath, with hope we will dream, with faith we will live, and with grace we will love forever._)

Sayapnya mengatup, melingkupi tubuh Changbin saat Felix menancapkan helaian bulu sayapnya tepat ke jantung Changbin. Di saat bersamaan, ia bisa mendengar Jeongin berseru sebelum menjatuhkan tanah di atas mereka dan menggerakkan permukaan bumi, mengubur Felix dan Changbin di dalamnya.

Ledakan dahsyat terjadi di bawah tanah, memunculkan pendar merah dari balik rekahan bumi. Seluruh pengendali kekuatan yang ada di sana berusaha menahan dahsyatnya ledakan yang ditimbulkan oleh kekuatan Phoenix. Alam meraung hingga tempat itu seketika diliputi badai salju yang hebat. Bukan hanya itu, seluruh permukaan tanah di sana berpendar merah seolah lava yang menggelegak di perut bumi siap untuk dimuntahkan kapan saja.

Tidak ada yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kungkungan sayap Felix yang melindungi dirinya serta Changbin yang sekarat. Namun ketika helaian bulu sayap itu ditancapkan di jantung Changbin, tubuh pemuda itu tersentak hebat. Felix pun kembali merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat hingga air matanya bercucuran tanpa bisa ditahan. Pendar biru dari tubuh Changbin dan merah dari tubuhnya bersatu hingga membentuk Yin dan Yang seperti saat penyatuan kekuatan.

"Bangkitlah, Changbin. Bangkitlah dengan kekuatan Phoenix," bisik Felix. 

Ketika seluruh bulu sayap Phoenix berhasil masuk ke dalam jantung Changbin, Felix pun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir dingin pemudanya. Menyegel separuh nyawa yang ia berikan untuk sang kekasih.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Phoenix pun bangkit dari tanah yang menguburnya. Melayang di udara dengan sepasang sayap merah keemasan terbentang lebar sebelum seluruh tubuhnya terbakar oleh kobaran api. 

Api yang perlahan mulai meredup seiring dengan raganya yang kembali terjatuh ke tanah, terkubur bersama sang kekasih.

***

Badai salju sudah berlalu. Bumi sudah kembali tenang.

Chan segera meminta Jeongin untuk mengeluarkan Changbin dan Felix yang masih terkubur di lubang itu. Myungsoo yang sudah kembali berada di sana bersama Jisung bersiap untuk melakukan tugasnya. Jeongin menggeram sebelum memukul tanah dengan kepalan tangan, meretakkan permukaan bumi hingga ia bisa mengangkat tanah bersalju yang semula mengubur Felix serta Changbin. Segera setelahnya Myungsoo menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengangkat Felix dan Changbin yang sama-sama tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka segera dibaringkan di dekat Jisung, sebelum pemuda itu berkonsentrasi dan berteleportasi menuju Kuil Para Pelindung.

Di sana tubuh Felix dan Changbin segera dibawa oleh para asisten menuju ruang isolasi. Tuan Bang serta Kakek Bang bergegas membuat pelindung tak kasat mata di sekeliling ruangan tersebut agar energi sang pengendali api dan es tetapi terkumpul dalam tubuh mereka. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, para pengendali kekuatan lain muncul bersama Jisung dan segera dibawa ke ruangan isolasi lain untuk pemulihan kekuatan. 

Seluruh penghuni kuil berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka yang sudah berjuang menyelamatkan satu sama lain. Meskipun pekerjaan mereka bertambah, tetapi Tuan Bang dan Kakek Bang sama sekali tidak mengeluh saat berusaha mengobati para pemuda itu.

Dua belas jam kemudian, tujuh pemilik kekuatan akhirnya kembali pada kondisi kesehatan semula. Menyisakan Felix serta Changbin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruangan tanpa bisa melihat kondisi dua teman mereka secara langsung. Hanya Chan dan para penghuni kuil saja yang diperbolehkan masuk untuk mengecek kondisi mereka. Karena tidak seperti yang lain, para pelindung serta pemilik kekuatan _healing _tidak berisiko menyerap energi Phoenix ketika berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Kapan? Kapan mereka akan sadar?" Hyunjin bertanya cemas dari balik pundak Seungmin saat pemuda itu melihat Chan keluar dari ruang isolasi. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya tersenyum sebelum mengusap rambut Hyunjin lembut.

"Tidak akan lama lagi. Bersabarlah, Hyunjin."

"_I miss them_," sang pengendali air menempelkan kening di pundak Seungmin, terlihat lelah hingga Seungmin refleks mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"Kita semua merindukan mereka. Tapi kita harus sabar, Hyunjin," ucap pemilik kekuatan petir. Pemuda itu lantas mengangguk pasrah sebelum mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh Seungmin. Chan yang melihat kegundahan Hyunjin lantas mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda itu dan ikut memeluk kedua temannya, berusaha membuat mereka tenang dengan kekuatan _healing_nya.

"_You're doing great for surviving, guys. I don't know what would happen to me if I lose you,_" Chan berbisik sebelum mengecup pelipis dua pemuda di pelukannya. 

Mereka terus berpelukan seperti itu tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang di dalam sana akhirnya membuka mata setelah sekian lama tidak sadarkan diri.

***


	38. everglow

Begitu kelopak matanya terbuka, yang pertama kali Changbin lihat adalah sepasang netra familiar berwarna coklat kemerahan yang balas menatap ke arahnya. Di tengah keremangan cahaya, Changbin bisa mengetahui bahwa sepasang mata itu adalah milik Felix. Jantungnya yang semula hampir berhenti kini kembali memacu detak begitu mengetahui bahwa Felix ada di sana.

Kenyataan bahwa Changbin masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup dengan Felix berada di sisinya barangkali masih sulit untuk dipercaya hingga saat ini.

Lantas pemuda itu berusaha bangkit, ingin memastikan betul bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di dunia nyata alih-alih mimpi. Namun seluruh otot tubuhnya masih sangat kaku saat digerakkan sehingga tanpa sadar Changbin mendesis kesakitan, membuat Felix bergegas menenangkannya.

"Sabar, hyung. Pelan-pelan saja. Tubuhmu masih belum terbiasa," ucap Felix lembut.

Changbin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Bisa dirasakannya jemari Felix berusaha memijat lengan dan kakinya untuk memberi kehangatan, membuat ototnya perlahan mulai rileks. Meskipun demikian, Changbin masih merasa sangat kelelahan hingga Felix pun segera memberinya semangkuk ramuan untuk memulihkan stamina.

"Aku capek minum ramuan terus, Lix," erang Changbin, berusaha menolak pemberian Felix. Namun pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju sebelum menyodorkan mangkuknya ke bibir Changbin.

"Ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu kau akan bebas dari ramuan-ramuan ini, hyung."

Akhirnya Changbin menurut dan membiarkan Felix meminumkan cairan pahit itu untuknya. Begitu Changbin menghabiskan ramuannya, pemuda itu segera menarik Changbin dalam pelukan erat. Seolah hendak memberi kehangatanㅡatau mungkin sebagai gestur kelegaan karena kondisi Changbin berangsur membaik.

"_Such a baby_," gumam Felix ketika membenamkan wajah di rambut Changbin. Terkekeh, pemuda itu ikut melingkarkan lengan di tubuh Felix untuk mengeratkan pelukan. Membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa perlu memikirkan tentang mimpi buruk di masa lalu.

Semua sudah berakhir. Kini tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang bisa menghalangi mereka untuk bersama.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu, Changbin tidak peduli. Ketukan di pintu akhirnya membuat mereka terpaksa memisahkan diri, sebelum Felix berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu bagi seseorang yang baru saja datang.

"Myungsoo hyung?" Changbin mendengar nada heran yang tercetus dari bibir Felix saat Myungsoo memperlihatkan wajah penuh senyum ke arahnya.

"Changbin sudah sadar, ya?"

Pemuda itu bertanya sembari mengintip dari balik pundak Felix. Lantas Changbin hanya melambaikan tangan sebelum kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih cukup lelah.

"Iya. Baru saja sadar. Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Felix lagi. Dilihatnya Myungsoo menatap mereka bergantian, sorot matanya misterius. Changbin curiga pemuda itu sedang berusaha membaca pikiran mereka. Namun ia tidak peduli karena saat ini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah berada di tempat ini lebih lama dengan Felix di pelukannya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku cuma mau menyerahkan ini," Changbin tidak bisa melihat benda misterius itu, tetapi yang jelas benda itu membuat Felix terkesiap, "jagalah baik-baik."

"O-oke, hyung."

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Myungsoo berbalik dan menjauh dari kamar. Felix menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya sembari menatap nanar pada sebuah buku asing di tangannya. Sampulnya terbuat dari kulit, warna kertasnya sudah terlihat sangat kusam. Jurnal tua itu menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi Changbin karena wajah Felix yang tertegun saat menatap benda itu.

"Apa itu, Lix?"

Perlahan Felix bergerak menghampiri Changbin sebelum duduk bersila di sampingnya.

"_Journal of Phoenix_," gumamnya. Changbin menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya sebelum berusaha mendudukkan diri.

"Itu...jurnal tentang apa?"

"Tentang cara untuk menyelamatkanmu, hyung."

Ucapan Felix membuat Changbin terkesiap kaget. Ketika buku itu disodorkan padanya, ia sama sekali tidak percaya begitu melihat isinya yang penuh petunjuk gambar dengan beberapa tulisan sebagai keterangannya. Ia takjub melihat halaman demi halaman yang menjelaskan tentang penggabungan kekuatan serta penjabaran tentang membagi jiwa.

"Jurnal ini terlihat seperti catatan pribadi seseorang," ujar Changbin, membalik halamannya lebih jauh. Ketika sampai di halaman terakhir, ia terkejut melihat kelopak bunga krisan merah muda yang tersimpan dalam bandul kristal yang diselipkan di balik sampul kulitnya. _Es abadi_, pemuda itu berkata dalam hati.

"Kurasa...ini milik Tuan Yongbok...," Felix tiba-tiba berkata.

Mengerjap, Changbin hampir tidak percaya begitu mendengar ucapan Felix. Apa itu berarti...pengendali api terdahulu benar-benar mendatangi Felix dalam mimpi? Padahal Changbin pikir ia baru saja bertemu dengan pria itu, juga dengan pengedali es yang ternyata merupakan dirinya di kehidupan lampau.

"Bagaimana kau tahu...?" Changbin bertanya, takjub. Felix hanya tersenyum sebelum meraih bandul kalung tersebut.

"Bunga krisan merah muda. Bunga kesukaan pengendali api," Felix bergumam, "bunga kesukaan Tuan Yongbok."

"Dan kau...juga menyukai bunga itu, kan?"

Felix menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kenapa jurnal ini bisa ada di sini?" Changbin kembali bertanya. Felix menghela napas sebelum menceritakan tentang jurnal yang ia temukan bersamaan dengan halaman kitab pengendali es yang hilang.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu tentang jurnal ini," tukas Felix, "mungkin ini yang disebut 'kitab' rahasia yang hilang bersamaan dengan kabar tentang hilangnya pengendali es, seperti yang dikatakan kakek tempo hari."

Changbin lantas mengangguk sebelum menatap bandul kristal berisi kelopak bunga krisan merah muda.

"Dan bandul kalung ini," Changbin bergumam, "mungkinkah hadiah dari Raja untuk Yongbok?"

Changbin menatap benda itu lebih lama, lalu mengarahkan tatapan pada lembaran terakhir jurnal yang dipenuhi tulisan dan gambar. Namun satu hal yang Changbin sadari, gambar itu ternyata adalah lukisan wajah seseorang yang terlihat familiar.

"Lihat," Changbin menunjuk gambar di halaman terakhir itu, membuat Felix terkesiap, "Paduka Raja. Pengendali es terdahulu. Mungkinkah Yongbok yang melukisnya?"

Felix hanya menatap Changbin dengan sorot penuh kesedihan selama beberapa waktu sebelum menghambur ke pelukan lelaki yang lebih tua. Tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar membuat Changbin kembali panik.

"Lix?! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lengan Changbin memeluk pinggang Felix semakin erat hingga pemuda itu perlahan berpindah ke pangkuannya. Telapak tangan Changbin berulang kali mengusap punggung Felix untuk menenangkannya.

"Hyung," rintihan Felix teredam di balik pundak Changbin, "untuk seterusnya...kita benar-benar nggak akan berpisah kan?"

Changbin tersenyum kecil sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Felix dalam-dalam. Tanpa keraguan, ia pun berkata,

"Ya. Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama. Untuk waktu yang lama."

Karena seberat apapun kesedihan yang mereka hadapi, pada akhirnya mereka kembali menemukan kebahagiaan yang pantas mereka dapatkan.

_(ㅡwhen I'm cold_   
_cold_   
_there's a light that you give me when I'm in shadow_   
_there's a feeling within me, an everglow.)_

**[ end ]**


	39. epilogue: so long, my friends

"Kenapa masih di sini? Kau nggak kedinginan?"

Chan menoleh sekilas pada sosok Myungsoo yang baru saja datang dan ikut duduk di undakan tangga kuil di sisinya. Tubuh pemuda itu terbungkus parka tebal, matanya terlihat agak sembab karena ketiduran. Mungkin. Namun yang pasti alasan sembabnya mata Myungsoo bukanlah karena menangis seperti dirinya.

Chan tersenyum miris memikirkan betapa ia tidak bisa membendung air mata saat menyadari waktu perpisahan dengan Myungsoo semakin dekat.

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Myungsoo," gumam Chan sebelum menopang dagunya di atas lutut yang terlipat. Ia tidak sanggup menatap lama-lama ke arah temannya karena Chan tahu Myungsoo akan tertawa melihatnya seperti ini. 

"Aku bisa baca pikiranmu. Jangan bohong, Channie."

Bang Chan menghela napas lelah. Tentu saja, dia harusnya tidak perlu meragukan hal itu. Myungsoo dan kemampuannya membaca pikiran. Harusnya Chan tidak perlu bilang bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Hanya membuang energi saja bicara omong kosong di depan Myungsoo.

"Ya kalau tahu kenapa bertanya lagi?" gerutunya, agak kesal sekaligus malu, "aku cuma ingin menyendiri di sini."

Myungsoo menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas sebelum jemarinya menyentuh pundak Chan.

"Maaf...aku egois, ya?"

Chan menarik napas sebelum menyandarkan keningnya ke lutut. Pikirannya kusut masai sehingga ia tidak bisa mengutarakan apapun sebagai balasan atas ucapan itu tanpa melukai Myungsoo. Lagipula pemuda itu bisa membaca pikirannya sehingga Chan tidak perlu repot-repot berkata.

"Aku juga berpikir kita akan selamanya bersama. Tapi begitulah...orangtuaku tidak mau melepaskan juga dan berharap aku ikut pindah bersama mereka," jelas Myungsoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Chan mengangguk, tetapi ia masih belum bisa menerima alasan itu. Berpikir bahwa Myungsoo tak lagi bersama mereka membuat Chan seolah kehilangan pegangan. 

Selama ini Myungsoo sudah menjadi teman seperjuangan dalam menjaga para pemilik kekuatan yang ada bersama mereka. Pemuda itu selalu ada dalam suka dan duka, bahkan mengorbankan banyak hal agar bisa membantu Felix dan Changbin mencapai kestabilan inti kekuatan mereka. Sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya sendiri, tetapi pemuda itu bersedia melakukannya.

Hanya saja, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan keluarga Myungsoo semakin khawatir dengan putra mereka. Chan tidak bisa berbuat apapun, begitu juga dengan teman-teman lain dan para penghuni kuil ini.

"Kuharap kau selalu sehat. Dan gunakan kekuatanmu untuk hal yang berguna," gumam Chan. 

Myungsoo terkekeh pelan, lalu menerawang menatap langit, "Aku akan merindukan masa-masa latihan. Merindukan saat membuat Jisung, Hyunjin, dan Jeongin melayang di udara. Merindukan membaca pikiran kalian yang aneh-aneh. Mengintip pikiran Felix dan Changbin yang makin lama makin berbahaya."

Ucapan Myungsoo yang terakhir membuat Chan terbelalak. "Buat apa mengintip pikiran mereka?! Astaga, kau ini ada-ada saja," Chan mendecakkan lidah. Myungsoo tertawa dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu melingkarkan lengan di pundak Chan untuk merangkulnya.

"Aku akan rindu membaca pikiranmu kalau kita sedang diskusi diam-diam di depan yang lain," ujar Myungsoo. Chan tersenyum, sekilas menyandarkan kepala ke pundak Myungsoo sebelum balas merangkul temannya erat.

"Aku juga akan rindu temanku yang paling bisa kuandalkan untuk membantuku menyembuhkan diri sendiri."

Myungsoo menggumamkan persetujuan dan membalas pelukan Chan selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan diri. 

"Jaga dirimu, oke? Kan masih bisa berkomunikasi jarak jauh. Nggak perlu khawatir, Channie," ucap Myungsoo lagi. Chan mengangguk sebelum perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Lengannya direntangkan pada Myungsoo untuk membantunya berdiri dan pemuda itu menyambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo tidur. Biar besok aku tidak terlambat mengantarmu sampai gerbang kuil."

***

Keesokan paginya, kesembilan pemilik kekuatan bersama Tuan Bang berkumpul di halaman depan Kuil Para Pelindung. Saat perpisahan dengan Myungsoo hampir tiba sehingga mereka berada di sana untuk melepas kepergian Myungsoo. 

Hyunjin dan Jeongin menangis, begitu pula dengan Jisung dan Felix meskipun tidak seperti dua yang lain. Changbin, Minho, dan Seungmin terlihat murung meskipun tidak menangis. Sementara Chan, dia tersenyum meskipun senyum itu tidak mencapai mata.

"Aku dan ayahku bisa menemukan kalian berkat bantuan Myungsoo. Jika tidak ada Myungsoo, mungkin kami tidak akan bisa membantu melindungi kalian semua dari kekuatan kalian sendiri. Jika tidak ada Myungsoo, mungkin Felix tidak akan berhasil diselamatkan," Chan berkata sembari menatap Felix yang kini tersedu di balik tangannya sendiri. 

"Dan jika tidak ada Myungsoo, mungkin Changbin juga tidak bisa selamat. Dan Jisung yang saat itu berjuang untuk mengantar kita semua ke Kuil Gwaneumsa juga tidak akan selamat."

Changbin menundukkan kepala sembari menyeka matanya yang basah, sementara Jisung menatap langit untuk menghindari air matanya terjatuh ke pipi.

"Intinya, kita semua bisa selamat karena kita semua saling membantu. Dan Myungsoo sudah menjadi bagian dari kita cukup lama sehingga mungkin akan sangat aneh jika dia tidak ada. Namun bukan berarti kita akan benar-benar berpisah dengan Myungsoo. Kita masih bisa menghubunginya lewat komunikasi jarak jauh. Meskipun nggak bertemu langsung tapi nggak benar-benar berpisah."

Yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar ucapan Chan, tetapi perpisahan ini tetap saja membuat hati mereka sedih.

Chan merasa cukup dengan kata-katanya sehingga ia pun meminta Myungsoo untuk berbicara. Myungsoo terlihat menghela napas sejenak, menatap satu persatu pemuda yang hadapannya dan tersenyum mendengar isi pikiran masing-masing. Ia rasa tidak perlu serentetan kalimat panjang untuk menenangkan mereka. Myungsoo hanya akan mengucapkan satu-dua kalimat karena hanya itulah yang dibutuhkan teman-temannya.

"Kemarilah, semuanya. Aku mau memeluk kalian."

Ketujuh pemuda itu bergegas menghampiri Myungsoo dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan. Myungsoo memastikan mereka semua mendapat satu kecupan di puncak kepala darinya dan sebuah pelukan erat. Bahkan ia mengabaikan rasa panas dan dingin begitu memeluk Felix dan Changbin yang saat itu berada dalam suasana hati yang tidak stabil.

"Jaga diri kalian, oke?" Myungsoo mengacak rambut mereka satu persatu sebelum menghadap pada Tuan Bang. Ia membungkukkan tubuh sembilan puluh derajat yang dibalas dengan perlakuan serupa oleh Tuan Bang sebelum memeluk pria yang sudah dianggapnya ayah sendiri itu.

"Baik-baik di sana, Myungsoo. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan menghubungi," ujar Tuan Bang. Myungsoo mengangguk.

"Terima kasih atas jasa dan pengorbanan Anda selama ini, Tuan. Aku beruntung bisa berada di sini."

Tuan Bang mengangguk. Myungsoo tersenyum sebelum memutar tubuh ke arah Chan. Sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap saudara sendiri, sama seperti yang lain. Sosok yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari dirinya sendiri sehingga ia bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

Jika tidak ada Chan, Myungsoo mungkin tidak akan ada di sini sekarang.

"Channie..."

Mereka berdua serentak menghambur ke pelukan satu sama lain. Entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa begitu sedih sehingga pandangannya kabur. Ia bisa mendengar kesedihan Chan dalam kepalanya dan permohonan agar Myungsoo jangan pergi, dan itu membuatnya semakin sedih. 

"Jangan menangis, oke? Aku nggak akan kemana-mana. Aku selalu di sini," Myungsoo menyentuh dada kiri Chan perlahan. Pemuda itu lantas mengangguk sebelum mengusap air matanya yang hampir menetes di pipi.

"_Good luck for your new journey_," gumam Chan. Myungsoo tersenyum kecil, lalu mengenggam tangan Chan erat.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Channie. Aku nggak akan melupakanmu."

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Myungsoo bisa merasakan gelombang ketenangan yang dialirkan Chan melalui genggaman tangan mereka. Bahkan hingga sampai ke gerbang dan menutup pintu mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke rumahnya, Myungsoo masih bisa merasakan kehangatan jemari Chan yang membuat perasaannya ringan. Myungsoo tak henti melambaikan tangan pada mereka semua hingga mobilnya berbelok di sudut. 

Namun saat ia sudah sendirian, barulah Myungsoo membiarkan air matanya jatuh dan membasahi tangannya yang masih begitu hangat karena genggaman terakhir yang diberikan Chan padanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, teman-teman," gumamnya pada udara kosong, pada siluet Kuil Para Pelindung yang semakin mengecil di luar jendela.


End file.
